Living The Dream
by EJ Daniels
Summary: This is the sequel to Chasing The Dream. While primarily about Sachiko and Yumi all other pairings are involved.
1. Returning Home

**Chapter 1 - Returning Home**

**. . .**

The sensation was painful, yet it was a wondrous pain, one she had yearned to feel for the past year. Arms held her tightly as soft moist lips pressed against hers with a matching intensity which would broach no arguments to their needs. They, like her own, would not be denied what they truly desired. Around her the world faded away to whiteness. She knew it was there yet it was more or less background noise. Her eyes stared into the brown eyes before her with intensity that would overwhelm and devour the younger girl she held if allowed to run free. Her heart swelled with love as she saw the same desire to be overwhelmed in the eyes that gazed just as hungrily into her sapphire-blue ones.

"Onee-sama…" gasped the younger girl as their lips finally parted so that they could draw air. _Onee-sama._ Such a simple word, but one that to her, carried with it much more than the word's meaning. Unspoken in that one word was a promise, a dream, shared by the two of them. A dream that was created by their two hearts and one they both realized was within their grasp. All they had to do was reach out and take it. "We should probably get up from here," the brunette girl said still out of breath, though she made no effort to move from the older girl's arms.

Sachiko stared at her blankly for a long moment as the world around them finally came back into focus and she noticed people watching them intently. The Ice Princess glared at the spectators as if to say _'Yes? Is there a problem?'_ and they quickly went about their business. "Where?"

Yumi smiled noticing the glare directed at those watching from a discreet distance. _She reminds me of Yoshino glaring at anyone who happens to get close to Rei-sama_, she thought to herself enjoying the thought of her Onee-sama being possessive of her. Yumi hesitated for a long moment but finally released her possessive grip on the raven-haired girl's waist and reached over to grab hold of the wheelchair. With a mighty effort she pulled herself up into the seat and released the break lever on the chair before looking to Sachiko who stood up but made no move to help her. "Arigato for not helping me, Sachiko," she said with a small smile. "I don't think I could take it if you pitied me also," Yumi said as she lifted first one leg and set it into place and then the other leg.

"I doubt that your friends pity you, Yumi," the standing girl said "and all offers of assistance are not because they think you can't do it on your own." Sachiko didn't ask but moved behind the wheelchair and started to push it toward the exit. For the time being she decided to leave the unanswered _'Where?_' unanswered. If it was up to her she would take Yumi home with her and never let the younger girl go again, but she realized that the choice wasn't hers to make. While they were together, there was still a lot they needed to discuss in detail. The road ahead would not be easy, Sachiko feared, but in the same sense she relished the challenge because the prize was a lifetime with Yumi.

Yumi thought in silence about the other girl's words as they stopped by the security checkpoint and retrieved Sachiko's missing shoes and forgotten cellphone. _I think I may have done my friends a disservice,_ the brunette finally had to admit to herself. She had distanced herself from the other girls, Touko included, due to believing that they pitied her. "I think I've wronged them," she said to herself but loud enough for Sachiko to hear.

"Then you know what you have to do, don't you?" Sachiko asked as she started to push the chair once again. From her vantage point she couldn't see the other girl's face but she was certain there would be a multitude of emotions passing across it at the moment. They stopped at the airline counter to make arrangements for Yumi's luggage to be returned. "Yumi," Sachiko said, turning from the counter, "Should it be shipped to your parents' house?"

"No, please have it shipped directly to my address," Yumi replied and provided the airline agent with the address. Sachiko smiled at Yumi and laid one hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The older girl opened her cellphone and made a call. From what Yumi overheard she was directing the driver to come back and pick them up.

"Yumi," Sachiko said as she turned and smiled warmly at the brunette, "as it will be several days till your personal effects arrive, why don't you come and stay with me?" Yumi frowned, not sure how to tell the other girl that she didn't want to see her with Kashiwagi-san just yet, or ever. "I live alone," Sachiko added as if reading her thoughts, "at the house that my grandmother left me."

"I wouldn't be a bother?" Yumi asked, still not certain about going to the other girl's house.

"Not in the least," the older girl replied moving behind the wheelchair and starting to push it once again. "I'm free for the next several days and…" she paused for a long moment, "I want some time alone…with you," she said, glad that Yumi was looking ahead and couldn't see the blush she felt building in her cheeks. Sachiko was finding it incredibly hard to keep her hands off the girl before her.

"Then I have a better idea," Yumi countered with. "Why don't you stay with me?" Yumi could feel her own cheeks blushing slightly. "You haven't been to my apartment yet, Onee-sama, and I want you to see it," Yumi stated. "That is if you don't mind watching me unpack?" she added, realizing that the apartment wasn't really in the proper shape to entertain company at the moment. "I'm afraid that most things are boxed up at the moment."

"I would love watching you unpack as it means you're not leaving," Sachiko said sincerely, especially after how close she had come to losing the girl seated in the wheelchair. "However, as I would be imposing upon you then I insist I help with the unpacking," Sachiko finished with.

"You're going to insist on this, aren't you?" Yumi said in a resigned tone of voice as they rolled through the electric doors and out to the waiting car. Though she was thrilled with the thought of her Onee-sama staying with her, she didn't want to give into the older girl's demands too quickly.

"Yes," Sachiko sighed as she opened the rear door and positioned the wheelchair as close to the backseat as she could to allow Yumi to move herself in without help. "I'm afraid I'm going to," the raven-haired girl confirmed. Sachiko was beside herself as she had wanted to see Yumi's apartment for some time now. "I promise to try and not tell you how to redecorate even," she added with a grin.

"Then…" Yumi grunted as she heaved herself up out of the wheelchair and eased herself onto the back seat of the car, then pulled herself in by grasping the headrest of the driver's seat, "…I see I have little choice but to agree to your terms, Onee-sama." Once in, Yumi couldn't help but smile at the prospect of her Onee-sama helping her decorate.

"What a sensible girl," Sachiko said as she let the driver collapse the wheelchair and store it in the back while she slid into the back seat next to Yumi, instantly taking the younger girl's hand in hers and entwining their fingers. "My sensible girl," she added, patting their interlaced hands with her other hand lovingly.

Yumi smiled and leaned over, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder. "I think I like the sound of that," Yumi said.

"Oh?" Sachiko asked innocently with a sweet smile.

"Being yours," Yumi replied, squeezing the hand in hers tightly as the car pulled away from the curb and eased into traffic.

"Are you?" Sachiko asked in a slightly more serious tone of voice. "I think we have a great deal of things to discuss."

"Later please," Yumi asked with a frown. "We have time. Don't we, Onee-sama?"

Sachiko raised their clasped hands to her lips and kissed the back of Yumi's hand tenderly. "We have as long as you'd like," Sachiko replied, lowering their hands to her lap again.

"Then," Yumi started with, "for the next few days can we just forget the world and everything else?" the younger girl asked in a pleading tone of voice. "I…I've missed you, Sachiko," Yumi said with a year's worth of longing in her voice.

"I've missed you as well…Yumi," Sachiko replied with a sniffle as a tear dropped down onto their joined hands. "Oh my," Sachiko said and looked away embarrassed, trying to hide her tears. "Since when did I become such a crybaby?" she asked as she slipped a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe at her eyes.

Before the tears could be wiped away, Yumi reached over and gently took the other girl's chin in her hand then turned Sachiko's head so that she was looking at her, "No," she said gently yet firmly. "Don't ever again hide your feelings from me, please." Yumi stated. "If you feel like crying then we'll cry together," she continued. "If you feel like laughing then we'll laugh and if you feel like being angry then we'll yell and scream together. Whatever it is, we'll face it together, with no secrets between us and no worries about what the other may think of us."

Yumi stared deeply into the older girl's eyes to make certain that she understood. She couldn't help but to feel like the Onee-sama in this conversation but the brunette knew that if they were to have a relationship together they had to first be honest with each other. "Can you promise me that?" Sachiko sniffled and nodded slightly, too overcome with emotions to speak. Yumi smiled, leaned forward and kissed away Sachiko's tears. "I love you," she said once again, looking deeply into those perfect sapphire-blue eyes and then sitting back in her seat.

Sachiko smiled a true, genuine smile, filled with happiness that reached from her soul all the way to her heart. "I love you, my angel," she replied with such warmth in her voice. Yumi smiled contentedly as well, the first heart-warmed smile in more than a year. The two girls sat in silence the remainder of the way to Sachiko's house. Once there the older girl ran in and collected what items she would need for an extended stay with Yumi. Once done, a modest three suitcases were loaded in the back of the sedan with the wheelchair, and the raven-haired girl slipped back into the backseat and took Yumi's hand in hers once again entwining their fingers.

Yumi moved in closer to the older girl and laid her head against the shoulder next to her again. She could feel the heat from Sachiko's body next to her and she wanted to pull the other girl in till they were close enough to share one body. As that wasn't possible she settled for getting as close as she could to the older girl. Once again a comfortable silence settled around the two girls in the back seat. Suddenly, Yumi sat upright in the seat with a worried look on her face as she just realized something. "What am I going to tell my parents?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**UPDAT: If you haven't read "Chasing The Dream" then I suggest you do as it explains what came before this arc.**

Well, this is unexpected, honestly. I had no intention of returning to this story so soon (if ever) however, I'm away from home and I find that I need to go over the anime for character research. I own all four seasons but it's at home sadly so I can't write what I want to write. While considering this in the shower (I do all my great thinking there...doesn't everyone?) I came up with this story. Right now it is only a general outline so we'll see where the Muse runs with it. I'll say it right now, I would not expect daily updates as with the previous story, but as I have a lot of time on my hands till the 28th we'll see what happens I guess.

**Edit:** Special thanks to notyouradvisor for taking the time to edit this chapter after it was posted.

I hope you enjoy!

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniel

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(121514 - 2242)


	2. Brother and Mother

**Chapter 2 - Brother and Mother**

**. . .**

Sachiko quickly brought her hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle that threatened to slip past her lips. _She's just too cute!_ The raven-haired girl was referring to her Petite Sœur, who was sitting in the back seat of the black sedan next to her and had just realized that she would need to tell her parents why she wasn't on her way to Germany at the moment. "Oh my," was all that the older girl was able to offer as she tried to smother the giggles at the expressions crossing Yumi's face in rapid succession. _100 faces_, she thought of Sei's term for Yumi's expressional face and how apt it was. _It just means that there are one hundred faces to love all the more,_ she thought with a grin.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi pouted ever so cutely. "I don't think this is one of those situations that require laughter," she said, noticing the older girl trying, with marginal success, to refrain from laughing at her sudden realization. _It's not my fault I only just now thought of it! Maybe I can say that the flight was canceled? I'll have to call the University as they will be expecting me in a few weeks._ "This is your entire fault, you realize," she accused the girl next to her.

Sachiko, rather than argue with her, flashed a brilliant smile in Yumi's direction, "Yes. I believe it is." _If I had only talked to you in the first place,_ she reasoned, _then none of this would have happened_. The older girl knew at some point she would have to come to terms with that, but she couldn't bring herself to think about it at the moment. For now she was just overjoyed to be sitting here next to the girl that she loved.

Stunned for a long moment, Yumi just regarded her Onee-sama till she realized that Sachiko did truly feel it was her fault. "O…Onee-sama," Yumi stammered, "I didn't mean to imply…"

Sachiko squeezed the hand in hers gently, "It's alright," she said before Yumi could continue. "I know if I had talked to you first we could have avoided the last year." _And your accident,_ she silently added to herself. "I'll talk to your parents." She thought back to how she had always been able to handle adults in the past. _It shouldn't be too difficult to come up with a reason for her not being thousands of kilometers away. How hard could it be?_

"Whah?" Yumi exclaimed loudly turning toward the other girl with an awestruck look on her face. "Whatever will you tell them?" Yumi asked a bit fearful of the answer. _What could she possibly be thinking?_

"Well," Sachiko started with, "I'll just tell them the truth. That I'm madly in love with their daughter and that I'm kidnapping her for the rest of her life," Sachiko ended with a straight face. "They can of course come and visit whenever they wish," she added, turning to look at the stunned girl next to her whose lips were moving but no sound was coming out. _Oh dear I think I've short-circuited her again! She looks so cute like that,_ she thought to herself, _like those large fish you see in aquariums with their mouths working silently as they gulped water._

"Sachiko!" Yumi final managed to gasp. "They'll have a seizure, or worse, right there on the spot!" Yumi stated with a large degree of certainty in her voice. She mentally grinned at the image then chided herself for even thinking that thought. "No, that just won't do. You're married after all." _Married. It should have been to me!_ Having thought that, the brunette directly followed the reflection with _what a peculiar thing to think?_

"Yes, about that..." Sachiko started to say but Yumi cut her off quickly.

"One problem at a time for right now, Onee-sama, if you don't mind?" Yumi commented as she looked away, deep in thought on what to tell her parents. Sachiko closed her mouth with an audible snap and regarded the hand in hers in her lap. Using a finger from her free hand she drew a heart on the back of Yumi's hand and couldn't help but smile a mischievous grin as she quickly traced out the Kanji for love. "That tickles," Yumi said without making an effort to extract her hand, though. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking over and down at her hand and the finger tracing the kanji on her skin.

"Nothing," was Sachiko's innocent reply as she brought the hand up and kissed the back of Yumi's hand for the second time that day. "I feel like it has been forever since I touched you," she said in a soft whisper as she allowed her finger to trail from the back of Yumi's hand up along the younger girl's forearm and once again draw a heart. _Her skin is much paler than it used to be._

Yumi shivered at the touch, her eyes mesmerized by the delicate finger moving across her bare skin. Maybe it was just her imagination but it seemed that wherever that fingertip touched her nerve endings would ignite with pleasure. Yumi almost gasped in displeasure when that mystical, magical finger suddenly stopped and was withdrawn.

"Gomennasai," Sachiko said, "You are just too tempting," she offered in way of apology for having distracted the younger girl from thinking.

"Hmm," Yumi said and then cleared her throat a little, "Is that so?" Yumi felt her cheeks warming up and knew she was blushing. Sitting back in the seat once again, she leaned her head on Sachiko's shoulder. "I don't know what to tell them," she finally confessed in a resigned tone.

Sachiko squeezed her hand gently, "We'll think of something," she said to reassure her little sister. _How does one actually approach the parents of a girl and tell them that they love her dearly...especially if you're already married?_

"Well, we better do it quickly," Yumi stated with a grimace as she noticed they had just pulled onto her street.

"Leave it to me," Sachiko said as the car rolled to a stop before the Fukuzawa residence. The driver quickly parked, got out and brought the wheelchair from the back setting it by the door closest to the curb. Sachiko slid out of the back seat and then positioned the chair closer to the car before locking the brake on it so that it wouldn't move. Yumi set her legs out the door and then locking her knees she stood, pivoted and seated herself into the chair, then lifted each leg into place.

Sachiko wheeled Yumi to the front door and pressed the buzzer several times but there was no answer. It was only then that they heard the sound of a piano coming from Yumi's apartment. Both girls looked at each other, then turned the wheelchair around and rolled it next door. As they approached the partially opened door of the apartment, Yumi leaned forward pushing it open silently and was shocked at what she saw. "Yuuki!" she said, without intending to actually say it. She told her brain to think it but her brain betrayed her and told her mouth to speak it. The double shock was that Yuuki wasn't at school as he was a third year student this year. _Just where did he learn to play the piano?_

"WHAH!" Yuuki exclaimed jumping up from the piano bench upon suddenly hearing his name behind him which was enough to startle him, but to have it exclaimed by a voice he believed to be on her way to Germany was more towards the eerie side of strangeness, he thought. Several different emotions fluttered across his face _much in the same manner as they do on Yumi's, though not nearly as bad,_ thought a detached corner of Sachiko's mind with amusement. "Yumi! What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked with wide eyes. "Sachiko-sama?" he added, only now realizing who was standing behind his sister.

"Yuuki-san," Sachiko replied with a polite nod and an apologetic smile at having been a part of the pair that had startled him.

"What am I doing here? Why aren't you in school today?" Yumi asked, grasping the side wheels and pushing herself into the apartment. "And just when did you learn to play the piano?"

"I didn't feel like going to school today," Yuuki told them truthfully. "My sister had just left for four years after all," he added accusingly, looking at Yumi, "or so I thought. What happened? Did you get lost in the airport?"

Yumi chuckled at his comment as she reached out and took Sachiko's hand in hers and entwined their fingers together. "You could say I was found in the airport," she replied, smiling up at the older girl who squeezed her hand and smiled warmly down at her.

Yuuki walked over and bending down hugged his sister tightly for several long moments without saying a word. Between the siblings there were times when no words were required and this was one of them. _I'm so happy for you, Yumi_, the younger sibling thought to himself. _After all you've been through you truly deserve to be happy for a change. _Yuuki stood up, turned towards the older girl and without a word of warning embraced her as well. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sachiko-sama, for bringing my sister back to me!" he said as the raven-haired girl hugged him back, for the first time, not repulsed by the touch of a male.

Yumi watched both horrified and amazed. Horrified that Yuuki was taking such liberties as to actually hug her Onee-sama. She felt a twinge of jealousy as well, though only for a moment until she remembered it was her younger brother. _Maybe because we are so much alike is why she can hug him,_ she wondered to herself. Amazed because the raven-haired girl was actually hugging her brother back.

Yuuki released the older girl much quicker than he had his sister, perhaps sensing that it was unusual for her to hug a male, even one who was the brother of her little sister. "So," he asked, "What are your plans?"

"First, something to eat," Sachiko said, laying one hand on her stomach.

"Onee-sama, are you alright?" Yumi asked in a concerned tone, suddenly realizing that the girl next to her looked very pale.

"I'll be fine Yumi," she replied with a reassuring smile and a gentle pat on the shoulder. "I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast this morning and am just feeling a little anemic right now is all. High blood pressure," she reminded her.

"I'll go next door and see what there is to eat and bring back some stuff," Yuuki offered.

"I'll go with you, Yuuki-san," Sachiko said. "The walk outside may do me some good. Yumi, why don't you see if you left any clothes in your room as it will be several days before yours arrive?" Sachiko followed Yuuki next door and did indeed feel better once she had some fresh air.

The two of them entered the house and after slipping off their shoes they made their way to the kitchen. As Yuuki was getting food from the refrigerator he stood and without turning around he spoke, "She's a lot more fragile than she looks," he said, meaning his sister of course. "I don't think she could withstand another year like this last one. It near killed her more than the fall did. She practically wasted away before us without anyone noticing." Yuuki finally turned to regard the woman his sister apparently loved. "I don't need to know what happened between the two of you but I do need to know something…do you love her?"

"I never stopped," Sachiko replied, for some reason suddenly nervous. "More importantly than that, though, is the fact that I am in love with her," she admitted to him, needing his acceptance. _This is the first step for Yumi and me to be together._

"Oh my!" gasped Fukuzawa Miki from the open front door as she dropped a bag of groceries and raised one hand hastily to her mouth in shock. Never had she dreamed that her daughter would be loved by someone so important and above their station in life, not to mention being loved in _'that'_ way. _Why do I suddenly have the desire to read The Pillow Book?_ She decided to find it and read it later.

Sachiko and Yuuki stepped out of the kitchen at the sound of the grocery bag hitting the floor. Upon seeing the older woman at the door and the shocked expression on her face, it was evident that she had heard everything.

"Miki Oba-sama!" Sachiko exclaimed as her face blushed scarlet upon seeing Yumi's mother there in the doorway.

Miki quickly composed herself, being an old girl of Lillian she was not nearly as shocked that something of this nature had happened. "Sachiko-san," she replied with a warm smile as she picked up the dropped bag and moved into the kitchen with the two of them. "I take it then that you've brought our girl home with you?"

"Yes, she's next door currently looking for clothes as it will be a few days before hers can be shipped back to here," Sachiko replied nervously as she was uncertain if the '_our girl_' was used to mean Yumi's parents or herself and Miki-san. "Yumi has asked me to stay with her for the next several days," Sachiko said believing it would be better to have it all out in the open right here and now, though she did wish that Yumi could be here as well for this.

"I see," Miki said as she put away groceries while Yuuki continued to pack up food to take next door. "I'll have to get more food then," she said absently to herself.

"I can go Mom," Yuuki offered, believing that maybe it would be best if the two women had some time alone to talk.

"Thank you, Yuuki-chan," his mother said, patting him gently on the head as she walked past him taking the tea kettle to the sink and filling it. Turning, the older Fukuzawa set the kettle down and set it to heat. "Is black tea fine with you, Sachiko-san?" she asked.

"That would be lovely," Sachiko replied with a nervous smile. Miki wrote a list of what to get and handed it to Yuuki along with some money. As much as Sachiko would like to have paid, she felt it would be rude to offer to do so. "Can I help with the tea?" she asked instead. Yuuki turned and shot a _'Good Luck'_ smile to the raven-haired girl before leaving the house to acquire the needed food items.

Miki smiled as she brought down the tea pot and prepared it along with two tea cups and the required utensils. "No, no, you're a guest today in our house so you have a seat and allow me to serve you today." In a few minutes the water was ready, Miki made the tea then brought it over where they could both sit down together. "Yumi is special," she began with as she poured them both a cup of tea and passed one to the younger girl. "At a very young age she sacrificed a part of herself for her brother."

Sachiko nodded accepting the tea and taking a sip of it. "Yumi told me that she had donated a kidney and part of her liver," Sachiko said, before taking another sip of the very good tea.

"I see," Miki stated. "She must think highly of you to have told you that," the older woman said, taking a sip of her own tea. "Did she tell you also that it was her choice to do it?" she asked and then smiled slightly as the other girl nodded. "That's the kind of girl Yumi-chan is. She's a very giving person," Miki said, looking down at her tea for a long moment before looking up and into the blue eyes of the girl sitting next to her. "There was once, long ago when I wore the Lillian uniform, a girl who I...admired." she confessed with a slight blush. "Times were different then and she was as far above me as the stars are to the Earth," Miki smiled gently at her memories. "I never told her how I felt," she finally continued with a warm smile laying one hand on Sachiko's hand and giving it a warm squeeze. "Times are different than when we were children. While it may not be easy, I want Yumi-chan to be happy…I want the both of you to be happy," she finished, patting the other's hand several times before withdrawing her hand back to her own lap.

"Miki Oba-sama," Sachiko said then paused as she licked her suddenly dry lips. _Is she giving her consent or am I reading this wrong due to wanting it so badly?_ "I only want to make Yumi happy. That's the only plan I have for now. I'll do that for as long as she'll let me," she said honestly to the older woman.

"And what of Kashiwagi-san?" Miki asked cutting right to the crux of the matter. "I am certain that he will have something to say concerning your…situation."

"Suguru-san won't be an issue, I assure you," Sachiko said with a knowing smile. "I suspect that he'll actually be relieved for both our sakes." Sachiko took another sip of her tea and set the cup down gently. "Yumi is concerned with what to tell you and Yuuichirou Oji-san concerning her being here," Sachiko said, before pressing on with the topic that was concerning her most of all. "I think it might be best if Yumi and everyone else didn't know about…our conversation and what you heard today. I think Yumi would like to tell you in her own time and way, when she is ready."

"Such a sensible girl," Miki replied with a smile. "I'm happy that your concern is first of all for her wellbeing and feelings. Her father will be working and not home till late so we can inform him of this development in the morning," she suggested. "I think that you should be more concerned about your other immediate problem, though," she said, looking directly into the younger girl's face. "Have you decided on what you'll tell your family?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I would first like to thank everyone for the warm words and welcome to this new story. It is always nice to know that others appreciate and enjoy what I write. I would hate to be the only one to enjoy it after all! I do read all the reviews and I do listen to suggestions that appear there. Granted not all of them as it is my own story but you never know when a suggestion will influence the Muse.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.

**Edit:** Special thanks to notyouradvisor for taking the time to edit this chapter after it was posted.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(121514 - 3340)


	3. Harmonic Melody

**Chapter 3 - Harmonic Melody**

**. . .**

Yumi watched the raven-haired girl walk out the door with mixed emotions. As close as they were, there was still a gap between them; one that Yumi had no clue how to bridge. _If only I wasn't a cripple,_ she thought to herself. _I want to be with Sachiko, but as an equal, not a burden as I am now. Then there is the issue of her and Kashiwagi-san's marriage. What, if anything, can be done about that?_ With a sigh of resignation, Yumi turned her wheelchair and went into the bedroom.

"First priority," she said to herself, "finding clothes." Try as she might, she couldn't recall packing any away. _Those I didn't send ahead of me, or pack into the suitcase for the flight, I donated,_ she recalled. "Which means that there's nothing here to wear," she said to the room around her. "I can borrow some sweats and a t-shirt from Yuuki for tonight," she reasoned.

"You're pretty generous with my clothes," her brother said from the doorway with a grin as he sat a pair of suitcases down inside the bedroom. "I think Sachiko-sama forgot these were out on the street. Let me go get the other one." So saying, he quickly left and soon returned with the third suitcase, setting it next to the other two. "I'm going to the store for mom, do you need anything?"

Yumi thought for a moment, then recalled something and opened her mouth to ask, but then thought better of it. "No, arigato for asking though," she finished with instead.

"Yumi," Yuuki replied with a knowing smile, "there was something wasn't there? Just tell me what it is, as I'm already going. There's no sense in making a second trip for something I can get you this trip," he chided her gently.

"No, no, it's nothing," she said once again, raising a hand and waving him away.

"No, it's something! Just tell me!" he said to her. "I'm not going till you tell me!" he exclaimed suddenly, leaning against the doorframe and folding his arms across his chest.

Yumi blushed scarlet. "Did mom give you a list?" she asked. Yuuki held up a piece of paper, which upon seeing it, Yumi held out her hand. Once Yuuki handed it over she rolled to the nightstand next to the bed, opening the drawer and withdrawing a pen she had recalled was there. She quickly added an item to the bottom of the list and then after folding the paper handed it back to him without meeting his eyes. "Don't look!" she suddenly scolded him as he went to open the paper and look at what she wrote. "Wait till you're at the store," she told him sternly.

Yuuki chuckled, now more curious than ever, and walked out of the bedroom with Yumi following behind him. "Alright, I'll be back in a little while," he offered as he stepped out the front door without closing it behind him. Yumi sighed heavily, and was about to turn back to the bedroom when her brother's head suddenly appeared from around the door frame. "Were those extra absorbent?" he asked with a grin, and then quickly had to move his head out of the way of the thrown projectile from his blushing sister.

"YUUKI!" Yumi yelled at him, and threw the pen at her brother's head. Her sibling's laughter could be heard for some time as he walked down the road. Yumi couldn't help but smile at the situation, it was the first time that she had to ask her younger brother to get her a product that was very clearly only used by girls. She chuckled, wondering what the lady at the store would think when he went to pay for it!

Still shaking her head, she moved back into the bedroom, intent on making the bed as she had previously stripped it of sheets. It took only a minute to find the correct box and pull the sheets out of it. It was only upon turning back to the bed and unfurling the fitted sheet that she realized that she couldn't get between the bed and wall to put the sheet on. "Well, that won't work," she remarked in an irritated tone of voice, then turned and rolled back out to the living room. "I guess I'll start to unpack the other boxes."

As she unpacked the first box, it was mostly kitchen items. She placed the utensils in the drawers and what items she could put away. Anything that was out of reach she set on the counter top and would let Sachiko put those away. _I may have to rethink living here_, she suddenly realized, _if everything is up high I won't be able to reach them_. The next box was towels and other items for the bathroom. When she went to lift the next box from the top of the pile, it tilted, and before she could catch it, the box crashed to the floor with a loud thud. Yumi stared at the box angrily, as its contents, mostly books, spilled out across the floor. "Maria-sama, help me!" Yumi exclaimed, becoming very frustrated with being unable to do the simplest of things in her eyes. While there were a great many things she could do in her current condition, not having properly come to terms with that condition, it seemed that there were far more things she couldn't do.

Yumi sat for a long moment and surveyed the room as her anger got the better of her. Her brown eyes fell upon the piano moved off to the side, the bench sitting at an angle from where Yuuki had hurriedly risen from it. Carefully moving the wheelchair over to it, she situated the bench into the right place. Then, carefully, she stood, and using the piano for balance, turned and seated herself on the bench. The shifting of her weight sent the wheelchair spinning away, as she had forgotten to lock the brake on it. _Baka! I'll worry about it later,_ she thought as she could feel her frustration rising further as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. _Why must everything be so difficult?_

Strong slender fingers descended upon the keys and a soft tune rang out to fill the apartment. Though it was difficult, she forced her feet to the correct pedals as she worked her way through the number. It wasn't long, though, before the weak muscles in her legs gave out. First once, and then a second time a wrong pedal was pushed, causing the wrong sound to spoil the harmony of the classical piece. With each mistake, as she saw it as a mistake, and not an expected result of her legs unwillingness to cooperate with her body, she berated herself, and her frustration mounted till she was ready to scream. Her hands lifted from the keys suddenly in the middle of the tune as she clenched them in anger for several long seconds before setting them back upon the ivory keys. The first notes to Ave Maria rang out and then it happened, her hand slipped hitting the wrong key "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" she cried as the tears broke free and cascaded down her cheeks and her shoulders began to shake.

**-oOo-**

Sachiko paled slightly upon hearing the older woman's words and realizing the truth of them. "I know that it will be difficult to tell them, Miki Oba-sama," Sachiko said, looking towards Yumi's mother sitting next to her. "I'm not certain how my parents will take it, and I think that is half my fear…not knowing. However, I am willing to face that storm," she continued after licking her dry lips once, "and any other storm, if it means that I can be with Yumi."

Miki nodded knowingly, hearing the truth in the other girl's words, and knowing that she would indeed face any obstacles that would arise to separate the two girls. "Sachiko-chan," Miki said, using the chan honorific for the first time, "know that no matter what happens, Yumi-chan and yourself will always have a home to come to should you need it," she offered, placing one hand on Sachiko's, and giving them a firm but reassuring squeeze.

"Arigato, Miki Oba-sama," Sachiko said, finding it suddenly very hard to swallow. "That is more than I had hoped for," she admitted. Her worst fears were that everyone they knew would reject them. She didn't care so much for herself, but she realized that a rejection from their family and friends would be a serious blow to Yumi, and she wasn't certain if the younger girl could survive that or not. "I am certain Yumi will be relieved to know that, when the time comes. Are you certain that Yuuichirou Oji-san will feel the same way?"

Miki smiled at her words and patted the younger girl's hands, "You can leave him to me," she said in such a tone that it left little doubt what the outcome would be should he disagree. "Now, I have kept you long enough. I believe Yuuki had some food prepared for the two of you. Why don't you take it next door and see that our girl eats something?" Sachiko smiled warmly to the older woman, feeling for the first time that a happy future for Yumi and her would be possible. After obtaining the food from the kitchen, still smiling, she walked out of the house and headed to the apartment next door.

**-oOo-**

Yumi sat with her hands in her lap as the tears fell uncontrollably down her cheeks and dropped onto her hands. "Again," said a soft melodious voice directly behind her right ear as a hand fell gently upon her left shoulder, and a slim delicate hand came forward on her right side. Yumi experienced a déjà vu, but in reverse, or, more correctly, to her other side. So strong was this feeling that she didn't even jump this time. "Again," Sachiko said softly as she tapped out the beat on Yumi's left shoulder. "Ready and go!"

There is something ingrained within the human consciousness, that when we hear the word 'go' said in that manner, we can't help but jump to whatever is required of us, and so it was this time. Yumi's left hand started to play the complicated part that once, long ago, her Onee-sama had played within the music room at Lillian Girl's Academy. At the appropriate time Sachiko played the right hand accompaniment while sliding around to sit next to the younger girl. She maintained the rhythm on Yumi's left shoulder and slipped her foot forward to work the pedals.

"This arrangement is much like we are," Sachiko said as they played through the song together. "It has its complicated parts and its easy parts, but it isn't till you put both parts together that the song is whole." Sachiko turned and regarded the girl next to her, having seen her crying when she entered, and heard the song and missed notes.

Yumi turned and looked into those sapphire-blue eyes beside her, and suddenly her anger and frustration melted away before the love she saw there looking at her. "We may take turns playing the different parts, but so long as we play together, each complimenting the other, we'll always be whole," Yumi replied, suddenly understanding their complicated relationship. As the final notes to the song ended, they both knew that their song would continue for as long as they wanted it to, no matter what.

Sachiko slipped her hand from Yumi's left shoulder down to her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you, Yumi," she said in a very serious voice. "I've hurt you," Sachiko raised a finger and set it against the other girls' lips to forestall what the girl next to her was going to say. "It's a pain I've carried inside my heart since that day," she continued once Yumi closed her mouth and listened again, "I wanted to drive you away, to protect you, from my family, from…me. I didn't mean those words, but I had to make them so painful that you wouldn't question them," Sachiko rattled on as she felt her own tears welling up at the memory of what she had said. "Yumi," Sachiko's voice quivered with the emotion in it, "there has never been anyone else, and there is no girl on this planet who could ever be my Petite Sœur, except you…if you'll still have me, that is?"

Yumi regarded the girl next to her for a long moment as she too recalled the hurtful words that were spoken that day, more than a year ago and felt her own tears returning to her eyes. _Can I forgive her? If I can't, then what? _She had to admit to herself that if she couldn't forgive Sachiko, it would be the end of their song. _Is that what I want? We can't go back to how things were_, she realized sadly after giving it some thought. "Sachiko," she final said, looking into the questioning sapphire eyes next to her, "I can't go back to how it was. That time is far behind us now and the bridges to it have been burned."

"I…I see," Sachiko said, dropping her eyes away from those in front of her as the tears spilled forth and rolled down her alabaster skin. _I feared as much,_ she thought; _I wounded her too deeply to be forgiven. _Closing her eyes, she couldn't contain the soft, sorrowful whimper that escaped her lips just before a warm trembling hand gently touched her chin and urged her head up again.

Yumi reached out and gently placed her finger beneath the older girl's chin and raised it till those beautiful, tear-filled eyes opened and suddenly looked into her own tear-filled brown eyes hopefully. "Sachiko, I don't need an Onee-sama to show me the proper way to be, but I do want you next to me for the rest of my life," she told the stunned girl as her own tears rolled down her face. "I want a partner who will walk beside me, one I can lean on when needed and who will lean on me when they need to. I want…with all my heart…that person to be you. Will you be that person for me, Sachiko?"

Sachiko sniffled once, "There's no place else I'd rather be than beside you!" Yumi's arms wrapped around her and pulled their bodies together. "I love you, Yumi!" Sachiko said, burying her face in the shoulder of the younger girl and inhaling deeply the wonderful violet scent she smelled there, having missed it for so long.

"I love you too, Sachiko!" Yumi said, burying her head into the older girl's shoulder and inhaling deeply of the rich floral scent that she had missed for so long. The two girls held each other for long moments; each fearful to let the other go, as they might disappear like smoke before the wind and this all turn out to be a dream. For now, it was enough to hold on to their dream, and listen to the melody that they each played a part in.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This was once again all the Muse's doing. I had nothing to do with it other than the fingers that pushed the keys she directed me to. I rather like the symbiosis of the two parts of the song and our two girls and how they form a singular oneness. While I still see difficult times ahead for them, I also see a light at the end of the tunnel…however far off that may be.

I would like to thank IceCastle01 for proof reading and grammar corrections on this chapter as it was a major help!

**Edit:** Special thanks to notyouradvisor for taking the time to edit this chapter after it was posted.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(121714 - 2809)


	4. Bath or Shower?

**Chapter 4 - Bath or Shower?**

**. . .**

"SACHIKO!" Yumi exclaimed as her back arched reflexively at the older girl's touch, her breath coming in heavy gasps. Fighting the overwhelming sensation, her arms spread wide from her sides and her fingers grasped the sheet tightly, entwining with the fabric in a desperate effort to keep from reaching down to the girl who straddled her legs currently.

"My goodness, it's tight!" Sachiko exclaimed, looking up at the younger girl spread upon the bed. Sachiko's own face was deeply flushed. She licked her lips, and could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead from the exertion. "I can't get my fingers in!"

"Just open it all the way!" Yumi suggested. She gasped, her body shuddering as Sachiko's fingers brushed a particularly sensitive area. "Hurry, Sachiko!" Yumi begged, "I don't know how much more of this I can handle!"

"Hold still," Sachiko said. "This would go quicker if you'd stop squirming around, Yumi," she chuckled mischievously, allowing her fingers to gently caress a spot she knew to be extremely sensitive to the young brunette girl that owned her heart.

"STOP IT!" Yumi squealed loudly. "That tickles!" Finally she could take no more, and released the sheets from her grasp, her hands flying below her stomach. "No! Not that way! Here, let me do it myself!" Yumi inhaled deeply, and moaned with relief as the button finally came free, and the zipper slid the remaining way down. "I think I can get the pants off from here, Sachiko," Yumi started to say, but it ended in an "EEP!" as the older girl brushed her fingers along Yumi's sensitive sides, causing the girl on the bed to squirm and gasp again at the unexpected tickle attack. "SACHIKO!" Yumi laughed, silently vowing retribution!

The blue-eyed girl chuckled playfully, finally able to slip her fingers under the waistband of the jeans and begin to ease them down. "I offered to help, so let me finish while you lay back and relax," Sachiko said as she worked the jeans over the other girl's hips. "I'm still not certain how you got these on this morning," she added, shaking her head slightly.

"They fit this morning," Yumi pouted, torn between embarrassment due to being stripped down to her underwear, and embarrassment due to her jeans being so tight they almost couldn't get them off. "It's not like I can control when I'm menstrual!" Yumi exclaimed. The offending jeans finally made it over her hips and were slid down her legs. While Sachiko was distracted with the jeans, Yumi self-consciously pulled her lacy underwear up from where they had slid down.

_White and lacy?_ "I know," Sachiko said as she turned and neatly folded the jeans, setting them aside for the moment, allowing Yumi a chance to adjust anything she needed. "Bath or shower?" she asked without looking to the other girl.

"It's not like I can take a shower," Yumi said with a hint of frustration in her voice. "So it will have to be a bath." _If I had two working legs I could take a shower!_

Sachiko turned to regard the girl she loved dearly for a long moment. Yumi returned her gaze as if daring her to rebut her comment, but couldn't hold the older girl's stare and started to squirm, then had to look away. Sachiko sat on the bed next to the reclining girl, but didn't turn to face her when she started to speak. "Yumi, does it bother you that I want to help you?" she asked. _This is something we need to address now,_ she thought to herself. _If we let this continue it will become an issue._

"It's not that," Yumi said as she sat up and leaned back on her arms. Sitting behind Sachiko, neither girl could see the other's face, or read the expressions that were there. That afternoon, after the two of them had eaten the food Yuuki had prepared for them, they had gone to her parents' house to see her mother. The older Fukuzawa woman fussed over her daughter and hadn't let her do anything on her own. Several times Sachiko had reached out, taking her hand to forestall an outburst. "I can do these things for myself."

"Do you believe me when I say that I know you can?" Sachiko asked softly, trying to ignore the expanse of bare legs lying next to her on the bed, which she could see very clearly.

Yumi shrugged, then realized the other girl couldn't see her movement. "I believe '_You_' know that," she finally said to the other girl's back.

Sachiko smiled and moved one of her hands from her lap to Yumi's bare leg lying next to her, no longer able to resist touching the white, soft skin which was so tantalizing close. "Then also believe me when I say I help not because I don't think you can do it, but rather for purely selfish reasons of my own." She slid her hand back and forth on Yumi's leg as an example. "I'll be direct with you, I find it very hard to keep my hands off of you, and I look for every opportunity to touch you, even if it is just for the moment it takes to hand you something." Having admitted this Sachiko could feel her cheeks and ears burning.

Yumi watched as the girl who meant most to her in the world told her in no uncertain terms she felt the same way Yumi did herself. The brunette smiled as she noticed Sachiko's ears turn red even as her own cheeks heated up. "Sachiko," Yumi said softly, "Will you help me take a shower?"

"Well then," Sachiko said, clearing her throat. She removed her hand from Yumi's leg and smoothed the front of her skirt before rising to her feet. "Shall we?" Sachiko asked, extending one hand to the girl on the bed. Yumi took the offered hand, and together they slid her from the bed and into the wheelchair. "I brought extra clothing from my house, Yumi," Sachiko told her as she opened a suitcase and withdrew two sets of undergarments and some sweats. She believed those would be more comfortable for Yumi. "That is if you don't mind wearing mine?"

"N...no," Yumi replied shyly. _I'll be wearing Sachiko's undergarments!_ "If you don't mind loaning them to me?" Yumi asked, recalling that she had worn a bustier once before that belonged to the other girl for the Cinderella play at Lillian.

"What a silly question to ask, Yumi," Sachiko said. She brought the items over and handed them to Yumi to hold as she maneuvered the wheelchair from the bedroom and into the bathroom. "I wouldn't have brought them if I had an issue with it," she stated. "Really Yumi, wouldn't you do the same for me if I had nothing to wear?"

"I would of course; however," Yumi blushed, suddenly realizing that her undergarments would prove a little small for the well-endowed girl. "I'm not certain what I have would properly fit you," she admitted.

"Is that so?" Sachiko asked, also blushing as she thought of the other girl's undergarments. Sachiko parked the wheelchair next to the tub, set the brake, and reaching over, started the shower and adjusted the water temperature till it was sufficiently warm.

"I think if I sat on the tub first it might prove easier," Yumi offered, blushing furiously. _This isn't the first time she's seen me without my clothes, _she told herself as her heart raced within her chest. _There was the night of the dinner and I was ill and fevered. Come to think of it, I still don't know everything that happened that evening._

"Alright," Sachiko agreed, standing in front of the chair and leaning down till her head was next to Yumi's. "Wrap your arms around my neck and I'll stand up and swing you over," she suggested. In the end it proved fairly easy to get Yumi from the wheelchair to the ledge around the bathtub. Sachiko looked into the younger girl's eyes to see if there were any doubts. Yumi swallowed once, quickly, and gave a slight nod of her head. With trembling fingers, Sachiko reached for the first button on Yumi's shirt and slowly opened it. All the while, her eyes stayed locked with the brown ones before her. The remaining buttons were opened in a similar fashion, and the shirt was removed and cast aside, revealing a matching white, lacy bra. Sachiko glanced down and suddenly wanted to see the entire girl before her. _I want to touch her everywhere,_ she admitted to herself. She could feel a hunger growing inside of her, and she knew, without a doubt, that this girl before her was the only answer to it.

"Wait," Yumi suddenly said shyly, raising her arm and laying it across her chest covering the bra protectively. Hesitantly, she looked down at Sachiko's sweater and skirt and then back up to the sapphire eyes. The older girl smiled nervously, stood up and stepped closer. Yumi quickly unzipped the skirt, and with trembling hands, slid it to the floor, revealing a pair of violet lacy undergarments.

Yumi's hands slid under the hem of the sweater, and she could feel the other girl trembling as her fingers slowly eased the sweater up. She nearly gasped when the expected violet, lacy bra came free of the soft Cardigan sweater. For a moment she froze, mesmerized by the view before her eyes. _Why am I suddenly jealous of a bra?_ With great effort, she continued lifting the sweater and pulled it over Sachiko's head, revealing cheeks that were suddenly very red. "No," Yumi said, glancing down to eye level and then back up, "mine wouldn't fit you," she finished with a cheeky grin.

"Yumi!" Sachiko exclaimed blushing scarlet. "I don't please you?" she pouted as she crossed her arms over her breasts, hiding them and most of the light purple bra from the other girl's eyes.

Yumi reached out with both hands and gently removed the other girls' arms, "I didn't say that, did I?" she asked tenderly. "You are even more beautiful than I could ever imagine," Yumi reassured her.

Sachiko's blush darkened considerably. _She's imagined me this way before, _she thought with wonder. With trembling hands, the raven-haired girl reached both arms behind her and undid the clasp to the bra, quickly moving one hand in front to hold it in place. She rapidly slipped out one arm, and then the other, swapping hands to hold the material in place.

"You don't have to," Yumi suddenly said. It was one thing to be ill and have to be cleaned. Having been naked that way was akin to being in the hospital and having a bed bath she reasoned. It was a considerably different experience to disrobe before another, willingly offering your naked body for their eyes alone. "I don't need to see all of you just yet."

Sachiko smiled, a smile so filled with love that Yumi felt her own heart skip a beat. "I know, but I want you to see," she replied softly. She lowered her arms and allowed the bra to drop to the floor and land on top of the discarded skirt. In one fluid motion, she slipped the violet panties down to her feet and stepped out of them. Only then did she stand up and look at the girl seated on the bathtub.

Yumi's eyes couldn't help but travel the marvelous landscape displayed before her. The small, shapely feet, that while matching hers in size, appeared to be graceful and delicate. _I think I can understand foot fetishes,_ she thought looking at them. Her eyes slowly traveled up the long, shapely legs to the luscious curves of Sachiko's hips, to the slim waist, up to the full swell of her perfectly shaped breasts, arriving finally at the angelic landscape of the older girl's face that always took her breath away with its beauty. Yumi's chest burned with desire, and it must have shown clearly on her face judging by Sachiko's satisfied grin. _What does one say when offered such a gift?_ "I…I'm so going to be the jealous type!" Yumi finally said in a voice thick with love and other emotions.

Sachiko chuckled, extending a hand to her. "Come on, we need to get you showered and changed, we're due next door for dinner in a little while."

"I think I would rather stay right here," Yumi replied, allowing her eyes to do a quick once over again, which Sachiko saw, and blushed, pleased to have that effect on Yumi.

"Well," Sachiko began as she draped Yumi's arm around her neck, holding it with her left hand and slipped her right arm around the smaller girl, lifting her up from the ledge around the tub with a slight unladylike grunt. "The sooner we eat the sooner we can come back here," Sachiko said with a grin, "and go to bed," she added, a low blush settling into her face.

"Oh," was Yumi's articulate reply. Between the two of them, they managed to wash up and get dried off and dressed with time to spare, before they were expected next door. The two girls were soon in the living room. "Maybe tomorrow we can start putting things away?" Yumi asked.

Sachiko knelt down before the spilled box of books that Yumi dropped and started to pick them up, glancing at each one. One of the books, a light purple one, caught her eye, and she fished it from the pile, setting the others aside. She looked at the title on the book, which read '_The Pillow Book'_. The raven-haired girl opened the book cover and her eyes suddenly grew large. "Oh my!" she gasped. "Yumi, where did you get this book?" she asked, holding it up so the other girl could see it.

Yumi looked up at the gasp and subsequent question from the girl across the room that was kneeling next to the pile of books from the box she had dropped earlier. She rolled over and looked at the title for a second. "My mother kept that from when she went to Lillian, I believe," Yumi replied with a slight shrug. "I always thought it strange that she would keep a school book, and one of classical literature which she doesn't read," she continued. "I looked at one point, and a newer book is in the library at Lillian, but I'm not sure if she bought it, or the school did." Sachiko opened the book and pointed to a name written there, _'Houribe Miki'_. "Oh, that's my mother's name before she married my father," Yumi clarified.

With a trembling finger, Sachiko pointed to the remainder of what was written there, '_Sei Sayako, Third Year, Chrysanthemum Class'_. "Sei Sayako is my mother's name before she married my father," Sachiko said in awe, echoing Yumi's previous words.

"You don't think that Sayako Oba-sama and my mom…" Yumi trailed off at the thought of the two women having known each other previously.

"They are close to the same age, I think," Sachiko observed. _That may explain why she's so accepting of Yumi and me._ "They are both alumna," she added after a moment's thought.

"I wonder," Yumi replied thoughtfully, knowing this would be one of those things they may never know the truth about. "I wish I could just ask her about it, but that would be inappropriate."

"Maybe if I showed it to my mother," Sachiko offered tentatively.

"Sayako Oba-sama? Do you think she would remember it?" Yumi asked, growing slightly excited by the prospect of unraveling this mystery.

"Who can say?" Sachiko said with a slight lifting of her shoulders and dropping them again as she regarded the signature in the book. "It is her handwriting, though," the older girl confirmed. "Yumi, can I borrow this book?"

"Sure," Yumi replied, a conspiratorial smile on her face. "But you'll need to tell me what happens first!" Yumi said. "No secrets!"

"Agreed!" Sachiko said with a smile. "Shall we go next door now for dinner?" Yumi groaned, but suddenly smiled brightly, recalling what would happen afterwards. Sachiko stifled a laugh as she watched the expressions cross the face of the younger girl. Instead, she got to her feet and leaned over, kissing Yumi on the lips very tenderly. "I love you, Yumi of the Hundred Faces!" she said, before standing up with a grin and opening the front door for the pouting girl in the wheelchair to precede her.

Dinner proved to be an enjoyable affair, thanks mostly to Yuuki preventing their mother from doing everything for Yumi. They sat around for a while after the meal and talked about nothing important, just enjoying the conversation and company. Yumi positively glowed, as Sachiko seemed to find every occasion possible to touch or brush up against her. The raven-haired girl seemed to be fascinated by Yumi's hair. It wasn't in its customary pigtails this evening, so she was constantly touching it, or running her fingers through it. Yumi, starved for the older girl's attention for so long, couldn't be happier.

"You smell wonderful," Sachiko said, inhaling deeply of the rich violet scent. "I may have to switch to whatever shampoo and body wash you use," she threatened. Miki Oba-sama had finally told them both to go home, since they were both stifling yawns as the evening progressed. It had been a long and emotional day for the two younger women. They returned to Yumi's apartment, changed into sleeping clothes, and were now in bed; spooned together with Yumi protectively held from behind by Sachiko.

"Only if you give me the floral stuff you use," Yumi countered. "I love the way you smell. Please, don't ever change."

"Then it's settled, I'll have my father buy both companies tomorrow so we can have a life time supply," Sachiko said with a soft chuckle. Instead of laughter from the girl she held, there was only silence. "Yumi?" she asked tentatively, after several long moments passed.

"You can do that, can't you?" Yumi asked softly into the darkness. "Your family can buy up companies on a whim."

Sachiko thought about it for a long moment, never really having given it any thought before. The problem with growing up in a family with power and money is you take it for granted, assuming everyone else lives the same way. Or worse, you begin to think you're better than others. Sachiko was never one to believe she was better than others. Just the opposite, she usually felt she needed to work harder and do better. Her expectations for herself were far higher than the average person. While she understood her family was well off and influential, she felt she needed to earn those things by continually working to be the best she could be. "The family, no," she replied," but, my grandfather's business probably could, though there is usually a review process before they do something of that nature."

"You mean your father's business, don't you?" Yumi asked.

"Yes," Sachiko agreed, there was no other way of looking at it. "With grandfather still in a coma, my father has full control. I believe he has Power of Attorney to oversee grandfather's finances and affairs."

"Sachiko, how can we fight that kind of power?" Yumi asked, desperate for an answer that would allow the two of them to be together.

Sachiko kissed the back of the head before her. "We'll fight it together, Yumi, you and me."

"But…he could disinherit you, couldn't he?" Yumi asked. "I mean, he has the ability to do that, doesn't he?"

"He does." Sachiko pulled Yumi closer before continuing, "Would you love me any less if he did?

"No!" was Yumi's instant response, "How could you even think that, Sachiko?" Yumi accused, turning her head to glance over her shoulder at the older girl for a brief moment.

Sachiko couldn't help smiling into the darkness at the fierce response. "I never for a moment thought you would," she said softly, deeply touched by the younger girl's heartfelt words. "Why should I care if he disinherits me?"

"B…but won't you miss it all?" Yumi asked. "The money, the houses, the cars, and the lifestyle?" Amazed that anyone would be willing to give all that up. Even more unbelievable, was that someone would apparently give that up for her.

"If your love was all I had in this life, that would be enough for me," Sachiko replied with every ounce of conviction she could muster. "All of that, the money, the houses, the cars...all that would be nothing if I didn't have you, Yumi! I almost lost you once, so from now on you come first in my life, and I'll do whatever it takes, weather whatever storm comes our way, to insure I can stay with you."

Yumi felt tears spill from her eyes and silently roll down to drop onto the pillow. Never had anyone made her feel more loved than at this very moment, and never had she been happier. "Have I told you today just how amazingly wonderful you are? And how much I love you, Sachiko?" she asked, smiling through tears of joy.

"Hmmm, what was that?" came the soft whisper in her ear, that sent shivers down her spine, "I didn't quit hear that," Sachiko replied innocently, snuggling closer as the night progressed. Eventually they fell asleep, sustained by their love for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I realize this is a little more "Slice of Life" story line, which is different from my previous ones. I hope that you're still enjoying the tale the Muse is attempting to tell here. Over time the missing pieces will be filled in from 'Chasing The Dream'. You may have to wade through a few more touchy feely scenes from our two girls though before we get there though. I do have to admit though that it does my heart good to see them together and discovering each other and their love in this manner.

I would like to thank IceCastle01 for proof reading and grammar corrections on this chapter as it was a major help!

**Edit:** Special thanks to notyouradvisor for taking the time to edit this chapter after it was posted.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(121814 - 3909)


	5. Our House

**Chapter 5 - Our House**

**. . .**

Sunshine streams invitingly across the expanse of yard before her. Looking down, she smiles, seeing her two feet upon the warm, decorative stonework of the patio. She recognizes this stonework; it's from a small village in Italy called Travertine in the territory of Tibur. She wiggles her toes, marveling at the sheer simple joy the movement brings her. Small, shifting silhouettes of her toes play like shadow puppets on the stonework next to her.

The smooth surface of the stone feels both warm and cool beneath her feet, a conflicting sensation that amazes her. "How marvelous!" she exclaims. "Onee-sama, can I?" she asks the woman she knows is behind her. Though she can't see her, she senses her presence, ever there with her. Normally, she wouldn't have asked, but she wants permission before she steps off the patio and into the grass. For some reason it is important to have permission to proceed.

The warm summer wind blows across the grass, bringing with it a rich floral scent. Yumi inhales deeply, her smile widening as she recognizes the scent. _Onee-sama!_ The wind, soft and peaceful, traipses through the grass, moving it gently in a ripple effect that looks as if a giant hand is brushing the green stems. "It's beautiful, Onee-sama," Yumi says with a smile, lifting her right foot and setting it amid the perfectly manicured stalks of greenery before her. The lawn is cool to the touch, and the soil is moist, embracing the bottom of her foot as gently as an amorous lover. Yumi grins anew, the grass is prickly, yet it also tickles the sides of her toes. Again the sensation is astounding and exhilarating to her. Hesitantly, she lifts her other foot from the stonework and places it in the grass next to her right one.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi says as she turns towards the girl behind her. She is standing within the Lillian Girl's Academy's auditorium, on the stage, wearing a very familiar dress which is considerably loose in the chest area. _'Cinderella,'_ she hears her name called, as a spotlight flares, shining on her, and plunging the rest of the room into darkness. "Onee-sama?" Yumi asks in a startled voice as Sachiko suddenly appears dressed as the prince.

"Dance with me, Cinderella," The Prince says, holding out a hand which Yumi accepts. The older girl's fingers are exquisitely warm in her hand. Maria-sama's Soul begins to play somewhere off in the darkness as the two women step through the waltz. There is no time, no world outside the circle of light cast upon the two women, who dance hand in hand, arm in arm. Time ceases to have meaning, as if this one single moment will exist for all eternity. _Never let it end,_ Yumi wishes with all her heart.

As they twirl around, Yumi smiles, thrilled to be dancing with her Onee-sama again. "I never realized dancing could be so much fun, Onee-sama," Yumi says, feeling light on her feet. Twirl. Twirl. Twinkle. Suddenly they are dancing outside, before the statue of Maria-sama, and they are both dressed in their Lillian school uniforms. Yumi laughs merrily as her Onee-sama smiles brightly at her. The song continues to play and they twirl. Overhead shine a multitude of stars on this moonless night, a million upon million tiny spotlights that illuminate the pavement that leads along the pathway lined with gingko trees.

Yumi is twirling alone now, her Onee-sama's hand is gone from hers, there was no longer the comforting feel of the older woman's hand on her back. Overhead fireworks start to go off, and in the brief, spontaneous explosions of light, she sees Sachiko not far away walking towards her. "Dance with me, Onee-sama," Yumi says with an exhilarated smile as she holds out her hand to the woman she loves.

Sachiko smiles tenderly down at her, and reaching out, lays a gentle hand upon the younger girl's cheek, caressing it softly. "Oh Yumi, how I would love to," she says with a sorrowful smile, "but you have no legs." Yumi quickly glances down to the wheelchair she is in, seeing both her legs end partway along her thighs, and screams.

Yumi sat up in bed gasping for air, heart hammering in her chest, her mind racing through the nightmare, and the scream from her dream echoing in her ears. Frantically, she reaches down and grasps her legs, quickly feeling along their length to reassure herself of their presence. For a moment there is disorientation till she recognizes the room she is in as her own. With a heavy sigh she recalls where she is, who she is with, and how she got there.

Yumi reached over to touch the woman next to her only to find the bed empty save for herself. "Sachiko?" she whispers earnestly. _Was that a dream as well,_ she wonders. _No! Please, Maria-sama no!_ Taking a deep breath, she tried not to panic, only just succeeding. In the darkened room she felt around next to the bed till she touched her wheelchair, moving it closer till she could slide into it. She wheeled herself to the door and opened it quickly. Only in passing did she wonder why it was closed in the first place, since she tended to leave it open. The living room was not as dark as the bedroom. Light from a distant streetlight filtered in through the partially opened curtains which covered the window, showing her that the room was empty as well.

Darkness, deeper than the night threatened to take her then. _Was it all a dream? Did I imagine her lips on mine?_ Still caught up in the effects of the dream, she had trouble distinguishing what was real and what was the dream. Tears spilled free of her eyes and ran down her soft skin to fall into her lap. _I've lost her all over again,_ she felt as her heart fractured within her chest. A sound, low and almost unheard plucked at her wounded heart suddenly. It was the muffled sound of someone humming a score she knew well, Ave Maria. Following the sound she arrived outside the bathroom door. Fearfully, she turned the doorknob and eased the door open.

The bathroom was dimly lit by the glimmer of several candles. As the door swung open, the air currents shifted in response, causing the flames to flicker erratically. It was this dancing of the light and shadows that caused Sachiko to look up from where she was soaking in the tub and stop humming. The light from the candles flickered and sparkled off the tear tracks on the younger girl's face. "Yumi?" Sachiko said with a warm smile, surprised at seeing the other girl. Her tone quickly turned to one of concern as she noticed the tears. "What's wrong?" she asked, moving to the edge of the tub closest to the doorway, and leaning over.

Yumi just stared for a long, silent moment before she answered. "I had a dream," she said in a sad, teary voice and then sniffled. "I woke up and you were gone. I thought…I thought you had been a dream as well," she confessed, trying to keep the tears from returning.

"Oh, my Yumi," Sachiko said, her heart going out to the other woman. "I woke and couldn't go back to sleep, and didn't want to wake you, so I came here."

Yumi rolled into the bathroom, "Can I stay with you?" she asked in a very soft, childlike voice.

"I can get out," Sachiko offered, "and come back to bed?"

"No," Yumi replied as she stopped the wheel chair next to the bathtub and set the brake. "I think I would like to join you," she added without looking at the older woman. "I…if you don't mind?"

Sachiko smiles shyly, "I was hoping you would say that." Yumi brightened at her answer and pulled off the nightgown she was wearing, rocking from hip to hip, and worked the material free before pulling it over her head. Using her hands, she did the reverse to remove her panties. The brunette carefully set both aside, then stood and pivoted, setting her backside down on the edge of the tub. Once there she grasped one leg with both hands and lifted it over the side of the tub, setting it in the warm water. Next, she grasped the other and did the same. Only then did she lower herself into the warm water. Sachiko didn't ask, but reached forward, and slipping her arms around the smaller woman, pulled her into her lap. "This is how I held you the night you were sick at my parents' house." She said as the two of them got situated.

Yumi snuggled in and laid her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "What else happened that night?" she asked as she nuzzled the older woman's neck, delivering a few small kisses there between words. "I still have blank spots."

"You really want to know?" Sachiko asked softly as she leaned her head protectively against Yumi's, enjoying the affection from the younger woman while still very concerned about her. As the woman in her lap nodded in answer, she told her everything from that night; starting with the marriage proposals, then the ride home, taking her upstairs, and finally finding her in the bathroom, on the floor. She spared no details, telling Yumi about washing her hair and body, and of picking her up and carefully placing her in the bathtub. "I was so afraid that if I left you to get help you'd drown," she confessed, recalling that day. "So I climbed into the bathtub with you, situated you on my lap and just held you tightly."

Sachiko turned her head enough so that she could kiss Yumi's hair. "I was so scared that night, and I didn't know what I was doing. I just knew I couldn't leave you alone." The raven-haired woman shrugged slightly, causing the water in the tub to slosh over the sides a little. "Next thing I knew, Suguru-san was standing over us with a blanket, telling me to hand you to him."

"Kashiwagi-san?" Yumi asked, though somehow she was not surprised. "Just how many others saw me with no clothes on?"

"Just him and Touko," Sachiko replied honestly. "Touko and I dried you off and got you dressed before the doctor arrived," she continued. "I think you recall the rest of it."

"I'm not certain I like the idea of Kashiwagi-san seeing me without clothes on," Yumi said as she thought about it, and tried to determine if it was a good thing, a bad thing, or a thing that didn't matter.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Yumi," Sachiko replied, trying to reassure the younger woman. "His exact words on the matter were '_Yumi-chan has no charms with which to tempt me.'_" Yumi had to grin at Sachiko's imitation of Kashiwagi's voice, it was terrible. Several minutes passed when Yumi suddenly chuckled, more to herself than anything else. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Yumi replied, though Sachiko can feel her grinning against her neck where Yumi was snuggled.

"Now, that's not fair, Yumi!" Sachiko pouted. "You can't just chuckle like that and then tell me it's nothing!"

"Alright," Yumi said with a laugh. "Have you ever noticed that we seem to spend a lot of time in bathrooms, and a lot of things happen to us there?"

Sachiko paused for several long moments to ponder that thought. "We have had a number of occasions to be in here together, it seems," she agreed with a warm thoughtful smile. Yumi turned in her lap till their legs are pointing in the same general direction. Sachiko smiled as the brunette in her lap leaned back against her, laying the back of her head on her shoulder. Sachiko slipped her arms around Yumi's midsection and pulled her closer to hold her stationary. As she felt the underside of Yumi's breasts brush against the top of her arms, she can't help but blush at the unexpected contact. "Gomennasai," she offered in way of apology.

"Sachiko," Yumi began, suppressing a pleasurable shiver, and feeling the ample swell of the older woman's breasts against her back. _A year ago I would never had been able to have this conversation. I'm not the same young girl I was back then._ A great deal had happened over the past year, and through it all the young brunette girl had grown into a woman, capable of making decisions for herself.

As much as she would like to return to the days of naïve innocence, she was no longer that person. For the most part, due to the actions of the woman who now sat behind her, smooth bare skin brushing against her own, delightfully. She had lost love, suffered a broken heart, pined away to nearly nothing, almost died, and in the end found love once more within the arms of this raven-haired beauty. _No matter what, I know that I need her. We are joined, her and me,_ Yumi thought to herself with total certainty. _Life without her wouldn't be worth living_, her thoughts echoing Sachiko's words from earlier that evening.

"Yumi," whispered a soft melodious voice in her ear. "Where did you go?"

"Gomen," Yumi said with a small smile. _Maybe I haven't changed that much after all_, she wondered, recalling all the times she had been caught day-dreaming by the woman whose arms held her tightly. "I was reminiscing over the last year," Yumi confessed.

"It has been a difficult year for you, Yumi," Sachiko replied in a self-incriminating tone, knowing it was her fault that the younger girl suffered so much.

"Stop it!" Yumi said with a hint of sternness in her voice. "Please," she continued after a long calming sigh, "please stop blaming yourself, Sachiko." Yumi turned and floated away from the other woman till she was as far away from Sachiko as the overly large bathing tub would allow. Once there, she turned and put her back to the tub wall and faced the blue-eyed beauty across from her. "What do you see in front of you, Sachiko?" Yumi asked suddenly.

A bewildered look crossed the older woman's face for a moment. "Y…You, Yumi." She replied.

"Now, turn around and look at the wall behind you," Yumi instructed her. "What do you see there?"

"Nothing," was the confused reply that answered her as the older woman turned to regard the wall behind her.

"Exactly! Do you see me there, Sachiko? Do you see us there?" Yumi asked, fighting back tears, but not clearly understanding why. Sachiko, hearing the emotion in the voice behind her, turned around once more. "I'm right here in front of you…" Yumi lifted one trembling hand out of the water, holding it out to the other woman, "…look at me…hold me…touch me, Sachiko. I'm not in the past, but I want to be in your future…" the tears started to fall as her heart ached. "I...need…you…in every way, and I don't care what I have to do to be with you!" she declared. "I love you!"

_Oh Yumi!_ Sachiko quickly closed the distance between them, slipping past the offered hand in favor of embracing the crying woman in her arms. As her arms found the woman's waist and pulled her close, she felt Yumi's legs slip one to each side of her as she settled her into her lap. Her lips found Yumi's in a passionate kiss filled with love and desire as she pulled their bodies together. They both hungrily opened their mouths, tongues darting back and forth, exploring each other, playing an intricate dance of dominance which neither wanted to win.

Yumi slipped her arm around the other woman's neck, her hand coming to rest upon the soft, creamy skin of her back as she felt the older woman's arms reaching for her and pulling her close. As their lips met in another passionate, demanding kiss, her other arm went around the woman whose lap she now straddled. Yumi wanted to feel and explore every inch of the expanse of skin available to her touch. Sachiko's soft tongue parted her lips and entered her mouth. Yumi moaned softly, feeling a fire ignite deep within her. Her hand climbed along the other woman's back and entwined into the soft silky hair at the nape of Sachiko's creamy white neck, pushing those full, wonderfully warm lips against her own.

Sachiko moaned, feeling Yumi's fingers grasp her hair and push their lips together demandingly. The feel of the younger woman's breasts pressing against her own was maddening, as was the hand that slid down her back till it reached the soft curve of one hip. Gasping, her lips finally left Yumi's as she desperately inhaled. "Yumi..." she sighed ethereally, as the younger woman dropped her head and nuzzled her neck. Tilting her head back, Sachiko granted the younger woman greater access and then moaned with a delicious shiver as Yumi nipped her neck and then soothingly kissed the same spot. "You're driving me crazy, you know?" she breathed huskily, her body feeling like it was on fire.

"Hhmmm…" Yumi murmured, playfully nipping the soft, creamy skin before her once again before kissing away the hurt, eliciting another moan from the older woman. "Is that so?" Leaning back slightly, she looked into the blue eyes before her and smiled, seeing a hunger there that was so intense it nearly took her breath away. "I have a confession to make," Yumi said with a mischievous grin upon her face. "Remember when you used to always adjust my collar and sailors scarf?" she asked whimsically, as she moved her hands and rested them on Sachiko's shoulders, lightly. "…you would brush away the wrinkles…" she continued, her eyes dropping and watching as her hands gently followed suit and caressed the bare shoulders before her, sending shivers of pleasure down the other woman's spine. "…and then you'd straighten my collar and run your fingers down it to my scarf…" The back of her slim fingers traced an imaginary collar line from the shoulders in a diagonal trail till they intersected enticingly at the soft hollow between the firm breasts of the older woman just below the water.

Sachiko remained transfixed by the other woman's sensual touch and words, moaning softly as the back of Yumi's fingers brushed across the gentle swell of each breast in what could only be described as an electrifying touch. She bit her lip to keep from gasping as the younger woman's fingers continued to slide slowly across her alabaster skin to finally brush gently across each pink rosebud at the apex of each swell.

"I relished your nearness, your touch, each and every time," Yumi explained as her hands turned around and she laid them gently upon the wondrous softness before her. She could feel the pink rosebuds harden against her palms as she moved her hands, sliding teasingly across the growing firmness as her fingertips caressed the soft, white skin. "I miss your touch, Sachiko," she finished, tearing her eyes away from her own hands and looking into the eyes of the woman she loved.

Sachiko shuddered at Yumi's soft touch upon her breasts, nearly sending her into tactile sensory overload. Never in her life had she been touched this way. There were times when she had touched herself, but they were nothing compared to this. It was like a soft summer breeze compared to a whirlwind, so overpowering was the sensation. Her breath, catching in her throat, came out as a soft whimper that spoke of need, pleasure, hunger and desire. Her hands fell to the hips of the girl in her lap, her fingers grasping hold, nails digging in slightly as she clung onto her own personal tether to the world, pleasure resonating through her entire body. "Oh God..." she breathed in a stuttering sigh as her hardened pink rosebuds were captured between fingers and thumbs and manipulated teasingly. Sachiko's eyes close and her head rolled backwards as she was consumed by the pleasurable feeling being lavished upon her.

Yumi can't help but marvel at the soft smoothness of skin within her touch. _It's even softer than I thought it might be! I should have expected that of her._ She inhaled sharply as she felt Sachiko's hands slowly slide up her ribs. With agonizing slowness they rose, those long, slender fingers which she always loved to hold, and feel their warmth. Now that warmth was slowly climbing towards her youthful breasts. _Yes!_ Yumi's breathe quickened in anticipation of the touch of those hands upon the expanse of bare skin no one had touched before_. Just a little further! _Her own hands moved and she took the hardened tip of each of the older woman's breasts between her thumb and finger and gently applied pressure while rolling them slightly. Sachiko gasped, calling out words that Yumi was fairly certain Maria-sama wouldn't approve of, then Sachiko's hands darted up and cupped Yumi's breasts, thumbs brushing across her own budding pinkness and she no longer cared what words were said, or who approved of them! All that mattered was the soft, almost hesitant touch upon her person. "Sachiko!" Yumi gasped in a voice thick with desire and longing.

"Oh my!" Sachiko exclaimed, looking down upon her own hands and what they currently held and her thumbs were caressing, "You're…beautiful…wondrous…perfect!" Their eyes suddenly met and they both began to giggle, slipping their arms around each other as they blushed with the realization they have taken the next step...one of many with many more ahead of them. "I guess this is another _'bathroom'_ event," Sachiko offered with a trace of humor in her voice.

"We'll have to make sure our house has a large tub and bathroom," Yumi replied, chuckling at the other woman's observation.

"Really?" Sachiko asked_. Our house?_ It was almost too hard to believe that she had heard what she heard. _Maybe she didn't realize what she said_ she thought to herself. "Our house?" she asked tentatively.

Yumi broke their embrace and sat back, putting space between their bodies so they can see each other clearly. Instantly she missed Sachiko's warmth pressed against her, the water had cooled slightly since she had entered it or maybe they had just grown warmer, she mused. "Our house." Yumi confirmed. "I told you that I would do whatever it takes to be with you...even if," she hesitated and glanced away, but then squared her shoulders and looked up into the bluest eyes in the world, eyes she knew she wanted…no, needed, to see each and every morning. "…even if it means I need to be your mistress."

Sachiko smiled, deeply touched by Yumi's admission, and her willingness to go that far in order they might be together. Reaching up, she placed a hand on each side of Yumi's face and leaning forward, she kissed her, ever so tenderly on those soft, pale lips that never failed to ignite a fire within her. "I love you, Yumi," Sachiko said upon ending their kiss, and gazing into the soft, brown eyes before her. "Because I love you, I would never ask that of you. I'd sooner give up my own name before I did that to you. You deserve infinitely more," Sachiko told her, "but all I have to offer is myself, so I will give you all of me."

Yumi smiled at her heartfelt words, knowing them to be nothing less than the truth. "Arigatou gozaimasu, you spoil me, Sachiko," she answered in a voice choked with emotion. "I'll gladly take all of you, just don't expect me to ever give you back!"

"I'm allowed to spoil the one I love," Sachiko replied with a soft smile as she leaned in and kissed the tip of Yumi's nose. "You will be _very_ spoiled by the time I am done with you...and by done with I mean never!"

"You say the sweetest things, Love!" Yumi said with a smile, which turned to a grin as she saw the older woman blush at the Westernized term of endearment.

"Tell me that in fifty years, when we're old and grey," Sachiko countered, grinning while she blushed. "Now, if we stay in here much longer we'll get wrinkled well before our time," she continued with, moving them towards the side of the tub. Yumi took a firm grip on the edge and pulled herself far enough out of the way so that the older woman could stand up. "Let me get dried off," Sachiko said as she stepped over the side of the tub, and reached for her towel, "then we'll get you out and dry."

Yumi chuckled as she ogled the naked woman before her appreciatively. "Take your time, I'm in no hurry," she grinned. _I wish I was that towel, _she thought wistfully as Sachiko dried herself carefully, not wanting to get the bed wet. "No." Yumi stated when the raven- haired beauty reached for her under garments. Sachiko arched a brow in question, turning to look at the girl still in the tub. "You'll just get them wet getting me out," she said, answering the unspoken question. "Besides, I would rather you wore nothing," she added with a cheeky grin.

Sachiko blushes scarlet but set the clothing aside. "It could get cold tonight," she said as she took out another towel.

"I'll keep you warm then," Yumi said in answer as she pulled herself up out of the tub and sat on the edge. Reaching down, she grasped one leg and lifted it out of the water and over the side where Sachiko was waiting with an open towel, taking it from her hands the older woman starting to dry it. "I know I'm being selfish," Yumi admitted as she lifted her other leg out of the water and sat it on the edge of the tub, "I just want to feel you against me for tonight."

Sachiko finished drying the leg and gently set it down before taking the other, and starting to dry it, glad that she was hunched over with her long hair hiding her blushing face. It pleased her greatly that the woman she loved wants to lie next to her. It was a new sensation, to be desired in this way by someone who loved her as much as she loved them. "My, but when did you become so brazen?" she asked playfully.

"When I fell in love with the most beautiful girl at school," Yumi replied smoothly.

Sachiko smiled lopsidedly as she stood up and began to dry Yumi's arms and back. "I don't think that is possible, Yumi," she said in a serious tone. "I already did that when I fell in love with you."

"Is that so?" Yumi asked thoughtfully as her cheeks brighten to a wonderful shade of red. This was certainly the first time in her life she'd been described as _'the most beautiful girl'_ in all her eighteen years. As a girl of distinctly average features and build, it was something of a mystery to her how a woman of Sachiko's exquisite looks could think of her in that way.

"Too sweet," she mumbled softly as she sat down in her wheelchair without getting dressed again. In short order, the two women were once more back in bed, their nude bodies spooned together in a loving embrace. She was thankful that her cycle was nearly complete so that she didn't have to wear any clothing as well. "I was thinking of inviting everyone over on Sunday," Yumi suddenly said into the darkness, after they had lain there for a short while.

"It will be good to see everyone," Sachiko replied, stifling a yawn. "By everyone you mean…." she left it hanging on purpose.

"Everyone...The Roses, as well as the current members of the Yamayurikai," Yumi clarified. "I still haven't met Touko's Petite Sœur and I'm more than a little curious about her," Yumi admitted.

"I'm not sure if Sei-sama, Eriko-sama or Onee-sama will be able to make it," Sachiko said thoughtfully. "I'll call them tomorrow and see."

"No, allow me to call them," Yumi requested, having a sudden thought. "They don't know we're together and it would be nice to surprise them."

Sachiko grinned, imagining the expression on her Onee-sama's face. "Touko. If she knows you're here then she'll know we're together again," Sachiko said, and then explained that it was the girl with vertical curls that told her of Yumi's morning flight.

"I thought as much," Yumi said knowingly. "I reasoned it had to be her or Yuuki, but he was surprised to see us, that left just my Petite Sœur."

"Yes, I'll have to thank her properly," Sachiko said, tightening her arms around the woman in bed with her, possessively. She could sense there was something else Yumi wanted to say, but that she was hesitating. "What else is there, Yumi? I can feel you're holding back."

"I…I want to tell them," Yumi began, "...about us." She finished in a tone which told Sachiko she meant tell them more than they are just together, but rather that they are _'Together'_.

"Oh…" Sachiko said, a shiver of excitement and fear running down her spine. "…they are our friends…more like extended family," she reasoned aloud for both their sakes. "They have a right to know," Sachiko agreed. "More than that, I don't want to hide you, or how I feel for you, Yumi. I want everyone to know that I love you."

Yumi smiled happily, pulling Sachiko's hand close and kissing it, before clasping it once more to her chest protectively. "I feel the same way, Sachiko. I want everyone to know how much I love you. I don't want to have to hide it."

"I see," Sachiko said through a yawn as she snuggled against Yumi, "Good, let's tell your parents tomorrow then," she added sleepily.

And there it was, just like that, Yumi thought to herself. Such a short, simple sentence. Seven little words that carried the weight of all her eighteen years heaped upon them. Lying there naked, with the woman she loved, and whom she knew loved her, her fears seemed worlds away. _This is the path I've chosen, the path of love. I know it won't be easy and that our love will be tried along the way, but I don't want to be anywhere else. _As she lay there, she thought back to another time, and she realized the two of them were building a life together.

When they were Sœurs they laid the foundation with their faith and trust in each other. While that foundation had been battered and chipped severely, it had withstood the test of time and proven to be far more durable than anyone could have guessed. Now, upon that foundation, they were building the walls that would house their love, and the future they would share. They were building their house. It was too new to tell what the house would look like, or what the rooms within it would be. In time, as their love matured, it would take shape, but for now, Yumi was content not knowing all the details. "Our house," she whispered softly as she slipped off into peaceful dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Sorry for the slow update. The Muse went on holiday sooner than expected and only returned yesterday. I'm not sure what to say about this chapter…no really I have very little to say about it that wasn't already said in the chapter itself. I hope you enjoy it and would love to hear your thoughts…both the good and the bad.

Arigatou gozaimasu – Thank you very much  
>Gomen - Sorry<br>Gomennasai – sorry but more formal

I would like to thank IceCastle01 for proof reading and grammar corrections on this chapter as it was a major help!

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	6. First Steps

**Chapter 6 - First Steps**

**. . .**

Blink. Inhale the soft scent of violets. Sachiko smiled gently, and opened her eyes to stare into the big, beautiful brown eyes that were regarding her on the pillow next to her. "Gokigenyou, Yumi," she said upon waking and finding the girl next to her on the bed staring at her. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting long?"

Yumi reached out and gently brushed several errant strands of blue-black hair behind Sachiko's ear as her eyes travelled the expanse of the aristocratic face before her. Without a word, the younger woman leaned her head forward and gently kissed the soft, pink lips before her for a long moment. "It was worth the wait," Yumi finally replied once their lips separated. "This morning is special," she continued, "it's the first morning of the rest of our lives."

Sachiko reached up and gently caressed the face before her. "We'll have many mornings such as this, Yumi," she promised in a soft whisper. "Every day will be a special day so long as I have you in my life."

"Yes," Yumi confirmed, "but this is our first, the one we'll compare to all the others," she explained. "I wanted to engrave this one in my mind because it is the first, and therefore, special to me."

"I never realized you were such a romantic," Sachiko replied tenderly as her thumb continued to absently caress the other woman's cheek tenderly.

"I didn't either," Yumi confessed with an infectious grin. "It must be the company I'm keeping."

"I see," was Sachiko's reply. "Then I shall endeavor to remain in your company; I think I rather enjoy this side of you!"

"See that you do then," Yumi replied in feigned seriousness, which lasted only long enough for her to quickly bring her hand to her mouth to smother a giggle, which was quickly shared by the other woman in bed with her. "We should probably get dressed," Yumi said, after another long look at the woman she loved. "Mom will have breakfast ready for us, and it wouldn't be proper to keep her waiting." Sachiko stretched sensuously as Yumi started to move from the bed, the covers moving away from the older woman's voluptuous body. "Then again," Yumi said in a voice tinged with desire, "we could stand to be a little late!"

Sachiko blushed at the lecherous look on Yumi's face. "I see you've been taking lessons from Sei-sama on how to be a dirty old man," she said as Yumi sat up in bed, the covers dropping from her own form. "However," Sachiko said in a softer tone, "I do see where one might not be able to help themselves," as her eyes ran hungrily over the exposed skin before her.

Yumi moved herself from the bed to her wheelchair, but not before Sachiko saw the young woman blush deeply. "I'll take a quick bath if you'll be kind enough to make some tea?" Yumi asked, as she wheeled herself to the suitcases and pulled out some undergarments to wear and a pair of sweat pants.

Sachiko smiled contentedly as she watched Yumi wheel herself out of the bedroom. With a sigh of resignation, she slipped out from the warm bed and found her robe in one of the suitcases. Slipping it on over her nude form, she synched it tight, and then made her way to the kitchen area. In short order, she had water heated, tea placed into two cups that had been unpacked yesterday, and poured the steaming water. Stirring absently, her mind drifted away to a time when Yumi often made tea for her in the Rose Mansion. Balancing the full cups carefully, she walked to the bathroom and opened the door. "Yumi, I thought you might enjoy your tea while soaking," she offered in way of apology as she set a cup down on the edge of the tub. After taking a long admiring look at the girl soaking in the water, she turned to leave.

"Was that all you came in for?" Yumi asked with an impish smile, enjoying the pleasant excitement she felt as the other woman's eyes travelled over her body. Love between the two women wasn't new; however, a love where there was a hopeful future was, and it was something Yumi was enjoying greatly.

Sachiko paused at the door and turned her head with a playful smile on her face, "No, not the only thing," she confirmed, before slipping out of the room and closing the door behind her. Sachiko smiled to herself as she leaned on the other side of the door for several long moments, sipping her tea. It had taken an enormous effort not to climb into the tub with the impish brunette. "Oh, what you do to me, Yumi!" she whispered over the edge of the cup into the quiet room.

She found clothes and quickly dressed using the sink in the kitchen to wash her face. She wasn't certain she could resist the urge to bathe if she saw Yumi in the bathtub again. The raven-haired woman was finishing her tea, contemplating helping Yumi scrub her back, when her cell phone suddenly rang. Crossing to it, she picked it up from the counter and glanced at the caller ID, and saw it was her father.

"Father?" she said, after flipping it open and placing it to her ear. "I see," she replied after listening for several moments. "So, for a week?" Sachiko nodded as she listened, even though her father couldn't see the movement. "I'll be sure to visit him," she assured her father. "Father," she said, and then paused, gathering her courage when she felt a warm damp hand slide into her free one and grasp it in reassurance. "Father, when you return I have something important to talk to you about," She finished, looking down at the woman next to her, holding her hand. _There, I did it,_ she thought to herself, as she held tightly to Yumi's hand in hers. "No, no, it can wait till you come back from your trip. That's right," she reassured him, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. "Have a safe trip, Father." Squeezing the hand in hers, she dropped the line with her father.

Yumi brought the hand in hers to her lips and kissed the back of it, before looking up at the woman that held her heart ever so gently. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sachiko."

"For us," Sachiko said, smiling at the woman next to her. "I meant what I said. You come first in my life from now on, Yumi. Facing my father is just a part of that. Speaking of parents," she added, "I believe we've kept yours waiting long enough, haven't we?" Yumi nodded, and the two of them made their way next door where they were greeted warmly and served breakfast. As the three ladies passed the morning in comfortable conversation, they learned that Yumi's father would be home for dinner that evening instead of working late, as was his normal routine. After some time the two of them returned to Yumi's apartment and started to unpack the remaining boxes there. "So…after dinner…"

Yumi sighed heavily. "…yes, Onee-sama," Yumi replied, sticking her tongue out at the slightly older woman, understanding that she was referring to telling Yumi's parents about them.

"Such a sensible little sister," Sachiko deadpanned as she opened another box. "You know, I miss hearing you call me that," she added as she carried the box into the bedroom.

"What, sensible?" Yumi asked with a straight face, knowing full well what the other woman was referring to.

"Well, that wouldn't hurt once in a while either," Sachiko replied from the other room, not missing a beat as she put the items away. "Still, there is something endearing about the way you say _'Onee-sama'_ that I miss," she confessed wistfully.

"I could call you _'Sachiko Onee-sama'_ if that would make you feel better?" Yumi asked with a grin from the bedroom door, where she paused her wheelchair to watch the other woman putting things away.

Sachiko couldn't help smiling at the reference to what Touko had called her upon starting high school three years earlier. "My goodness, but I haven't heard that in some time," she commented over her shoulder as she added fresh linens to the shelf in the closet. "It seems like a lifetime ago when Touko-chan started school and used to call me that. To think she is now the Rosa Chinensis."

"You realize that I can't reach those up there," Yumi asked, watching Sachiko place the linen on the top shelf of the closet. She had complete faith in her little sister's ability to be a wonderful Rose, so she didn't feel obligated to comment on the matter.

"Is that so?" Sachiko asked. "Then you'll need to keep me around to fetch them for you," she grinned.

"I see," was Yumi's reply in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"I was thinking that I should have my house remodeled to accommodate your situation," Sachiko said, changing the subject.

"I don't recall there being stairs to the front door," Yumi offered, as she thought back to her visit there before. "If there are no stairs, then I would suggest leaving it as it currently is. I don't plan to be in this forever," she clarified, tapping the arm of the wheelchair several times. "We could always stay here," she offered.

Sachiko slid the closet door closed then turned and regarded the brunette in the wheelchair. "Where ever you want to live is fine with me, Yumi. Just make certain you have room for me," she said, as she crossed the room to the smaller woman, and leaned down to look into her beautiful brown eyes. "Where you go, I go," she said, leaning forward and gently brushing her lips across Yumi's in a soft, brief kiss. "Now, I believe you have phone calls to make," she stated, changing the topic of conversation once more. "If you'll be so kind to let me pass, I'll continue to unpack and leave the arrangements in your care."

"Yes, Onee-sama," Yumi replied with a smile, as she rolled backwards, allowing the raven-haired beauty out of the bedroom.

**-oOo-**

"Rei-chan, you're an idiot!" Shimazu Yoshino spat at the window before her venomously, as she watched the street outside. The girl with matching braids had only graduated from high school recently, but since then she had done nothing but fight with her Onee-sama, it seemed. _What's gotten into me?_ Yoshino realized she and Rei didn't see eye to eye on a great many things, but they had never fought like this before she graduated. _Why is it that every time I open my mouth something mean comes out of it?_

"Yoshino, try and understand," Hasekura Rei attempted to plead her case to her younger cousin. "I thought about this a great deal and even spoke with Onee-sama about it at length," Rei begged as she stood in the doorway to the younger girl's room staring at her Petite Sœur's back. _I can't seem to reach her these days_, Rei thought to herself sadly. _Everything I say sets her off_.

"So, because Eriko-sama says it's alright to accept, you do?" Yoshino asked in a suddenly flat, toneless voice, which Rei knew to be very deceptive, it signaled a flare up of Yoshino's temper.

"Yoshino, I respect Onee-sama's opinion," Rei said. "Please Yoshino, I have to be back at school on Tuesday, and I don't want to spend the time we have being angry with each other."

"So, then why did she approve?" asked Yoshino. _Maria-sama, help me, but there are times when I hate that woman!_ Downstairs the phone rang and she could hear her mother answer it. "I never said I was angry with you. You're apparently very capable of making your own stupid decisions," Yoshino turned on her, nostrils flaring and she took deep breaths to calm herself. _How could she do this without talking to me first!_ "Why even worry about what my opinion would have been!"

"Yoshino-chan!" her mother called up the stairs, "Yumi-chan is on the phone for you."

"Yumi-chan?" the girl with braided hair, eyes suddenly widened in surprise. Pushing her way past her Onee-sama, she ran down the stairs and accepted the phone from her mother before her cousin could even formulate a reply. "Yumi!" she said in way of greeting. "Why haven't you called sooner?" she demanded, crossly. "Hmm is that so?" she asked into the phone. "I think my feelings are hurt, Yumi!" Again, there was a pause. "Eh? A party…this Sunday?" Yoshino couldn't help but grin at the prospect of seeing her friend again. "My Onee-sama? I don't know, I'm not talking to her currently," she informed her friend in miffed tone of voice. "I see, we'll be there," she assured the girl on the other end of the phone. "Alright, see you then," Yoshino finished, and hung up the phone. "We're going to Yumi's on Sunday at one o'clock," Yoshino informed Rei, who had followed her down the stairs and was leaning against the wall. "Yumi asked if you can contact Eriko-sama and see if she can attend as well."

"By _'we,'_ am I to take it you meant yourself and the Onee-sama you're not talking to?" Rei asked with a crooked smile on her face, glad that Yumi-san had called and brightened her Petite Sœur's disposition.

"Rei-chan, you're an idiot!" Yoshino answered her as she made her way back upstairs with a smile on her face.

**-oOo-**

Yumi ended the call with a chuckle, which bought her a curious look from Sachiko. "Yoshino is mad at Rei-sama…again," Yumi supplied in way of answer.

"Again or still?" Sachiko asked as she stepped past the seated woman, her hand brushing Yumi's shoulder affectionately as she moved over to the currently opened box she was working on unpacking. "I wonder what it is about this time," she idly mused. Both girls looked at each other at the same time and said in one voice _'Yoshino',_ then giggled together. "Really," Sachiko said, getting control of her mirth, "I would think that after a lifetime together they would have run out of things to fight about."

Yumi chuckled, "Knowing Yoshino, I'm certain she is recycling the reasons on a regular basis." While she loved her friend, she was also well aware of her ability to get mad at Rei for the smallest of reasons. "Poor Rei-sama," Yumi added, shaking her head. "I asked Yoshino to ask Rei-sama to see if Eriko-sama can attend or not."

"Let us hope she can, it will give poor Rei a break from her little sister for a while at least," Sachiko replied, taking a vase out of the box and moving towards the kitchen, one hand idly brushing through Yumi's soft hair as she passed, causing the younger woman to purr slightly with pleasure. "Don't you have more to call?" Sachiko asked over her shoulder as she reached up to set the vase in an upper cabinet.

**-oOo-**

"I'm home!" Nijou Noriko called out upon entering the apartment. Instead of being greeted by the angelic reply from her Onee-sama as she was accustomed, only silence met her words. The third-year high school student slipped off her shoes, and slipped on her slippers before continuing inside. "Onee-sama," she called softly, but was greeted with silence once more. Noriko frowned slightly; she didn't recall her Onee-sama saying she wouldn't be home today.

The two girls had been sharing an apartment since Shimako had graduated from high school and had elected to go the Lillian University, as the commute from the Buddhist shrine was too far for the older girl to make every day. The former Rosa Gigantea's father had suggested she continue her education and Shimako had agreed, with the condition that she not have to commute so far every day. Since he didn't want her living alone, it was arranged to have Noriko live with her. Shimako's father paid half the rent, and Noriko's aunt paid the other half. Shimako did return home on the weekends to help at the shrine.

Noriko set her school bag on a chair at the table and then glancing down she saw it. There, sitting on the table, was a small, colorful pamphlet entitled 'The Lillian Cloister'. This was not the first time she had seen this pamphlet in their home since her Onee-sama still had thoughts about entering the Sisterhood. The problem with going to a Catholic University was that these types of pamphlets were readily available all across the campus. "Is it that time already?" she wondered aloud. Last time this had happened, she had feigned nightmares for a week to share Shimako's bed. Noriko had used that time to recall all the fun times they had shared over the past three years, all the shrines they visited, and the Catholic statues they had viewed. Thinking back, she realized that it had been several months since then.

"Onee-sama must have picked this up today," she reasoned to herself. "If that is the case and she follows suit, she should bring home something sweet." Noriko always knew when her Onee-sama was thinking about joining the Sisterhood by the tell-tale signs; a pamphlet and sweets to ease a guilty conscience for thinking about leaving her.

The sudden sound of the phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. "Hello, Noriko here," she answered with a cheerful voice, which was contrary to how she felt at the moment. "Yumi-sama?" she suddenly exclaimed, smiling for real this time. "It's so good to hear from you!" Noriko slipped into the chair next to her school bag as she listened to the other end. "A party? This weekend?" she asked, to confirm what she was hearing.

"I'm home!" the angelic voice of Tōdō Shimako called from the front entrance way.

"Onee-sama just walked in, let me ask her," Noriko said into the phone, before resting it on her shoulder. As Shimako stepped around the corner and came into view, the younger girl's dark eyes lit up as they always did when they saw the girl who captured her heart so long ago. "Onee-sama!" she said, with a smile.

"Noriko," Shimako smiled sweetly, containing within that one name all the love that any person could hope for in one life-time. "Please, don't keep whoever is on the phone waiting on my account," she chided softly as she walked past, gently laying one hand on the smaller girl's shoulder before setting a white box down on the table.

"Onee-sama, Yumi-sama would like to invite us to a party at her house this Sunday, at one o'clock," the younger girl said while eyeing the white box as if to say _'I told you so'_ to herself.

"Yumi?" Shimako asked, a radiant smile appearing on her face, making Noriko weak in the knees. Even though the smile wasn't directed completely at her, it nearly made the younger girl swoon. "What a lovely idea! Please let her know we shall be in attendance."

Noriko's heart palpitated warmly, as she put the phone back to her ear. "Onee-sama says to expect us there." Noriko listened for a moment. "Sei-sama…let me ask."

"Yumi would like to know if you can reach Sei-sama and invite her as well," Noriko relayed to her Onee-sama.

"My, it will be a grand gathering of the Roses," Shimako said with a pleasant smile. "I'll call Onee-sama and see if she can attend," Shimako replied to her Petite Sœur.

"Onee-sama said she'll take care of it, Yumi-sama," Noriko spoke into the phone. "Yes, it will be good to see you as well. See you then," she finished with and dropped the call.

"We'll need to pick something up to bring with us," Shimako stated as she walked into the kitchen and filled the tea kettle with water, setting it to heat. "Oh, I picked up a cake set on the way home," she called out to Noriko, who remained at the table.

"Oh?" was the younger girl's response. "Was there a special occasion?"

"No, I just felt like spoiling us," Shimako replied with a smile, even though the other girl couldn't see it.

"I see," Noriko replied, getting up from the table and sliding the chair back in. "Onee-sama, I think I will take a bath."

"Would you like me to wash your back?" Shimako offered as the younger girl stepped into the kitchen, a smile spreading across her face at her Onee-sama's words.

"Yes!" she said, shaking her head fervently. "I would love for you to join me, Onee-sama!" she blurted out excitedly.

"Well, perhaps," Shimako replied with a bashful smile as she blushed slightly at the younger girl's eagerness. "Why don't you go and get the bath ready and I'll bring us up some tea?" With an uncharacteristic squeal, Noriko turned, and hurried to the bathroom to prepare the bath tub. Shimako watched the girl depart, her eyes noting the sway of her short black hair, the sensual shift of each hip, the play of the younger girl's muscles as she nearly skipped from the room. Walking back out to the table, the golden-haired woman slipped the pamphlet from the table with a knowing smile and placed it back into her school bag. _Until next time,_ she mused to herself, as the water kettle whistled from the kitchen and she turned to prepare the tea. _I wonder what excuse she'll use this time to sleep in my bed?_

**-oOo-**

Yumi disconnected from the call just as Sachiko's hand left her shoulder. "I spoke with Noriko-chan and they will be there, and will reach out to Sei-sama and extend the invitation to her as well."

"It will certainly be good to see the two of them," Sachiko said with a small smile, having missed the air of calmness that always seemed to hover around Shimako. "I had heard that they were sharing an apartment?" Sachiko asked, arching a brow in question, as she kneeled down to put some books away on the lowest shelf of the bookcase, which was built into the wall.

Yumi nodded, watching the other woman's movements, cherishing each and every one of them. "Where can I help?" Yumi suddenly asked, feeling like a delinquent for just sitting and watching the other woman work.

"There are some more books in the box," Sachiko replied, adjusting the books on the shelf, "it would be helpful if you could bring them over." Yumi eagerly complied; glad to be doing something to help. Carefully, she stacked the books on her lap and about the seat of the wheelchair, then rolled over to the older woman and started handing them to her. "Arigato, Yumi," the blue-eyed beauty said, smiling sweetly as she accepted the books from Yumi, her long fingers brushing against Yumi's hand softly as she took them.

Yumi handed over the last of the books reluctantly, enjoying the nearness of the older woman, "Touko should be home by now," Yumi said as she rolled over to the phone, picked up the hand piece, and dialed.

"I'll prepare a bath for us while you do that," Sachiko offered with a slight blush, recalling their last bath. The matching blush on Yumi's cheeks told her that she was recalling the same thing. Sachiko walked past, pausing long enough to give Yumi a tender kiss on the cheek before moving to the bathroom.

**-oOo-**

"Matsudaira residence," Touko stated upon answering the phone. "Onee-sama!" she exclaimed excitedly, hearing the older girl's name on the other end of the call. "So then I take it Sachiko-sama got there in time?" she asked in a complacent tone of voice. "Onee-sama! I was not a villain this time!" Touko exclaimed suddenly, offended by the accusatory tone on the other end of the call. "Oh!" she said in a distinctly surprised voice as her cheeks blushed slightly. "Sunday, at one o'clock?" Touko asked into the receiver, as she glanced at the girl next to her and arched a brow. The girl's long, black hair bobbed back and forth as she shook her head to confirm that was fine.

"Onee-sama, can I bring someone with me?" Touko asked, then paused as she listened to the response from the older brunette girl. "Alright, Onee-sama, we'll see you then. Give my regards to Sachiko-sama," she added with a grin, just before hanging up. Still smiling, Touko turned to look at Kanako who was standing next to her. "Onee-sama said it's fine for you to come," she paused, as her brows creased, "though for some reason she said she's looking forward to meeting you."

The taller girl thumped the shorter one in the forehead. "Are you really that dense, Touko?" Kanako asked in a disbelieving voice. "It should be obvious that she meant she was looking forward to meeting your Petite Sœur!" Kanako sighed, discouraged with the other girl, recalling how Touko would go on about how Yumi was a disappointment. "You are more like Yumi-sama than you think," she said to the girl with spiral curls.

"Is that so?" Touko asked, not the least bit offended at being compared to her beloved Onee-sama. "I guess I should thank you for the compliment," she added as she started off down the hall with her classmate falling into step with her.

"If that's how you want to take it," Kanako replied with a grin.

"Perhaps if you had an Onee-sama you'd understand just how much we try to be like them," Touko explained as they climbed the stairs to the second level of the house, and turned right heading towards her bedroom.

"What, and miss out on all the time I have now to correct you?" Kanako gasped in mock surprise. "No, thank you! I prefer being right where I am."

"By my side?" Touko offered, blushing slightly. For some reason, the thought of the taller girl, her former rival, by her side, made her warm inside.

"Y…yes," stammered the taller girl, blushing scarlet as Touko reached out and took her hand in hers. Without another word, they continued down the hallway.

**-oOo-**

Yumi set the receiver down, ending the call as she blushed slightly, having heard her Petite Sœur's parting words. "Sometimes she is just too cute for her own good!"

"Touko-chan?" Sachiko asked, walking back into the room wearing a bathrobe and moving behind Yumi's wheelchair, she started to push it towards the bathroom.

Yumi nodded as she replied, "Yes, she said she'll see us Sunday, and she's bringing someone for me to meet."

"I would guess that would be this mysterious Petite Sœur?" Sachiko said, as she positioned the wheelchair near the bathtub and then reached down and set the brake. As the older woman stood up, she walked around to the front of the wheel chair and helped Yumi wiggle out of the sweat pants and the panties she had on. "I'll call Onee-sama tomorrow," The older of the pair said.

"Sachiko," Yumi asked as the raven-haired beauty stood back up and moved behind the wheelchair, reaching down, she pulled Yumi's shirt off, over the brunette's head. "Dinner is still some time away yet."

"Yes, I know," Sachiko replied, as she untied the ribbons from Yumi's hair, and then pulled the hair ties out gently, so as not to pull any hair.

"So, isn't it a little early to take a bath?" Yumi asked in an inquiring voice, slightly confused.

"Yes, I know," Sachiko replied, as she reached down Yumi's back and unfastened the clasp to the bra, slipping it off the younger woman, leaving the brunette nude in the wheelchair.

"But, we're going to have substantial time to kill before we're expected next door," Yumi stated, perplexed.

Sachiko walked around to the front of the wheelchair and then slipped off her robe, revealing her nakedness beneath it. "Yes, I know," Sachiko replied with an inviting smile.

"Oh!" was Yumi's very articulate response as her eyes roamed the creamy skin before her. While they did not take their relationship any further, they did revisit it to the extent they had ventured the previous evening.

**-oOo-**

Sachiko maneuvered the wheelchair up the side walk and over to the other house. "Are you ready for this?" she asked, as she laid a hand on Yumi's shoulder which was both to comfort and reassure.

"No," Yumi responded honestly, reaching up and giving the older woman's hand a squeeze. She had avoided thinking about it all day, and now that the moment of truth was upon them, she was scared. Through that door were the mother that had given birth to her, and the father that had loved and cherished her all her life. Would they accept her decision, or would she break their hearts? She didn't doubt that her choice was the right one; she only feared disappointing them, or worse, hurting them. "I'm okay," she said, knowing that Sachiko could feel her hand trembling where it rested on the older woman's.

"We're in this together, Yumi," Sachiko said, leaning down and kissing the brunette on the top of her head. "I'm right here beside you."

"Arigato," Yumi said with a warm smile, feeling substantially better. "I don't think I could do this without you," she said as she turned her head and kissed the warm hand resting on her shoulder. Yumi took a deep breath and nodded slightly, "Alright, I'll do my best!"

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to," Sachiko countered with, in a playful voice that only quivered a little.

Yumi laughed nervously as she leaned forward and opened the door for the two of them to enter. With the older woman's help she was able to get the wheelchair in, but then she had to wait for Sachiko to remove her shoes. "I would be much sadder if that was the case," she said over her shoulder, as her parents came from the kitchen to greet them.

"Thank you for having me, Yuuichirou Oji-san, Miki Oba-sama. Please take good care of me," Sachiko said with a low bow to the two elder Fukuzawas.

"We are honored to have you in our house, Sachiko-san," Yumi's father replied with a warm smile, as he bowed slightly, and then took the wheelchair from Sachiko.

"Please, please come in, Sachiko-chan," Miki said, motioning the girl forward towards the kitchen and waiting table.

"I hope we haven't kept you waiting?" Sachiko asked concerned, not wanting to appear rude.

Miki waved away her concerns as Yumi was wheeled ahead of them and positioned at one end of the table. Yumi's father moved to the other end of the table after making certain his daughter was comfortable. "Please, Sachiko-chan, sit here," she said, motioning to a place next to Yumi. "Yuuki, come sit by me," she directed the younger Fukuzawa to the seat between her and Yumi's father. By this seating arrangement, all the females were at one end of the table, and all the males were at the other.

"Arigato for having me," Sachiko said, taking the seat indicated. "Everything smells wonderful!" the raven-haired girl added, causing Miki to blush at the compliment to her cooking skills.

"I hope it will be to your liking, Sachiko-chan," Miki said, knowing that the guest at the table was probably more accustom to gourmet meals, than the simple fare they were having tonight. The food was served and everyone began to eat. The men of the house passed the time talking about Yuuki's school and his plans to work with his father after going to a University. The women passed the time in idle talk as well, concerning Sachiko and her family, and how she was doing at the University, to which she replied that she wasn't currently attending classes.

As the meal neared completion, Yumi set aside her chopsticks and cleared her throat. "Dad, Mom…I...need to talk with you both. Yuuki you can stay as well as this will concern the entire family."

"I see," Yuuichirou said, as he sat back and set aside his own chopsticks. "Not that I'm not pleased to have my only daughter home, instead of thousands of kilometers away, I hope this will explain why you're here and not in Germany?"

"I hope to," Yumi replied, reaching under the table for Sachiko's hand and receiving it with a reassuring squeeze. "First, I love you all very dearly. Dad, Mom, you've done your best to raise me to understand the difference between right and wrong. You've always shown me love, and that love has allowed me to grow to become the girl…no, the woman, I am today," Yumi paused to lick her lips, which were suddenly dry.

"I'm getting the feeling this is about more than simply missing a flight?" Yuuichirou asked, glancing to his wife, who avoided his eyes and remained looking down at the table.

"Dad, I'm not going to Germany," Yumi stated as she continued, having regrouped, and being encouraged by Sachiko's hand in her own. "I'm going to be living with Sachiko," Yumi said in a rush, as her heart threatened to burst from her chest, it was beating so fast. Seeing her father look first to Sachiko and then back to her with a confused expression on his face, she continued. "Dad, I love Sachiko, and she loves me," Yumi said in a firm voice as she pulled their joined hands out from under the table, and placed them next to her plate for everyone to see.

For a few seconds there was still confusion in her father's eyes, but then, as if someone suddenly turned on a switch, understanding dawned. She saw the hurt and disappointment in his eyes as he got unsteadily to his feet, his pupils dilated nervously. Like a caged animal that had nowhere to go, he looked one way, and then the other, not allowing his eyes to fall on either of the two girls holding hands. There wasn't enough room for him to pace, so he did the next best thing. "Dessert, we're going to need dessert," he said shakily, putting thought into action. "I'll go to the convenience store and get some!" So saying, he rushed from the room and to the front door, pausing only long enough to slip on his shoes and grab his jacket, then he was gone, the door closing loudly behind him in the silence he left behind.

Yumi sat stunned at what she had witnessed in her father's eyes. Tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks. _I'm a horrible daughter! I never meant to hurt him,_ she thought to herself. Yumi suddenly felt her mother take her other hand, and turning, she saw a warm smile on her mother's face, and eyes that bespoke volumes of love and happiness. "You're still here?" Yumi couldn't help but ask, surprised to see her not only there, but holding her hand.

"Give him time, Yumi-chan," Miki offered as she squeezed her daughter's hand in hers. Yumi's mother extended her other hand to Sachiko who took it. "Both of you," she said to the two of them, "Give him some time and he'll come around." Once again she squeezed the hands in hers. "Do you both know what is ahead of you?" she asked, looking at Yumi first, and then at the blue-eyed girl that held her daughter's other hand.

"Probably not as well as we should," Sachiko said honestly, eliciting a smile from Miki across the table from her.

"As I said before," she started, and then looked towards Yumi to make sure she was listening, "no matter what, you both always have a family here."

"Don't worry, Yumi, dad will come around," Yuuki said from his seat at the other end of the table. "You know he doesn't handle surprises that well. Just give him time and you'll see!"

"What about you?" Yumi asked wiping the tears from her cheeks, as she regarded the younger Fukuzawa male. "Are you alright with it, Yuuki?"

"Me?" he asked with a grin, "I just want you to be happy…both of you," he replied, glancing to Sachiko as well.

Sachiko squeezed Yumi's hand, adding her support to the others'. "It must have been a shock to him, Yumi, let's give him some time."

Yumi smiled sweetly to her, appreciating Sachiko being there with her, above all else. "There isn't much else we can do," she finally said.

"Give it time," Miki said, standing up and releasing the hands she had been holding. Reaching over, she gave Yumi a hug, holding her daughter very tightly for long moments. "Be happy. That's all I want for you, Yumi-chan." Yumi held on tightly to the older Fukuzawa woman, till she felt her pull away. "Why don't the two of you go home and Yuuki and I will clean up here."

"Me?" Yuuki whined so childishly, that the three women couldn't help but laugh at it. "Alright, but you so owe me, Yumi!" he said, but with a smile that reached all the way to his eyes as he saw his sister smiling.

"I'll add it to your good karma," Yumi said as she moved her wheelchair back from the table and from the room.

Sachiko moved to follow, but found her way blocked by Miki, who hugged her as tightly as she had Yumi. "I'm entrusting her to you, please take care of her."

"I will," Sachiko promised, returning the hug till she felt the older woman pull away, but not before she saw the tears tumble down the older woman's cheeks. The two women returned to the apartment and sat and talked for a while holding hands. It had been a long day for the both of them. "Shall we try to sleep?" Sachiko asked as she stifled another yawn.

"I'm not tired," Yumi lied. Though she was tired, she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep. "You should go sleep; you did most of the work today and need your rest." Yumi replied, kissing the other woman's hand she held in hers affectionately. "I'll come to bed in a little while," she assured the older woman as Sachiko regarded her with a concerned look on her face.

"Alright, but if you need to talk, or even if you just want company, promise me you'll wake me!" demanded the blue-eyed woman as she stood up.

"I promise," Yumi said with a small smile as Sachiko leaned down and gave her a tender kiss good night. Yumi watched the beautiful woman walk away and into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Sighing softly to herself, she wheeled over to the bookcase and selected a book at random, then rolled over near the couch and the lamp located next to it. Opening the book, she stared at the first page for several long minutes without ever seeing it. With another sigh, she set it aside on the arm of the couch.

"What am I going to do?" she wondered aloud to herself. This wasn't something she could just apologize for, not that she would ever want to say she was sorry for loving the woman asleep in the next room. She had done nothing wrong, she reasoned. _You showed me love and from that I learned to love. I refuse to believe that it's wrong to follow my heart._ Still, she recalled the hurt and disappointment she had seen in her father's eyes before he had rushed out of the house. She was jarred from her thoughts by a sudden, soft knocking at the door. Rolling over, she eased the door open, only to be shocked by the person standing outside, "Dad?"

"Yumi-chan," her father said, standing there, holding two grocery bags in his hands. "You both left without dessert," he said, looking around nervously. "Can I come in?" he asked after a long awkward silence.

"Sorry," Yumi said, snapping out her immobility at his words. She rolled back, making room for him to enter. "Please, come in. It is your house, after all," she said, in an attempt at levity.

The elder Fukuzawa stepped through the doorway and paused, looking around at the boxes still to be unpacked, and the collapsed boxes that were neatly stacked in one corner. As his eyes returned to his daughter, he lifted one bag and then the other, "I have cake and ice-cream."

"Will you stay and have some with me?" she asked. At his nod, she moved to the kitchen area and got plates and forks. Closing the door softly, he walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Sachiko-chan?" he asked, removing the cake box and container of ice-cream from the bags.

"Sleeping," she replied, coming back over to him and handing him the cake slicer, and the ice-cream scoop. "She did most the work today, and probably will tomorrow as well. And she takes care of me," Yumi added, motioning with one hand to her wheelchair.

"I thought you could take care of yourself?" he asked as he opened the cake box and served her a slice and then set one aside for himself.

"I can!" she insisted at his words. "She won't let me," she added with a soft smile that clearly stated she didn't mind being taken care of by the older woman.

"You used to like to be taken care of when you were little," he stated in a reminiscent tone of voice. "I used to have to sit you on my lap and feed you, because you didn't want to feed yourself," he continued as his eyes took on a faraway expression. "I didn't mind, I enjoyed being there for you, and you were easy to care for back then. If you got hurt, a kiss cured it. If you were sad, a piece of cake with a little ice-cream was all it took to make you smile." Yuuichirou looked down at his melting ice-cream running into his cake. "What happened to my little girl that use to sit on my lap and needed me to feed her?" he asked in a soft whisper.

Yumi could feel her eyes welling up with tears. Reaching out she clasped one of her father's hands in her own. "I'm right here, Dad, and I need you now more than I ever did before," she told him. "I'll always need you," she added as the first tear slipped free, and wound its solitary way down her cheek. "I'm scared," she admitted, "scared of what the future will hold for us. I know this won't be easy, but I have to follow my heart," she stated as more tears trickled down her face. "Sachiko loves me, and I love her. Even if we have to do this all alone, we will. It doesn't mean that I love you any less. You and mom have given me everything, and I'm so very grateful for all you've done, but I _'need'_ to do this, Dad."

"This means that much to you?" he asked her, still looking down at his plate.

"She means everything to me," Yumi replied with all the conviction in her heart.

"Where will you live?" he asked softly.

"Sachiko has a house her grandmother left to her," she replied, not yet sure what her father was thinking. "Because of that, her father can't touch it, so we'll live there."

Yumi's father nodded once, and then looked up at his daughter. The love in his eyes made the young girl's heart ache and swell with happiness. "You'll always have a home here," he told her in a soft voice. "You'll always have a family to come home to, Yumi-chan," he said to her, as he reached out and pulled her into his lap. "A family that will always love you no matter what," he finished as he hugged his daughter to him, just as he used to do when she was little.

In the darkened bedroom Sachiko sniffled and hugged her pillow, wiping at the tears in her own eyes. She held no illusions that her own father's reaction would be much different than Yumi's. Still, the raven-haired beauty was happy for Yumi, and glad that her family loved her enough to accept her for whom she truly was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

The Muse has been in an interesting mood the past week…well, really this entire story since I started the sequel. This "Slice of Life" is a new writing style for me so I hope I don't disappoint all of you with it. While not as dramatic as my previous story "Chasing The Dream" I think life has its own drama that can be just as moving. Please let me know what you like and especially what you dislike.

I would like to thank IceCastle01 for taking my rough uncut rocks and turning them into a glistening gem of a story. Many thanks my friend for being my editor!

**Edit:** Special thanks to notyouradvisor for taking the time to edit this chapter after it was posted.

I'll be flying back to California tomorrow so I'm not sure when the next update will be. I also have other stories I may work on a little before returning to here. I'll have to wait and see what the Muse decides to do.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(122814 – 7942)


	7. Loneliness

**Chapter 7 – Loneliness**

**. . .**

"Onee-sama," Yumi whined ever so sweetly, "say it again," she pleaded.

"No," was the firm reply from the older woman in the apartment, as she folded another towel and added it to the growing stack on the couch.

"Sachikooooo," the young brunette wheedled, trying another tack.

"I said it three times in the last two minutes. I wouldn't want you to get tired of hearing it," she finished with a grin, doubting that could ever happen.

"Onee-sama is just being mean," the cute brunette said pouting as her vestige matched her tone of voice.

"You're pouting, aren't you?" Sachiko said, matter-of-factly, without bothering to turn around to look. "You know what that face does to me."

"Onee-sama doesn't like my face?" Yumi asked in a sad, childish voice, she knew if her love would just turn and look at her, she would indeed get her way. It had taken her some time to perfect the look that could melt her Onee-sama's heart. It was the most effective weapon in her arsenal currently.

"On the contrary," the raven-haired beauty replied, refraining from looking at the other woman, as she reached for another towel and worked on folding it. "I simply adore your face, as it is most certainly my favorite subject to gaze upon." Behind her, the youngest of the pair blushed at her words. "This is why I can't turn and look at you at the moment, for to do so would be to lose. You know how I feel about that," she added with a smirk.

Yumi rolled her wheelchair up behind the woman folding towels, so that she was situated sideways directly behind her, and reaching out, suddenly pulled her, towel and all, onto her lap, eliciting a shocked "EEK!" from Sachiko, who had to throw one arm around Yumi's neck to keep from falling out of the chair.

"I have you now!" Yumi said playfully in a husky voice. Sachiko quickly covered her eyes with her remaining hand as she started to laugh at the other woman's Sei-sama-ish voice.

A soft clearing of the throat near the front door caused both women to look up quickly in surprise, and suddenly there were three sets of burning cheeks within the apartment. Two sets in embarrassment at being caught in their current predicament, and one at having interrupted them. "You know, if you're going to _'play'_ like that, you may want to close the front door next time," Yuuki offered as he looked away from the two women, allowing Sachiko a chance to get to her feet. "Mom said that breakfast is ready, and that you both should come eat." Having delivered his message, he turned and left the blushing women to straighten their appearance before coming over to eat.

**-oOo-**

Sayako frowned as she sat at the empty table out on the patio, and pushed her food around on the plate before her without really eating it. The morning sun was warm, and birds could be heard in the distance, singing softly. It was a beautiful Thursday morning. This was the second morning in a row that Sachiko hadn't come to see her…the third morning, if you were to count the one where she ran out for no apparent reason, after receiving that mysterious phone call. With Tooru away on vacation, she had been looking forward to the quiet morning visits with her daughter. The elder Ogasawara woman sat back in her chair, pushing the plate away from her, as she realized that she was lonely.

Many years had passed since she resigned herself to her position as the spouse of Ogasawara Tooru and all that entailed. There were always long business trips, days, sometimes weeks at a time where she didn't see him. Then, there were the times he was with _her_, the other lady she shared her husband with. Sachiko had always been busy with one lesson or another growing up, and later, with high school, came Yamayurikai activities, which kept her away even more. She missed her daughter's company, she realized. Since the wedding, Sachiko had been visiting more frequently, usually for breakfast, and their morning talks had become the highlight of her day. A highlight she now dearly missed.

"Sachiko, where are you?" she asked herself as she reached for her cup of tea and took a sip, only to discover that it had cooled past the point of her liking. "This won't do," she said, setting the tea cup and saucer down gently and rising from her seat. "A mother can go see her daughter, can't she?" she asked herself, as she walked along the cobbled pathway to the house. Upon entering the house, she motioned to one of the attendants to get her attention, "Please have the car brought around front," she instructed as she headed to her room to freshen up. "I think I'll go and see my daughter."

**-oOo-**

Almond eyes regarded the ceiling above the bed, as they had for several hours now. Rei absently brushed a stray strand of blonde hair from her face. _It's getting longer,_ she realized, not yet certain if she was going to allow it to grow out, or trim it back. She had entered into her second year of university life, and she had started to grow tired of her almost boyish looks. _It is hard to find a boyfriend when you already look like a boy._ As soon as she had that thought she dismissed it. _That's not why I don't have a boyfriend,_ she admitted to herself with a rueful smile. _No one can take her place in my heart,_ thought the older woman knowingly. The thought of the younger girl instantly called to mind an image of her cousin, who she loved dearly. "Yoshino," she half whispered, half cursed. "How do you manage to tie me up inside so much?"

With a resigned sigh, she rolled to her side and stared at the wall. _The fault is mine._ Rei, when the time had come, and with Yoshino's help, had finally settled on a University that offered her everything she needed to pursue her goal. Everything, but what she wanted most, Yoshino. Images of the petite, dark-haired, twin-ponytailed girl swam before her eyes. _What I wouldn't give to hear 'Rei you're an idiot' right now,_ she admitted to herself with a halfhearted smile, that belied the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

_Why couldn't she have picked the same college I did?_ The blonde wondered again endlessly. Upon graduation Yoshino had announced that she was going to Lillian University, to pursue a literary degree, with designs of becoming a writer herself one day. In her typical fashion, Yoshino declared it as if she were leading the charge upon a battlefield. _Woe to anyone who got in her way!_

College had started for them both, Rei in her second year, and Yoshino in her first. Suddenly, absent were the twin ponytails, replaced by a more mature single braid down the back. Any fears Rei may have had that Shimako, who was also attending Lillian University, would be her cousin's only friend were quickly dispersed, as Yoshino had little difficulty making new friends. More friends meant less time she was at home, when Rei could manage to visit.

These days, it seemed every time Rei called to speak to her cousin, Yoshino was always out and never home. _She's grown up_, the light-haired woman reasoned, _she no longer needs me._ That thought alone caused her so much pain that she could no longer hold back the tears. As they spilled out of her eyes and rolled from her face, the drops fell onto the blanket she was lying upon and were absorbed…gone, leaving little trace of their existence_. Just like our Sœur bond,_ she thought, lying in her room all alone, missing her Petite Sœur.

**-oOo-**

Noriko stretched luxuriously without opening her eyes, as she enjoyed the aroma of her One-sama. "You smell heavenly, Onee-sama," she mumbled in a sleepy voice that was utterly cute in its childishness. Several long moments passed before she cracked open an eye, and realized she was alone in the bed. Last night she had told the older girl that she didn't want to sleep alone, which had, as she had anticipated, earned her admittance to Shimako's bed.

The younger girl smiled to herself, recalling snuggling into her Onee-sama's embrace and falling asleep there. If there was a safer, warmer, more pleasant place in the entire world, other than her Onee-sama's arms, she didn't know of it, and furthermore, didn't want to know of it. When she was held by the older girl, everything in the world just sort of _'clicked'_ into place, and all was well in her being; the other girl completed her. "Shimako," the younger girl purred softly, a mixture of love and desire.

"Noriko?" asked the voice belonging to the woman of her thoughts, as she entered the bedroom.

"Onee-sama!" Noriko exclaimed, burying her face in the covers to hide the bright red she could feel spreading across her cheeks. _How long has she been standing there? Did she hear me?_

"If you don't get up you'll be late for school," Shimako told her in her usual cheerful tone. The older girl was already dressed and ready to go. "I've made tea and breakfast, which will grow cold if you don't hurry. I also drew a bath for you in there," she said, pointing to her own bathroom as she stopped before the large window and opened the curtains, letting the early morning sunshine in, to brighten the room. "Hurry up," she chided the younger girl still buried in the covers, as she walked out of the room and made her way downstairs.

Shimako dropped into one of the chairs at the western-styled kitchen table, her heart threatening to break free of her chest. She had always wondered what it would sound like to hear Noriko say her name in such an intimate manner, but never had she dreamed it would be like that. She had paused to admire the figure of the other girl lying on the bed when she had heard it, _'Shimako'_…even now a chill ran down her spine and her palms began to sweat just recalling it. For several long moments she sat there, above her, she could hear the other girl begin to move around in the bedroom. There was the sound of splashing water, as the younger girl entered the bathtub. Thoughts and speculations of what her nude body looked like flashed through Shimako's mind un-bidden, causing her to blush scarlet and her pulse to race uncontrollably.

"I have to get my mind off of her," she said softly to herself. Reaching for her school bag, she opened it and pulled out her textbook, only to see a pamphlet fall onto the floor. Picking it up, the words 'The Lillian Cloister' caught her eye. Though she had read it many times, she opened it, and read through the description and information contained within. _If I don't do this soon, I won't be able to_, she admitted to herself, her eyes glancing at the ceiling, as if she could see the girl soaking in the bathtub above her. "Noriko," she breathed softly, a mixture of love and desire.

**-oOo-**

'_RING!'_ All three ladies sitting at the table jumped slightly as Sachiko's cell phone went off during a rare moment of quiet. The three of them had finished their breakfast, and were now contentedly sitting at the table talking about inconsequential things, enjoying each other's company. Sachiko looked at the caller ID and then stood up, "Gomennasai. I need to take this." With a reassuring smile to Yumi, she moved from the room, down the hall, and out the front door; a pair of brown eyes following her every movement anxiously.

_I wonder who that could be?_ _It isn't like Sachiko to go all the way outside for a phone call._ Over the course of the last few days there had been any number of calls to her phone, and she generally only stepped a short distance away. This had the feeling of something different, Yumi thought. In the days they had been together, their love had grown, if anything, so why was she suddenly apprehensive? She realized that she missed Sachiko's presence as the two had been inseparable for the past few days. _It's lonely without her here,_ Yumi realized.

Yumi was startled from her thoughts, as she felt her mother's hand on her arm. "Yumi-chan, you worry too much," the older woman said to her reassuringly. Seeing her daughter's confused expression, she smiled softly. "Your eyes and face say what your lips fail to utter. Sachiko-chan is not one to do anything half way," the older woman stated. "She is as committed to you as any of us are." Miki gently patted her daughter's arm, before rising and beginning to clear away the dishes and remaining food.

_She is as committed to you as any of us are?_ Yumi smiled as those words echoed in her mind. Her own mother could see Sachiko's love for her, and had, in her own way, said it was as great as her own parents or brother's. _Sachiko_, she sighed softly in her mind, _when did you become my heart?_ There were moments when it all still felt like a dream. At times, she would awake in the middle of the night, just long enough to reach out and touch the sleeping beauty next to her. Reassured of her love's presence once more, she would fade back to sleep, with a smile upon her lips. _Dreams are hard things to hold onto_, she reasoned, as once more her eyes turned towards the front door. _Sometimes we spend so much time trying to grasp hold of them, we forget to be thankful and just enjoy them. I need to stop worrying and just enjoy her…enjoy…us._

"Yumi," called a soft melodious voice that shone into her thoughts like a ray of sunshine, and brightened her world. Yumi's brown eyes found those of blue, as she smiled up at the older woman "We're to have a visitor in a little while, shall we go back now?" Sachiko asked with a warm comforting smile.

"Who?" Yumi couldn't help but ask, as a small shiver of excitement ran down her spine.

"I can't say," Sachiko said with a smile, knowing it would vex the girl in the wheelchair. Without asking, Sachiko collected some of the remaining dishes, took them to the sink, and started washing them. Miki smiled at the two girls, and finished putting away the remaining food.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi pouted, sitting back in her chair, and rolling herself out of the way. _She takes to everything so easily,_ she mused, watching Sachiko slip an apron on and start washing the dishes. While Yumi realized that her Onee-sama had most certainly washed dishes and cleaned in school, especially as the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton's Petite Sœur, after all, the first-year high school students were responsible for seeing to their Onee-samas' needs as well as the needs of their Grande Sœurs, their Onee-samas', Onee-samas.

_Still, Mom didn't even try to keep her from helping_, Yumi pondered, while she watched the older girl clean a tea cup. Almost like a light coming on, she realized what had happened, and why her own mother hadn't stopped Sachiko. After a meal everyone was expected to help with the cleanup, except her father. _Onee-sama is no longer a guest, she's family_. That thought warmed the brunette and brought a smile to her face.

**-oOo-**

"Matsudaira Touko, please report to the Administration Office! Matsudaira Touko, please report to the Administration Office!" the voice announced over the PA system across the school campus. Touko looked up from her bento box lunch with a startled expression on her face upon hearing her name, and where she was being informed to go.

"Onee-sama?" Ito Amaya, Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, asked, turning her head towards the older girl. "Did you overly scold another first-year student to tears again?" she accused. It hadn't even been a month since her Onee-sama had caught a first-year student running with her scarf loosened and the pleats of her skirt in disarray. The subsequent verbal lashing had caused the poor girl to break down in tears, and run away sobbing. It had taken Noriko and herself a good hour to calm the poor girl down.

Noriko sighed heavily from her place at the table. "Come on Amaya-chan, we better go find her, before her eyes get so swollen from crying and we have to ice them like we did last time."

"I did no such thing!" Touko exclaimed, thrusting her body to her feet, and driving back her chair in the process with enough force it nearly toppled over. "Well, not this time at least," Touko added, tossing her head at the indignity of their assumptions, causing her trademark banana curls to sway menacingly back and forth. Noriko and Amaya both covered their mouths to stifle a giggle. "You'll be alright getting home?" Touko asked her Petite Sœur, as she glanced towards Noriko and arched a brow.

"Onee-sama, it's very rude not to look at the person you're speaking to," Amaya chastised the older girl. "Yes, I'll be fine. I was finding my way home long before I became your Petite Sœur," she said matter-of-factly.

Touko stepped over and gently caressed the younger girl's cheek, instantly bringing a pink rise in coloring to it. "I just worry about you, Amaya, because I care," she said sweetly, as she leaned down, as if to kiss the girl's other cheek. "Keep an eye on Noriko for me," she whispered into the smaller girl's ear instead, with a grin.

"I heard that!" Noriko stated from her place at the table, without looking up from the paper she was reading once again.

With a mischievous grin, Touko turned her head slightly, and kissed Amaya's cheek softly for a moment, eliciting a gasp of surprise from her Petite Sœur in way of response. Touko chuckled and collected her school bag, then said "Gokigenyou" to everyone, who replied in kind…everyone, but Amaya, who sat there, one hand touching her cheek, where her Onee-sama's lips had been just a moment before.

Touko hurried to the Administration office. "Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis," she was greeted with, by every student that happened to see her. _Even after several months I can't get used to being called that. Onee-sama is Rosa Chinensis, not me_, she thought to herself as she walked along the pathway.

"Ah Touko-san," Maki-sensei greeted her upon entering the Administration office, "there you are."

"Gokigenyou, Maki-sensei," she replied with a soft smile, slightly nervous about the reason she was called to the office. "Is there some problem?" she inquired with a little trepidation. _I don't recall scolding anyone recently._

"No, not really," Maki said, raising one hand to placate her as well as reassure her. "You have a visitor at the front gate," the teacher informed her. "I'm glad you have your school bag with you, I don't think you'll be returning today."

Touko instantly thought about her mother and father, and then about Yumi, worried for their wellbeing. _Please Maria-sama let them all be alright, _she silently prayed_._ "Is something wrong with my parents?" she inquired, almost fearful of the answer.

"I'm afraid I don't have details for you, Touko-san," the teacher stated, seeing the worry in the girl's eyes. "Perhaps you should go and meet your guest and find out?" Maki suggested.

The Rosa Chinensis left the Administration Office, closing the door carefully behind her, then made her way to the shoe locker and changed into her outside shoes. "Touko," a very familiar and welcome voice said behind her, as she exited the shoe locker area. "Did you scold another first-year student?" Kanako asked.

"Not you too!" Touko exclaimed, shooting the tall girl a piercing gaze. "Kaiju!" Touko said, turning around in a huff and stalking away.

"Aka Bekko!" was the expected reply. Kanako chased after the brunette, catching up in a few strides, due to her longer legs. Without looking at the girl with vertical curls, she slipped her hand into Touko's, entwining their fingers. "So if it wasn't a crying first-year…." Kanako finally said, allowing her words to trail off on purpose.

"I did that one time!" Touko retorted in self-defense, just as the other girl knew she would. "You'll never let me forget, will you?"

"Probably not," the tallest of the pair assured her. "When you're old and grey, I'll be there to remind you of it."

"Promise?" Touko asked in a meek voice, that was so unlike her.

Kanako smiled and squeezed the other girl's hand, knowing that when Touko used that voice, she was at her most vulnerable. "Promise," she assured her. Touko glanced down at her own feet as they walked hand in hand, and a warm smile appeared on her lips and her cheeks grew warm. "That doesn't look like one of your cars," Kanako's words made the smaller girl look up.

"It's not one of ours," Touko confirmed, just as the back door opened, and an elderly lady dressed in a very elegant kimono stepped out of the car and stood there waiting for the two girls. "It's one of the Ogasawara's," Touko said out the side of her mouth, slipping her hand from the other girl's. When they grew close enough, Touko smiled warmly to the lady that had been watching the pair closely. "Gokigenyou, Oba-sama!"

"Gokigenyou, Touko-chan," Ogasawara Sayako replied, with a smile to the younger girl. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she enquired, looking from the smaller girl to the taller one.

"Oba-sama, this is my classmate, Hosokawa Kanako," Touko offered, her cheeks blushing from embarrassment at having to have been asked to introduce the other girl.

"I am pleased to meet you, Kanako-chan," Sayako said with a warm smile. "Please take good care of our Touko-chan." The girl with banana curls couldn't help but wonder what '_that'_ meant!

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Ogasawara-sama," Kanako said, with a deep bow. "I've heard so many wonderful things about you from Sachiko-sama, Yumi-sama and Touko-san!"

Sayako smiled warmly at the kind words. "You shall have to come and visit us sometime soon, Kanako-chan," the older woman said. "Maybe you can get Touko-chan to come along, she rarely visits these days."

"Oba-sama!" Touko cried loudly at the older woman's words. "Fine, then we'll be by this weekend!" Touko affirmed, seeing her aunt smiling at her reaction.

"That will be lovely, Touko-chan!" Sayako replied, and then looked to Kanako, "When shall I expect the two of you?"

For a long moment Kanako wasn't sure what had happened, but suddenly it appeared she was going to the Ogasawara mansion with Touko. _How did I get roped into this?_ "How does four o'clock on Saturday after school sound, Ogasawara-sama?" Kanako asked, recovering quickly from her initial shock.

"That sounds lovely, Kanako-chan," Sayako confirmed.

"Right, then if you'll excuse me, I should be returning to class," Kanako said, bowing to the older woman respectfully, and then turning and shooting Touko a smile that clearly said, 'Good Luck', while she mouthed the words to call her later.

"What a delightful girl," Sayako said, as the two of them watched her walk away. "Shall we?" she asked, motioning to the back seat of the car visible through the open back door of the vehicle.

The two women slid into the seat, and the driver closed the door firmly before climbing into his own seat, and pulling away from the curb.

"Oba-sama, are my parents alright?" Touko asked, finally gathering enough resolve to ask her aunt.

"What a peculiar thing to ask, Touko-chan," Sayako said in way of reply. "If they weren't, do you honestly believe I would have stood there chatting away with you and Kanako-chan like that?"

"No, I guess not," Touko replied, after thinking about it for a moment. "Then, why are you here, Oba-sama?"

"Touko," Sayako smiled sweetly as one hand came to rest upon the younger girl's arm gently, "where is Sachiko?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

The Muse has been strangely silent for a while until this came into being. I hope you'll pardon the interruption and divergence from our happy couple as we check in on the others and see what's up with them. Sachiko and Yumi are so sweet right now that my Dentist will be thrilled with all the cavities I'm getting from writing them. All I can say is that the story is a living breathing thing and hence it will expand and contract with each breath as it goes along. Once again, I blame it all on the Muse!

A word of thanks to my editor and chief, IceCastle01. Once again my friend, you make me look better than I am. Arigatou!

**Edit:** Special thanks to notyouradvisor for taking the time to edit this chapter after it was posted.

Japanese Words Used:

Baka - Idiot  
>Gomennasai - I'm very sorry (more formal than just Gomen)<br>Kaiju – strange beast  
>Aka Bekko - (Red)Koi Ornamental Fish<p>

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(122814 – 4449)


	8. Gomennasai

**Chapter 8 - Gomennasai**

What exactly was the price of something that was, in and of itself, priceless? In a world where everything was weighed and measured, quantified, categorized and classified, how could something be nothing and yet remain everything? How did you weigh something as insubstantial as this that none the less, had rested heavily upon greater minds then her own across the ages? What was the price of a person's soul? Was it belief? A belief in something you could not see, smell, touch, taste or hear…a belief in the unbelievable? If it was belief, could it be strong enough to save not only your own soul, but that of another as well? The doll faced beauty struggled with these thoughts and more, and had been doing so for several hours now.

Shimako lay in her bed; the soft, steady breathing of her Petite Sœur sleeping next to her was reassuring and comforting. _Noriko_, she thought silently to herself, as she listened to the younger girl breath slow, consistent, and steady. _That's a good description of her,_ she thought with a smile. _She is constant and steady, like a rock amidst a river which fails to be moved, resolute in her purpose…in her love. She anchors me, keeping me afloat, and from drifting away._ She loved the short styled, dark haired girl next to her. She knew this to be a certainty, with every beat of her heart, and every breath that she took. _So, how does one measure love?_ Much like that of a soul, was there really any means to do so? What was the price of love? Was it faith? Faith in your partner? Did you have to possess strong enough faith in the other for there to be love? Faith they would return your love in kind? Faith they wouldn't hurt you, or that you wouldn't hurt them in the end?

_What if your faith was stronger than your belief? Could your faith be strong enough to turn your back on your belief?_ Shimako sighed, not for the first time, and rolled over onto her side facing away from the other girl, as her mind wrestled with these heavy matters. "Mother…father," she spoke softly to the quiet room, "why did you do it? How did you do it? I'm so confused," she pondered, thinking of the parents she never knew. If ever there was a tragic love story, it was theirs for certain. _The sins of the father…and mother in this case_ she mused _are mine to bear_.

"I love you Shimako," Noriko mumbled softly in her sleep, as she rolled over and snuggled into the other girl's back, slipping one arm around her waist, and pulling her in close. "I always will," the younger girl continued to talk in her sleep, as she buried her face into the back of the older girls neck. Her moist, warm breath brushed rhythmically against the lily white skin there, sending pleasant shivers down Shimako's back. "Bathe with me Onee-sama," Noriko exhaled lovingly, her lips the barest of brushes on the lily white canvas of the back of Shimako's neck, as she whispered what she was dreaming.

The blonde haired girl smiled gently, and placed her arm atop the one about her waist. As her hand dangled down against Noriko's, the younger girl's fingers instinctively opened and entwined with the older girl's. In the dim lighting in the room, it was difficult to tell whose fingers were whose and where one hand ended and the other began. _Oh my Noriko, whatever shall become of us? Can I give up my faith in us to pursue that belief left to me by my mother?_ Her heart ached at the thought of never seeing the girl next to her again. The Lillian Cloister was one of seclusion, and avoidance of those outside the convent. It was for this very reason that the teachers and administration professionals of the Lillian Girls Academy were not of the clergy, but were rather laymen in their respective fields. The few Sisters that were seen about the campus had served for many decades within the Cloister before they were allowed to participate outside its walls once again. Shimako understood, that should she enter the sisterhood, it was likely she would never see the girl next to her again, or any of her friends for that matter. _Can I do that to her…to them? _The night dragged on, as the light haired girls thoughts continued to churn, offering nothing but questions to which she held no answers.

**-oOo-**

"May I help you child?" asked the elderly woman dressed in the nun's habit that opened the door.

"Gokigenyou," Shimako replied with a soft, gentle, serene smile. "I have an appointment with Sister Mary Francis," she informed the Sister. "Tōdō Shimako," the former Rosa Gigantea offered, with a bow by way of introduction to the aging lady holding the door.

"Katherine, Sister Katherine," the elder nun said, with a welcoming smile, as she stepped back and opened the door further to allow the young lady to enter. "It is always nice to have students from Lillian visit us here," she continued, as she closed the door behind Shimako and latched it. Turning, the Sister motioned towards the walkway, which ran through the center of a large courtyard that was filled with flowers and benches. It looked like a secret garden, surrounded as it was on all sides by the Cloisters high walls. "How long have you been at Lillian?" The Sister asked, as they strolled past the fountain depicting an angel that was in the center of the courtyard.

"Since middle school," Shimako replied, feeling very conspicuous in her long skirted navy blue dress, as they walked past a number of nuns dressed in the customary black somber habits. There was a quiet peacefulness, that the very walls seemed to exude. Shimako found herself relaxing as she walked next to the nun, and they conversed about life at Lillian. From what the younger girl could gather, the convent was surrounded by such courtyards, with the main buildings as the center of the hub, much like a wheel. "That was when I decided I wanted to become a nun."

"My, at such a young age even?" Sister Katharine asked, as they stepped from the fountain courtyard, into one that had several large cherry blossom trees within it. The path they were traversing curved around, following a slightly twisting direction. "Is this your first year at the University," Sister Katherine asked, judging by the other girls dress that she was not attending high school, since she missed the traditional school uniform.

They walked from one courtyard and into another, which was dotted with gingko trees, which brought a smile to Shimako's face, realizing she may still be able to collect them. "Yes Sister," Shimako confirmed, as she was directed to a side path, which lead them through an archway, and then down a covered walkway. The Sister opened a door which lead into a hallway within the building, and after a few turns they stopped before a door, upon which Sister Katharine knocked once.

Upon hearing a muffled response from within the room, the Sister opened the door and stepped part way inside, though not far enough for Shimako to follow. "Tōdō Shimako to see you Reverend Mother," Sister Katharine said to the occupant of the room.

"Thank you Sister Katharine please, do show her in," was the warm response from the occupant of the room, in a cheerful tone of voice.

Sister Katharine nodded slightly, and stepped back out into the hall, motioning for Shimako to enter the room. Instead of following the younger girl, the nun softly closed the door, while remaining outside in the hallway.

The room was a large office with an enormous western style oak desk which dominated the room at one end, where it resided before the window facing the room. Most of the wall space was taken up with floor to ceiling bookcases that were filled to capacity with books that looked to be as old as the Cloister itself. There was a large table with four chairs about it, as well as a comfortable looking couch, small in size, to one side. Paintings of Maria-sama, and her son Jesus-sama, adorned the few bare areas on the walls. It was very much the picture of a Reverend Mother's study Shimako thought, which caused her to smile and feel more at ease. The heavy scent of old parchment and candle wax hung heavy in the air, which was not to say that the room was dusty. On the contrary, it was pristine in its cleanliness. The wooden floors gleamed like soft honey in the sun light which streamed through the open drapery.

"Ah Shimako-chan!" smiled the elderly lady, perhaps in her mid-seventies, who arose from the seat behind the desk. She rounded the side of the wooden behemoth, and crossed the room towards the younger girl. It was apparent, though she was on in age; the sister had not lost any of her mobility, showing there was still spring to her step. "Please come in," the Reverend Mother said, as she slipped an arm around the light haired girl's shoulder, and steered her towards the two matching burgundy upholstered chairs, situated in front of the large desk she had just been sitting behind. "It is so rare that we get visitors from outside the clergy," she continued. As they arrived at the chairs, she motioned for Shimako to have a seat. Instead of returning to her own seat behind the desk, the good sister sat in the other chair next to the one Shimako sat in. "It is even rarer to have such a young visitor."

"You're..." Shimako started to say.

"I believe the word you're looking for is American." The Reverend Mother finished for her in perfect Japanese, with a smile. "We all do the Lord's work," she said, in way of reply, to the puzzled look on the younger girls face. "Where ever that may take us, and he has seen fit to require my presence here for some time now. It wasn't always so," the elderly Sister continued, as she arranged the long skirt of her habit carefully so as not to cause creases. "I have been to many places doing God's work," she said with a faraway look in her eye for a moment, before focusing once more on the young lady sitting next to her. "In the end he was kind enough to bring me home."

"You were born here?" The words left her mouth before she could stop them. "Gomennasai," Shimako said, bowing her head in contrition at her forwardness. "That was overly rude of me R…Reverend M...Mother." She was afraid that brazen behavior may have offended the venerable Sister.

"Please," the elder nun said with a soft chuckle, reaching out and laying one wrinkled hand upon Shimako's arm in a comforting manner, causing the younger girl to look towards her, "call me Sister Mary Francis. I hear _'Reverend Mother'_ all the time," she said with a roll of her eyes that brought a smile back to the younger girl's features. "That's much better now," Sister Mary Francis said, seeing the genuine smile. "My father was American, while my mother was Japanese, though one can hardly tell it by my looks," she added with a soft chuckle.

"Gokigenyou, Sister Mary Francis," Shimako finally managed to say with a smile, remembering her manners as she sat up straighter in her chair as was proper. "Arigatou gozaimasu for agreeing to see me today, on such short notice."

"Oh my!" the Sister said with a warm smile. "It has been many, many years since I attended Lillian. How I do miss hearing that greeting. Gokigenyou, Shimako-chan," she added softly in reply. Shimako smiled gently, and found herself at ease in this older woman's presence. _Sister Mary Francis is like the center of the storm, manifesting a calmness that envelopes everyone around her,_ Shimako thought to herself.

For long moments they talked about Lillian, and their experiences there. Sister Mary Francis having attended school there over sixty years ago was a wealth of information of how school life was back then. It was one thing to read about it in a book, and an entirely different matter to hear it from someone who had actually been there, and experienced everyday life during that time. As they talked and warmed to each other's personalities, Sister Katharine returned, bearing a silver tray with a tea pot and cups upon it, which she set upon the desk before leaving. Shimako rose, and served Sister Mary Francis first, before returning to her seat with her own cup of black tea. They talked for a while longer, as the Reverend Mother told the younger girl about the history of the cloister as they sipped their tea.

"So child," the elder lady began, after taking a sip of her tea, and returning the cup to the saucer in her other hand. "Tell me why you wish to join our Cloister?"

Shimako swallowed the tea she was drinking, and then lowered her saucer and tea cup into her lap, before looking to the older woman. "My mother was a nun," she replied.

**-oOo-**

Frustration hung in the air so thick you could cut it with a katana! Running her fingers through her braided hair, she untied the braid for the sixth time. "Baka!" Yoshino shouted at the mirror. Even she didn't know if she was yelling at herself, the braid, her cousin, who, though home, hadn't come by at all this evening, or everything at once! Grasping the brush handle as if it were the hilt of a sword, she reached behind her and gathered her long hair over one shoulder, so that it draped across her right breast, and attacked it with the brush. Given the amount of force she was exerting, it couldn't be seen as anything other than a full scale assault upon the darkened strands of hair that refused to bend to her will! Even before starting University, she had started to allow her hair to grow. Truth be told, she loved having long hair, but had kept it relatively short due to being ill of health, and not wanting it to get in the way of the doctors, and the never ending stream of examinations.

"Rei-chan you're an idiot!" she said to herself irritably, as she threw the brush down on the countertop before her hard enough, that it bounced, and landed in the sink. "Where are you?" she demanded of her reflection, and slammed her hands palms down on the counter top, leaning on them, and glaring at the mirror. The mirror in front of her revealed an image, which she decided, right then and there, that she detested. The image staring back at her was her very own. It wasn't that she didn't like her own image; on the contrary, she felt that while she was not a par with the beauty of Sachiko-sama, or Shimako, she none the less struck a striking figure. No, what she found so distasteful was the fact that it was just her image. To her, it was like a painting that was only half complete.

For the first sixteen years of her life, her image had always consisted of herself and Rei-chan. Where ever Yoshino was, Rei was there beside her. Her own parents were hard pressed to find photos of her once for a school project. The photos had to be only of her, by herself. "Baka!" she growled softly, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. _Why? Why did you have to shatter our picture?_ It was like being given half of the winning ticket, without having the other half. No matter how much you wanted to win, you couldn't without the other part_. She completes me, she IS my other part!_ The first tear sat poised upon the edge of her eye for a long moment, before starting its lonely journey down her cheek, to finally drop onto the countertop. Soon, it was joined by others, as they slipped free of her control. _How could she leave me?_

The first day of school of her third year she had rushed home from school, and without thinking had stampeded into her aunt's house, and raced upstairs throwing open the door to Rei's room, as she had countless other times, ready to tell the older girl about her day. However, this time there was no Rei to yell at her for making too much noise. Her cousins room, once so warm and loving, filled with the essence of Rei-chan had seemed cold and empty that day. That coldness…that emptiness, had stolen into her heart that day. Just a small piece of it, so small, she wasn't even aware of it, but in time it grew, as all things dark will do, if held inside, sheltered from the light. The more it grew, the more painful it became to be around her cousin, till she avoided anything to do with Rei…anything that would remind her of the missing girl, who had decided to go to school so far away.

"Baka!" she exclaimed at her reflection. How many times had she told her mom to tell Rei she wasn't home when the older girl called to talk to her? How many times had Rei made the trip home for some holiday she really didn't have to be home for? _How many of those times did I find an excuse not to be here when she was?_ Now that she thought about it, Rei had made several attempts to talk to her, but she had always found some pretense to get angry at the older girl. Yoshino cringed, realizing she had gotten angry on purpose, because she knew the other girl would remain silent. A silent Rei-chan was a girl she didn't have to acknowledge, or deal with. The pink elephant of her absence, and the two of them growing apart, could be avoided. Looking back over the past year, she saw clearly, perhaps for the first time, all the attempts her cousin had made to reach out to her. _Rei-chan didn't shatter our picture_, she suddenly realized, _I did!_

"Yoshino you're an idiot!" she scowled at herself in the mirror for a moment longer, before rushing back to her room while wiping the tears from her face, and gathered a shawl, one knitted by Rei. As she slipped the shawl on over her pajamas, she raced down the stairs. "I'm going to Rei's!" she called to her parents in the living room, as she hit the back door running, and crossed the compound to her aunt and uncle's house. Her relatives where used to her visits, and barely noticed as she opened the door and entered the house. Yoshino still paused long enough to offer a proper greeting to the older Hasekura couple, before turning and making her way up the stairs. As Yoshino drew near Rei's door and raised her hand to knock, something she usually would never do, but she wanted to set things straight and do this properly. As she raised her hand though, she paused, hearing a sound she hadn't heard before. The girl with the long flowing dark hair turned her head slightly, and leaned in closer to the door. _Rei-chan? Rei-chan's…crying,_ she suddenly realized.

Yoshino was frozen in place at the thought of her cousin crying. In all her years, in all the time that Rei had stood by her side, never had she heard her cousin cry like she was hearing from the other side of the door. Deep, heart wrenching sobs, of sorrow and despair. She had seen the older girl shed quiet tears before, like that night at the dojo when she had first joined the Kendo team. Rei was always the strong one, and felt she had to be strong for them both. _Who will be there to be strong for you Rei-chan,_ she wondered. Certainly not her uncle, Rei's father, he wanted her to be the son he never had, and be strong on her own. No one knew just how fragile Rei was, but herself. _I can't walk in there now, _she reasoned to herself. _It would kill Rei if I saw her crying like that, after all these years of her being the strong one._ _She'll think she has failed me, which will just make her hate herself at worst, and even sadder than she already is at best._ Yoshino slowly dropped her raised hand and turned away. _No, I can't do that to Rei-chan._

**-oOo-**

_Why do I even come home?_ Rei draped an arm over her eyes, feeling the tears welling up once again. _She doesn't want me here._ Earlier, Yoshino had arrived home from school, and had ran up the stairs, yelling back over her shoulder to her mom, that if Rei asked, she was spending the night at a friend's house. Rei, sitting in the living room with her aunt, couldn't believe her ears. Shimazu Ritsu, Rei's aunt, was so shocked and embarrassed by her daughter's actions, that all she could do was sit there as Rei stood up in a daze, and silently, without a word, left and returned to her own house, and the darkened bedroom that was hers. _Baka,_ Rei called herself in her own mind, as the tears finally spilled out. She longed to cry on the one shoulder she couldn't, and to be held by the pair of arms that no longer wanted her.

As the first anguished sob escaped her lips, she could feel her heart shatter. Each little sliver seemed to stab at her chest bringing with it its own pain. _I can't take this_, she thought to herself, as she rolled on her side to face away from the rest of the room. Her room was filled with memories of Yoshino. Yarns were neatly stacked there on the shelf for the blanket she was making for her cousins birthday. On the desk were several books with marked recipes for new chocolates to give her on Valentine's Day. There were pictures…too many pictures. Reminders of when it had been them…together. _All of my pictures from now on will be half complete_, she thought to herself, as sobs of sorrow tumbled out her lips like dry leaves before a stiff breeze. The wall before her blurred and distorted through the tears that ran freely down her face. She could feel her entire body begin to shake and tremble at the depth of emotion that was finally being released. All the times she had been the strong one…all the times she swallowed her fears, her sorrow, and her need for solace, were now breaking free, no longer held in check.

"Gomennasai. Gomennasai Rei." It was a dream Rei thought, as she felt arms encompass her tenderly in a warm, and loving embrace. The voice she longed most to hear continued its litany, softly in her ear. "Gomennasai. Gomennasai Rei-chan." Lips, soft and pale, gently kissed her hair between each phrase. "Gomennasai." Soft kiss. "Gomennasai." Soft kiss. Turning in her cousins arms, till she was facing the younger girl, she pulled Yoshino up from the floor where she knelt and onto the bed with her, and then buried her face against her chest. "Gomennasai. Gomennasai my Rei-chan," Yoshino kept saying, as tears flowed from her eyes as well. She clung to the girl in her arms, desperately wanting to be strong for her, "I'm here for you! Let me be the strong one this time my Rei!"

Rei didn't know if it was a dream or not, and at the moment she didn't care. She buried her face against the younger girl's chest, and slipping one arm beneath her cousin, wrapping the other around her, she drew her into a crushing embrace. She cried. She cried till her eyes were swollen and she had no tears left. Even then she didn't release her death grip on the smaller girl, for fear she would disappear. Finally, her body too exhausted to tremble any further, she tilted back her head, just able to make out Yoshino's beautiful, tear stained face in the dim lighting filtering in under the closed door. "Are you real?" she asked, her voice rough and cracking with residual emotion.

Yoshino slipped one hand free and reached up, gently caressing her Onee-sama's cheek. "Rei you're an idiot," she said lovingly, before she lowered her lips, capturing the older girl's lips in a passion filled kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yes, Yoshino knows magic…hence the teleportation at the end of the chapter. Rest assured I'll cover the how and why later. Think of it as Rei, to her Yoshino did in fact magically appear when she needed her most. I have a feeling that "The Season of Storms" is approaching for most our lovely couples. Who will survive the winds of change to emerge stronger than they are? Only the Muse can say and honestly…she's being fairly tight lipped about it. _Cheeky little Wench!_

Rest assured that chapter 9 has started…had a brilliant moment in the shower this morning! That could be why the Muse loves bathtub scenes I guess. I do my best thinking while in the shower.

IceCastle01, as always I'm in your debt my friend!

Japanese Words Used:  
>Baka - Idiot<br>Gomennasai - I'm very sorry (more formal than just Gomen)

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	9. Things Revealed

**Chapter 9 - Things Revealed**

"Onee-sama," Yumi said over her shoulder, as the woman in question maneuvered the wheelchair through the front doorway of the Fukuzawa residence, and onto the pathway leading to the walkway in front that would eventually lead them to the apartment next door.

"Hmm," the older girl said in way of response, as she finally got the chair onto level ground. She was fairly certain she knew what was coming, and couldn't contain a grin upon hearing her little sister's next words.

"You can say it any time now," Yumi waited for a moment before continuing. "I'm ready when you are."

"Is that so?" Sachiko asked, with a hint of playfulness, as she steered the wheelchair along the paved surface, and finally turned in towards their front door. "But, I already said it today," she stated calmly as she waited for Yumi to push open the front door to the apartment where they were staying. "Three times actually!" she finished in slightly over exaggerated exasperation.

"Huh!" Yumi exclaimed glancing back over her shoulder at the girl she loved, as her hands grasped the chairs wheels and propelled her forward a short distance, before she spun and turned to face her Onee-sama. "There's a limit to how many times a day you'll say it?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, like any good commodity, if there is too much of it, then its value is under appreciated and drops significantly," Sachiko replied in a very business-like tone of voice, as she walked into the kitchen area and began filling the tea pot with water. Yumi turned her chair, as her brown eyes followed the other girl. "If I said it all the time, soon it wouldn't be different than any other word, such as rice or Mille-Feuille." She concluded with a slight shudder, recalling a previous incident with her own mother some time ago. She set the filled pot to heat and began setting out the plain white tea set service for use.

For the next several minutes the younger girl tried every means she could think of to get her way, all to no avail. There was no way she could reason with the older girl, she did not have the capability to win in that arena apparently. When logic failed, she resorted to whining and pouting, but met with an equal lack of success. The tea cups were ready upon the bamboo serving tray, and the water kettle softly started to whistle in the kitchen, when Yumi realized she only had one option left. Squaring her shoulders she sat up straight in her chair. "Sachiko," she said in a quiet and very mature manner. The raven haired beauty turned towards her holding the tray service. Brown loving eyes met eyes of blue that sparkled with a hint of mirth in them. "It would please me greatly if you would say it one more time," Yumi said softly.

Sachiko smiled, a smile so filled with love that Yumi's heart skipped a beat, and for a moment a vacant expression crossed the younger girl's face, as she sat completely mesmerized. _You're not the only one that has an arsenal_, Sachiko thought smugly to herself at her loves reaction. As the brunette blinked several times, remembering there was a world beyond the face of the woman she loved; the older girl walked over and set the serving tray down on the table in the living room. They had decided to move the piano over to the corner for the time being, in favor of having a more open feel to the room and to allow Yumi easier access with her chair. Turning, Sachiko rested one hand on each arm of the wheel chair and leaned in close to her Petite Sœur, till their lips were nearly touching, and Yumi's warm, sweet breath tickled the skin under her nose. "It will cost you," she barely managed to say, before the younger girl's lips were on hers in a soft, tender kiss, that stretched for some time, neither demanding, nor powerful, but rather all loving in its intensity. When their lips finally parted, there was an almost audible popping sound, and Sachiko moaned in displeasure, the kiss ending too soon, even as she breathed in heavily, her body requiring the oxygen.

Yumi smiled, having finally gotten some of her own back, and sat back in her chair. "Now say it please," she intoned with an expectant look on her face, a smile on her lips, ready to savor the words as they were spoken.

Sachiko couldn't help but chuckle at the younger girl's look of triumph and expectation. "Fair is fair," she said, as she opened her mouth to fulfill the promise, when the door buzzer rang loudly, startling them both. "Oh, saved by the buzzer!" Sachiko said with a grin, while standing up and walking to the door. "Yumi," she called with one hand resting on the door, turning to face the pouting girl in the wheel chair, who looked up expectantly at the sound of her name. Sachiko mouthed the words to her without a sound, slowly enough so that there was no doubt what was said even if the words couldn't be heard.

"Cheater," Yumi shot back in a quick whisper, just before Sachiko opened the door, though she smiled none the less, having seen the words she wanted to hear, and hearing them spoken clearly with her heart.

"Punctual as always I see," Sachiko said with a smile. "Please come in," she offered, stepping aside to make room for the guest to enter.

"Where is our Cinderella?" said a voice Yumi knew, but hadn't heard since the day of the wedding. "Yumi-chan!" Suguru said with a warm smile, as he entered the apartment, removing his shoes at the door way, and walking over towards the younger girl in the wheel chair. "I hope you've been taking _extra_ special care of my wife!" he said in a tone that left little room for confusion about the nature of his implication. Yumi blushed scarlet at his words and averted her gaze from the tall and handsome man she had known for some time now. Her reaction only caused him to chuckle softly. "Arigato," he said bowing to her. The two exchanged a look and Yumi knew that Suguru loved his cousin dearly and that her happiness, whatever that may be, or form it might take, was important to him. That she had found that happiness in the arms of another woman didn't matter to him….especially to him. He loved them both, each separately, and in his own way, and capacity. _And I'm alright with that_, she suddenly realized.

"Wife?' Sachiko asked, raising one brow in question, as she walked past Suguru to stand behind Yumi. Casually, she dropped her hand to the younger girl's shoulder which Yumi was quick to raise a hand and cover. Suguru didn't miss the clear indication that they were one, if not by law and marriage, then by everything else that truly mattered when it came to the heart. "As your wife, I believe you have something for me?"

Suguru smiled as he reached into his suit coat's inner breast pocket and removed a thick envelope. "I wouldn't dream of keeping this from you, Sa-chan," he assured her, as he handed it to her. Try as she might, Yumi couldn't tell what was in the envelope, though she did catch a glint on gold on the outside, and she could tell it was made from fine quality parchment, not your standard paper.

Sachiko tucked the envelope under one arm for the time being. "Suguru-san, would you like some tea?" she asked with a warm smile, as she moved towards the service tray.

"That would be lovely," the dark haired gentleman in the business suit replied, as he took a seat on the couch, with a quick grin towards Yumi. "You do plan on telling her, don't you Sa-chan?" he inquired with a chuckle, returning his gaze to his cousin. "I think if she gets any more confused, she may faint."

_What's happening here_ Yumi wondered to herself, as she tried to digest what she had just seen? _Onee-sama smiled at him! Was that a loving smile?_ For as long as she could remember, Sachiko had not enjoyed her cousin company. A fact that he took great delight in, she knew. Over time they had settled into a peaceful, if not comfortable, neutrality towards each other. _They had to_ she reasoned,_ they are still family after all, and still see a great deal of each other._ _Is that it? Did their relationship become more relaxed and closer over time?_ Yumi assumed with Kashiwagi-san being groomed to run the Ogasawara Conglomerate someday, that the two of them had spent even greater amounts of time together. _Maybe it was because they were married and had to be husband and wife?_ Yumi didn't like to think of the implications of that, and try as she might; there was more than a little twinge of jealousy within her. It wasn't an aspect of herself she liked, but ever since the airport, she just could not abide the thought of anyone's hands on Sachiko other than her own.

"Yumi," said the sweet melodious voice that always drew her thoughts back, whenever they wandered away. Sachiko was standing beside her, holding out a saucer with a fresh cup of black tea for her. Yumi took the offered tea silently, too confused to even mumble a proper _'Arigato'_. "Suguru-san and I need to talk to you about something." Stepping past the stunned brunette, she motioned for Suguru to move over, which he did, and then sat on the edge off the couch and took one of Yumi's hands in her own, and gave it a gentle squeeze, as she smiled warmly to the girl she loved. "Suguru-san and I aren't married."

"Huh?" was all Yumi could manage, as her mind went into a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions that were almost too much for the already stunned girl to handle. "But…but...I saw…the church...and…" Inside her head and heart, confusion warred with joy. These emotions danced merrily across her features, before finally settling on bewilderment, which took up residence, refusing to yield even a smile at the prospect of the woman she loved, more than life itself, no longer being wed. "Onee-sama?" Yumi finally managed to ask in a tone that bespoke a million questions, though the poor girl had no clue where to start asking them.

"What I mean is," Sachiko licked her lips before continuing, "is that we're not married any longer." The older girl reached out with her other hand and caressed the younger girl's cheek tenderly. "I'm not explaining this very well, am I?" she asked in a remorseful tone of voice.

To Yumi, that touch was like a life preserver to a drowning person, and she leaned gently into the caress. The soft fingers on her cheek became for the moment the center of her world. Sachiko's touch ignited responses in her that no other could. That contact drew her attention, no demanded her attention, which she gladly conceded. Raising her own hand, she captured Sachiko's against her cheek for a long moment, feeling the other's warmth and nearness. Brown eyes closed softly, and for that moment, nothing else mattered to her, but the feel of her Onee-sama's skin against her own. Then, like the reset of a computer, she opened her eyes and once again her brain could function. "You got a divorce?" she asked hesitantly, wanting to wish, but fearful of hoping.

Suguru grinned from where he sat, "Better!" he stated with confidence. "Show her Sa-chan," he urged his cousin.

In response, Sachiko simply passed Yumi the envelope Suguru had handed to her minutes before. The envelope was made from, as she had previously expected, heavy vellum parchment. On the front of the envelope she saw, as she turned it over in her hands, was a gold emblazoned cross, with print next to it that read 'Ecclesial Tribunal' in the same bold, gold coloring. Apprehensively, Yumi glanced towards Sachiko, who just smiled at her softly, and nodded once. Yumi required no further encouragement, as she broke the seal on the envelope, and withdrew the four page document contained within, that was also printed on thick, high quality parchment, which gave the pages a sense of weight.

Yumi's eyes scanned the entries on the first page, which were quotations of Canon Law and doctrine. Turning the page, she saw more of the same, which she quickly scanned, and turned to the third page. A third of the way down she read the paragraph there, and then re-read it, and then read it a third time, not believing what her eyes saw.

_We, the Ecclesial Tribunal do duly find in favor of the claimant, __Ogasawara Sachiko,__ sighting  
><em>_Cannon Law 1103 "Force or grave fear imposed on a person to obtain their consent" as well as  
>Cannon Law 1101§2 "The intention, when marrying, to never have children" as the grounds for our decision.<em>

_Upon these findings and in keeping with the Cannon Law and Catechism of the Holy Roman Catholic Church,  
>declare that the marriage between <em>_Ogasawara Sachiko and Kashiwagi Suguru to be considered  
>annulled from this day forth as if it never occurred.<em>

The fourth page held the signatures and stamps of the residing members of the Tribunal, as well as the official seal to authenticate the document. At the very top it read _'Declaration of Nullity'_. Never had three words looked more beautiful to her! Looking up, her eyes meet those of blue who was holding out another sheet of paper, which upon taking and reading, she saw it was a marriage registration…an incomplete one.

"We never bothered registering the marriage legally," Sachiko explained, watching the younger girls face, baffled why she wasn't seeing the expected excitement flash across the face she adored. "Everyone just assumed that we had," Sachiko clarified further. "Even father, who added Suguru-san to the family register." Sachiko accepted the documents back from the girl who had not as yet said a word in way of response.

"We filed for the annulment about a month after the wedding," Suguru added, also puzzled by Yumi's reserved response. "The process to obtain it is rather lengthy and time consuming," he explained. "Though I was able to help it along," he said, not trying to be modest in the least, and very pleased with himself for using the Ogasawara name to speed things up considerably.

Sachiko placed the two documents down in the middle of the table and took both of Yumi's hands in hers, starting to become concerned for the younger girl. "Yumi, what's wrong?" she asked, almost desperately. "I…I thought this would make you happy?"

"Is that so?" Yumi replied in thoughtful speculation.

Not the tone Sachiko was hoping for, to say the least, and one that baffled her at the moment. "Please Yumi, tell me what's wrong? What can I do?" Sachiko pleaded, sliding off the couch to her knees, grasping the other girls hands in hers desperately. "Just tell me!"

Yumi, sitting in her chair at the end of the couch, looked to the older girl without expression on her usually animated face, "Say it." She deadpanned.

Sachiko's jaw dropped at Yumi's words, as the corners of Yumi's mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly. Whatever would have been said, or what bodily harm would have been inflicted upon the young brunette, was suddenly stopped by a vociferous and extensive rumbling growl that emanated from the lower midriff region of the only male in the room at that time. Suguru actually had the decency to blush, as brown and blue eyes turned to regard him with twin looks of disbelief. All three of them started to laugh at the same time. "Gomen, I had to skip breakfast this morning," he offered in way of an excuse.

"Well," Sachiko said, as she climbed to her feet, shooting her Petite Sœur a look that clearly stated this was not forgotten, nor was it over with in the least, "we can't have you and that…" she gestured to his stomach area, "scaring the neighbors. I'll go next door and see if Oba-sama has anything she'll part with for you." So saying, the raven haired beauty walked from the apartment, closing the front door behind her but, not before shooting the cute brunette a look that bespoke of unpleasant things to come when she returned.

"I don't think I want to know what that was about," Suguru said, with his eyes still upon the now closed front door.

"Hmmm, that may be for the best Kashiwagi-san," Yumi said thoughtfully, as she picked up her tea and took a sip, wondering if, perhaps, she had gone too far.

"Yumi-chan," he started, while not looking at her, as he took his own cup of tea and had a sip. "We're practically family now. It's alright if you call me Suguru," he assured her, as he turned to regard her.

_Suguru-san. Suguru-san._ She rolled that around in her head for a bit, and decided she just couldn't do it yet. "Maybe at some point," she said with a slight shake of her head, "It's too new right now," she finally admitted to him.

"Suit yourself," he replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Whenever you're ready, I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't mind."

"Arigato," she said to him, offering a wan smile.

"So what are your plans," Suguru inquired, "now that Sachiko is free and single?"

"I don't know," she honestly admitted. "I didn't know she would be single again. Not that I can marry her mind you," Yumi quickly added, feeling that by saying she was single now, it implied a desire for something else. "All I want is to," her eyes took on a thoughtful look, as if she could see what she wanted. "I just want to grow old with her. Is that too much to ask?" she added in the barest of whispers.

Suguru nodded in understanding, having heard that last part as well. "As I told you once before, I think your aim is to low, Yumi-chan," he stated, as the younger girl regarded him in earnest at his words. "Reach for a higher state," he finished.

"What higher state could there possibly be, than to spend your life with the one you love?" Yumi asked, intrigued, yet still uncertain of his meaning.

Reaching into his inner coat breast pocket once more, he withdrew another envelope. This one was plain white, with nothing on it, and of the usual kind you'd find in an office setting. There was nothing remarkable about it. Suguru handed her the envelope, and as she took it from him, he tightened his grip on it long enough to keep her from pulling it from his hand. "When you're ready," he said to her, as her eyes met his and he relinquished his hold on it.

Yumi quickly opened the envelope and slipped the single sheet of paper out of it, unfolding it and reading its contents. Yumi suddenly looked up at Suguru sharply. "Is this…" she asked questioningly.

"Yes, I checked it out myself," he assured her.

"When I'm ready?" she asked, shaking her head and slipping the paper back into the envelope. "When will she be ready?"

"Oh," he said with a smile, leaning back on the couch, "I'm certain she is more than ready already. Cinderella is just awaiting her Prince," he mouthed as he continued to smile in the infuriatingly knowing manner.

Just then, the buzzer for the door sounded. Yumi waved him down as he made to answer it. "I can manage. She just needs the door opened," she explained, "her hands are full." Yumi rolled herself over to the door, dropping the envelope next to her in the wheel chair, before opening the door and throwing it wide, so that Sachiko could enter without having to worry about tripping over her wheel chair.

"Yumi-chan! I hope I'm not intruding. Suguru-kun you're here as well? How delightful!" the lady who had pressed the buzzer said with a warm smile. "Oh my!" One hand rose to cover her mouth as she gasped slightly. "I guess I have surprised you," she said, seeing the look of shock on the younger girls face.

"Mother?" a startled Sachiko exclaimed, as she arrived carrying a tray well-laid with sandwiches. Yumi's mother had, as usual, gone a little overboard in the amount of food that was required. The younger Ogasawara woman was clearly surprised to see her mother standing outside the door to their apartment. "Why are you here?"

Sayako turned at the sound of her daughter's voice and smiled, relieved at seeing her. "You rush out of our house, and then I don't hear from you for three days," Sayako stated patiently to her daughter. "I went to your house, and was informed you had packed up, ran out of the house, and not been heard from for several days," the older woman chided. "I had to borrow Touko-chan from school and pry your location from her! Really Sachiko, couldn't you have at least called me?" she inquired in a slightly exasperated voice.

"Sayako Oba-sama!" Yumi finally found her voice, after a few moments of surprise. "Please…please come in!"

Sachiko, her face red with embarrassment, and eyes cast to the floor couldn't even manage to apologize to the elder woman.

"Such a sweet child," Sayako said, with a smile towards Yumi, as she stepped across the threshold. "Please do take good care of me," she intoned.

"We'll do our best,' Yumi said, and then about swallowed her tongue realizing what she had said. _Baka! I should have said 'I' would do my best, not 'we'!_ "We were just having some tea, would you like some Oba-sama?" Yumi asked. A quick glance towards Sachiko showed that she had heard the slip as well.

"Gomennasai Mother," Sachiko finally found the voice to speak, "I've been busy the past few days."

"Oh, please do not go to any trouble on my account," Sayako said, as she glanced around the apartment. "Your home has a wonderful feel to it, Yumi-chan. If you need help decorating it, Sachiko has a talent for that," offered the older woman as she turned to face all of them. "Yes, I see," Sayako replied, with a caring smile towards her only child.

Yumi just smiled and nodded slightly, not sure where to go from that comment. "Please," she said gesturing towards the couch, "Won't you have a seat while I get a tea cup from the kitchen?" Sachiko motioned for Yumi to stay, and walked the short distance to the kitchen and returned with a tea cup and saucer and then poured her mother a cup of tea.

"I see you know your way around here already," Sayako said to her daughter in a tone one would use for idle conversation, as she accepted the tea cup from Sachiko, who leaned over the table to hand it to her. "Arigato. I almost feel like I'm visiting your home Sachiko."

Sachiko's eyes glanced down at the table as she stood up, and her heart skipped a beat, the breath in her lungs freezing in place. Turning, she made eye contact with Yumi, and made a gesture with her eyes towards the table top.

Yumi looked to the older girl, and more than the gesture, the fact that those blue eyes she loved were opened wide, and there was a heavy element of fear in them, caught her attention. Following the direction of the gesture, what she saw made the blood drain from her face, and she inhaled so sharply she couldn't help what followed…._hiccup…hiccup_! At the first sounds of the hiccups, all eyes turned in her direction, causing her to blush severely. _HICCUP!_ Her shoulders shrugged, as her body moved on its own accord. _HICCUP!_ It did it once more, but louder this time, as everyone else was being quiet and watching her now.

"Take a sip of your tea," Suguru suggested, as the younger girl's body bounced once again to the tune of _HICCUP!_

"Take a deep breath and hold it," Sachiko advised, stepping to the side of the smaller girl, and gently laying a reassuring hand on her back, as if to help support her in her time of need. _HICCUP! HICCUP!_ Two came in rapid succession, as the pace seemed to be quickening.

"It," _HICCUP!_ "hurts," _HICCUP!_ "Onee-sama!" Yumi managed to say, as her body betrayed her, and continued to bounce around with each successive hiccup.

Sayako, who had been watching the entire event with a look of concern, suddenly stood up and walked into the kitchen having spotted just the thing needed. As soon as the older woman moved far enough to not be able to see her movements Sachiko gestured silently to Suguru and pointed at the annulment papers and incomplete marriage registration papers lying on the table for the entire world to see. Suguru looked around and spotted a book on the end table near him and scooping it up, placed it onto of the papers, effectively hiding them from view. His actions were just in time, as the older Ogasawara turned in the kitchen with a paper sack in hand, and made her way back to Yumi. "Breath into this Yumi-chan," Sayako advised, as she handed the bag to the girl in the wheelchair.

Yumi grasped the bag and placed it over her nose and mouth and breathed into it. Each new hiccup would collapse the bag quickly, and then she would breathe out and expand the paper bag just as quickly. She feared at first she would cause the bag to burst, but in a short amount of time the hiccups grew less forceful and subsided. "Arigatou gozaimasu Oba-sama," a visibly shaken Yumi finally managed to say, taking the bag away from her mouth while holding one hand to her aching chest.

Sayako gently patted the younger girl on the shoulder, before moving back towards the couch. "It's an old remedy that my mother taught me," she said with a satisfied smile, due to it working as well she remembered. Sayako sat once more and reached for her tea, when suddenly her hand paused with the tea cup barely off the saucer. "Oh my," she said in the softest of voices, as her hand trembled ever so slightly, her eyes stared down at the book that now rested upon the table…'The Pillow Book' was its title. Setting her cup back down onto the saucer, where it settled slightly atilt, her hand opened the front cover of the book and her eyes grew larger. "Yumi-chan," she said, in a voice that was almost a whisper, "where did you get this book?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yes, the annulment items are real as I did my research on them before using them. Those are valid reasons for an annulment to be granted. The normal process, from what I read, takes about two years to complete. There sure is a lot of things going on now. Oh and I gave you an entire chapter of Sachiko & Yumi! ;-) I think I may have to swing back focus on Rei & Yoshino next…or may Kanako and Touko…Shimako and Noriko are good to! I just don't know where to go next! I think I need a shower so the Muse can decide!

As I had someone ask me about the reviews let me say that I respond to everyone I can (some aren't linked) through Private Messages (rather than clutter up the story page). I love reviews, what author doesn't? When I am less than motivated, tired, bored and yes even lazy I often reread all the reviews from this arc and Chasing The Dream (hence forth called CTD). I do that, not to stroke my own ego (no one can stroke my ego better than I can…trust me!), however I do reread them to remind myself that there are others out there who are enjoying the story just as much, if not more, than myself. I can read the entire story any time as it is already in my head and all I have to do is close my eyes to read it. I post for the enjoyment of others…which is why I like to reread reviews. So there you have it…you know who you are that asked. ;-)

Once again, many thanks to IceCastle01 for turning my mummbles into something readable!

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	10. The Pillow Book

**Chapter 10 - The Pillow Book**

"Is that so," said Hasekura Katsuki into the receiver of the house phone, as she listened to her best friend on the other end. "I see," she stated, unconsciously her eyes glanced towards the ceiling, as if she could see the two girls upstairs, who were the current topic of conversation. "Arigato Ritsu," Katsuki said with a warm smile, regardless of the other woman not being present to see it, she knew she would hear it in her words. "I'll go upstairs and check on them," she assured the other mother, who lived in the house directly next to hers. "Are we still baking tomorrow morning?" There was a slight pause as she listened to the other end. "I'll be sure to bring it with me." Again, a short pause as she listened to the other end. "Alright, see you then."

Hanging up the phone, Katsuki turned and walked towards the stairs leading to the second floor of the house. She replayed what Yoshino's mother had just told her and how the younger girl's words had no doubt hurt her Rei. Shaking her head in disbelief she climbed the stairs to her daughter's room. She, like Ritsu, was no stranger to the two girls fighting, they had grown up together practically siblings. Yoshino's fiery temperament was well known by everyone close to her, as was Rei's ability of not only surviving that temper, but also to rein it in when it was unleashed. "My poor Rei-chan," she said under her breath, as she reached the top of the stairs.

The elder Hasekura woman advanced to the door of her daughter's room and hastily wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing, having forgotten to remove it before answering the phone. She heard no sounds coming from the other side of the door as she knocked gently. "Rei-chan, is everything alright in there?" she inquired to the hard wooden surface before her, as she lowered her hand to her side once more.

For a long moment there was no response. "We're fine Mother," was the eventual reply, in a voice that sounded strained, and slightly winded, as one would get after yelling for a while, or being angry, or equally frustrated at another person.

"Rei-chan, you be nice to Yoshino," Katsuki called through the door, trying to forestall any further arguing from transpiring within the room. "I'm counting on you to take good care of Yoshino," she said, and then was amazed to hear, ever so briefly, giggles from the other room, before they were cut off midway through, as if the mouth issuing them had been hastily covered.

"Arigato Oba-sama," Yoshino could be heard to say from the other side of the door, in an appreciative, if slightly amused tone of voice. Again, there was the sound of giggling, only to be cut off quickly once again.

"Yoshino-chan, you need to listen to Rei-chan, and be more understanding of her needs," Katsuki said, to show she wasn't choosing sides in whatever argument had caused this latest round between the two girls. She suspected it had something to do with Rei's decision to attend a college far away and the separation this was causing between the two girls. Having been together almost since birth, it couldn't be easy on either of them to be apart. "I expect you both to stay in there till you've kissed and made up!" she instructed them in a sterner tone of voice.

Yoshino smiled, trying hard not to laugh, as she looked at the older blonde girl lying on the bed with her, who had one hand partially up her shirt currently, and whose lips had just left hers. "Oba-sama that may take some time," she remarked, attempting to keep a serious tone to her voice. "Would it be alright if I spent the night?"

Katsuki smiled outside the door, glad to see that at least the more stubborn of the two seemed to be willing to talk out their differences. "Of course, you're always welcome here Yoshino-chan. I'll call and let your mom know," she replied. "Should I get the tatami mat for you?"

"No!" both girls said in unison, and then giggled as they looked down at Rei's upper torso, which was devoid of a shirt at the moment, and pictured what the older woman's reaction would have been upon entering with the mat, and discovering her daughter's partial nudity.

"Well, if you're sure?" Katsuki asked once again, as she partially turned away from the door and towards the stairs.

"Yes Mother. I promise to take _good_ care of Yoshino," Rei said, emphasizing the word good slightly, and adding a contemplative look at the smaller girl, who grinned suggestively, while arching a brow in question.

"Alright," Rei's mother said, as she made her way to the top of the stairs. "Try not to make too much noise," she called back over her shoulder, and then heard sudden laughter erupt from the room behind the closed door. _Even being a girl, there are times I just don't understand those two_, she thought to herself, as she made her way back downstairs to call Yoshino's mom, and let her know the two of them were working it out.

They laughed together for several long moments while trying to be quiet about it. Yoshino finally sat up and pulled her pajama top over her head, not bothering even to unbutton it, and then deposited it on the floor next to Rei's discarded shirt. Reaching behind her, she quickly unfastened the clasps to her bra and slid it off as well. Rei had seen her without clothing enough times that there was no embarrassment. When Yoshino was younger and frail there were times her cousin would bathe her so they were used to seeing one another without clothing. Laying back down quickly, she turned, only to be embraced by a similarly disrobed Rei, who had also shed her lacy bra. They had lain in bed many times like this, neither liked the constriction of clothing, or the coarseness of its texture against their skin, and there was just something wonderful about soft warm skin pressed against your own that they both enjoyed…especially when it was each other's.

The girl's lips found one another in the darkness of the room, and met in a long becalming kiss. When their lips finally parted, Rei slid down slightly till her head was resting on Yoshino's shoulder, her eyes gazing across the small pert breasts of the younger girl. _They're perfect_, she thought to herself, _petite just like she is._ The younger girl lay back unaware of the scrutiny, and slipped an arm around the other girl's shoulders, holding her, and gently started to run her fingers through the soft hair. "Rei…" Yoshino began to say.

"How did you know," Rei asked, her question cutting off her cousin. She rested her hand on Yoshino's flat abdomen, feeling the warmth of the other girl against the palm of her hand. It was difficult to resist the urge to caress the expanse of white skin before her. "How did you know that I needed you?" she clarified when the other girl wasn't quick to answer.

"I…I didn't," Yoshino admitted; though it pained her greatly have to say so. She had in fact turned away with every intention of not entering the room. Her heart just wouldn't let her do it though, and she had decided to enter and comfort the girl who meant the most to her in the entire world. Her cousin had been crying so hard, that she hadn't even heard her open and close the door, or cross the room to her, as she had knelt down and embraced the older girl. "I came here, because I've been an idiot for some time now, and I wanted to apologize to you properly," she said. "All this time, I've been so angry with you," she explained, as her hand moved down to the back of the other girl, and slowly traced lazy circles there, till she could feel the bumps rising on Rei's skin, and feel her shiver slightly at the touch. "I was mad, because you changed your mind about going to Lillian with me. I was frustrated, because you picked a school so far away, that I couldn't see you every day." Yoshino smirked slightly into the darkness, realizing those reasons weren't the root of her anger. Rei, perhaps sensing there was more remained silent, but slipped her arm across and around her Petite Sœur in a reassuring gesture, holding her close. "I was angry because you were off on your own, doing what you wanted to," she continued, feeling the warmth of her Onee-sama's arm around her. "I couldn't believe that you talked to Eriko-sama about _'it',_ and yet you didn't even talk to me concerning the matter, till everything was decided," she stated, the hint of something in her voice…something that she didn't like in herself…fear.

For the majority of her natural born life, she had a birth defect that left a hole in her heart. Yoshino hadn't let that quell her spirit, just the opposite in fact. While she had been limited physically to what her frail condition would allow her to do, her spirit held no such handicap. Her direct '_rush in head first'_ attitude was a reflection of her indomitable spirit that had grown from her adversity. Within her delicate heart, lived and thrived the soul of a samurai, who would rise to any challenge. Time and time again, Yoshino had done just that, even more so, after her operation, which had repaired the defect she was born with. She had ran in the relay race, made the trip to Italy, even joined the Kendo club. Her final year in high school, she had been the best Rosa Foetida she could be, and had been just as involved, if not more so, than the others. She felt she had a need to make up for all the years she couldn't participate, and share in the responsibilities, and that feeling drove her to always do more, to be better, and to try harder. However, this feeling was something she couldn't fight.

"Yoshino…" Rei started to say.

"No, let me finish Rei-chan," Yoshino said softly, tilting her face downwards slightly to kiss the crown of her cousin's head, before laying her cheek against it. "I wasn't really mad at you Rei-chan…I wasn't really mad at anyone or anything. I've never been on my own before," she said with a slight tremor in her voice. "Even at Lillian I still had Yumi and Shimako there with me, so I wasn't really alone," she explained. "I came home one day and ran up to your room just like I had done countless other times, but there was no Rei there to yell at me for making too much noise." A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek, however she made no move to brush it away. "The day I won my first kendo match I wanted so desperately to tell you that I was half way home, before I remembered that you were away at University. I still came here, and sat right here on your bed and cried. It didn't matter that I had won a match if you weren't here to tell me not to become over confident." They both grinned, knowing that was most certainly what Rei would have said to her.

"Every time I heard your voice on the phone, it was just a reminder," Yoshino finally continued after a few moments, "that you weren't here. When you visited I was afraid…afraid to get closer. I knew you'd just have to leave again." Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she relived those very real and extremely painful feelings, all the while held tightly by the woman next to her. "Every time you left, it felt as if the operation on my heart had never occurred," Yoshino said in a ragged breath, as a tremor coursed the length of her body. "I had a hole in my heart once more…one no operation could ever fix this time," she confessed tightening her arm around her Onee-sama, desperately clinging to her, yet determined to finish what she had to say. "I couldn't take the pain any longer, and so I avoided you Rei-chan. I avoided anything to do with you…your name…your smile…your touch…the sound of your voice, even the sight of you was painful to me. I know now that my actions must have been far more painful for you. I'm so sorry I hurt you Rei-chan. Gomennasai. Gomennasai my Rei!" Yoshino unabashedly cried, as she shifted to her side to wrap her free arm around Rei and hold her close. For many minutes the two lay together, embraced by each other's love, a love that, through everything, was never questioned by either girl.

"I'm scared Rei," Yoshino simply stated through a tear filled throat. "I'm scared of being on my own," she admitted. "I'm scared of not having you there to see when I arrive home, and to talk to about my day. I'm scared of not having you there to tell me what is right or wrong with my actions, or to tell me that I'm being unreasonable."

"Yoshino," Rei said finally, lifting her head and tilting it back so that she could see the other girls face. "You need to learn to do those things on your own." Reaching up, Rei ran her hands through the younger girls' long dark hair, which flowed about her shoulders as it wasn't braided. Rei loved when her cousin wore her hair like this, and couldn't resist touching it and running the soft strands through her fingers on those occasions. Even now she couldn't resist that urge.

Yoshino bowed her head as if in prayer, resting it against Rei's shoulder, hiding her face. "I know that I should," she admitted. "But to do that…to do everything on my own…means doing them without you! I think that is my greatest fear…being without you," Yoshino's last words were said in such a soft and quiet whisper, that Rei almost missed them.

"You once told me that you wanted to walk side by side with me," Rei replied gently. "You wanted to do everything with me, and not be a burden to me. To do that, you have to be able to stand on your own, without me," she finished, trying to make her cousin understand what she meant.

The soft gentle sound of more crying reached her ears. "Gomennasai," was the barely audible response.

Rei felt warm tears fall on her bare shoulder. "What are you apologizing for now Yoshino," she asked confused by the response.

"I…I didn't mean to be a burden to you Rei-chan," Yoshino answered through her tears as her shoulders shook in silent sorrow.

_Baka! Wrong choice of words!_ Rei berated herself silently, as she held Yoshino and whispered soft soothing words in her ear and allowed the girl to cry herself out for a while. When she felt the girl in her arms still, and her shoulders no longer rocked with silent weeping, Rei reached up and persistently raised Yoshino's chin till she could look at her. Brown eyes met red rimed, and their gazes locked with one another. "Never in all my life, have I ever come close to considering you a burden," Rei told her in a soft and loving voice, which was reserved for her and her alone. "You are my heart Yoshino," she told her directly. "You complete me in so many different ways, and on so many different levels that even I don't know them all," Rei said with so much love and tenderness in her voice, that there was no doubting her words, so heart spoken were they. "I was…am scared too," she confessed, glancing down, embarrassed to admit her own weakness. "I am scared that you didn't need me anymore."

This time it was Yoshino's turn to lift the other girls chin, till their eyes once more met and entrapped the others. "Rei…I love you." Yoshino said softly, conveying within those three words all the love her heart held, all her fears, and all her trust in the girl before her. "Sometimes it hurts so much to love you," she continued with a soft knowing smile after a long pause. "I love you as my cousin, who has always been there for me and protected me," she said, leaning forward and brushing her lips against Rei's in a soft kiss, which lasted but a brief moment. "I love you as my Onee-sama, who taught me how to be proper and respectful, while appreciating those around me," she leaned forward and delivered another kiss, "even if I don't always follow that example," she finished, eliciting a small smile from the other girl. "I love you as a sister, who I can share everything with, be they my dreams, my hopes, or even my fears," she stated leaning in to deliver a kiss once again, which lasted slightly longer than the last one. "I love you as…" Yoshino paused, and ran her tongue across her lip which had suddenly gone dry, "I mean I want to…" her eyes flickered away and then back again nervously, and Rei could almost see her squaring her mental shoulders before rushing in head first. "What I mean is...I…I want to love you…as…a…lover," she finally said in a soft whisper. "If you'll have me," she added hastily, dropping her eyes in embarrassment at so bold a declaration.

Rei reached out, and gently laid her hand on the others cheek in a soft and tender caress, causing the other girls eyes to dart up and meet her own. "Yoshino you're an idiot," she said in a soft and incredibly loving voice, before drawing the younger girl's lips down to hers. That night, in the quiet darkness of Rei's room, within the loving arms of the woman who held her heart, Yoshino once again got her way.

**-oOo-**

'_RIIIING'_ Suguru's cell phone went off into the silence that followed Sayako's question. "Gomen," he said after glancing at the call ID, offering a small smile and bow, as he stood and walked towards the kitchen area, indicating that he needed to take the call. Flipping the phone open, and raising it to his ear, he turned his back towards them, and answered the insistent ringing.

Yumi hastily looked towards Sachiko, who was looking at her mother, who was staring down at the book on the table before her with one hand resting almost reverently upon its cover. "It's my mothers," the youngest of the three women present finally answered, after clearing her throat once. "It's the only thing she's kept from her days at Lillian," she added, remembering her mother telling her that the book was a treasured memento to her.

"If you ladies will pardon me," Suguru stated, as he walked back over towards them, closing his cell phone and placing it back in his pocket. "That was work, and it appears my absence has been noted," he offered with his usual self-assured grin. "I would love to stay and chat, but I'm needed elsewhere it appears. Oba-sama," he said bowing to the elder Ogasawara woman respectfully. "Sa-chan," he said with a slight nod and a softened smile, knowing what was ahead, "if you need anything," he offered, without finishing the sentence. Sachiko nodded slightly, appreciative of the offer. Suguru paused, just as he was about to walk out the open door, and looked back directly at Yumi, "Remember what I told you Yumi-chan," he stated. The other two women's gazes shifted to the girl in the wheelchair at his comment. Yumi nodded slightly, in acknowledgement of his words.

"Yumi-chan? Good, she's here then," said a familiar voice outside the apartment. "Are you leaving so soon Kashiwagi-kun?"

Suguru smiled, turning towards the owner of the voice and bowing respectfully. "I'm afraid that work has tracked me down at last Fukuzawa-sama," he replied in a sad, sorrowful tone, tinged with playfulness.

"Well then, here," she said thrusting out the serving tray in her hands towards him. "Do at least take a rice ball with you," she offered, "or if you can wait a moment, I'll make a proper lunch to take with you?"

"As much as I do hate to miss out of your wonderful cooking Fukuzawa-sama, I have to hurry into the office. I'm sure I will find food there to eat," he offered, seeing the concerned look upon the older woman's face, "though most certainly not as good as yours!" He quickly turned, and headed down the street to where his red sports car was currently parked.

"Such a nice young man," she said to herself, as she turned back towards the open doorway. "so polite and respectful." Fukuzawa Miki smiled, as she stepped across the threshold of the apartment her daughter lived in. "Ah Yumi-chan," the elder Fukuzawa said, upon seeing her daughter, "I brought some rice to go with the sandwiches," she stated in a bright and cheerful voice. It was only then, that she noticed there were three sets of eyes regarding her.

"Oba-sama," Sachiko said with a smile, meeting the older woman at the door, and relieving her of the tray, which held far more rice balls on it than ten people would have been able to eat. "I would like to introduce you to my mother," she said, turning to indicate the third person in the room, who was at that moment rising from her seat on the couch, "Ogasawara Sayako. Mother this is Fukuzawa Miki, Yumi's mother." Sachiko said, turning towards her own mother who was stepping around the table.

"Oh my," Miki said, watching the other woman approach, and taking note of the elegant Kimono and the perfect hair and makeup. "I wish I had known, I would have cleaned up first," she said softly, as one hand nervously went to her hair, to smooth the stray strands into place, as her other hand brushed at the front of the apron she was wearing, to remove any flour that may have been on it from baking earlier. Incidentally, and unknown to her, the hand which brushed her hair left a white flour trail over one brow. "Welcome to our home," she said with a bow, as Sayako stopped a short but respectful distance away.

"Arigatou gozaimasu for having me," Sayako stated bowing in kind. "Gomennasai for intruding unannounced," she added with a warm smile, never taking her eyes from the other woman's face. "Arigatou gozaimasu, for looking after my daughter these past several days. I hope she hasn't been a burden to you."

"On the contrary, Sachiko-chan has been a delight to have, and is welcome any time." Miki said, feeling very nervous in the presence of what amounted to her to be royalty. "She has been very helpful with Yumi-chan," she added nervously. "If there is anything I can get for you, please let me know," she said with another bow.

"I am in your debt," Sayako said warmly. "Won't you come and have some tea with us?" she asked politely.

Miki smiled, and glanced to the table and the tea there, till her eyes alighted upon the book resting there on the table top. "Oh my goodness," she said softly, in a surprised tone. "I would love to, but I have fish cooking next door, which is for dinner, so I dare not leave it unattended," she explained in a louder voice, with yet another nervous bow. "I had better get back to it. If you'll excuse me?" Miki turned and walked towards the door, only to stop in her tracks as she heard her name called.

"Miki-san," Sayako called softly from where she stood. Miki froze, and closed her eyes for one long moment before opening them again, and turning towards the older woman as was respectful. "I'm having a tea party at our house on Saturday in the afternoon, would you be able to attend?" Sayako asked with a smile. "It's nothing formal mind you. Touko-chan and her friend will be there. I would of course send a car to pick all of you up," she hastily added, to indicate Sachiko and Yumi as well.

"Saturday?" Miki asked, completely baffled why someone of the Ogasawara station in life would want to have tea with her. As Sachiko was considered family, the fact that she was an Ogasawara didn't count in her confused mind at that moment. "Yes," she responded none the less to the offer. "Arigatou gozaimasu for the very kind offer, we would be happy to attend," Miki replied, looking to Yumi and Sachiko both, who nodded their acceptance. "Please excuse me now." She finished, as she turned and left to go next door in a hurry, though not so much of a hurry as to appear rude.

Sayako continued to smile warmly, as she watched the other woman leave, a thoughtful look upon her face, for a long moment, before she turned back to face the two remained women in the apartment. "I think perhaps it's time for me to leave as well. Your Mother is not the only one who needs to prepare dinner," Sayako said, looking towards Yumi as Sachiko walked to the kitchen and set the tray of rice balls down, before returning to her mother to escort her out. "Yumi-chan," the older woman paused at the doorway and turned back to the young brunette, "May I borrow that book till this weekend? It has been a long time since last I read it." She said, indicating the book upon the table. Yumi rolled over to the table and very carefully lifted the book off the surface and then wheel herself to the front door, trying to keep herself between the older woman and her view of the papers on the table. "Arigato," Sayako said, accepting the book from the younger girl and clasping it to her bosom. "I'll see you on Saturday then," she said in parting. "Sachiko will you walk me out?"

The two women walked down the path and stood near the curb, as they waited for the dark sedan that was parked a ways down the street to pull out and drive up towards them. "Mother, I'm sorry I didn't call, and I made you worry," Sachiko finally offered. "A lot has been going on in the last few days."

"It's alright," her mother responded, laying one hand upon her arm and gently patting it. "I understand that you were busy." The car arrived and stopped, as the driver got out and came around to open the back door. "I think I would have forgotten to call as well," Sayako said, as she stepped off the curb, walked to the car, and slipped into the back seat. As the driver closed the door, and ran around to get into the front seat, the window slowly lowered. "Sachiko," Sayako said, looking to her daughter with a loving smile, as she held the book in her hands to her chest almost possessively, "you'll want to keep those documents in a safer place than that. See you Saturday." With that she motioned, and the car moved off, leaving a very speechless raven haired beauty staring open mouthed after it.

**-oOo-**

Fukuzawa Miki sat heavily in the chair at the kitchen table. _Sa-ko-sama_ she thought in disbelief to herself, fearful of saying the name out loud even. "After all these years, I can't believe that she's really here. I never would have guessed that Sachiko-chan's mother was my fairy!" Sitting there, her mind traveled back, back to that day when she was a young first year student attending Lillian.

It had been purely by chance. A fortunate series of events, that began with her following the proceeding person's footsteps, and lead her to see the Fairy. Even though the fairy wore the same uniform as she did, and though she clearly recognized her as the Onee-sama that so many of her fellow classmates were admirers of, still in that moment when she first saw her, she appeared as though she were a fairy. For only a fairy could be so beautiful, even when sleeping! There were a great many things said about this particular third year student. It was rumored that she was descended from a noble house, and that she was already, while still in high school, engaged to a well to-do son from a wealthy family, who was currently attending the neighboring Hanadera Academy. Resting there, surrounded by potted roses and scattered rose petals that must have fallen as the plants were moved aside to make room for her resting place, her jet black hair gently flowing along the contours of the shelf she rested upon, it was easy to mistake her for a fairy.

She had been running, a very un-lady-like action to be certain, with her friend Yasumi-san, racing to see who could make it back to the school building first, when suddenly a bug had flown into her eye. She had paused to try and remove it, but it refused to come out. Yasumi was in charge of picking up the class's bread order, and so had told her to go to the old greenhouse to rinse her eye out with water. The greenhouse wasn't overly large, with the potted trees being barely above Miki's height. As this was her first time in the greenhouse, she was uncertain where the water spout was located, and it was then that she saw her, the sleeping fairy.

How long she stood there starring at the fairy she didn't know, yet it was long enough for her unblinking eyes to water to the point where they rinsed away the offending bug without assistance, leaving tracks that resembled tears upon her cheeks. Time seemed to stand still, as she watched the fairy sleeping and the gentle rise and fall of her chest, as she breathed in and out. The way her nose flared, as she expelled each breath, as if in offering to the world. The sound of girl's laughter outside suddenly intruded upon the perfect vision before her, and it was this very sound that eventually awoke the fairy. As soon as her eyes opened, she asked "What time is it?" Before Miki could even reply that it was only 12:37, the fairy pulled a watch from her pocket and exclaimed it rather abruptly, "Oh this isn't good, fifth period is about to start!" Having said so, the fairy jumped up and headed for the door.

"Beautiful…" Miki finally managed to utter, only to pause in shock, as suddenly the older girl was directly in front of her.

"The door is that way," she indicated pointing with one hand. "You better hurry or you'll be late," she said, lingering long enough to wipe the tear tracks from Miki's cheeks, before following her own directions and making a hasty retreat from the greenhouse.

Miki tried to explain, believing that the poor girl might still be groggy from her nap, that they still had plenty of time as she looked at her own watch, and then realized that it had stopped. "Oh my goodness," she said checking her watch to see if it would start working again….which it didn't.

Later in class, Miki asked Yasumi about the girl. "You know, the Onee-sama with the long black straight hair you admire," she prompted.

"Oh you mean Sa-ko-sama," her friend replied. Seeing the puzzled look on her friends face, she explained. "That's just the name I have for her. It's what I call her in my heart, I didn't want to be like everyone else," Yasumi said matter-of-factly. "So, why the sudden interest in Sa-ko-sama?"

"Oh, nothing really," Miki replied in a casual way. "I was just curious what class she was in is all."

Yasumi replied quickly, giving the class and seat number of Sa-ko-sama, being very familiar with everything about the Onee-sama she admired. "Are you suddenly interested in her now as well?" Yasumi asked suspiciously.

"No," Miki stated, "I met her back in the greenhouse." Seeing the shocked look on her friends face, she quickly clarified the matter. "Well I didn't meet her as so much as I saw her."

"Did she speak to you?" Yasumi asked wanting to know all the details. She was, for the moment, highly jealous of her friend, having been a longtime admirer of this particular Onee-sama.

"She asked me the time," Miki confessed, "but before I could answer her she ran off."

"Then what happened?" Yasumi continued to grill her for details.

"Nothing. I washed out my eye, and then went and ate lunch," Miki told her.

"So, why all the questions about her?" Yasumi asked.

"All I asked was which class she was in," Miki said. There was no way she could describe to her friend the feeling she held within her heart. She wasn't certain what to make of the almost electrical jolt that had coursed through her when the older girls fingers had brushed across her cheeks. She had seen a fairy and she knew that more than anything she wanted to see her again. Just thinking of her, Miki's pulse began to race. She had the prefect reason for seeing the older girl again. Before leaving, she had noticed a book upon the ledge the fairy had been sleeping on. _She must have been using it as a pillow_ she reasoned. Moving closer, she picked the book up and realized the irony of her thoughts as the books name was _'The Pillow Book'_.

"Sorry Miki-san I have to go to the toilet," Yasumi said, jumping up and running out of the room right when Miki was going to ask her to go with her to the upperclassman's room. While the lower classmen admired the upperclassman from afar they still found them frightening up close. At the rare times when the first year students would travel down the hallway past the third year classroom, they would only do it in large numbers for mutual moral support.

Glancing at the clock, she realized she had little time before period started. Grabbing the rescued book from within her desk, she tucked it under one arm and left the classroom. In a few short moments she was outside the correct third year classroom, and was seriously rethinking her decision to go there. Just as she was turning away to retrace her steps, the door to the classroom slid open and her fairy stepped out.

"Um…excuse me…" Miki said, but then froze, as it wouldn't be polite to ask for her name, especially as they had no relations. She would be rather doubtful if the older girl would recall her from this afternoon's encounter.

"Yes?" inquired her fairy.

"First year Peach Group Houribe Miki," the nervous underclassman offered.

"Houribe-san I didn't ask your name…" the older girl with long black hair began, but then paused with a thoughtful expression on her face, "however I feel I have met you before." A long moment passed as she tried to recall just where, however it eluded her grasp. "I'm sorry Houribe-san, but there is something I have to do right now. If you can come back after school I should be here, and will be able to talk with you then," she offered with a warm smile, as she made to turn away.

"Here!" Miki exclaimed, thrusting out the book that was in her hands at the older girl.

Upon seeing the book, recognition suddenly appeared in those questioning eyes regarding her. "The greenhouse, this afternoon," she said in way of question, to which Miki nodded, smiling as well. "I was planning to return this to the library, and you have saved me a trip to retrieve it. I feel I should give you something to repay the favor."

"That's okay," Miki responded with, "I can't think of anything."

"Are you certain?" the older girl inquired, "Alright," Sa-ko-sama said, accepting the book from the younger girl. "If you think of something though please come and tell me." Miki only nodded that she would, and then quickly made her way back to her own classroom and just before the bell sounded.

Miki visited the library every day after that for many weeks, till one day 'The Pillow Book" was returned. She quickly checked the book out with a satisfied smile. For reasons that she couldn't explain, the thought of someone else checking that particular book out of the library just didn't sit well with her. Days passed, and turned into weeks, and finally the end of the school year arrived. On the day before break, Yasumi ran into the classroom and proudly displayed the signature of the Rose Foetida she had gotten in her autograph book that day. Apparently, she had mustered the courage to ask the upperclassman, and had been rewarded for her effort. "Yasumi-san," Miki asked of her friend, "what about asking Sa-ko-sama for her autograph?"

"I would never be able to do that!" her friend exclaimed. "That's why I settled for someone more approachable, like Rosa Foetida." Yasumi finished, showing her prize to another classmate.

For the rest of that day, Miki thought about that, and how unapproachable Sa-ko-sama was, and she had to agree with her friend in that regard. As school finished she was making her way from the classroom building towards the back gate, and she just happened to look up and spot her fairy walking towards her all alone. "Sa-ko-sama," she said, without thinking, it was the name that Yasumi had given her, but it wasn't her real name.

"I like it," said the older girl with a warm and inviting smile, which seemed that she was glad to see Miki as well. "My family sometimes call me that, or Sa-chan," the older girl said. Miki knew that she would never have another opportunity such as this one, and so took the chance and reminded the older girl of her promise of a favor. "Yes, I do recall that offer." Sa-ko-sama replied, with a curious look upon her brow.

"Can you make me your Petite Sœur," she said half in gest, as she slipped her hand into her school bag, and began to withdraw the book there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I would love to, however I already have a Petite Sœur," the older girl said in a serious tone, which indicated she truly was sorry she couldn't fulfill Miki's request.

"Then can you sign this for me?" Miki quickly asked, before she could lose her nerve as she opened the book to the inside cover, and indicated a blank spot there. While she had asked half in gest, the other half of her had seriously wanted this older girl to be her Onee-sama, so while not unexpected, it was still slightly painful to hear the rejection.

"You want me to sign this book for you?" the upperclassman asked questioningly, as she accepted the open book and then reached into her pocket and withdrew a fountain pen. "Houribe Miki, correct," she asked, looking directly at Miki, who could only nod, completely stunned at hearing that she remembered her name. Sa-ko-sama turned the book, and then turned a page and looked at the title of the book as she wanted to know what book she was signing. Miki doubted very much that the older girl didn't see the library stamp on the books title page. Turning back to the inside cover, she none the less complied with the request. _To Houribe Miki_, she wrote in clear and flowing characters and then signed her name beneath it.

"Arigato," Miki said with a smile, as she accepted the book back from Sa-ko-sama, and slipped it into her school bag.

"Have a good summer break Miki-san," the girl with the long flowing raven hair said with a warm smile. "I hope we shall see more of each other in the future."

"Gokigenyou," Miki managed to say, returning the smile.

"Gokigenyou" the upperclassman replied, as she turned away and continue along her path.

Miki agonized over the book all summer break, and in the end she went out and bought a replacement for it. She took the new book, which due to being a revised addition of the book was a different color, back to the library, and turned it in saying she didn't have the original one with her. In fact she didn't have it with her, as she had left it at home that day in her bedroom. After summer break Miki stayed away from the third year area, believing that by then Sa-ko-sama or Sayako-sama which was her real name, would have most certainly forgotten about the lowly first year student who asked her to sign a library book.

The smell of burning fish brought the Fukuzawa woman back to the present, as she hastily got to her feet and rushed to rescue the fish. That was close, as she pulled it off the flames noticing it was only scorched and not too badly. "Yasumi, now there is a name I haven't heard in a while," she said to herself, then recalled what had happened to her friend. They had parted ways after high school, but Miki had later heard that Yasumi and her husband had been killed in a car accident on a rural stretch of road, and that their newborn daughter had survived, offering some goodness from the tragedy. The accident which happened late at night, had taken place not too distant from a hospital she had heard, but apparently it was already too late for the couple. The daughter was later adopted by a well to do family, though the name of the family escaped her at the moment…"Matsu…Matsurd…" with a sigh, she gave up trying to remember, knowing it would come to her again in time.

**-oOo-**

Sayako smiled to herself as she held the book tightly to her chest. Outside the window the streets and houses rolled past though the older, elegant woman saw none of them. Her thoughts returned once more to a day gone bye when she had awakened in the greenhouse and had seen a fairy.

The evening before, she had been studying hard for an English translation test and hence had slept little. Once the grueling test was over, she had left the classroom with the intention of reading during lunch as she had, in her haste, left the house that morning without her lunch, and so had nothing else to do. Upon arriving at the greenhouse, she had shifted several potted rose bushes to either side to make a place upon the brick ledge where she could comfortably sit among the scattered rose petals. Perhaps it was from the lack of sleep the night before, or that additional warmth the greenhouse always seemed to have, it may even have been the sense of tranquility that always seemed to gently float around through the potted trees and plants here, one or all of them caused her to grow tired. Laying the book she had brought, The Pillow Book, the irony of the name and her intended use for it didn't escape her sleep deprived mind, as she set it in place and then laid her head upon it.

The soft insistent sounds of young girls' laughter, and the vague sense that she was no longer alone brought her awake with a start. Opening her eyes, she gazed into the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen. For a long moment, she was hypnotized by those eyes, and there was the passage of a spark between the two of them, a sharp tingling, that brushed across her senses. Judging by the facial expressions of the other girl, she realized that she had felt it too. The noon time sun filtering in through the greenhouse walls cast an almost golden aura around the younger girl, and Sayako envisioned her as a fairy, complete with golden wings of sunlight, certain that she was still dreaming. "What time is it?" she asked, but then realized that a dream couldn't answer her. She quickly reached into her pocket, and took out her watch. She had placed it there during the test, so she wouldn't be tempted to glance at it every fifteen seconds, to see how much time she had left to complete the test in question. "Oh, this isn't good, fifth period is about to start!" She realized with a start, and jumped up and moved towards the door.

"Beautiful…" The other girl said, in such a tone that it instantly caught Sayako's attention, and before she knew it, or how she accomplished it, having not actually thought about it, she was standing before the younger girl.

_She's been crying_, she thought, just then noticing the wet tear tracks on her cheeks. _She's much too pretty a fairy to be crying!_ Reaching out Sayako gently brushed away the offending water streaks, and marveled at how soft the smaller girl's skin was beneath her touch. _I think I could become very accustomed to caressing cheeks that are this soft on a regular basis._ "The door is that way," she indicated, pointing with one hand. "You better hurry or you'll be late," she added, as she reluctantly dropped her hand and hurried through the afore-mentioned door, and returned to her classroom. It was only once she arrived there, that she realized she had forgotten, in her haste, the book, back on the ledge in the greenhouse.

Taking her seat, she pondered what had happened, and was certain that it had been just a dream, as there certainly were no fairies within the greenhouse. By the end of class she had written the entire thing off as a dream, induced by her low blood pressure, lack of food, and a mind excessively foggy with sleep. Once class had finished she walked to the door, and opening it, with a short whisking sound, as it slid along the runners, stepped out into the hallway, sliding the door closed again.

"Um…excuse me…" said a soft and slightly timid voice behind her, as she turned to make her way down the hall towards the doors leading outside.

Sayako turned to regard the speaker, and instantly thought she knew the first year underclassman, but she couldn't place her. _She's cute, but I think she would much prettier if she didn't wear her hair up in those pig tails._ "Yes?" she asked. _I have to hurry if I'm to make it back before the next class begins._

"First year, Peach Group, Houribe Miki," the nervous underclassman offered with a bow.

_Poor girl, she must be frightened, being here all by herself._ Sayako knew very well her reputation among the underclassmen. She did nothing to quiet the stories; she already had a little sister, and saw no reason to lead others on, or to allow them to utilize herself for their own daydreams and fantasies. "Houribe-san I didn't ask your name…" she began, but then paused as it nagged at her that she couldn't place where she knew this cute girl from, "however I feel I have met you before." A long moment passed, as she tried to recall just where, however it eluded her grasp. "I'm sorry Houribe-san, but there is something I have to do right now." As much as she didn't want to leave the girl behind, especially after she made the trip up here, the time to retrieve the missing book was limited, and was rapidly dwindling away. "If you can come back after school, I should be here, and will be able to talk with you then," she offered with a warm smile, as she made to turn away and hurry to the greenhouse.

"Here!" Houribe-san exclaimed, thrusting out the book that was in her hands at the older girl, who was turning away.

Sayako, upon seeing the book, suddenly recalled where she had seen this girl before. _She was the fairy in my dream!_ "The greenhouse, this afternoon," she said in way of question to which Houribe-san nodded, smiling as well, obviously surprised at being remembered. "I was planning to return this to the library, and you have saved me a trip to retrieve it. I feel I should give you something to repay the favor."

"That's okay," Houribe-san responded, "I can't think of anything."

"Are you certain?" Sayako inquired, wanting not only to make certain, but perhaps repay the kindness shown to her as well. _She could have just as easily turned the book back into the library_, she thought to herself. _Instead, she boldly brought it to me, all by herself, traversing the hallway of the third year students!_ "Alright," the raven haired third year student said, accepting the book from the younger girl. "If you think of something though, please come and tell me." Houribe-san only nodded that she would, and then left.

For the remainder of the week, and many days to come Sayako had kept an eye out for the young Houribe-san, in the hope of seeing her once again. Even at night, the younger girl slipped into her dreams from time to time, always with a soft, hesitant, almost bashful smile. On those nights the older girl did dream of the other, she always awoke with a smile on her face, and a renewed desire to see her again. The final day before summer break she got her opportunity to do so, and it was strictly by chance. She had forgotten her school bag and didn't realize it till she was all the way to the gate, so she bid her little sister go home ahead of her, while she returned to her class room to get the missing item.

As she walked along the path, she saw the smaller girl and recognized her instantly. Sayako waited till they were a bit closer and opened her mouth to offer a greeting, when she suddenly heard the other girl say "Sa-ko-sama" with a smile.

"I like it," she responded, offering what she hoped was a warm and inviting smile, being pleased at having run into her fairy before summer break. "My family sometimes call me that or Sa-chan," Sayako said.

"I have given your offer further thought," the younger girl stated, as if carefully choosing her words. "Do you recall? You said if there was anything I wanted that I could come and ask you."

"Yes, I do recall that offer." Sayako replied, with what she was certain was a curious expression. _I thought she may have given up after all this time_, she thought to herself, while being glad at the same time that the young girl hadn't given up at all, but had apparently just been contemplating her choices.

"Can you make me your Petite Sœur," Houribe-san suddenly asked in a rush, as she fiddled with her school bag nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I would love to, however I already have a Petite Sœur," Sayako replied, truly troubled that she would have to deny this girls request. The older girl had little doubt the underclassman would have made a wonderful Petite Sœur. Even though she already had a little sister, Sayako couldn't deny the fact that she wished that this girl was her little sister. As soon as she thought this though, she felt bad for her own Petite Sœur. _Whatever am I thinking? _She puzzled to herself.

"Then can you sign this for me?" Houribe-san quickly asked, as she slipped a book out of her school bag and opened it to the front cover, pointing at a bare spot upon which to sign. A clear indication on where she would like it to be signed at.

"You want me to sign this book for you?" Sayako asked questioningly, as she accepted the open book and then reached into her pocket and withdrew a fountain pen. "Houribe Miki, correct?" she asked, looking directly at Houribe-san, who only nodded in way of answer. Sayako could tell that the younger girl was nervous about something, and turning the page before she signed the book, she saw why. It would have been impossible to miss the library stamp on the title page; however her heart skipped a beat in her chest, when she saw the title of the book she held, 'The Pillow Book'. Her eyes shot at once to the other girl, who was looking down at her feet, and so didn't notice the look. _She checked out the same book I had, and wants me to sign it! Just how sweet is that?_ Turning back to the inside cover, she complied with the request, a soft smile playing about her lips. _To Houribe Miki_, she wrote in clear and flowing characters, and then signed her name beneath it.

"Arigato," Houribe-san said with a smile, as she accepted the book back from Sayako-sama and slipped it into her school bag.

"Have a good summer break Miki-san," the girl with the long flowing raven hair said with a warm smile. "I hope we shall see more of each other in the future." Saying her name just that once sent a delightful shiver down her back. _Miki-san…Miki. What a beautiful girl you are!_

"Gokigenyou," the underclassman managed to say, returning the smile with one of her own, as she turned and continued on her way with a bounce in her step, that Sayako didn't recall seeing there before their encounter.

"Gokigenyou" Sayako replied to the departing girls back, as she too turned away and continue along her path.

During the summer break Sayako received the news that her Petite Sœur's father was being transferred, and that the entire family would be moving away. Due to this, the girl would not be returning to Lillian after the summer break. It was a sad day when they said their goodbyes, and Sayako received her rosary back from the other girl. When school was back in session she none the less returned, and went about her affairs as any well-mannered lady would do. It was shortly after this that the dreams returned to her of the fairy she had seen in the greenhouse. A few well-placed questions and she knew what class the underclassman was in. While she had originally intended to not take a new Petite Sœur, _If there is anyone I would like to have it would be Miki-san!_

As luck would once again have it…or was it fate, she no longer knew at this point, she had entered the Milk Hall for the purpose of obtaining a refreshment. Her eyes, out of habit perhaps, scanned those assembled, and sitting at tables, when she spotted her fairy. Now that the moment of truth was here, and she could go up to her and speak with her, she found herself reluctant to do so. _How do you tell someone that they can be your Petite Sœur, when you've already turned them down once? What if she no longer wishes to be my Petite Sœur? Perhaps she already has an Onee-sama?_ Sayako didn't like that thought in the least!Instead of speaking with the girl, she purchased her drink and sat at the table behind Miki and her friend Yasumi. _I'll wait till they are done eating and then approach her_ she reasoned to herself, as she took a sip of her drink. Sitting where she was, it was hard not to hear their topic of conversation.

"You should find an Onee-sama, Miki-san," Yasumi stated in a tone of voice one uses when they want to appear to know what they are speaking about. "My Onee-sama makes me feel special, and has helped me to become the woman I am today!"

Miki tried not to laugh, and only barely managed to cover it with a cough. "Yasumi-san, she's only been your Onee-sama for two weeks, I thought?" she asked, more to point out the fact, than to gather confirmation.

"A lot can happen in two weeks!" Yasumi exclaimed, in defense of her earlier words. "I can already see the changes in me!" Miki could see the changes too, and wasn't at all certain that the other girl's assumed superiority was a good change. "Who do you admire for an Onee-sama," Yasumi asked suddenly, leaning in closer to her friend.

From where she was sitting behind the two, Sayako leaned in as well, curious as to Miki's answer. "Oh me," Miki said waving one hand as if to drive the notion away, "I don't really admire anyone now."

"Surely, there must be someone you'd like to have as your Onee-sama," the other girl pressed, feeling that her friend was hiding something.

"No, no." Miki assured her. "I don't have a need for an Onee-sama," she stated matter-of-factly to her classmate as she stood up. "I don't have time for one with all the studying and club activities," she added, as she gathered her stuff and left with her friend. _If it can't be Sa-ko-sama, then I don't want anyone else,_ Miki thought silently to herself, as Yasumi chattered all the way back to class.

Sayako watched the two girls walk away, somehow feeling like she was the one who had been rejected this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Given all the comments and inquiries concerning what happened between Sayako and Miki back in the day, I decided to give you this chapter as a Christmas present. Given its length it could have easily have been three separate chapters but I thought you'd appreciate the gesture. So in the spirit of the holidays, Enjoy!

I first want to be clear that the flashback Miki has concerning her meeting with Sa-ko is almost all the brilliance of Konno-sensei. I fleshed it out some and added in the feelings that weren't there in the original. The Pillow Book, in the light novels was a short one-shot chapter in book 19 title "Library Book". I do so love the manner in which Konno-sensei ties all the characters together! Miki's remembrance of what happened to Yasumi is my own addition and nod towards Konno-sensei's ability the weave a wonderful story and tie it all together with a red string. I think it should be fairly clear on who Yasumi was. Sayako's POV is all mine though and what I thought she would feel, see, say.

Let's not forget Rei and Yoshino! They are just too cute together! They are, in my opinion, often over looked as people too readily assume they are an old married couple.

I hope everyone, regardless of where you are or what your belief is, have a wonderful and loving holiday season. May you and yours k now true happiness today, tomorrow and every day!

Special thanks to IceCastleo1 for editing and getting this back to me so I could get it out to you before the holiday arrives!

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	11. Sitting In The Dark

**Chapter 11 - Sitting In The Dark**

Sachiko watched the black sedan drive away with her mother in the back seat of it. _What exactly did that mean?_ Try as she might, she couldn't tell what her mother was thinking. Still pondering what had just happened, she walked back to the apartment and closed the door behind her, then leaned against it, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling. "Sachiko?" she heard, and rolled her head to the side against the door at the sound of her name to regard the very concerned pair of brown eyes that looked questioningly towards her.

"Mother knows," she simply said, not knowing any other way to say it.

"Huh?" Yumi asked, her eyes growing large in surprise. Wheeling herself closer to the raven haired woman she loved; she reached out and took the older girls hand in hers. "What exactly does she know?"

"I don't know exactly to what extent she knows, but she told me to find a better place to keep the documents," Sachiko clarified to her love, as the younger girl stopped by her side and took her hand gently. Sachiko briefly recounted their exchange of words at the car. _I'm both relieved and perplexed at the same time_, she thought silently to herself. "So, at the very least, she knows that Suguru and I aren't married. She may very well have guessed about you and me."

"Well, it may be a blessing in disguise," Yumi offered, looking up to the woman next to her. "While it is not the ideal way for her to find out, at least she does now know, and maybe, judging from her reaction, she is accepting of it?" Yumi said the last in a hopeful, if questioning tone of voice.

Sachiko sighed, but then smiled as she felt her hand squeezed gently. "Mother has never really been the issue. It's father that I'm worried about." _I swear it is almost as if Mother knows about Yumi and I, __and is ok with it…even encouraging us with her silence__._ Sachiko recalled a time where her mother had told her a story about fairies, and how they should be held onto at all costs. Long moments passed without either saying anything, each lost in their own thoughts of what the future held for them.

The young brunette could tell from the ensuing silence that Sachiko was concerned about speaking with her father about the two of them. Having just done so herself, she could well understand the trepidation the older girl was going through. _I doubt Tooru Oji-san will be as understanding as my father was._ "You…you don't have to…" Yumi began, as she dropped her eyes from the other girls face, and suddenly took up a keen interest in her own shoes, "…tell him about us. That might make things easier for you," the smaller girl finished in a rush.

Sachiko regarded Yumi's head for a long moment, as the younger girls face was currently hidden from her view. _That would be the easiest manner in which to handle this_, she thought to herself. _I could address the issue of the marriage first, and then once that has settled down, bring up my relationship with Yumi._ Realistically, she knew it would be some time before the annulment issue was resolved and laid to rest, if it ever truly would be. "Is that what you want Yumi?" she asked hesitantly.

"No!" Yumi exclaimed, her head jerking up quickly to look to the standing girl beside her, "Never! I just thought," she continued, dropping her gaze and tone once more, "that it would be easier on you that way."

"Easier, yes," Sachiko confirmed, giving the hand in hers a squeeze. "But also not what I want. Yumi," she continued, causing the other girl to look up again at her name. "I went the easy route once before, and I nearly lost you...forever!" Sachiko looked deeply into the brown eyes before her, "I can't risk that, no," she said with a shake of her head to emphasize it, "I won't risk that, ever again…I won't risk you ever again!" Raising one hand, she gently caressed Yumi's cheek, "I would be lost without you Yumi."

"Onee-sama…" Yumi said in a soft voice, unconsciously reverting to the name she loved most, "I love you!"

Sachiko smiled warmly upon hearing the younger girls' words. "And I you, of course!" For a long moment they stood there, looking at each other lovingly. "That is exactly why I won't take the easy way out, but will face this head on." Yumi nodded once, accepting her words, as well as her resolve to do just that. "Now, all this talk of my father has reminded me that I need to go and visit my grandfather in the hospital, as I promised."

"If you'll call for the car I'll get ready," Yumi said, turning her chair around and rolling into the bedroom to change clothes.

"You…you want to go with me?" Sachiko asked having thought she would go alone. The prospect of the long drive to the remote hospital wasn't a pleasant thought, even with the motion sickness pills, and sleeping on the way there. That aside, she really didn't want to be parted from Yumi for any length of time, if she could help it. _We only just found each other again_ her thoughts ran. _I…I'm afraid to let her out of my sight._ Deep inside, she knew it was an irrational thought, but none the less, she was afraid something would happen, and she might actually lose the girl she'd only just found once again.

"Of course I want to go!" Yumi stated from the other room. "I'm not letting you out of my sight if I can help it. You might find some other cute brunette with pigtails, and get distracted, and forget your way home. I mean, you're a single woman now after all," she added in a playful tone, as she pulled her shirt up over her head, only to feel two arms wrap themselves around her, causing her to "Whah!" suddenly, as she hadn't heard the other girl walk in behind her.

"Then you'll just have to keep me close to you always," Sachiko whispered seductively into Yumi's ear with an evil grin, before assisting the cute brunette with removing her shirt, only after peppering the exposed neck with light kisses.

Yumi blushed, as her loves warm moist breath danced across her ear, sending a warm shiver down her back. The ensuing kisses on her neck elicited a soft moan of pleasure from the topless brunette. "I thought you said you wanted to keep _me_?" Yumi finally managed to ask, as she extracted her arms from the sleeves of the shirt.

"You do have a point there," Sachiko said thoughtfully, tapping a fingertip against her chin as if contemplating the younger girl's words. "You may decide to run off with someone else who is less of a burden," she finished, with an equally playful tone of voice. Sachiko walked around to the front of the wheelchair so she could see Yumi's face and expression. It was clear that her Petite Sœur might just be contemplating that very thing, from the thoughtful look upon her face. "Yumi…you wouldn't seriously…." Sachiko's voice trailed off in disbelief, unable to complete the thought.

Yumi glanced up at the girl before her, "You called for the car right Onee-sama?" she asked with a straight face, not answering the question that was left hanging there between them. _She wouldn't…would she?_ Yumi fought the urge to giggle, seeing the perfect chance to retaliate against the other girl for earlier that day.

"No, not yet," Sachiko replied in a slightly worried voice. "Yumi, you wouldn't really…."

"Don't you think you should call then? It's a long trip to the hospital and we want to get there before visiting hours are over with," the younger said, cutting off the older one. "I'm looking forward to meeting your grandfather." Yumi said in a casual tone, as she wheeled herself over to the closet and removed a nice blouse from it, and slipped it on. _I wonder how long I can keep this up. She can't possibly think that anyone could take her place._

"I'll get my phone," Sachiko finally replied after a long pause, while she watched the other girl button up the blouse. _She wouldn't replace me_, she thought to herself, as she walked from the bedroom and into the living room to retrieve her phone_. She loves me after all,_ she said silently to reassure herself. Flipping the phone open, she dialed the driver and requested he come up from where he was parked down the street. "Yes, we're going to see my grandfather," she informed him. _I'm not that much of a burden_ she continued her silent monologue, as she dropped the call, and put her phone back in her purse. _Am I?_ With a toss of her head, she dismissed the notion and walked back into the bedroom in time to see Yumi turn to face her, dressed and ready to go. For a long moment, Sachiko just stood there and regarded the smaller girl, taking in her striking features, warm brown eyes, hesitant smile, and wonderfully soft hair that wasn't done up today in ribbons.

"What?" Yumi asked suddenly, starting to squirm under the intense continued scrutiny of the other girl's blue eyes. "Did I button it wrong?" she inquired glancing down at the front of her blouse to make certain it was correct.

Sachiko felt her heart swell with love for the girl before her. "Beautiful. You really are beautiful, Yumi." Sachiko smiled, seeing the younger girl's cheek brighten at the unexpected praise. "It still seems like a dream that I'm here…with you." Crossing to the girl in the wheelchair, Sachiko leaned down and whispered something softly in Yumi's ear, which caused a smile to spread across the younger girls face and her eyes to shine brightly.

"Arigato, Onee-sama," Yumi said with a soft contented sigh, as the older girl stood back up with a soft smile of her own. "Shall we go?" Yumi asked, and wheeled herself towards the door suspecting that the driver would be waiting on them already.

"Yumi…" Sachiko said, as she followed the younger girl into the living room and watched her gather her purse and the house keys, "don't you have something to say to me as well?" she inquired, as she leaned against the bedroom door frame.

Yumi turned her wheelchair around to face the woman she loved above all others, and then allowed her eyes to travel the older girl's sensuous body from top to bottom, and back up again before replying. "Yes, you're way more beautiful than I am! A fact I am very thankful for, I might add," she said with a slightly possessive look in her eyes which caused the object of her comments to blush appreciatively. _She's even prettier when she blushes like that!_

"While flattery will get you everywhere," Sachiko replied with a playful grin, "that wasn't what I meant." Seeing the confused look on her little sister's face, she continued to explain. "Isn't it customary to say it in return when someone says it to you?"

"I wouldn't want you to get tired of hearing it, Onee-sama," Yumi replied.

"Tired of hearing it?" Sachiko exclaimed in disbelief, her voice rising only slightly. "I don't think that is possible!"

"I already said it to you today," Yumi continued, as if the older girl hadn't said anything at all. "Like any good commodity, if there is too much of it, then its value is under appreciated and drops significantly," Yumi quoted the older girls words back at her from earlier that morning. "Shall we?" Yumi asked, pausing for a moment before she wheeled herself over to the front door and opened it. Sachiko didn't like having to swallow her own words, but for the time being didn't see any way around it, so after collecting her own purse, she left the apartment and helped Yumi to the car. In a short amount of time they were on the road. "Are you going to sleep?" Yumi asked, looking towards the raven haired woman next to her.

Sachiko looked up from searching for the motion sickness pills in her purse at Yumi's question. "Yes, if that's alright with you?" Both girls understood that Sachiko had trouble riding in cars unless she was driving, so on longer trips she would take motion sickness medicine, which caused her to become drowsy and sleep.

Yumi smiled warmly as she answered, "I think I might as well." Sachiko found the pills and offered them to Yumi, who declined to use them as she had before. Sachiko unfolded the napping blanket that was kept in the car for just such occasions, and then sat back and covered herself with it, closing her eyes. Yumi leaned back as well and tilted into the corner to get comfortable. "Onee-sama…"

"Hmm?" was the already drowsy sounding response from the other end of the big back seat.

"You're too far away," Yumi said in a slightly sullen tone of voice. "Why don't you lay down here?"

Sachiko opened her eyes to see the younger girl patting her lap. "Rest my head there?" When Yumi nodded she asked, "It wouldn't be a bother?"

"Not at all Onee-sama," Yumi assured her. Her Onee-sama had never, through all their time together, ever fallen asleep in her lap. She had to admit that she was looking forward to it.

"I've never tried that in a moving car before Yumi," Sachiko replied hesitantly. "I don't know if I'll get sick or not." Yumi patted her lap once more so Sachiko turned and curled up on the back seat with her head resting in her Petite Sœur's lap. _This is very comfortable_, she thought to herself as she smiled contentedly. She nearly moaned when she felt Yumi's hand run through her hair. _That feels nice._ Perhaps it was the warmth of the lap she was lying in, or the gentle, soft caress of her hair, or the medication, but the next thing she knew**…. **

"Onee-sama," Yumi called softly, as she gently moved the sleeping girl on her lap. "We're here Onee-sama."

**-oOo-**

_It's cold?_ Reaching out next to her, the short cropped dark haired girl felt around for a moment before she realized that she was alone in the bed. Grasping the cover, which was pushed down off of her, she pulled it back up around her chin and snuggled back in, as she slowly began to warm up again. _I wonder if Onee-sama is cold._ That thought nagged her slumber filled brain for a long moment, till she recalled she wasn't in her own bed but rather the other girl's bed, and that she had fallen asleep, held in the arms that loved her. _If I'm here, then where is she at?_ Noriko sat up in bed and looked about the darkened room, confirming that she was alone.

The current Rosa Gigantea slid to the edge of the bed and then stood up, carefully wrapping the cover around her small frame to ward off the cold. Judging from the darkness in the room, she was certain it was still the middle of the night, and dawn was a ways off as yet. With careful, sleepy steps, she toddled to the stairs and carefully made her way down them. As there were no lights on downstairs, she made a guess that if she was going to sit in the dark, it would be in the living room. Still, she almost missed the other girl sitting on the couch, with her legs drawn up to her chest. Sitting next to her on the couch, she shifted the blanket she had with her and tucked the other girl in as well, so that they shared it. "You'll catch a cold sitting here like this Onee-sama," Noriko said in a reproachful voice.

The golden hair girl next to her turned to regard her for a long moment. With visible effort that played across her features, she drew her thoughts back to the present. "Noriko?" she asked in a whispered voice full of disbelief. "I was just thinking about you," she continued, sounding as if she wasn't certain yet if the girl next to her was real or a dream. Pulling the cover closer around her, and leaning into the petite girl next to her for warmth, she finally decided she wasn't dreaming. "Arigato, Noriko."

"I told you I would be beside you when you gave me your rosary to carry," Noriko replied in a light tone of voice, as she nudged the older girl next to her that she loved above all others. "Someone has to take care of you Onee-sama," she said, pulling her legs up and hugging them to her chest, while laying her head on her knees, facing her Onee-sama.

"Till I graduate," Shimako replied, laying her head on the top of her knees, facing her Petite Sœur. "You said you'd stay by my side till I graduated high school," she clarified softly into the darkness. "I think your job has been done for a while now."

The silence between the two girls stretched on for several minutes as they regarded each other. Noriko was the first to look away, lifting her head and resting her chin on her knees staring directly ahead into the darkness she saw before her. "Whe…when will you enter the Cloister?" she asked, only stuttering slightly, as she held back the tears she could feel building up in her eyes.

"I wanted to join tomorrow," Shimako admitted in a soft whisper to the other girl. "Sister Mary Francis, the Reverend Mother, told me to finish out the school year, and then if I still wanted to join, she would take me in."

"I see," Noriko said, as the tears silently began to run down her cheeks, lost in the darkness much as she was.

"You probably hate me now Noriko, and I wouldn't blame you if you did," Shimako said to the girl seated next to her on the couch.

"I wish I did," Noriko replied in a calm voice that belied the tears running down her face at the moment. "This would be infinitely easier if I didn't love you so much," she responded calmly, as if they were discussing something as trivial as the weather instead of the broken landscape of her heart. "Do I at least get to know why? I think I deserve that much."

"I can tell you, but I don't know how much sense it will make to you," Shimako said. "I'm sorry Noriko I know this is hurting you. I love…"

"Don't!" Noriko bit the word off and spat it out, before the other could finish what she was going to say. "Don't say it, please. I can't take hearing it…not now." _Maybe not ever again_ she thought to herself. "Just tell me why. That's all I want to hear right now."

"Alright," Shimako replied softly, and taking a deep breath she began her explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

First I would like to just say that I hope everyone has a very happy and prosperous New Year! May you and yours know health, wealth and happiness all year long!

Well, I see the storm clouds have gathered for Noriko and Shimako. I can't wait to see where that leads to. Judging by Sachiko and Yumi, I must assume the Muse was in a playful mood. Sorry to make you suffer through that! You will be happy to know that chapter 12 is almost finished and should be off to the editor later tonight. I'll be starting on chapter 13 when I get home (still at work right now) which will return us to our main pair.

IceCastle01, sorry to make you work when you're under the weather but you still managed to do a wonderful job!

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	12. Watashi no Baka

**Chapter 12 - Watashi no Baka**

A smile split Yoshino's face where it lay upon Rei's chest. The smile had resided there since they had settled in, snuggled next to each other, the younger girls body draped over the elder one. Both women's nude bodies were covered in a fine sheen of sweat which was rapidly evaporating in the cool night air. Yoshino's right hand rested atop the older girls left breast and her finger tips contentedly brushed the soft white skin beneath them, as her palm obscured from view the rosy summit of softness. She could feel the fluid muscles beneath that skin shift and change. _Years of Kendo practice will do that_ she reasoned. As Rei moved her arm, bringing her hand up to caress the portion of Yoshino's arm that rested upon her chest, the younger girl marveled at the play of muscles and tendons once again.

"I love your hair like this," Rei spoke in a soft, wearied, yet sated voice as she continued to run her fingers through the dark, silky-soft strands. "You should wear it down more often." _Which would only make it harder to be away from her,_ she reasoned with an inward groan.

"I love you," Yoshino responded quietly, rolling her head enough forward to kiss the other girls chest affectionately, before laying her head back once more into its former position. Though she couldn't see it, she could feel Rei's smile at her words. The slight shifting of her body closer, the tightening of her hand on Yoshino's arm, the pause of her hand on the top of her head for just a moment, before it continued to run through her hair. These were all signs that Yoshino was learning to read in her cousin. She had been with Rei since birth, and there was hardly a day that went by, where they didn't spend time together. In that time, she had come to know everything there was to know of the girl next to her…or so she had thought, till this night. After eighteen years, to have this new world of discovery open up before her, to find there was so much more she didn't know of Rei, was just a short of miraculous to her. It was for this reason, more than anything else, that Yoshino was smiling.

"I love you too Yoshino," Rei finally said, turning her head to kiss the top of her cousins' head softly. "So what now?" Rei asked softly, laying her cheek against the place she had just kissed. Yoshino chuckled and, lifting her finger tips, moved her hand in a circular motion where it rested against the apex of Rei's breast, eliciting a soft moan from the older girl. "We already did that," Rei commented in a huskier voice, her attention split between her words and what the petite girl next to her was doing.

Yoshino lifted her head and smiled into the eyes of the woman she loved, "Twice!" she corrected with a cheeky grin.

Rei reached up and captured the hand lavishing attention upon the now firm pink bud of her breast. "Twice," she affirmed, blushing slightly, as she brought the captured hand to her lips, and kissed the fingertips gently, before clasping the hand in hers and laying it on her chest, away from any areas it might be tempted to explore for the time being.

Yoshino sensed Rei wanted to talk, so she laid her head back down where it had been, and waited for her cousin to continue. Several long minutes passed in silence. "I've wanted this for a long time Rei-chan," Yoshino confessed into the darkness, deciding to speak first. She had learned long ago, with Rei you sometimes needed to prime the pump to get her going. _Well, in some areas she needs very little priming,_ she thought with a delicious grin.

"Not nearly as long as I have," was the quick response from the other girl. Rei tensed, realizing she had spoken the words she had meant to only think. _Baka! Now I sound all needy, like I've been waiting forever._ While she had been waiting a long time, she knew the girl next to her was worth the wait, and then some.

Yoshino felt the body beneath her tense after the words were spoken, and gave her cousin a reassuring squeeze. "Arigato for being honest with me Rei-chan," she said. "So…so when did you...first…know?" Yoshino asked, feeling her cheeks warm slightly. It was a strange realization that she could be laying there, nude, wrapped around another nude woman whom she loved, after having just made love, _'twice'_, and yet she could get embarrassed from asking a simple question. _My crazy life,_ she thought to herself with a mental smirk.

"I don't know," Rei replied. Yoshino could tell the older girl wasn't being honest, so remained quiet for several minutes, neither prompting her cousin or moving any closer, just lying there holding her close. "You'll think me strange," Rei finally said in a quiet whisper, before going silent again.

"I'll tell you first if you want," Yoshino offered as her curiosity grew hearing the hesitation in Rei's voice. She felt Rei nod, and so continued. "I think it was when you went on the half day date with Chisato-san," she confessed, remembering the time. "I was standing on an over-pass, and saw the two of you walk past. She was hanging on your arm." Yoshino recalled that moment very clearly, but found that now, thinking back on it, she no longer felt angry about it. "I…I was so jealous at the time..." she continued quietly, unconsciously snuggling closer, "...that it hurt. I knew it was for a good cause," she said, referring to the Valentine's Day treasure hunt event, "but it just hurt to see you with someone else…anyone else," she quickly clarified not wanting to single out Chisato-san. "I was mad at the Roses for allowing the event to happen. I was mad at Chisato-san for hanging on your arm so possessively. I was mad at the people all around us, because I couldn't yell at you and call you an idiot," she said, and grinned directly afterward, before continuing. "Of course I was mad at you for agreeing to go on the date in the first place. I knew, no matter how inconceivable it may be, I just knew that you would refuse to go with her. When you not only neglected to refuse to go, but you even appeared to be enjoying yourself….I don't know, I felt so alone."

"I think my mind went off and racing on its own that day. I wondered around and did some shopping, but really I did a great deal of thinking. I think it was the first time I seriously considered there may come a time in my life when you wouldn't be there." The younger girl's hand tightened on the hand holding it. "I really didn't like that thought at all. You know what," she asked, and then answered her own question, "I dislike it even more now than I did back then!" _I don't know how to explain what I felt back then._ "I'm not sure if I can articulate what my feelings were back then Rei-chan. I just knew I never wanted to be parted from you. Since that time, these feelings for you have only grown. You're as much a part of my life as I am," she said, grasping for the correct words to express what she felt in her heart, "and a life without you in it…well…wouldn't be much of a life, I feel."

"Yoshino…" Rei said in a surprised voice, having never guessed just how much her own actions impacted the girl in her arms. Slipping her hand from the long dark strands it had been entwined, she brought it down to the smaller girl's back, and drew her in closer; embracing tightly the one she loved above all others.

Yoshino sighed contentedly, feeling the other girl's arm pulling her in tightly. Wrapped within these loving arms was the only place she wanted to be in that moment. Long minutes stretched in silence between them as they basked in the warmth of their mutual love. "Rei-chan, I know you said I need to be able to do things on my own, but if it means doing them without you, then I don't want to do them. I'm not saying I can't do them mind you, just that I don't want to do them without you," she clarified. "I want to do everything with you, just for that reason, it is something _I_ want, a desire _I_ have!" Yoshino lifted her head and turned slightly, propping herself up on the arm under her, and looked into the face she loved to see…no needed to see every day. "Don't you see? Anyone can do things on their own, but it's doing those things with the person you love that makes them so very special Rei-chan!"

Rei's lips found Yoshino's expectant, and slightly parted for her own when she leaned forward to capture them with her own, as they kissed deeply. Her tongue darted forth and slipped between the parted lips, welcomed by the younger girl's own tongue. Rei shifted, rolling the smaller girl on to her back, gently cradling the nape of her neck in one hand, while her other hand slid across the petite girl's abdomen and over the distant hip to the small of Yoshino's back. Once their lips parted, after several long moments, Rei propped herself up on her elbow with her hand still resting on the nape of her cousin's neck, supporting her, as she had through her entire life. Rei's other hand retraced its progress at a leisurely pace, back across the flat abdomen, up the center of the ribs, stopping in the space between the small breasts, as one finger traced out the small scar there. A tiny reminder of the operation that repaired the fierce heart which beat within the chest beneath it. A heart brave enough to confess the love it felt.

Yoshino loved the sensation of the other girl's hand on her body, but she found she couldn't take her eyes off of Rei's face…that beautiful, calm, thoughtful and loving face, that was currently searching for the right words to speak, if she knew her cousin at all. Rei watched her hand's slow progress; till it reached the scar and her fingertip traced it out several times. _Something so small to mark something so momentous_, she thought absently. _Then again, she is small and yet such a large part of my life, perhaps it is fitting_. "You were in the hospital," she began in a soft voice. "You were angry and didn't want anyone to be near you. Your mom asked me if I would go sit with you till you calmed down." Rei smiled recalling the time in her mind, as her hand gently caressed the expanse of chest before her. "It was your first time," she stated. "I could tell you were scared and embarrassed. You made me lock the door to the hospital room, and swore me to secrecy, before you'd tell me what had you all worked up."

"I was thirteen," Yoshino said, suddenly remembering what happened. "I had terrible cramps all that day, and then in the afternoon it started," she continued as Rei's hand stopped moving and lay flat on the younger girls' chest, as Rei finally looked up to meet Yoshino's eyes. "There wasn't a whole lot to it, but at the time it sure seemed like a lot of blood." Yoshino shivered slightly, recalling the time in greater detail than she really wanted to. "You carried me from the bed and into the bathroom, despite me insisting I could walk just fine." Both girls grinned at the memory of her calling Rei an idiot, and ordering her to put her down that instant. "You bathed me by hand, cleaned me up, got me a pad, clothed me, and tucked me back in bed again after changing the sheets. You even got me a heating pad for my stomach to help with the cramps." Yoshino reached up and gently caressed the other girls' cheek. "You've always been there for me haven't you?"

"I always will be," was the soft reply, as Rei leaned forward and placed her forehead against Yoshino's, "for as long as you'll let me be."

"Well then," the younger of the two said playfully, "don't expect to ever go anyplace else other than by my side." Moving slightly, she turned her head till once more their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss, which lasted for several moments.

Once their lips parted, Rei slid down slightly and rested her head in the crook of the smaller girl's shoulder, one arm under her, and the other resting on Yoshino's chest. "I don't know why," Rei continued after a few moments of silence, "but after you started menstruating, the way I saw you changed. Suddenly, you weren't the little cousin I grew up with any more. I won't say that I thought of you as a woman at that point, but something had changed. I couldn't think of you as a child any longer." Rei's hand absently caressed the skin it rested on as she talked. "I didn't tell you this, but I couldn't wait to make you my Petite Sœur. I actually bought the rosary I gave you as soon as I started my first year," Rei confessed. "I kept it with me till you started your first year, but then you were ill and couldn't go to the opening ceremony. I remember rushing home that day, just so I could give it to you."

"I remember that day of course," Yoshino answered softly. "I always expected to be your Petite Sœur, so it was no real surprise to me when you gave me the rosary." Yoshino suddenly recalled a conversation she had once with Yumi just before her operation. "I once talked to Yumi about that day, and how ordinary it was. I wanted it to be exciting like it was for Yumi and Sachiko-sama, and other couples. I see now that it was exciting and special for you."

"Arigato Yoshino," Rei said turning her head slightly, and softly kissed the gentle swell of the breast nearest her, as it just happened to be the closest part of Yoshino to her mouth at that moment. "Arigato for being honest with me," she clarified. Even though it hurt to hear her cousin admit the day they became Sœur's was just another ordinary day, she was thankful they could be that honest with each other. "I was very happy the day you accepted my rosary. I wasn't altogether sure you would." Rei recalled they had had an argument the day before, about something trivial. Yoshino had wanted Rei to go home, but she wouldn't, wanting to stay till the younger girl fell asleep for the night. In the end, she had stayed, and after wetting the magical towel, and placing it upon Yoshino's brow, she had sat and watched over her, long after the smaller girl had fallen asleep.

"I feel like I should be apologizing to you," Yoshino spoke up, feeling bad about how she had mistreated the girl in her arms. "I've been an idiot for so long Rei-chan!"

"It's not your fault Yoshino," Rei responded with a grin, "you can't help it. It's just how you are."

A long moment passed, while what was said finally registered. "Hey!" Yoshino exclaimed in protest, realizing her cousin had just said she couldn't help being an idiot.

"I wouldn't have you any other way," Rei replied, slipping her free hand around the other girl and pulling her a little closer. "I love my little idiot after all."

"Tell me that in thirty years," Yoshino huffed, however there was a playful twinkle to her eyes.

"Make it a challenge and say fifty years," declared Rei teasingly.

"Done!" Yoshino replied agreeably. "Fifty years from now we'll see how you feel!" Both women chuckled softly at her words, knowing within their hearts that fifty years from now would find them together in some manner or other. There was no doubt about it for either of them.

"So…" Rei began, once they had settle down once more, "…you don't think I'm…"

"A dirty old man?" Yoshino finished for her with a grin.

"I was going to say strange, but yes, I guess," Rei replied, after cringing slightly at the others choice of terms.

"Rei-chan you're an idiot," Yoshino said in a voice so full of love, that the older girl couldn't take offense at the choice of words. "Haven't you been listening to anything I've said tonight? I love you Rei, every part of you, however you may be! I don't think you're _'strange'_, well no more so than I am at least. Though," she paused before continuing in a thoughtful tone, "if you're going to be a dirty old man, then it had better be with me!" They held each other for a while, content to just be in each other's arms. "You know you could have told me sooner."

"I was scared too," Rei admitted. "I don't know what I would have done if you had thought me strange for loving you in this way."

"What would you have done if I hadn't done anything tonight?" Yoshino asked.

"I would have brought it up sooner or later," Rei assured her. Yoshino chose not to argue the point, though she couldn't help but wonder just how much later, rather than sooner, it would have been. "So this Sunday…"

"Last I heard, Yumi was going to study abroad. I wonder what happened." Yoshino felt the girl laying on her shrug slightly, uncertain herself. "It will be good seeing everyone again."

"It will be fun," Rei agreed with a soft smile. "I'll have to do some baking I think."

"Do a little extra for me," Yoshino requested, knowing just how wonderful Rei was with confection creations. "I love your baking! I think I'm starting to drool just thinking about it!"

Rei couldn't help but chuckle, imagining the drool dripping from her lovers soft, kissable lips. Just then Rei had an idle thought, and it slipped past her lips before she could stop it. "I wonder if Sachiko will be there?" She instantly felt the smaller girls' body stiffen beneath her.

"She better not be!" Yoshino declared in a venomous voice. "No! I hope she is, so I can give her a piece of my mind! She has a great deal to answer for!"

"Yoshino..." Rei started to say, only to be cut off by the other girl.

"Don't you _'Yoshino'_ me Rei-chan!" she exclaimed angrily. "After what she did to Yumi, she's lucky you made me promise not to go over to her house!"

"There are two sides to every story Yoshino, with the truth usually lying someplace in between," she responded. "As it stands, we don't know either side of this story, neither of them is talking."

"I'll get the story this Sunday," Yoshino assured her. She still couldn't believe, thinking back, just how close they had come, that _she_ had come, to losing her best friend. "I…I almost lost her Rei-chan," Yoshino said in a subdued tone of voice, that trembled slightly. "Yumi is the first real friend I've had."

"Yumi's my friend as well," Rei replied, hugging the smaller girl to her gently. "We didn't lose her, and she'll be there Sunday," she stated, more to remind the girl next to her. "She'll be waiting to see us." She could feel the girl in her arms slowly begin to relax once again. "If Yumi is your first friend, what's that make me?" Rei asked playfully.

"My idiot cousin," Yoshino offered with a soft chuckle to take the sting out of her words.

"Even after tonight," Rei asked in a slightly offended tone, lifting her head to look at the other girl, "that's the best I can get?" Yoshino nodded. "But it was _'twice!'_" Rei exclaimed dramatically, so unlike herself, as she held up two fingers that formed a 'V', to emphasis the number of times they had made love that night.

_Thank you Rei-chan. What would I ever do without you,_ Yoshino pondered, even as she smiled to the woman of her thoughts, understanding the dramatic actions were more to lift her spirits than anything else. "Alright, how about idiot girlfriend?" the dark haired girl finally offered, and then smiled seeing the shocked expression on the older girls face.

"G…girlfriend?" Rei stammered, blushing furiously all of a sudden, and buried her face into the crook of Yoshino's arm hiding her face.

Several long minutes passed, enough time to make the younger girl doubtful of her actions. "Rei-chan?" Yoshino asked, concerned as she felt the older girl's shoulders tremble, and she heard her sniffle softly. "Rei-chan? Gomennasai , I didn't mean to make you cry!" Yoshino exclaimed apologetically. _I AM an idiot!_ She felt Rei shake her head where it rested against her shoulder. "You don't have to be my girlfriend. Gomennasai, I didn't mean to make you sad!"

"I'm not sad," Rei said in a tear filled voice, and then she sniffled loudly, as she turned her head and laid it back upon Yoshino's chest, as she wiped at the tears that wouldn't seem to stop.

"Then why are you crying?" Yoshino inquired, confused and concerned at the same time.

Rei grinned through her tears. "Because some idiot just made me the happiest I have ever been!" she explained. "Watashi no Baka!"

"Oh," was Yoshino's very articulate reply, as realization set in. "Is that so?" she asked in a dazed voice. Above, in the night sky, a million stars sparkled and shined, but none shown as brightly that night, as the love shared between the two women wrapped in each other's arms.

"We should probably get some sleep," Rei finally suggested, after the silence had stretched on for a long while. Yoshino mumbled sleepily, and snuggled closer. Rei reached behind, and pulled the discarded cover off the floor, draping it across their nude bodies.

Rei thought the smaller girl had finally fallen asleep, when she heard her name. "Rei-chan," Yoshino suddenly whispered softly, "we need to do this again."

Rei smiled where she lay snuggled up to Yoshino's chest, and held her protectively. _It's nice to let someone else be the strong one for a change, and to be held like this._ "Soon," she agreed, kissing the bare skin in front of her lovingly.

"We need to find someplace else though," Yoshino continued in a soft, contented tone. "Someplace where you're less…restricted."

"Hmmm…okay," Rei mumbled, feeling drowsiness starting the claim her.

"I mean, I thought you were going to chew through your pillow when you were trying to be quiet," Yoshino breathed, in the same soft sated voice. "I don't want you to have to hold back like that!"

"BAKA!" Rei exclaimed, as her cheeks flew through every shade of red, before settling on a bright scarlet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

First, yes I do realize this was all about Yoshino & Rei. They, especially as a couple, do not get nearly enough main screen time. They're usually only supporting roles so I thought it would be nice to give them a chapter all to themselves.

The Muse has been quiet this last few days but I think that is because I've been working 12-15 hour days all week. I'll hopefully start on chapter 13 after posting this.

IceCastle01, much thanks for helping this poor baka out and making me look good by editing my words. I'm sure your efforts are appreciated by all!

Japanese Words Used:  
>Baka - Idiot<p>

Watashi no Baka - My Idiot  
>Gomennasai - I'm very sorry (more formal than just Gomen)<p>

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	13. Lost Along The Way

**Chapter 13 - Lost Along The Way**

The luxurious black sedan pulled up to the curb in front of the hospital and the driver quickly exited the vehicle after insuring it was in park and the brake was set. With what was becoming practiced ease Matsui-san quickly extracted the wheelchair from the trunk, brought it around to the side of the car, and positioned it next to the opened back door. Stepping to one side, he made room for the young chestnut haired woman to ease herself out of the back seat and into the waiting chair. Turning to the woman anxiously watching the younger girl he bowed slightly, "I'll find a suitable place to await your return Ojou-sama," he offered respectfully.

"Arigato, Matsui-san," Sachiko said with a grateful smile resisting the urge to help Yumi into the wheelchair knowing she liked to accomplish it on her own. "I'm not certain how long we'll be. I'll call you when we're ready to depart." Stepping behind the wheelchair and grasping the handles she paused and looked towards the family driver once more. "If you haven't had lunch yet, then please find yourself something to eat." The family driver nodded slightly as the two women moved away, gracious as always for being treated so kindly.

As a driver for the Ogasawara house he was privy to many events that transpired within the family. Business deals negotiated over the phone, disagreements, secret arrangements, family disputes, and deeds that were strictly hidden from the public eye. In the ten years he had been employed by the Ogasawara family nothing to date had warmed his heart nearly as much as the budding relationship he saw between those two women walking away. His happiness was tempered with sadness though. He knew, that even in modern Japan, their relationship was going to be looked upon disapprovingly by most people. Still happy for them, but with a resigned sigh, he returned to the driver's seat of the car, pulled away from the curb, and headed to a little café they had passed on the way there for a small meal .

"This isn't exactly how I imagined meeting your grandfather," Yumi stated with a small, uneven grin as the glass doors with the familiar Rod of Aesculapius with a snake wrapped around it emblazoned upon them, automatically opened and they entered the hospital. Her Onee-sama had spoken about her grandfather a great deal and, to the younger girl, it was clear that the older one loved him very dearly. From what she had heard, and the degree to which the elder Ogasawara spoiled Sachiko, it was clear that those feeling went both ways. With a mental grin Yumi recalled Sachiko's grandfather buying his only grandchild a new pair of designer jeans every chance he had. Gifts were by no means limited to jeans, a fact she well knew having seen Sachiko's jewelry box in her bedroom once. Then there was the matter of the car, given as a gift when Sachiko had first received her driver's license. Yumi, not for the first time, wondered if these types of gifts were normal when you were in a wealthy family. She tried to imagine herself in Sachiko's place, but couldn't, as the presents were just too extravagant for her tastes. While she did enjoy the occasional material possessions, something from the heart such as the cherry blossom tree for her ribbons that Yuuki made her, meant far more than anything that could be bought with money.

"It's widely believed that those in a coma can still hear, and possibly see what's going on around them," Sachiko said as they made their way to the Elevator. Yumi leaned forward and pushed the button. "I hope so, because I intend to introduce you to him when we get to the room," Sachiko continued as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Wh…what exactly do you plan on telling him Onee-sama'" Yumi asked, a little nervous at the older woman's words. She had been prepared to see the elder Ogasawara asleep and not aware of what was happening around him. _What if he doesn't like me?_ She pondered that for a long moment as the elevator arrived and they entered it. _What if he thinks I'm not good enough for her? Oh no, what if he thinks I've corrupted his granddaughter, and he thinks I'm disgusting?_

Sachiko reached over and pushed the button for the third floor, as they were the only two in the elevator at the time. "I was planning on telling him everything," she confessed, feeling nervous herself, as the elevator moved past the second floor to the third with a resounding _DING! _just before the doors opened.

"Everything?" Yumi asked in a surprised tone of voice as she turned in her seat and glanced back over her shoulder at the woman pushing her wheelchair out of the elevator. "B…but what…if he hates me?" Yumi could feel her heart rate increase; as she grew progressively more nervous the closer they came to the hospital room that was their destination.

Sachiko smiled reassuringly to her Petite Sœur as they moved down the hallway. "He would never hate you, Yumi," she stated matter-of-factly. "I think the two of you will really like each other. Sofu knows how important you are to me, and so he would adopt you and love you just like he does me." The older girl couldn't help but smile, imagining her grandfather and his reaction to finally meeting the girl that was her little sister. "I'm certain he would have insisted on you calling him Saiko Ojii-san."

Yumi turned back around in her seat as they made their way to the last room at the end of the hall. Though she felt slightly better at the older girl's words, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. "Onee-sama?" Yumi inquired, as they neared the closed door to the room that was their destination. "By everything did you mean _'everything'_?"

"Would it be bothersome if we did tell him Yumi?" Sachiko asked as she stopped the chair before the door and laid her hand upon the younger girls shoulder. _I still can't keep my hands off of her,_ Sachiko mused silently to herself, gently caressing the shoulder beneath her hand as she waited for Yumi to reply. _She's so warm_, she thought to herself, feeling the heat from the smaller girl against the palm of her hand, even through the cloth of the clothing. Sachiko could also feel Yumi tremble slightly beneath her touch, and suddenly realized that the other girl was nervous.

_Does it bother me?_ Yumi had believed that the first people to be told, at least from Sachiko's family, would be the raven haired woman's parents. _Would this be alright to tell him here and now?_ "I think that he has a right to know," Yumi finally said in a tone of voice that indicated she was giving it serious thought while selecting her words carefully. "Better he hears it from us than from someone else later," she reasoned aloud, as she reached up and captured the hand on her shoulder and gave it a loving squeeze. "I said before that I didn't want to hide my feeling for you, and I meant it." Having arrived at her decision she suddenly found that she was no longer nervous or fearful of what was to come.

Sachiko smiled warmly at the girl before her that amazingly enough loved her. A fact she still found hard to believe at times. "You really are amazing," she said softly, deeply touched by the younger girl's words. Yumi appropriately blushed at Sachiko's loving words of praise. "I was hoping you would feel that way Yumi," she said. "I don't want to have to hide it either, and I really want Sofu to know first."

"Then let's not keep him waiting," Yumi said, releasing the older girl's hand and pushing the door to the room open. The room itself was no different than the room Yumi had been in not so long ago. In fact it was at this very hospital that she had recovered from her accident before returning home. The Ogasawara helicopter had been used to air lift her to the hospital, though she had not found that out till much later. Sometimes thinking of how close she came dying, and not being able live together with Sachiko, sent a cold shiver down her spine. It was at these moments she realized how truly and utterly fortunate she was. "I love you Sachiko," she said softly over her shoulder and smiled as she heard the woman behind her gasp slightly at the unexpected admission.

Sachiko blushed deeply, warmed by the admission of love from the woman she loved as well, and wheeled the younger girl to the foot of the bed in which rested the elderly Ogasawara, head of the Ogasawara house and business conglomerate. Maneuvering around the wheel chair, the raven haired grandchild stepped to the bed and took the suddenly frail looking hand in her own. Brief flashes of memories of growing up fluttered through her thoughts as she recalled the strong arms that used to lift her into a protective lap. Sachiko absolutely adored her grandfather, and the images of her youth were in stark contrast to the thin and frail image of the man lying in the bed before her. Her grandfather's time in the hospital showed clearly. His skin, once sun warmed and healthy, now appeared pasty white, and slackly clung to his frame. "Sofu…" Sachiko began to say; only to have her voice catch in her throat as her emotions welled up inside her. Suddenly she felt a warm hand gently come to rest on hers where it held the older man's and squeeze hers gently. Rapidly blinking away the tears that threatened to spill forth, Sachiko smiled at Yumi before turning to face her grandfather. "Sofu, I brought someone for you to meet," she began, but then paused to clear her emotion filled throat. "I would like to introduce Fukuzawa Yumi, my Petite Sœur, that you've heard me speak of excessively." Both girls' grinned, imagining the older man sitting and listening patiently to the granddaughter he doted on as she rambled on concerning her Petite Sœur.

Yumi bowed as deeply as her chair would allow, "It is an honor to finally meet you Ogasawara-sama," Yumi intoned in a respectful voice to the man in the bed. "Arigato gozaimasu for Sachiko-sama. I'm sorry for keeping her away from you these last few days," Yumi said, offering apologies, suddenly feeling that if not for her Sachiko could have visited more. "Onee-sama has taken great care of me. Arigato gozaimasu!" Yumi finished, as she bowed again respectfully.

Sachiko took Yumi's hand in her free one, drawing courage from that simple contact. "Sofu there is something else I need to inform you of and I wanted you to hear it from me. You'll be the first one of the family to know officially," she said, gathering her courage a moment longer before continuing. "Suguru-san and I had our marriage annulled." Once the words started it became easier for them to spill out. "I know you always wanted us to be married, but we didn't love each other," she explained. "Neither of us wanted to be together so we felt it was the best course of action to take. There is…well, there is someone else I love," Sachiko rushed on, "…and they love me, and we want to be together. Yumi and I love each other," she boldly proclaimed pressing on till it was all out. "We're going to have a life together. I hope you can understand and accept that Sofu." Sachiko turned and smiled at the woman next to her as blue eyes looked lovingly into soft brown eyes that reflected the same love back. "I love Yumi, and I can't imagine life without her!" Whenever she spoke of Yumi in this manner she could feel her heart swell with love as a wave of warmth flooded through her entire body.

"I feel the same way for Sachiko, Ogasawara-sama," Yumi declared. "I don't want any life but one with her! I love her with all my heart and will do anything to be by her side!" Several minutes passed with nothing happening, though neither was sure what to expect. Perhaps a small part of their minds and hearts had thought, or hoped, that there would be some reaction to their confession. Finally, after several more minutes slipped past, Yumi broke the silence. "Sachiko, why don't you pull up one of those chairs," she offered, motioning towards a set of chairs set off in the corner of the room.

Sachiko sighed softly, releasing the hands in hers and did as instructed, bringing a chair next to the bed and sitting down before once more reaching out and taking her grandfather's hand in both of hers. The two women sat there in silence for a long while, listening to the steady tempo of beeps and noises from the various machines within the room. Sachiko noticed Yumi glancing around several times, and realized that the younger girl might be bored just sitting there with her. "Yumi..."

_Onee-sama. I wish there was something I could do to comfort you_, Yumi lamented internally to herself. Of her grandparents all she had left was a grandmother that lived in Yamanashi as the others had all passed away when she was very young. _It's never easy to lose someone close to you_, she reasoned even as her heart went out to the woman she loved more than herself. As the minutes passed by she sat there offering what comfort she could by her mere presence alone. As time passed, she couldn't help thinking back to her own stay in the hospital, and what an unpleasant time it had been. Glancing around the room she began to compare it to her own. _I really hate hospitals!_ Try as she might, the longer she sat there, the more she started to feel apprehensive as she recalled those weeks recovering and the almost claustrophobic sensation that had developed during her previous stay. The more she recalled that time and the unpleasant memories the more she fidgeted till the sound of a melodious voice speaking her name drew her thoughts back to the present and the woman addressing her. "Onee-sama…" she said blinking twice before her eyes focused on the other woman.

"I was wondering if I could impose on you to do me a favor," Sachiko asked, once she saw she had the younger girls' attention. Seeing the questioning look on Yumi's face she continued. "There is a flower shop just outside the hospital. Could you buy some flowers from there for me?" Sachiko asked. "I think he might like something colorful and nice smelling."

Yumi smiled glad to have an excuse to leave the room and even the hospital for even a little while. "I'll find something very nice for him Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed with a warm smile as she headed towards the door.

"Here, I have money," Sachiko said, reaching for her purse which she had set down on the floor next to her chair.

"I have money Onee-sama," Yumi replied, pausing long enough to open the door. "I would like to buy Ogasawara-sama something by way of apology for keeping you away," she explained, feeling it was the proper way to apologize.

"Well, if you're sure?" Sachiko replied in a hesitant tone of voice. Yumi just smiled and rolled herself out the door, allowing it to close behind her. Sachiko watched her go, already missing her presence next to her. "See," she said to the man in the bed next to her, "she is just so sweet!" Sighing wistfully after the girl that had departed, she turned back to face her grandfather. "So, what shall we talk about Sofu?"

Yumi frowned as the door to the room thudded closed behind her. Making her way to the elevator, she couldn't help admitting that she already missed Sachiko's presence watching over her from behind. _This is the first time since the airport that we've been apart,_ she realized suddenly. That morning in the airport seemed like so long ago and yet it really had only been four days. _My life has changed so much in just four short days,_ she mused as she pushed the button plate on the wall, indicating she wanted to go down. When the empty elevator doors opened, she turned and rolled herself in backwards, pausing long enough to push the button for the bottom floor.

_Sachiko and I have only just reunited and yet it feels like we've never been apart._ The thought brought a smile as well as a distinct softening to her countenance. Just the thought of the woman sharing her life now made the breath catch in her chest and a pleasant wave of warmth spread through her. _Sachiko. There was a time when I longed to say that name, if even only just once._ It still amazed Yumi that the woman she idolized so long ago, was now the woman that loved and cared for her so deeply. There was no doubt in her mind that Sachiko cherished and loved her, as much as she adored and loved Sachiko. _I'm really going to spend the rest of my life with her?_ So lost in her own thought was she that she failed to notice when the elevator stopped at the second floor and the doors opened.

"Yumi-chan!" said a warm, elderly, masculine voice that intruded into her musings.

Yumi blinked, her thoughts returning from the raven haired beauty that had captured her heart, as well as her love. "Matsudaira-sensei!" Yumi exclaimed upon see the grandfather of her Petite Sœur.

"I hope you're well?" he asked, arching one brow in question, with concern reflected in his gentle eyes as he regarded her closely. "Are you doing your leg exercises?"

"No, no, I'm fine," she stated quickly, raising her hands and waving them back and forth before her as if to disperse any thoughts that she was ill. "Onee-sama is here visiting Ogasawara-sama," she quickly explained. "I've been sent to locate the flower shop to purchase a floral arrangement for his room." She pointedly avoided the question regarding the range of motion exercises she was supposed to be doing every day. _I can't do them on my own, and I don't feel right asking anyone to help me._

"I see," was his response as the doors closed and they started down to the next floor. "I have a few minutes to spare. If you like I can show you where the flower shop is located?"

"Arigato," Yumi replied with a warm smile, resting her hands in her lap once again. "I wouldn't be too much of a burden would I?"

"No not at all," he assured her as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. There were several people waiting to enter, however they stepped aside as he took Sachiko's usual place behind the wheel chair and pushed it out into the corridor. "How is Touko-chan these days?" he inquired.

"Busy," was Yumi's initial response. A warm smile appeared upon her face, as she thought of her little sister. "She's the Rosa Chinensis now. There is always something to do or some student emergency to be addressed," Yumi explained. "I'm a Grand Sœur now as she has her own Petite Sœur to look after…though I have yet to meet her," she added in a quiet whisper to herself.

"I understand," the elder Matsudaira said, "that would explain why she hasn't been to visit recently. I thought she might be avoiding me...I mean the hospital," he finished, hoping the young lady in the wheel chair hadn't heard his slip.

"She's a third year student now, which means she's in her final year, and has to think about the future. Also, she is one of the three Roses and, she has extra duties that most students don't have," Yumi stated in defense of the absent girl they were discussing. "I'm very proud of my Petite Sœur and all she has accomplished," Yumi concluded, choosing to ignore the other's reference to himself previously which he tried to cover up so quickly. "Guiding a new Petite Sœur isn't easy either," she added for good measure, recalling the many difficulties she had given to Sachiko in their early days.

Matsudaira-sensei let out a resigned sigh as they turned the corner and moved towards the doors Yumi had entered through not too long ago with Sachiko. "I was hoping she would perhaps visit, so I could talk to her about the hospital," he said as they moved outside and he turned towards the left.

"The hospital?" Yumi asked, but then remembered what Touko had told her. "That's right, you're retiring this year."

"Yes, I know how much she loves this place. Her parents informed me how upset she was when they told her it would be given to someone else," Matsudaira-sensei commented. Yumi recalled the day Touko had found out; she had an argument with her parents and had run away from home. Yuuki had found her not far from their house walking around and had brought her home for dinner, after which she had returned home with Kashiwagi-san. "If I had known beforehand just how much this hospital meant to her, I wouldn't have offered it to the couple that was going to manage it once I retire."

Yumi's ears perked up at that last comment. "Matsudaira-sensei…you just said _'was going to manage it'_. Did something happen?" she inquired.

Matsudaira-sensei smiled to himself, pleased by the intelligence the young girl in the wheel chair was displaying. _I hope Touko has learned from her Onee-sama,_ he thought to himself as they moved down the sidewalk a short ways. "Due to some sudden private matters, the couple won't be able to assume responsibility for the hospital as they had previously hoped to," he confessed. "At least not in full."

"What's to become of the hospital then?" Yumi asked, fearful the facility might actually get closed down or worse, be sold off. _Touko would be devastated if that were to happen._

"That's precisely what I wanted to speak with Touko-chan about," he explained.

"Gomennasai, Matsudaira-sensei," Yumi offered suddenly thinking that the subject would be best discussed with Touko and not her. "Gomennasai for my thoughtlessness. I didn't mean to meddle in this matter between yourself and Touko."

"I know you worry about Touko-chan as any good Onee-sama would do," he started with. "Arigato for taking such good care of Touko-chan for us. I know she can be a handful at times but she has a good heart." Matsudaira-sensei started to say more but he paused as he heard his name being frantically called from not too far away. Rapidly approaching them was a woman in her mid-twenties with brown hair, and an average build and features. In each arm she carried an infant of equal size, which led Yumi to believe they might be twins. Of the two, the baby on the left was crying its eyes out, obviously in discomfort of some kind. "Ah Nakamura-san, good day to you," he offered in a soothing tone of voice to the flustered mother. "I see that Jiro has a very healthy set of lungs on him," he said, referring to the child that was fussing so loudly.

Nakamura-san smiled weakly at the polite way of saying her child was being loud. "He's been going at it for the last hour and no matter what I do he won't stop," she stated earnestly to the doctor. "I didn't know what else to do, so I brought them here, and was hoping you could look at him?" She was always amazed that the elder doctor could always tell which infant was which so easily, when even she had troubles at times.

Matsudaira-sensei laid a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder and steered her towards a nearby bench. "Of course Nakamura-san, I'll be happy to. Here, sit down and let me look at Taro first though to make certain he is alright." So saying, he took the infant that was lying in the crook of its mothers arm quietly, not certain what was transpiring around him. "Taro and Jiro are twins," he offered to Yumi, as he looked the infant over carefully. "Taro is the elder by a few minutes," he continued to explain. Yumi remembered that Taro meant _First,_ as in first son and that Jiro meant _Second,_ as in second son, which was a very old fashioned way of naming children, Yumi thought to herself. "Here, hold him while I check his brother," Touko's grandfather suddenly said thrusting the small child into Yumi's arms. "Just cradle him in the crook of your arm so his head has support," he instructed her before turning around to look at the crying brother.

"Eh?" Yumi exclaimed, as she accepted the baby into her arms fearfully. "Matsudaira-sensei I…I'm not sure I should be holding him. What if I drop him?" she asked, suddenly extremely fearful of doing just that. Quickly, her eyes shot up and to the woman, realizing that she had just said she might drop her child.

Instead of being alarmed, Nakamura-san face wore a smile of gratitude. "I was fearful of that when I first had them as well," she explained quickly. "Arigato…" she trailed off, not knowing Yumi's name.

"Fukuzawa Yumi," the younger girl in the wheelchair provided quickly, blushing slightly at not having introduced herself earlier. _Sachiko would be sure to remark on my poor manners._

"Arigato Fukuzawa-san," Nakamura-san said, "I'm Nakamura Hina. Please call me Hina."

Yumi blushed slightly. "H…Hina-san. An honor to meet you. Please do likewise and call me Yumi."

"I think he likes you Yumi-san," Hina stated, pointing with her chin as her hands were full holding the crying and wiggling matching infant, as the doctor started checking every inch of the boy's body.

Yumi gazed down at the small bundle in her arms and into a small warm, if slightly unfocused, pair of brown eyes. Small, pudgy fingers were trying to desperately grasp a strand of Yumi's hair that was hanging down and brushing the baby's cheek, startling it each time the breeze blew. Yumi reached in to move the strand of offending hair only to suddenly feel a small hand latch onto the tip of the smallest finger on her hand. _His skin is so warm and soft!_ Yumi could do little more than stare in amazement as the baby's grip tightened on her finger. Inside her something shifted suddenly, something she couldn't explain but could only feel.

She hadn't noticed it at first, but with her head turned downwards to regard the infant in her arms, she suddenly caught a unique fragrance and leaning in further, she inhaled deeply, taking in the infant's scent and marveling at it. Never had she smelled such a marvelous scent before in her life. It was so wonderful and yet she couldn't describe it. _Is this how all babies smell,_ she wondered.

"I think one day Yumi-san will make a wonderful mother," Hina stated after observing how the younger girl held Taro, and how attentive she was to the baby sitting there, with her head tilted so close to Taro that Hina couldn't see her face as Yumi's bangs dangled down obscuring her face from view.

Yumi heard the older woman's words but rather than feeling happy, she instead felt only empty…hollow, as if a part of her had been taken out and a void had been left in its place. She felt less than whole, was the best way she could describe it. _No_, she thought sadly to herself as she gazed down upon a wonder she herself would never know, _I will never be a good mother_. The doctor's had been very clear, the internal damage was too great and various parts, among them those needed for child birthing, had to be removed to save her life at the time. Much like the ability to walk, it was just another thing lost along the way she figured. She foolishly thought that she wouldn't miss what she had never experienced, yet at this moment, sitting with an infant in her arms that was barely a month old, she would have given almost anything to be able to have a child of her own.

"Yumi-chan is Touko-chan's Onee-sama," Matsudaira-sensei explained as he removed Jiro's diaper and examined the area it covered.

"How is Touko-chan?" Hina asked politely with a warm smile toward Yumi.

"She's well. Arigato for asking," Matsudaira-sensei supplied after several long moments of awkward silence passed without a response from Yumi. Touko's grandfather glanced back at the quiet girl in the wheelchair for a brief second before turning to face Hina once more. "I think I see the problem Nakamura-san," he said pointing out a small red bump on the inner thigh of the infant. "It looks like a spider bite. Why don't we take him inside and I can find an ointment for it," he offered standing up with Jiro in his arms. "Yumi-chan?"

Yumi slowly looked up from the small baby in her arms and Hani gasped slightly at the sight of tears running down the small brunettes cheeks. Yumi reached up and touched her cheek and then looked at her wet fingertips, as surprised to see them wet as Hina was at discovering her crying. "Gomennasai," Yumi offered in a detached tone of voice, "I seem to have sprung a leak."

"Are you alright?" Hina asked, concerned as she leaned down and lifted the now sleeping infant from Yumi's arms.

"I'm fine," Yumi replied with a smile even though the tears continued to slip free from her eyes. "Gomen for making you worry," Yumi offered as she wiped at her cheeks, ineffectively trying to remove the tears. "Arigato gozaimasu for allowing me to hold Taro for you. He's a beautiful baby Hina-san."

"Yumi-chan," Touko's grandfather said in a sympathetic tone of voice, knowing the reason for the tears, "If you continue down that way and take the first left, and follow the pathway, it will take you to the florist stand.

"Arigato, Matsudaira-sensei," Yumi said, and then turned and wheeled herself down the walkway till she came to the turn and followed the doctor's directions.

The two adults watched her go till she turned and moved out of site. "Let's go see if we can't find that ointment for Jiro shall we?" Matsudaira-sensei offered turning and starting back towards the hospital entrance. After a long moment looking towards the corner where Yumi had disappeared, Hina turned and followed him, not certain why but her heart going out to the younger girl.

Once out of sight Yumi stopped her chair and reached into her pocket extracting the handkerchief there and dried her eyes as best she could. "I have to get hold of myself," she admonished herself. Once she felt she was in control again she rolled to the flower shop and after a few minutes selected a colorful arrangement of flowers. As she was not yet ready to return to the hospital she paid for the flowers, asking that they be delivered to the room instead. Once done she rolled herself further down the pathway till it let out on a well-manicured grassy area. It appeared, judging from the people there, the area was a park set aside for family and friends visiting the hospital. There were numerous children running and laughing at play. Parents sat on benches or blankets they had brought with them, occasionally interjecting a word of scolding when their child became too unruly. The scene had the air of a picnic to it.

"Onii-chan!," a small girls voice drew her attention. Turning she saw a little girl whom, if she had to guess an age, she would place at four and a barely older boy of perhaps five. Even if the girl hadn't called the boy Onii-chan, the fact that they both had the same black hair and the exact same facial features would have made it easy to tell they were siblings. Being a sibling herself, she knew there were certain signs that she considered fairly obvious, but that someone who didn't have siblings may not notice. "But you promised!" the little girl continued in a whining tone of voice as she stood beside her brother who was seated upon a blanket under one of the nearby trees.

"I did not Mimi-chan," the boy refuted her claim adamantly as he raised a balloon to his lips and blew into it hard causing it to inflate slightly.

"Uh-huh," Mimi replied, shaking her head to emphasize her point. "You said I could have the pink one, 'cause only a girl would want a pink one! Onii-chan lied!" she huffed, crossing her arms on her chest and stomping her foot once angrily.

The boy removed the balloon from his mouth, being careful to pinch the open end between his fingers so all the air didn't leak out. With his other hand he reached into his lap and after rummaging around for a moment handed something to his sister.

Mimi took the offered item and squealed loudly as she dropped to the ground next to her brother. The young girl took a deep breath, just as she had seen her older brother do, and then brought the balloon to her lips and exhaled sharply causing the pink balloon to fly from her grasp and land in front of her on the ground. Undeterred by this turn of events she picked up the balloon and tried again, managing to hold onto the balloon this time, though it didn't inflate at all. Three more times she tried to blow air into the balloon with no success. "It's broke Onii-chan," she finally said with a face red from exertion.

Her brother released the end of his balloon and allowed the air to go out of it. "Here give me it," he said, reaching over and taking the pink balloon from his sister's hand. Mimi watched intently as he raised the balloon to his lips and blew air into it, causing it to inflate slightly, which brought another squeal of joy from Mimi who clasped her hands before her in delight. As the balloon grew in size so did the diameter of Mimi's eyes. Once the balloon was of good size he stopped blowing and, with a look of extreme concentration, tied the end of the balloon so the air couldn't escape. "Here you go Mimi-chan," he said offering the balloon to his sister.

Mimi accepted the balloon from her brother, but then suddenly threw her arms around the older boy's neck and hugged him exclaiming, "I love you Onii-chan! You're the best big brother ever!"

After a quick glance around to make certain no one was watching, the boy kissed his little sister on the cheek, "I love you too Imouto," he replied as he hugged her back for just a moment. "Now go play so I can blow mine up too." Mimi jumped up with a smile only to have the balloon blow out of her hand and away from her. "Well go get it," her brother urged her. Needing no further encouragement, Mimi ran after the balloon that was being blown around by the light breeze.

Yumi watched the two of them for long moments marveling at their energy and not recalling having that much energy when she was their age. _Back then, it was Yuuki always following me around calling Onee-chan._ Watching the balloon go rolling across the ground Yumi already suspected the outcome, and therefore wasn't overly surprised when a loud popping sound, quickly followed by a distraught child's cry, sounded through the park area.

"Onii-chan!" Mimi cried loudly as tears ran down her face as she raised a trembling hand to show her brother the tattered remains of her pink balloon. "Fix it!" she demanded in a hurt quivering voice as only a small child can.

"If I fix it will you stop crying?" her brother asked as he walked over and stopped before her.

"uh-huh," she replied, nodding her head once and sniffling loudly.

"Alright, but I can only do this once," he said in a low whisper leaning in towards her. "It's magic," he added, at which his sister's eyes grew large in surprise. "But you can't look or it won't work," he warned her. "Here give me the broken balloon," he said as he took it from her still trembling hand before turning so that his back was towards her and she couldn't see what he was doing. Yumi watched as he slipped the broken balloon into his pocket and then brought a different pink balloon that had been concealed in his other hand up to his lips. The boy stood there and took several deep breathes, exhaling after each, then wiggled his arms around a little, before he turned back around and presented his sister with her pink balloon fully inflated, just as it had been.

"ONII-CHAN!" Mimi squealed loudly accepting the balloon, truly amazed that her brother could do magic.

"Come on," her brother said, taking her free hand in his, "we should get back to Mom and Dad now."

"Mmm-hm," Mimi replied gazing lovingly up at her brother in such a manner that it could only be described as hero worship. Hand in hand the siblings ran off together with the pink balloon flapping gently in Mimi's other hand all but forgotten.

For the second time that day Yumi was astonished to suddenly feel tears slide down her face, though she made no move to brush them away. She had always known she wanted to have kids, even at a young age. She recalled telling her Onee-sama about her dream to have children once, though at the time the topic of the conversation was marriage and men. _I wonder if I had children would they be that loving to each other. Would they be close like Yuuki and I are? What would they look like?_

How long she sat there, dreaming and wondering what her children would have been like, she didn't know. Every time she thought she was done she would start to cry again, and her shoulders would shake, and she couldn't see through her tears. It was during one of these times, her shoulders shaking as silent sobs of sorrow boiled up from her chest, that a pair of warm arms embraced her from behind and a soft melodious voice soft said her name "Yumi". A rich floral scent seemed to encompass her suddenly, and once again Yumi's world righted itself, as she took comfort within the arms of the woman she loved.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi suddenly exclaimed loudly, needing to be held tightly, and not caring who saw the two of them together or what they thought. "Onee-sama please hold me," Yumi said in a meek voice filled with echoes of vulnerability and sorrow. Sachiko did the only thing she could think of doing as it was near impossible to hug Yumi properly from where she was. She moved to the front of the wheelchair and pulled Yumi out of it and into her lap as she sank to the ground, cradling the crying girl to her chest.

As had happened many time before in moments of crisis, at least for Sachiko, the outside world faded away into nothingness and all that mattered, all her senses could or would focus on, was the hurting girl within her arms. For a long while Sachiko sat there and cooed softly to the girl she loved. It hurt her deeply to know something had caused Yumi this much grief and pain. _I don't know what it is, however, if there is a way I can right whatever wrong was done to her, I will! I swear by Maria-sama, I will!_

The two women sat on the ground, as day turned to dusk around them and the occupants of the park began to dwindle, till they were the only ones left. Yumi's sobs slowly tapered off and eventually the tears slowed to a trickle and then stopped. Yet she made no movement to extract herself from her current position. Sachiko was willing to stay where they were, even if it meant sitting this way through the entire night. "Arigato Sachiko," Yumi finally said, in a soft and tear stained voice as her hand absently picked at a button on the front of the older girls blouse.

"Shhh, you would do the same for me," Sachiko replied, placing a chaste kiss on Yumi's brow. "D…do you want to talk about it?" she offered after several long moments of silence hung between them. She felt Yumi's shoulders lift and drop against her chest in a slight shrug. "It might help," she encouraged the younger girl.

"It might help me cry some more," Yumi replied with a sniffle. "If I tell you, you're just going to get upset."

"You know me that well do you," Sachiko replied, an amused tone to her voice, trying at levity to lighten the mood if she could.

"Yes, I _am_ your Petite Sœur after all," Yumi stated, smiling in spite of herself for a moment, till she recalled the issue at hand. "If I tell you Sachiko, you're just going to blame yourself."

"So it was something I did then," Sachiko said as she wracked her brain for what it could possibly be while silently berating herself for hurting so deeply the woman she loved so greatly.

"No!" Yumi exclaimed a bit exasperated. "That's exactly what I thought you'd say," she added in a tired sounding voice as she suddenly sat up, extracting herself from the older woman's arms, only then realizing that it had gotten colder out. The hospital was located at the foot of the mountains, which meant it was at a high elevation, and therefore they had cooler temperatures at night.

"Yumi, I won't blame myself, I promise," Sachiko said. "Please talk to me," she implored the younger girl.

"You can't promise me that!" Yumi snapped back, startling the older girl, and then immediately felt bad for having done so. "Gomennasai Sachiko. You didn't deserve that. I'm just emotionally unstable right now I guess."

"N…no…I think you're right," Sachiko responded, surprising Yumi. "I can't promise you that I won't blame myself, however I can promise you that we can talk about it. You once told me never again turn away and hide my feelings. You said that if I wanted to cry, we'd cry together, if I wanted to fight we'd yell and scream together, and what really mattered was that we'd always face everything that life has to throw at us, together. I may not be able to promise that I won't blame myself, however I promise that we'll face it together, you and me Yumi."

Yumi didn't need to see her face to know that Sachiko meant every word that she said, as she could hear it clearly in her voice. "You and me…always…no matter what?" Yumi asked. In the dim light she could see Sachiko nod her assurance that she meant what she said. Yumi leaned back in and felt Sachiko's arms slip around her protectively once again. Haltingly at first, but with growing confidence, she told the woman she loved about Taro and holding him. She told her how soft his skin was and how when he grasped her fingertip something inside her lurched. There was no other way to describe it. As she talked, she could feel the arms around her tense now and then and, she would pause and kiss the chest her head rested against and snuggle in a little closer till she felt those arms relax once again. She talked of the siblings with the balloons and her own wonderings about what her children would have been like. What they would have grown into. It wasn't losing the ability to have children that caused her the greatest sorrow, though that in and of itself hurt, but rather what caused her the most grief was the loss of being able to watch them grow up and become parents themselves someday. A life time of memories which she would never have the joy of knowing or get to experience now. By the time she was done both women were in tears.

"It's hard not to blame myself Yumi," Sachiko said into the darkness over her Petite Sœur head after some time when they had both regained control of their tears. "However," she quickly added, feeling the younger girl slump against her, "if you believe it wasn't my fault then I'll have to accept that you believe that."

"So you believe me then? It wasn't your fault and you won't blame yourself?" Yumi asked skeptically.

"I won't blame myself," Sachiko confirmed, giving Yumi a reassuring hug. _No more than I already blame myself at this very moment,_ she added silently to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

My apologies for the slow update, I realize it is a far cry from the rapid fire releases of Chasing The Dream. I hope though that the fact that the chapters are of greater length helps to compensate for that in some degree. Work last week was rough as I logged 100+ hours in a single week. (insert heavy sigh) I'll continue to work on this arc as I can and I hope you all will enjoy it and continue to read and comment.

Once again my personal thanks to IceCastle01 for taking the time to proof and edit my words. Your efforts are, as always, very much appreciated my friend!

Japanese Words Used:  
>Ojou-sama – "Miss" as you would address a Lady of Royalty may also be used as "Princess"<br>Sofu – Possessive Grandfather as in "My Grandfather"  
>Ojii-san – Someone else's Grandfather or male person over the age of 65<br>Arigato gozaimasu – Very formal "Thank you very much"  
>Arigato – less formal "Thanks"<br>Gomennasai – formal apology "I'm very sorry"  
>Gomen – less formal "Sorry"<br>Taro – First Son  
>Jiro – Second Son<br>Onii-chan – Older Brother. The "chan" signifies a very close relationship between the siblings  
>Imouto – little sister<p>

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(updated 012812 - 8136)


	14. To Save A Soul

**Chapter 14 - To Save A Soul**

"It couldn't be helped, Onee-sama," Yumi finally stated, cutting off the older girls litany of reasons for blame. "You didn't know that your actions, meant to protect me at the time, would result in the accident in the woods that day." Yumi regarded Sachiko, sitting there in the fading light. The older girls sapphire blue eyes were downcast, staring at the ground rather than at the young brunette sitting in her lap at the moment. "If we want to place blame I can just as easily place it on myself for climbing that tree, which resulted in the fall, and the subsequent injuries. Nothing in your decision forced me to climb that tree after all."

"If I hadn't done what I did," the older girl replied, her arms unconsciously tightening around the smaller woman in her lap, "you would have never of been in the woods in the first place and you'd be able to have children of your own," Sachiko stated softly in a forlorn tone of voice.

Yumi's heart ached at the sound of sorrow in the other girl's voice. Sitting up she reached out and laid a hand on each side of Sachiko's face and gently lifted the older girl's head till the blue eyes that she always fell into were forced to look into her own eyes of brown. "Let it go," she said in a gentle voice to the older girl. "I love you Sachiko but you have to let it go."

Sachiko sighed heavily, her shoulders drooping slightly. "I can't help but feel it is my entire fault," she confessed gazing into the eyes of the woman she loved so dearly.

"I thought you weren't going to blame yourself?" Yumi stared intently into the eyes before her. "…but you can't help it can you," she finally finished with, knowing the truth of her words. The sapphire eyes before her shifted slightly as Sachiko nodded confirming her suspicions. "I thought we had an agreement Sachiko?"

"We did…" the older girl swallowed heavily. "I mean we do," she clarified quickly. "I promised that if I did blame myself that we would talk about it and that is what we're doing isn't it?"

Yumi's shoulders slumped as she dropped her hands to her lap and looked away in frustration. "I have put the matter behind me," she stated in a tired sounding voice. "I just want you to do the same so we can move past it Sachiko. We have our whole lives ahead of us!" Yumi's eyes dropped to her hands in her lap. "Why can't you let it go?" she mumbled in a softer voice.

"I don't know," was the whispered reply from the raven haired woman as she looked away and over the rapidly darkening park around them. "If our positions were reversed would you be able to so easily?"

_How would I feel?_ Yumi thought about that question for several long minutes, turning it over and over in her mind, as they sat there in silence. _If I ever hurt her could I forgive myself?_ If she was being honest with herself, the fact that she could not bear a child did hurt, possibly more than anything else in her life ever had, but she did not however blame Sachiko for that loss. Though she would like to believe she could, she finally had to admit that were their roles reversed she would have just as great a difficulty in letting it go. "I don't know…probably not," she finally replied hating her answer even as it left her lips. _Why must we always be forced to be looking at our past when we have our entire future ahead of us!_

Sachiko leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the girl in her lap once more, resting the side of her head against Yumi's shoulder, looking in the opposite direction of the other girl. "I'm working on letting it go," she said in a soft voice suddenly drained of energy. "It's just going to take time Yumi." _I feel as if I owe her a large debt which is probably why I can't let it go,_ she reasoned to herself, but was unable to tell the woman she loved this revelation.

Yumi tilted her head to the side resting it on the older woman's and sighed resignedly at the situation, feeling both emotionally as well as physically drained. "It's been a long day Sachiko. You've gone from being married to being single to having your mother discover the fact of your annulment. Maybe even more," she added with a partial grin still unsure if Sayako Oba-sama knew about their relationship or not. "Add to that the fact that my parents just found out last night about us and it has been a very busy last twenty-four hours."

"That may just be the greatest understatement I've heard in my entire life," Sachiko replied with, as a smile touched her lips. "I think it's time that we return home. I don't know about you but I'm tired."

"And hungry," Yumi added with a grin. "Can you help me up Sachiko," Yumi asked, "I'm feeling a little weak at the moment," she offered lifting her head and smiling at the woman she loved to show that there was nothing to worry about. Sachiko extracted herself from beneath Yumi before standing and then helping the brunette back into the wheelchair. Upon taking her usual place behind it she pushed and started them along the path that led back towards the front of the hospital. "We're not done discussing this topic," Yumi said to the older girl behind her.

"I know," Sachiko said with a small smile. "I was hoping you would say that actually."

"Oh?" Yumi said in a questioning tone as she was surprised by the remark.

"I'm very good at avoiding issues that I would rather not discuss," Sachiko admitted. "I'm counting on you to help me not to do that in this case."

"I see," Yumi replied with a smile knowing it wasn't something that it was easy to admit, ones flaws and shortcomings. Yet Sachiko had not only admitted her imperfection but had also asked for help with it. "I'll do my best," she assured her in a firm voice.

"Yumi," Sachiko said in a tender and loving voice causing the younger girl to look back over her shoulder in anticipation of what was coming next. _I know that tone of voice_ Yumi thought to herself. _No way! She's going to say it!_ Sachiko couldn't help but smile as she saw the younger girl turn to look at her with an expectant smile on her face. "Why aren't you doing your exercises?"

"I lov….EH!" Yumi exclaimed suddenly confused at the other woman's words as she had expected something else entirely. "Exercises?" she asked as confusion played across her face.

"I saw Matsudaira-sensei when I was coming to look for you," the older woman explained, "and he asked me if you had been doing your exercises or not." Yumi turned back around and dropped her eyes to her lap. "Imagine my surprise when I didn't know what he was talking about. I felt very embarrassed for not knowing something of that nature about my Petite Sœur and the woman I love," she admonished, adding the last part to soften her words.

"Gomennasai Onee-sama for embarrassing you," Yumi said in a contrite voice. "I can't do the exercises on my own," she offered in way of an explanation.

"Really Yumi! Why didn't you ask me for help?" Sachiko exclaimed, piqued by the thoughtlessness of the younger girl as well as being worried for her wellbeing. "I thought you wanted out of this chair?"

"I do!" Yumi stated with conviction, "more than anyone can possibly know!" _I want to dance with you Sachiko and walk hand in hand like we used to do._ Only now did she fully understand how Yoshino must have felt when she decided to get the operation to repair the birth defect her heart had. "I didn't want to be a further imposition than I already am."

"How do you expect to walk again if you don't follow the instructions that the Doctors gave you?" Sachiko bit her tongue from saying more knowing that scolding the girl before her wasn't going to solve anything at this point. "These exercises are vital to maintaining your leg muscles, Matsudaira-sensei told me. If you ever want to be free of this chair you need to be doing them!"

"Gomennasai," Yumi said in a chastised tone of voice as she dropped her head feeling very remorseful.

"Yes…well…what's done is done," Sachiko said in a more even tone of voice. "Starting tomorrow I'll see that you do them. We can do them together, just the two of us. Matsudaira-sensei was kind enough to give me a printout of the directions for the required exercises you are to be doing daily."

"Ar…are you sure?" Yumi asked hesitantly. "I won't be a burden?"

Sachiko stopped pushing the chair, bent down and placed her arms around the girl in the chair before her, and hugged her tightly while placing a gentle kiss against the younger girls cheek. "You in a wheelchair aren't a burden Yumi," she said softly, "even though I can't dance with you as we once did or walk hand in hand through the stores together. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss those times. You being in this chair I think has also brought us closer together as well," Sachiko stated before the younger girl could dwell on the things they couldn't do together. "If not for this chair I wouldn't be able to take care of you as I do now. There's no telling how long we would have had to wait before we took a bath together," she said with a grin and a hint of playfulness in her voice. "I like taking care of you Yumi," Sachiko confessed, her voice once more becoming serious. "It makes me feel needed for the first time in my life…needed just for me. Not for my name. Not for my family. Not for how I was raised but rather just for Sachiko. You will never ever be a burden to me Yumi," she said in such a loving voice that there was no doubting the conviction of her words. "I also get to indulge in one of my guilty pleasures…I get to touch you whenever I want to!" she whispered seductively into Yumi's ear.

"Sachiko," Yumi said once the shiver brought on by the provocative words whispered in her ear had traveled the length of her spine, "I…I'm being totally selfish in letting you take care of me…I can do all of those things myself…but I can't help it," she continued. "I love your touch and..," she paused as she felt her cheeks warm; "I can't get enough of you near me!" she finished in a rush and then felt the arms around her tighten possessively.

"I may just have to find more reasons to be near you Yumi," Sachiko replied with as her pulse beat a fast tempo within her at the younger girl's words. "I think," she said pausing long enough to kiss Yumi's cheek once more before standing up and starting to push the chair again, "we need to get home. I'm sure we'll have time for a bath," she added suggestively.

"One can always hope," Yumi replied with a smile as she felt her face flame at her bold statement.

**-oOo-**

Shimako licked her lips slowly as she regarded the short, dark haired, girl sitting on the couch next to her in the darkness of the room. _Noriko I hope you can understand_. "You know I have a brother, Masafumi," she began with softly, recalling that the younger girl had met him once before. "However Masafumi has a brother who is one cycle of the Chinese Zodiac older than him, Norimichi."

"Your Oji-san?" Noriko asked without looking towards the woman huddled under the blanket with her. She was hurt and angry but above that she needed to understand the reason behind the woman she loved more than any other's decision to join the Lillian convent.

"No," Shimako replied softly pausing long enough to swallow before she continued on. "My father. Well at least my biological one." Shimako heard the sharp intake of breath from Noriko and in the darkness could just make out the other girls head turning sharply to regard her. "The man I've called my father all my life is in actuality my grandfather," she stated. "I learned this when I was young as Masafumi thought that I should know."

"Then Masafumi is actually your Oji-san," Noriko inquired not wanting to get confused. _All this time and she never told me._ Noriko felt a pain in her chest and couldn't help but wonder what else her Onee-sama hadn't told her. _Why did she keep it a secret for so long? Maybe it was too painful to speak of?_

"Technically he is, but for my entire life he has always been my brother so now I can only think of him as such," she clarified with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Similarly I can't think of my grandfather as anything other than my father as he's the only father I've ever known." She knew that she had known her father, when she was very little, but the fact that she couldn't remember him at all equated to the same thing.

Noriko rested her head on her knees which were drawn up to her chest under the cover the two of them shared. Even though she was angry and hurt she felt her heart go out to the woman next to her. _Onee-sama, I had no idea._ Even though the other girls voice was calm and steady Noriko could only imagine the pain the older woman must feel never having known her parents.

"Norimichi being the older brother was set to inherit the temple, which has been in our family for generations, from his father," she stated relating the tale as Masafumi had explained it to her. "As a child he had a low constitution but his parents didn't expect him to be an athlete or anything. He was always very serious and at a young age decided to become the head priest of the temple. Masafumi informed me that because of this he himself had little expectations placed upon him and was free to run around through the fields and hills as a child." Shimako paused and grinned slightly at the thought of her brother as a little child running through the woods.

"It wasn't hard for Norimichi to learn the Buddhist doctrine having been born and raised within the temple," Shimako continued to explain with her head resting on her knees and facing her Petite Sœur. "After he completed his time at University he pursued the tasks required to become the chief priest with a single minded determination. Due to his low constitution he found the ascetic retreats to be the most difficult part as they were hard on his body. There were many times when he would return weak and gaunt looking. Still, he struggled through these and continued on with his training."

"There was one time when Norimichi left for some religious function or meeting and was to be gone for three days however it was ten days before he returned," Shimako said. "Being the dutiful son that he was, he of course called and informed his father that he would be returning later than expected though he didn't state why he would be back late. When he finally returned he went to see his father right away and there was a great deal of shouting and arguing. Masafumi said that later that day his brother came to see him and to apologize. He explained that for reasons he couldn't explain to a ten year old, that he was leaving."

"The reason I am apologizing to you," Norimichi explained, "is that when I leave it will fall to you to look after father and mother. Also, with my leaving the family, people will look to you to assume responsibility for the temple as head priest."

"I don't understand Ani," Masafumi stated in a confused voice, certain that he hadn't heard his brother correctly. "B…but you'll be coming back won't you Ani?"

Norimichi sighed heavily realizing that his choice would have the greatest impact on his carefree brother. "I won't be able to return Otouto," he replied in a gentle voice. "Once I leave I won't be a part of this family," he tried to explain.

"Why? Why do you have to leave?" Masafumi demanded. "It sounds like you're going to disappear forever," he added with a sullen expression.

"Come now, don't make that face," Norimichi said softly. "I'm not going off to die someplace. I'm leaving to start a new life."

"Why can't you start a new life here? Give up the temple and the priesthood if you want to but you don't have to lose contact with your family…with me," Masafumi exclaimed in a frightened voice. The fear of never seeing his brother again was almost too great for the ten year old to bear.

"I don't expect you to fully understand, Otouto, but to have been expected to inherit the temple and then to have thrown it away I don't think I'll ever be able to return here," Norimichi tried to explain.

"What did Dad have to say?" Masafumi asked trying desperately to find any means by which his brother could stay.

"He was against it of course," Norimichi replied. "I didn't expect him to agree to it of course and I think I may have been a little hurt if he had approved of it as it would have meant he was disinheriting me."

"Ani is just being selfish!" Masafumi exclaimed heatedly, becoming confused and hurting inside he lashed out verbally in anger at his older brother.

"I know," Norimichi stated agreeing. "I'm being very selfish and it isn't fair to you. That is why I am here apologizing to you, Otouto. I don't expect you to understand, though I hope someday you will."

Shimako raised her head and looked ahead of her into the darkness of the room. "In the morning Norimichi was gone after spending most of the night talking with his father in his room. Once he was gone his personal effects were boxed up and placed in storage. His parents always held the hope that one day he would realize his mistake and return and they wanted his stuff to be there for him when he did. Just as Norimichi had predicted, when the members of the temple learned of him leaving, they began to look towards Masafumi to take his place as the next chief priest of the temple. Masafumi's father told him to forget he ever had a brother."

Noriko strained in the darkness to make out her Onee-sama's expression but it was too dark to do so. She could only imagine how much it would hurt a child to be told to forget their only brother. The more she heard of Shimako's past the harder it became to believe that it was the older woman's family they were talking about. _One would never guess her past from how she is now._

"It was about six months later that news from a traveling salesman reached father that Norimichi was living in a distant town. He had married a Christian woman and he was working a regular job. His parents didn't even ask for Norimichi's contact information or anything. Norimichi had chosen her and cast aside his own family as well as his religion to be with her. Masafumi finally understood why his brother could never come home again."

Shimako swallowed once more to moisten her throat before continuing with what she knew. "Yet he did return one day when Masafumi was in his first year of middle school. He didn't return alone though as he brought with him a small baby who was about a year old, Norimichi's daughter. Norimichi bowed low before his parents, his forehead touching upon the tatami mate for a long while to show his respect as well as out of the shame he felt. Once he sat up he went directly to the reason for his visit, asking if his daughter Shimako could be brought up at the temple."

"When his father inquired as to the mother of the baby Norimichi informed him that she had passed away a few weeks after giving birth. The next logical question to ask was why Norimichi himself couldn't raise the baby. It was then that Norimichi explained that his own body was racked with disease and while he would want nothing more than to raise his own daughter it was unlikely that he would be able to. Norimichi's father agreed to take the baby girl in and raise her but only under the condition that Norimichi check himself into a hospital and do everything they told him to do. He was to get well again so he could raise the girl himself. 'We'll keep Shimako here and care for her so you can focus on getting better' his father told him."

"Masafumi didn't get to see his brother for a while as they ran tests on him to determine what was wrong with him. The test results confirmed that his brother's body was in very poor condition. His parents didn't tell him directly however he could tell from their expressions after they spoke with the doctors. He realized that he would have to come to terms with that it wouldn't be long before he lost his only brother. His parents would bring Shimako to see Norimichi every day but he soon told them that they didn't need to as there was no one to watch her at the hospital as it was staffed only by nurses and doctors and he would rather she play at the temple. He didn't expect his parents to stay at the hospital and look after her even though it meant he wouldn't see his daughter."

"Masafumi finally went one Saturday to see his brother at the hospital. When he arrived there Norimichi was sleeping so he sat in the chair next to the bed. Two years ago when his brother had walked out of the house and left he had been able to deal with it because he knew that someplace out there his brother was still alive and that someday he may be able to see him again. Sitting there Masafumi felt disheartened and scared. When Norimichi finally awoke and sat up in bed Masafumi, though he had a million things he wanted to say or ask, instead settled for telling him about his classes that day and the plants he had seen on the way over to the hospital."

"Masafumi you're a herbologist, a scholar of the outdoors!" Norimichi exclaimed. "I hope one day you'll teach that to Shimako," he added in a sorrowful tone which implied that he wouldn't be there to do it himself.

"Did you leave home to marry Shimako's mother?" Masafumi suddenly asked needing to understand his brother's choice before it was too late to get the answers to the questions he had. _These are answers Shimako will want to know when she is older._

"That's correct," Norimichi replied believing that his brother may be old enough to understand now where he hadn't been before.

"Was she really a Christian?" he asked, licking his lips which had suddenly gone dry. "Did you become a Christian too? Was that why you couldn't come back to the temple?"

"No, I didn't become a Christian," Norimichi assured him. "It was nothing like that at all. We both decided to put our religions aside so we could be together."

"But Ani there are a lot of marriages where they have different religions!" Masafumi exclaimed still not understanding but desperately needing to. "It's not that unusual these days."

"That's true," Norimichi agreed with his younger brother, "and if that had been the only reason then we would have done that however in our case there were larger issues." Norimichi turned and looked out the window at the sunshine and the clouds floating past in the soft blue sky. "Shimako's mother was in a convent."

"She was a nun?" Masafumi exclaimed in disbelief.

Norimichi shrugged, his shoulders lifting and falling slightly. "We met one day and fell in love. I don't know how else to explain it. We both looked deep within our hearts and we chose love."

"What was her name?" Masafumi decided that while his brother was in a talkative mood he would get as many answers as he could. _Shimako will want to know when she is older and I'll be sure to tell her._

"Tōdō Yuria," was the reply from his brother, "though before we were married it was Sasahara Yuria. I know it sounds like a foreign name but she was Japanese. I saw her birth record." Norimichi reached over and opened the drawer on the nightstand and took out a picture handing it to Masafumi. The image was of a very beautiful, pale skinned and light haired woman.

"Where was she buried?" Masafumi asked passing the picture back to his brother after taking a long look.

"Her sister had her buried in their family plot with her mother in Kyushu." Masafumi started to ask something further but paused as his brother took something else out that looked like a necklace. "When we got married we both agreed to give away all of our religious artifacts," he said holding the object in his hand almost tenderly.

"What is it?" the younger brother couldn't help but ask.

"It's a rosary. In the Christian religion it is like the Buddhist juzu," he explained. "After she passed away I found it among her things. Before you think badly of her, I kept a single juzu as well, one I inherited from our grandmother." For a while there was nothing but silence between the two brothers as they watched the clouds outside the window. "When Yuria passed away I blamed myself. I thought if she had never met me that she would be a nun and still alive. I felt it had been some cruel joke to bring us together only to lose her so quickly after giving up everything to be with her." Masafumi looked to his brother and it appeared as if he had deflated after that and the energy poured out of him with every word till there was none left. "But I understand now. If we had never met there wouldn't be Shimako in this world. So it's okay." Norimichi lay back down on the bed, too tired to sit up any longer. "Masafumi, I was allowed to live my life how I wanted to. You should do the same be it inheriting the temple and taking care of our parents or rejecting it all and going off on your own. You have to decide on your own what is best for you."

"You're saying that because Shimako is here now that I shouldn't have to inherit the temple," Masafumi inquired not sure exactly what his brother meant.

"I'm saying that Shimako should make her own choice when it's her time as well." Norimichi rolled over onto his side and shut his eyes. "That's it. That's all I wanted to tell you."

Shimako blinked suddenly and realized that she had tears running down her face. "It was six months later when Norimichi passed away," she stated in a hollow and empty voice as she tried to wipe the tears off her cheeks. _Why am I crying? I was able to tell Yumi and Yoshino without these tears._ Now that she thought about it she had told her two dear friends in a cold and emotionless tone of voice at the time. _Was I just covering up my true feelings for their sake?_

"Onee-sama…" Noriko said sniffling loudly and wiping at her own tears as her heart ached for the woman next to her. _How can she shine so brightly with such dark sadness in her past? She lost both parents while she was very young and grew up never knowing them._ "I…I still don't understand why you have to become a nun."

"Gomen, Noriko," Shimako said in a tear stained voice. "That is only half of the story." The older woman had to fight the urge to reach out and wipe the younger girl's tears away. _My Noriko! I do so love you! I'm so sorry for what I am putting you through!_ "When I was younger I was playing in one of the storage closets and I found a rosary in one of the boxes. Being a naturally curious child, I took it to my brother Masafumi and asked him about it. It was then that he told me about my father and mother. Her rosary is the only thing of hers that I have. I don't even have a picture of her to know what she looked like."

"I think it was at that moment that I began to think about Christianity. It's always been rather puzzling how something as small as a rosary could have sparked such an interest," Shimako stated as the last of the tears dried on her cheeks. "I think perhaps though it was what happened after that which brought me to the realization that I was destined to follow in my mother's footsteps and become a nun. I had boldly addressed father and requested that he disown me so I could become a nun. You can well imagine the uproar that caused as I was young at the time as well as the daughter of the chief priest of the temple. My father would not back down on my request and refused to even speak of it again." Shimako couldn't help but recall her, a small child at the time, yelling at her father calling him a meanie.

"I was so angry that I decided that I didn't want to live there anymore. I knew I had an Oba-sama in Kyushu as that was where my mother was buried. I packed myself a bento box for lunch and borrowed my brothers pass and took the bus to the train station and then to Kyushu via train." Shimako turned at the gasp next to her from Noriko upon hearing that her Onee-sama had stolen something and ran away from home. "I was a very determined child," she explained with an innocent grin. "Maybe not the smartest," she added allowing the grin to slip from her face, "but I was determined to make it there on my own. Maria-sama must have been watching over me as there was an elderly woman on the train that took an interest in me and stayed with me till we reached Kyushu."

"The convent wasn't hard to find as there was a large bell tower that rose high above the other houses and buildings surrounding it. When I arrived there no one recalled my mother though. I only had her name to use for questioning. When a person becomes a nun they give up their name receiving a new one in its place. Not knowing the name my mother had received they had no way of knowing who she was. I also learned that Sasahara was a common family name in that area so there was little to no chance of locating my aunt. I was given into the care of one of the sister's there at the convent, Sister Mary Elizabeth to be exact."

"Sister Mary took me to evening mass with her. Never having attended another religions service before, I was amazed! There was such a calm serenity that seemed to invade the church. I loved the hymns they sang and the reverence in their prayers. You could hear the love and adulation in their voices. It was a very moving experience! After the mass I had a million and one questions for Sister Mary. She sat with me and answered every question I had. I asked about Jesus-sama and about what I had witnessed during the mass. Finally I asked her about being a nun and how one became one. She explained to me that a nun made a vow to Jesus-sama to devote her life to him and God from then on and to no other."

"So you made a vow to Jesus-san," Shimako asked the elder nun before her.

"Jesus-sama," Sister Mary Elizabeth corrected the young girl sitting on the chair next to her. "That is correct. I made a solemn vow to do his bidding and to care for others in his name."

"How do you know what he wants you to do," the fair haired girl inquired trying to understand, and by doing so, hoping she might come to understand her mother a tiny bit better.

"Well, there is the Bible and the teachings he left us," the nun said sitting up straighter and adjusting the folds of her habit so that it didn't crease. "But more than that, it is something in here," she stated as she lifted a hand and placed it over her heart. "I know in here that it is what I was meant to do. There are so many less fortunate out there requiring our assistance," she continued allowing her hand to drop to her lap once more. "I can't just turn my back on them. I am compelled to help those less fortunate than myself."

"W…would you," the younger stammered, uncertain of how to articulate her question. "Could you ever break that vow…if you wanted to?"

"I would never want to!" the nun exclaimed with wide eyes at even the thought of doing something of that nature. "It's inconceivable!" A chilled traveled the length of her spine even contemplating such an action.

"But could you," Shimako persisted, "If you wanted to that is? There's nothing stopping you from doing so is there?"

Sister Mary regarded the young girl for a long moment, seeing how adamant she was about the matter, before answering her. "One of the greatest gifts God has bestowed upon us is free will. We have the ability to choose our own path in life," she explained trying to use terms that the twelve year old before her would understand and comprehend. "We are free to make mistakes in life and stray from the chosen path the Lord has placed us on. So, with that in mind, I would have to say that yes I could break my vow if a sufficient reason presented itself to do so."

"I see," Shimako said in a thoughtful voice. "So that is what she chose to do," she said under her breath but unintentionally loud enough for the elderly sister to hear.

"However, to do so would be an unforgivable offense against God and Jesus-sama!" the nun clarified. Sister Mary Elizabeth began to suspect that there was more to this girl's story than she had first led them to believe.

"Unforgiveable?" Shimako asked in a shocked voice looking up sharply at the woman before her in the black habit. "Wh…what would happen to someone…who did that?"

"The vow to God is a very solemn promise where one devotes themselves body, mind and soul to God and all his glory. If a person broke that promise they would forever be denied God's grace," Sister Mary declared. "I would assume that it would be akin to breaking one of the Ten Commandments and hence that person would forever be denied the glory of Heaven."

"No…" Shimako stated shaking her head in denial as tears spilled forth from her steel grey eyes. "Surely there's something…" her words trailed off as they failed her. _Mother!_ The thought of her mother's soul wandering aimlessly for all eternity was nearly too great for the young girl to bear.

"Child," Sister Mary said to get her attention, "Is that what happened? Did your mother break her vow?" Vaguely she recalled that there had been a nun that had left the order many years back. Looking at the girl before her and guessing at her age it would be just about right if one allowed for the pregnancy and birth. Shimako couldn't find the words to respond with so she simple nodded once to the elderly nun's question. _Poor child_ the Sister thought to herself. _I've upset her greatly with my careless words._ "While the vow was broken it is never too late to repent. If your mother were to return and take up her vow once more she may be able to find absolution and forgiveness. When you find your mother maybe she would be willing to return to the Lord?"

Shimako wiped at her tears with the back of her hands and sniffled loudly. "That wouldn't be possible. My mother passed away not long after my birth," she informed the nun sitting with her.

"I thought you were here searching for your mother," the Sister asked in disbelief. It was not unheard of for women to join the convent after having a child or even after being married for any number of years. When it came to doing the Lord's work no one was turned away.

"I am trying to locate my aunt who lived in this area," Shimako finally confessed. "I left my fa…grandfathers to find her."

"What of your father? Surely he would know of your aunt's whereabouts," Sister Mary inquired of the young girl.

Shimako shook her head in denial. "He too passed away when I was very little. My grandfather raised me."

_Lord have mercy! You poor dear!_ "Does your grandfather know you're here?" Shimako hung her head and nodded indicating that he didn't. "I see," tsked the elder nun before standing up. "Then he is undoubtedly worried about you so we should contact him. Do you know his phone number?"

"I gave her the number to call," Shimako stated to the girl sitting on the couch with her in the darkness. "Masafumi was the one that came and got me. He took me to the Sasahara family grave site as he said he had visited there a few years after his brother had passed away. He never told me why he visited though. When we returned to the temple my father said that I should attend a Catholic school which is when I started at Lillian." Shimako sighed heavily. "My mother broke her vow to God and Jesus-sama. I want to honor her vow in her place. Maybe it will save her soul and allow her peace," Shimako declared her intentions and reason for becoming a nun.

"I…I don't understand it," Noriko finally said after several long moments had passed in silence between the two of them. "She'll just be reborn and she can work at having a better life the next time."

Shimako shook her head slightly. "That is not how the Christian religion works," she instructed the younger girl. "There is no being reborn and trying again. You're given one life and what you do with it is your own choice but it affects your chances of being allowed into Heaven."

Internally the short haired girl wanted to accept the dictates of Christianity however her heart was breaking and she was hurting, and in her anger she could not allow herself to accept them. To do so would be to allow the woman she loved to walk out of her life. "This is stupid Onee-sama," she said lashing out angrily at her older sister. "It was her vow, not yours! What makes you think that by doing this it will have any effect on her situation…assuming there even is a situation!"

"I…I have to try Noriko," Shimako pleaded to the girl that had come to mean so much to her.

"So you'll throw everything away? Everything we have here…with each other…on something you don't even know if it is real or not," Noriko asked venomously. _She can't! She won't!_ As much as she wanted to believe that, in her heart she already knew the answer.

"I have to," Shimako answered in a barely audible whisper. _My parents made their choice and paid for it with their lives. Their punishment was to lose each other._ In her heart she felt that the sins of the father, or in this case both parents, had been passed down to her. Her punishment was never to have known her true mother and father_. In doing this at least my mother will finally know peace._

Noriko slipped out from under the cover and stood before walking out of the living room. She paused right at the bottom of the stairs. "You're no different than they were," she said in a hollow and empty sounding voice as her anger evaporated as quickly as it had come. Inside her heart was broken and shattered. The only thing she could think of was that she had just lost the person that meant the most to her in this life. "You're just being selfish and throwing everything away." _Throwing me away_, she added silently within her heart.

Shimako heard the other girl's words and then the sound of her little sister climbing the stairs. _I'm not being selfish…am I? If it will save my mother's soul how can I not do this?_ Knowing that she was doing the right thing did little for the ache she felt inside her chest as she knew, without a doubt, that she had just broken the one heart in this world she never wanted to harm. Gathering the cover in her arms she stood and made her way upstairs to her room only to pause at the doorway to it and stare at the empty bed. Turning she walked down the short hallway to the closed door at the end of it. "Noriko," she said as she knocked softly on the door. When there was no answer she turned the handle, "I'm coming in," she announced before opening the door. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight," she confessed regarding the form in the bed which lay with its back to the door, facing the wall. There was no answer but the younger girl, after a moment, shifted over to make room for her. Shimako walked to the bed and slipped in under the covers adding the one she brought with her on top of them both. The fair haired woman moved in closer and spooned the smaller girl, tentatively slipping her arm around the tiny waist pressed up against hers. "About Sunday…" she said after the smaller girl relaxed into her embrace and snuggled in backwards a little, getting comfortable.

"I told Yumi-sama we'd both be there," Noriko responded. Shimako could hear the strain in the younger girl voice as she fought to hold back her own tears. "So I'll be there," she finished with as her voice cracked and the tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Tomorrow…today is Friday," Shimako said softly as she tightened her arm around the crying girl. "I have to go to the temple to help my father."

"I won't be here when you get back," Noriko said as the first ragged sob escaped her lips and her shoulders shook spasmodically as she cried. "I can't…it hurts…" her words trailed off as she was unable to say more.

"I know," Shimako replied in a soft understanding voice, filled with all the love in her hurting heart. _The price to save a soul is a broken heart_ a distant corner of her mind mused.

"Shimkao…" Noriko managed to say, in the meekest of voices, through her tears, "I love you."

Shimako kissed the back of the head before her as her own tears started to flow. "I know," she replied as her own heart broke within her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Before anyone praises me I just want to say that the facts of Shimako's parents and their deaths are not my own but were provided by Konno-sensei in her light novels. I did embellish upon them and added the second part to explain Shimako's decision to join the Sisterhood. Konno-sensei's version ended at the death of Shimako's father and differed in that Yuria, her mother, was on her way to become a nun but wasn't one already. In the light novels Shimako told Yumi & Yoshino about her family but never, to our knowledge, Noriko. Additionally in the books Shimako had no real feelings to her deceased parents.

I realize that all FanFic is based off of another author's work but I do like to give credit where it is due to Konno-sensei and her wonderful characters.

Norimichi being a full Chinese Zodiac Calendar older means he is 12 years older than Masafumi.

Japanese Words Used:  
>Gomennasai – formal apology "I'm very sorry"<br>Oji-san – Uncle  
>Ani – Possessive "Big Brother" as in your own not someone else<br>Otouto – Possessive "Little Brother" as in your own not someone else  
>Gomen – less formal "Sorry"<p>

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.

(edit 013112 - 7978)


	15. Clouds

**Chapter 15 - Clouds**

The cool moist touch of a compress against her brow awoke her from her slumber. Sapphire eyes fluttered open tentatively and focused on the ceiling in the near darkness of the bedroom. Sachiko experienced several moment of disorientation as she couldn't recall how she came to be here. The last thing she accurately recalled was lying down in the back seat of the car and resting her head in Yumi's lap. Turning her head she looked to the side of the bed and into a pair of loving brown eyes set within a face etched with concern. "What…" she tried to say only to have her voice crack and break as her mouth and throat were extremely dry.

"Welcome back," Yumi answered with a sigh of relief seeing the dark haired girl was finally awake. Seeing the woman in the bed move to sit up Yumi quickly placed a hand on her shoulder to restrain her. "Don't get up Sachiko. If you need something please tell me and I'll get it for you," she offered once Sachiko settled back into the bed.

"Water," Sachiko said simply as she tried to swallow, feeling as if her tongue was twice its usual size in her mouth. After saying this she once more made to sit up in bed, this time receiving assistance from the girl with her.

"Right here," Yumi replied with a smile as she turned towards the night stand and lifted a glass, whose sides were covered with condensation, and brought it towards the other woman. With her free hand Yumi reached under Sachiko and supported her back helping her sit up so that she could easily take a sip of the cold water.

Sachiko took a long drink, feeling the cold liquid as it traveled down her throat and all the way to the pit of her stomach. "Arigato," she offered with a weak smile to the woman hovering at her bedside. "What happened?" Sachiko finally inquired realizing she was dressed in her pajamas.

Yumi reached for the spare pillows she had previously placed at the foot of the bed and brought them up positioning them behind the older woman before allowing Sachiko to lean back in a partially reclining position which would allow her to drink more water should she wish to. "You came down with a fever while you were resting on the way home," Yumi explained matter-of-factly as she placed the glass of water on the nightstand once more, though within easy reach of the woman in the bed. Reaching over she picked up the compress that had fallen from Sachiko's forehead while she was sitting up to take a drink of water. "I asked Matsui to help me get you into here before he left," she added with a slight shrug as she wet the towel again and rung out the excess water. "You woke up once you were in here which helped getting you into bed and then you went to sleep," she continued with as she reached out and laid the cool wet compress upon the pale brow of the woman she loved. "Your fever started to go down sometime in the early morning," she concluded with as one hand came to rest on the older woman's thigh.

"I don't recall any of that," Sachiko confessed as she tried to recall what she had just been told. Her eyes refocused from her thoughts and only then regarded the girl in the wheelchair next to the bed. Looking more closely she could clearly see the lines of worry etched in the younger girls face that was only use to smiling. She sadly noted the dark circles around Yumi's eyes and began to suspect that Yumi hadn't slept at all. "Gomennasai Yumi for making you worry," Sachiko said in a loving voice as she reached out and interlaced her fingers with Yumi's where it rested on her thigh. "Arigato, for taking exceptionally good care of me." She could only deduce that the long day yesterday coupled with the fact of sitting in the damp and chilled park at night had been more than her health could endure in one day. "As grateful as I am though, you shouldn't have stayed up all night, Yumi," the raven haired girl stated in a voice without rebuke. "It won't due for both of use to fall ill at the same time," she added with a soft grin having noticed the younger girl dropping her eyes. _Whatever am I going to do with you Yumi? You're always over doing it!_

"You must be hungry," Yumi finally said after a long moment of silence hung between them. Sachiko nodded slightly realizing she was in fact hungry though Yumi's change of topics perplexed her. "I have soup prepared already. I'll heat some up for you." Giving the hand in hers a gentle squeeze, she slipped her fingers free and turned her chair towards the door while trying desperately to keep the tears she felt welling up in her eyes from spilling forth. The fact that Sachiko was awake and feeling better was a huge relief to the younger girl. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from her heart and in the wake of that she, for some reason she couldn't explain, felt like crying.

Sachiko watched the younger girl turn and steer her way to the door. She could tell that something was wrong as she knew her Petite Sœur well. "I'll be fine Yumi," she said to reassure her.

Yumi stopped at the door, her shoulders slumped, and her head dropped forward with her back to the woman behind her. "I was scared," she confessed in a voice barely loud enough to travel to the raven haired woman sitting on the bed. "We've been apart for so long that I had forgotten how delicate your health is at times. If Matsui hadn't been here…" Yumi swallowed heavily only now fully realizing just have frightened she had been last night, "...I don't know what I would have done." _What could I have done? It's not like I could have carried her in by myself! It's not like I can walk!_ "If anything had happened…." Yumi's voice trailed off, not even wanting to contemplate the possibilities and her inability to meet them.

"…you would have managed," Sachiko finished for her as her heart went out to Yumi upon hearing the anguish in the younger girl's voice. "Yumi I know you would never let anything happen to me just as I will never ever let anything happen to you again. I would trust you with my very life if it came down to that," she stated knowing full well that she meant each and every word.

"Arigato Sachiko," Yumi said without looking at the older girl as she wheeled herself out of the room and into the kitchen area. "You're too trusting," she added under her breath as she felt very inadequate at the moment. Knowing there was little she could do about the situation currently, she instead turned to the task at hand. Turning on the stove she placed the pot with the soup in it on the burner and waited for it to heat. _I feel so useless!_ She knew that she shouldn't feel as such but she couldn't help it. The emotion filled evening the day before and a night spent without sleep took its toll upon the girl and despite her best efforts tears wound their way down her cheeks. _Last night was just like that time we went to the amusement park. If Kashiwagi-san hadn't been there that time I don't know what I would have done either._ "At least back then I could walk," she reminded herself though it did little to ease the knowledge that she still couldn't do anything herself. _Kashiwagi-san knew something would happen which is why he and Yuuki went that day. Will I ever come to know her that way? I want to protect her from the world,_ she silently conversed with herself, _even protect her from herself but as I am now there isn't anything I can do for her._ Not for the first time she cursed the unfairness of it all. She wanted to blame someone but there really was no one to blame but herself as she saw it. Hot angry tears of frustration boiled up and rolled down her cheeks in steady streams. Raising her fists up high she made to bash them down upon the unsuspecting arms of the very chair that kept her confined only to suddenly feel her hands gently taken by the soft warm hands of the woman she loved.

Sachiko gently captured the clenched fists in the air before they could descend and do possible damage to the woman that meant the world to her. "If you want to cry, we'll cry together," Sachiko told her using Yumi's own words. "If you want to yell and scream then we'll yell and scream together," she continued as she brought the captured hands down and across Yumi's body allowing her own arms in the process to embrace the younger girl from where she stood behind the wheelchair. "Whatever you want to do we will, just please allow us to do it together," Sachiko spoke softly next to the younger woman's ear in a gentle voice.

"I…I can't do anything," Yumi replied in barely a whisper as her frustration gave way to a new torrent of tears and her shoulders shook with the sorrow her small body could no longer contain. "I want to be able to take care of you, Sachiko," the small brunette said through quivering lips as she was held tenderly within the very arms she felt she didn't deserve. "I want to be able to walk beside you in what lays ahead for us. I can't even do that as I'm nothing more than a burden to you. I understand now why it was so important to Yoshino that she have that operation so she could walk beside Rei-sama as an equal partner. I wish there was an operation that could save me as well." Yumi freed her hands and buried her face in them to hide her tears. "Why…why do you want to be with me," Yumi cried into the palms of her hands.

"Yumi…," Sachiko said in a stunned whisper_. My dear sweet Yumi!_ Sachiko's heart went out to the other girl in a flood of love. Standing, she came around the wheelchair and knelt in front of it. Reaching out she slipped her arms around the crying girl's shoulders and drew her in close till their foreheads met. "Baka," she whispered tenderly, closing her eyes. "For the same reason I draw breath, because I need to. I need Yumi just as much as I need the air that I breathe," she tried to explain though it was difficult to find the words to express what she felt in her heart. "It's like that and yet not. Breathing is not something I have a choice about however I do have a choice in regards to you. I choose to have you in my life. I want you in my life."

"W…why," the other girl asked with a sniffle as she allowed her hands to drop into her lap. There was a comforting feeling from just sitting there with her head against Sachiko's and her eyes closed. She could feel the arms around her and it was like she was being held for the first time once again. "Why do you want me?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied with a smile that echoed in her words. "I'm demanding, needy, temperamental, selfish, and argumentative as well as several other unflattering qualities. I know the real me when I want to take the time to be honest with myself."

"No you're not!" Yumi exclaimed loudly, her eyes springing open wide as she sat up slipping from the other girls embrace as she did so. As she rushed to Sachiko's defense she, for the moment, forgot about her own tears and sorrow. "You're none of those things!"

Sachiko smiled gently, opening her eyes to gaze into the brown ones before her as she allowed her hands to drop into Yumi's lap and take the younger girls hands in hers. There was something that was warming as well as reassuring about contact with the skin of the girl she loved. _I never could keep my hands off of her._ "Arigato for coming to my rescue…even from me," she said with a soft chuckle. "I'm certain that in your eyes I could do no wrong."

Yumi dropped her eyes and regarded the hands in her lap. Honestly she knew of the older girls faults and yet she found each one to just be another reason to love her all the more. "H…how do you see me," Yumi asked hesitantly.

"Honestly," she asked and didn't continue till she saw the other girl nod slightly. "You're awkward, naïve, clumsy, and absentminded while lacking the same skill in social grace and etiquette that I have." Yumi's shoulders visibly sagged upon hearing a description she knew fit her well. "However," Sachiko continued in a tone of voice that was so filled with love that it warmed Yumi's heart from the center outward, "You're without a doubt the most giving person I have even known. Your heart has an endless capacity to love and cherish those around you. You always find the good in no matter how bad a situation is. When you smile…" Sachiko paused and swallowed heavily, "When you smile I don't ever want you to stop smiling! When we're together, my world is complete and when we're apart," Sachiko paused again as her cheeks turned a shade of pink that Yumi found to be mesmerizing as she looked out through her bangs, "I find myself constantly thinking about when we'll be together again." Sachiko shrugged slightly with a lopsided grin as she added, "I love you. For all those reasons and so many more that I can't put into words."

"B…but…," Yumi stammered as she raised her head and regarded the raven haired woman on her knees before her that had just poured out her heart to her, "I…I can't do anything for you."

"Baka!" Sachiko exclaimed playfully. "Weren't you listening to a thing I said Yumi," she asked in mock exasperation. Seeing the confused look on the smaller girls face she just shook her said and stood, slipping her hands from Yumi's lap. "I have something you can do for me right now." Seeing Yumi's eyes widen as she looked up eagerly Sachiko couldn't help but grin. "I want you to go lay down on the bed. I'll be there in just a moment," she added before the girl could object.

As Yumi did as instructed Sachiko turned the stove off and quickly served herself a bowl of soup. The last few minutes had been emotionally as well as physically draining and she could feel herself growing weaker. In a few moments she made her way into the bedroom and set the bowl of soup down onto the nightstand.

"I should have gotten that for you," Yumi said from where she sat on the far side of the bed.

"I didn't ask you to, Yumi," Sachiko replied as she removed her slippers and slipped back into the bad. Once she was settled she patted her lap several times while looking at Yumi. Seeing the confusion in the younger girls face she patted her lap again. "I would like you to lay your head here," she clarified. After a short quizzical look Yumi complied and laid down and got herself comfortable with her head resting in Sachiko' slap. "Comfortable," Sachiko asked.

"Mmm hmm," Yumi replied shifting her head slightly as she snuggled in to the older woman's warm lap.

"Arigato," Sachiko said with a smile as she reached down and ran her fingers through Yumi's hair marveling as always at how soft it felt as it slipped through her fingers. Several minutes passed as she ran her finger through the smaller girl's hair. "I missed you," Sachiko finally offered in way of explanation for asking Yumi to lay with her head in her lap. "When I was younger and I would become weak and have to stay in bed the worst part of it was not being ill but rather being alone in my room." Sachiko ran her nails gently up the back of Yumi's neck and across her scalp as her fingers slipped between the violet scented strands of hair as she talked. "Father and Sofu were always too busy with work to be home. Mother would check on me from time to time as would one of the servants now and then. Still, for the majority of the day, I would lay there too weak to play or do anything. I used to watch the clouds outside the window and wish with all my heart that I were a cloud," Sachiko said in a wistful tone of voice as she recalled those younger days. "I could float across the sky on a breeze and see the entire world spread out below me." Sachiko smiled in spite of the melancholy feeling the memories brought to her. "So, you see, Yumi," Sachiko looked down at the head in her lap lovingly, "I do understand somewhat how you feel. Like myself kept to my bed then, you're tied to your wheelchair now when you want to be a cloud."

Minutes passed and Sachiko began to suspect that the other girl had fallen asleep. "I'm glad you're not a cloud Sachiko," Yumi said in a quiet voice as she slipped one arm behind the girl reclining on the pillows. Yumi snuggled into the lap of the woman she loved as she brought her other arm up and around Sachiko and gave her a tight squeeze. "You can't hold a cloud. No matter how hard you try it will always slip through your fingers and all you can do it watch it float away. I love you." Sachiko's hand paused on Yumi's head at the smaller girls words. "Promise me you'll never float away from me Sachiko," Yumi asked in a small voice.

"Yumi…," Sachiko said feeling the emotions rising in her throat and nearly choking her from replying. "I'll always be with you," she tried to reassure her, "No matter what I'll always be yours and yours alone," Sachiko managed to say as she felt her eyes tear up.

"Arigato, my Sachiko," Yumi replied in a soft voice. Still holding the owner of her heart tightly, as she closed her eyes and a tender smile appeared on her lips.

Sachiko's hand once more started to caress the younger girl's hair and neck lovingly. After several minutes the soft rhythmic breathing told the raven haired woman that the brunette holding her had drifted off to sleep. Her heart was so filled with love that it hurt however it was a good hurt as she knew she would never have to be lonely again. "Arigato, my Yumi," Sachiko whispered as she regarded the sleeping beauty in her lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

My apologies for the slow update on LTD of late. I assure you that I haven't forgotten about it. The Muse has just been reluctant to write more for it sadly. I will say that the next chapter is already written, I just have to edit it some before posting it. On that note I'm off to start chapter 17 while chapter 16 'stews' for a bit.

Japanese Words Used:  
>Gomennasai – formal apology "I'm very sorry"<br>Ojii-san – Someone else's Grandfather  
>Baka – Idiot, stupid<p>

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	16. Seating Arrangements

**Chapter 16 - Seating Arrangements**

She sat sideways in the chair in the living room, knees drawn up to her chin, with her eyes resting upon the young brunette asleep on their bed in the next room which she could see through the open bedroom door. Without taking her eyes off the woman she loved she raised the fresh cup of tea in her hands and took a sip of it. Outside the sun would soon be setting but for the moment time was irrelevant as she appreciated this moment of quiet solitude and the view it afforded her. She had napped herself for a while and then feeling better had sat and watched Yumi sleep for several hours till the need to go to the bathroom had finally caused her to move. Fearing she might wake the sleeping girl she had decided not to return to their bed wishing for Yumi to gather as much needed slumber as she could. Once up she had made herself some tea and now sat regarding the girl in the other room with soft tender eyes of blue. _How did I ever manage to survive without her_, she asked herself not for the first time that day.

_She looks so peaceful sleeping in our bed. Our bed_, she silently mused to herself, smiling softly at the thought, as her blue eyes remained fixated upon the girl she loved. _My life has change so much within just the last week. A week past I was married and Yumi and I weren't even speaking to each other. Not that I blame her at all_, she quickly added to her running mental monolog. _It was only five days ago that the impossible happened and Yumi, against all reason, gave me…no gave us another chance._ Since then she had her marriage annulled, had moved in with the petite girl and had informed the Fukuzawa's of their intentions to have a life together. "My Yumi," she softly whispered to the empty room, "How could I have ever thought that I could live without you?" Sitting there sipping her tea she realized that all the good memories she had of Lillian and high school involved the woman sleeping on the bed in the next room.

For many moments her mind drifted back in time and vivid images flashed before her vision once again like snap shots in time. Yumi, before they were Sœur's, dancing with her in the gymnasium. _I never knew dancing could be such fun until I danced with Yumi and watched her smile up at me._ Yumi, surrounded by a multitude of roses, playing the piano in the music room. _She put so much effort into that just for me._ Yumi, sitting in the Rose Mansion during one of the Yamayurikai meetings with everyone else. _The way her eyes would follow me always made my pulse race and still does._ Yumi, having just returned from Milk hall, offering her a can of milk tea with a dazzling smile. _I'll never tire of her smile no matter how old I grow!_ Yumi, with black ribbons in her hair, standing with Shimako and Yoshino before the student body and delivering the Farewell Address to the graduating third year students. _I had never been prouder of her, even with the bee incident; she was strong and held back her tears unlike myself when I gave that address the previous year._ Yumi, wearing a red headband and grasping a red baton as she raced Kanako to the finish line, nearly winning. _She tried her hardest to win. Always giving it her best. She never once gave up._

The image of Yumi running on the track stayed before her eyes for many long moments till Sachiko realized that it was a sight she would not likely see again. _She can't walk or run any more. She'll never be able to dance again will she?_ The thought of Yumi never knowing the fun of dancing again ignited a spark of anger deep within Sachiko. The longer she contemplated it the angrier she became at the unfairness of it. _It just doesn't seem right that Yumi, the person who showed me just how much fun dancing could be, would have to fore go dancing ever again._

With a look of determination Sachiko reached to the small table next to the chair and picked up her cell phone after setting her cup of tea down. After flipping quickly through the address book she selected a number and hit the button to call it. The call went straight to voicemail but she had expected this. "Matsudaira Ojii-san, Ogasawara Sachiko here. Gomennasai for being a bother. Please call me back as I have something I would like to discuss with you concerning Yumi. Arigato," she said and then ended the call. Setting the phone back down on the table her blue eyes once more returned to the sleeping figure in the other room. _I'm not giving up either Yumi_, she silently vowed to herself. The cell phone on the table suddenly buzzed, drawing her attention to it. Glancing at the caller ID she flipped the phone open and answered it. "Gokigenyou Mother. How are you?"

"I'm well," the elder Ogasawara replied from the other end of the phone. "How are you doing today Sa-chan?"

"I had one of my spells last night," Sachiko informed her as she saw no reason not to and she suspected Matsui-san of having informed her mother already. _That's probably why she's calling_, Sachiko pondered to herself. "I'm fine now though. Yumi took good care of me."

"I see," said the older woman on the other end of the phone. "I'll have to be sure to thank her tomorrow for seeing to your welfare then. How is Yumi-chan?"

"She's sleeping now. She stayed up all night fussing over me and was exhausted so I made her lay down," Sachiko replied as her eyes once more returned to the girl sleeping in the other room. "I really don't know what I would do without her," Sachiko said in a half whisper not meaning to say it aloud or in such a love filled tone.

"I'm happy for the both of you, Sa-chan," Sayako replied with a warm smile that could be heard in her voice. "Sachiko…don't let your fairy slip through your fingers." Yumi's previous comment about clouds slipping through your fingers fluttered across Sachiko's mind for a brief moment. "Hold onto Yumi-chan with all your heart! You deserve to be happy too Sachiko."

Sachiko's eyes grew large at her mother's words and the use of her name as usually she called her Sa-chan the same as Suguru-san always did. At first she couldn't believe she had heard her mother correctly. "Y…you know," she asked hesitantly having suspected since the previous day that her mother may have seen the papers that had been lying on the table.

"I've suspected for some time now. I am your mother after all," Sayako said into the receiver. "When I heard the marriage was once again going forward with Suguru-kun I wasn't sure. Then when you didn't seem to fight it I thought perhaps I was wrong." There was a long pause from the older woman. "Seeing how unhappy you were though I knew something was wrong. A woman doesn't get married and start a new life and be as sad as you were."

"I wasn't marrying the person I wanted to or spending the rest of my life in the company of my choice," Sachiko admitted finding it both strange and comforting to be having this conversation with her mother. Thinking about it, she was glad that it was over the phone as she may not have had the courage to discuss this topic if they were face to face. Realizing that she couldn't help but wonder how she was ever going to face her father.

"Your father will be home in three days," the elder Ogasawara said into the phone as if she was reading Sachiko's mind.

"I know," the blue eyed raven haired woman replied. "I told him before he left that I wanted to talk to him when he got back," she explained.

"Is that so," Sayako mused already knowing that when that meeting took place it wasn't going to be a quiet one. "I'm glad you took the initiative. The sooner he knows the sooner he can become accustomed to it," Sayako stated.

"I know I have to tell him. I want to tell him," she confessed as her eyes remained fixed upon the sleeping brunette in the next room for whom she would do anything. "I'm scared," she finally added after a long moment. The thought of facing her father's anger terrified her like nothing else could.

"Let me guess," Sayako spoke into the receiver, "You father said some terrible things to get you to marry Suguru-kun?" Sachiko shuddered just thinking about that time and it only increased her worry for her future meeting with her father_. I would never forgive myself if anything happen to Yumi or her family_, the younger girl thought to herself. Sayako took her daughters silence for agreement and sighed heavily. "Your father means well but he sometimes forgets there is a difference between business and family," Sayako tried to explain. "In business he's had to learn to be ruthless in his actions and he doesn't always recall he doesn't have to be that way with you, Sa-chan. I believe that deep down he really wants you to be happy."

"I don't know," Sachiko replied thoughtfully. "Since Sofu went into the hospital father has been different," she offered to her mother on the other end of the call. "It's like he's obsessed with the business and insuring I inherit it."

"I think it is understandable after all it is his father. He's just trying to carry out his father's wishes," Sayako reminded her daughter. "Speaking of parents, has Yumi-chan told hers yet?"

Sachiko smiled in spite of herself as she recalled dinner two nights past. "We told them two nights ago," she said into the receiver.

"…and?" Sayako prompted after a long moment of silence.

"It went better than suspected I think," Sachiko replied and then proceeded to tell her mother everything that happened that night.

"I see. So Miki-chan was accepting of it," Sayako mused into the phone thoughtfully. "That's for the better then," Sayako sighed gently, something Sachiko seldom if ever heard her mother do. "At least we won't have to skirt the topic tomorrow. As we may someday be family it will be nice to get to know Miki-chan better."

_Miki-chan?_ "Speaking of tomorrow, is there anything we'll need to bring," Sachiko inquired.

"Oh that's right," Sayako replied as if just remembering something. "That's the reason I was calling. I was thinking it would be nice to use the Chashitsu. We haven't used it at all since the weather has improved."

"Then we'll need Kimono's," Sachiko said thinking through what was required for a proper tea ceremony. "Also Kaishi paper for the sweets," she added.

"I've been making confection sweets for the past two days," Sayako said with a smile causing the younger girl on the phone to smile warmly upon hearing the joy in her mother's voice. Sachiko knew well her mother's love of baking.

"Fukuzawa-sama will be the Shokyaku," Sachiko offered with a knowing grin she was glad her mother couldn't see. The younger woman had a growing suspicion that there was something between the two older women or that there had been at one time. Sachiko knew how lonely her mother was and had been for some time. Part of the reason she had been making the trip to the Ogasawara mansion every morning for breakfast was to keep her mother company. She enjoyed their morning discussions very much, even more so as she knew her mother not only enjoyed them but looked forward to them as well. In the hopes that her mother would find happiness, Sachiko was not above trying to nudge the two women along in rekindling their friendship.

"I…I think that would be proper," Sayako replied with only a slight stutter having hoped that Sachiko would make that suggestion as she didn't believe it would be proper to suggest it herself as she knew it was what she truly wanted. "Touko-chan and her friend, I believe her name is Kanako-chan, will be there as well," Sayako supplied this missing information to her daughter.

"Then let's have Kanako-chan as Jikyaku and Yumi as Tsume. That will leave Touko and me as Kyaku," Sachiko supplied as she set the seating arrangement. It went without saying that she would be seated next to Yumi and Touko would sit between herself and Kanako-chan. "I'm assuming you'll be Teishu?"

"Yes," Sayako replied. "My, it has been some time since we've held a proper Way of Tea," she added with a twinge of excitement in her voice. Sayako loved to entertain guests but seldom had opportunities to do so these days. The older Ogasawara was always looking for a reason to host a party and have company over. The Ogasawara mansion was large and more often than not these days, with Sachiko moved out and Tooru always working, the mansion seemed a very empty place.

"It has been some time," Sachiko agreed with a soft smile at hearing how excited her mother was. "Will you let Touko-chan know about the Kimono's or should I? I'm sure she has one but I'm not certain about Kanako-chan." _I know Yumi has the formal Kimono as well as the Furisode._ Sachiko smiled thinking of the two of them matching once again.

"I haven't spoken to Touko-chan's mother Matsudaira-san in some time," Sayako replied into the receiver, "I'll call her and let Touko-chan know. It will be nice to get caught up on what has been happening with that branch of the family."

"Alright then we'll see you tomorrow Mother," Sachiko said and then smiled as her mother told her to take care and dropped the call.

**-oOo-**

"Kanako-sama," Ito Amaya said as she walked beside the taller girl, "Are you dating Onee-sama?" The two girls were walking along the gingko lined path which led to the main gates of Lillian Girl's Academy. Kanako would take the bus home but not until she had seen Touko's Petite Sœur safely seated in the Ito family car as she had promised her friend with the matching banana curls.

"EH!," was the exclamation from the very tall girl next to her with long straight black hair. "Whatever would give you that impression, Amaya-chan?"

Amaya leaned in closer to Kanako without breaking her stride as they walked the single black braid behind her swinging out and brushing the taller girl briefly as she did so. _Sniff._ "You smell like her," the shorter girl confided in the other before standing normal again and continuing to walk along the path towards the main gate as if nothing had happened.

Kanako blushed deeply, as Touko and her had shared an embrace not long ago as they parted company outside the schools club house building. Kanako then glanced sharply at the girl next to her for a long moment as she pondered the question presented to her. _Are Touko and I dating_, she asked herself. _We hold hands when we're alone but does that mean we're dating?_ As she thought about the younger girls question she realized that she didn't have an answer. _But we do have a date for tomorrow as we're going to a tea party at the Ogasawara residence._ Touko and she did spend substantial amounts of time together but only when it didn't interfere with Touko's responsibilities to the Yamayurikai or her club activities. Ever since the play Annie they had become inseparable somehow. They often spent the weekends at each other's house or if they couldn't do that they talked on the phone for hours. _We do embrace occasionally as well, _she added to the growing list of activities they did together. Kanako blushed slightly at the thought of the smaller girl's arms around her waist and how warm it made her feel_._ There were shopping trips where she tried to encourage Touko to expand her wardrobe beyond what was prim and proper. Kanako had a flare for fashion and took every opportunity she could find to try and impress it upon the short girl with banana curls. _But that doesn't mean we're dating._

Amaya sighed heavily after some time had passed. "It's a fairly simple and straight forward question Kanako-sama," she said to prompt the thinking girl next to her.

"N…no, we're just good friends," Kanako said rather quickly. _We've never really talked about it_, she thought to herself. The activities they did together were no different than what normal friends did she reasoned to herself. For a girl who was literally head and shoulders above those around her, making friends was never easy. When you're different from others they either make fun of you or avoid you all together. The fact that Touko was her friend was unique and Kanako didn't want to risk losing that by reading more into it than there really was. At least not as far as Touko's feeling were concerned. She knew her own feelings and was willing to keep them to herself, forever if need be. _Better that than to lose our friendship and Touko._

"Why not," Amaya continued her interrogation, apparently not satisfied with the answer she received. "You love her don't you?"

Once again Kanako was stunned by the question asked by the Rosa Chinensis en bouton. "EH! How can you say that Amaya-chan," she exclaimed quickly glancing around to insure there was no one else near them that may have overheard the outlandish claim the younger girl had voiced.

Amaya reached out, finding the older girls arm, and wrapped her arm around it as she leaned in closer. "It's alright Kanako-sama," she whispered in a conspiring tone of voice, "I can hear it in your words whenever you talk about her or to her."

Kanako's eye grew large upon hearing her words. "You what? How?"

Amaya shrug slightly as if it was nothing of major importance. "Call it sensory adjustment if you want," she offered matter-of-factly. "Your voice changes whenever you're around her," the shorter girl clarified with an impish grin.

"It changes," Kanako echoed the younger girl's words both curious as well as frightened that she was so transparently obvious. "How?" _Has Touko noticed_, she wondered in a panic? _If Amaya was able to read it in my voice, who else has noticed?_ Kanako's temples began to throb with the start of a migraine as she worried over her secret getting out.

"I don't know how to explain it," Amaya replied as her brow furled in concentration. "It's like there are two Kanako-sama's. The one has the voice you're using now but the other, the one when Onee-sama is next to you, sounds….warmer." Amaya shrugged once again. "I guess that's the best way to describe it. I doubt anyone else would notice it though," she added. "So I wouldn't worry too much about it," she concluded with releasing the captured arm.

The two walked a short ways in silence as they each thought about what they had discussed. "Yeah, I do," Kanako finally admitted even though she wasn't sure when or how it had happened or even why she was admitting it to the younger girl next to her. When she had first met Touko they had shared a classroom as well as an interest in a certain brown hair, twin pigtailed upperclassman named Fukuzawa Yumi-sama. Kanako, the one from back then, had referred to Yumi-sama as the Bouton of Light at the time. That Kanako, along with its vision of the Bouton of Light, was now residing happily on Mars. As much as she thought she hated the smaller girl back then she found herself going out of her way to be near her. Some of their arguments were still considered legendary here at Lillian by their classmates. _She was such a Little Miss Know It All! 'What you haven't memorized the names of everyone in your class yet Kanako-san?', 'I know this is your first year here Kanako-san so if you need help with anything don't hesitate to ask me', I'm going to be a Rose one day just you wait and see Kanako-san', 'What you don't know who the Roses are Kanako-san?'._

Kanako couldn't help but grin as she thought back to those days and how annoying she thought Touko was. _No,_ _Touko _was_ annoying back then_, she corrected herself. _It wasn't until Yumi-sama made Touko her Petite Sœur that she changed._ When Kanako had finally reconciled with her father and Senpai Yuko-sama from her previous school she had distanced herself from everything else wanting to focus on her new family. That included Yumi-sama as well as her own classmates. Looking back now she realized that during that time it seemed that wherever she went Touko was there as well. One particular time stood out in her memory and, called to mind, it flashed before her eyes.

It had been a long day, a long hot day! While things were better at home and she loved her new sibling, there were still problems apparently. She had believed that everything would be fine now that she understood what truly happened however she had walked in on her father and Senpai kissing in the kitchen. She had quickly back-peddled before either realized she was there. _They can kiss. They're married after all_, she told herself yet again as she walked down the path which led behind the chapel. The issue wasn't that they were kissing but rather instead that they were married. _Senpai is only slightly older than me_, she reasoned. _They're married so that makes her my…step mother?_ _I already have a mother._ _It doesn't matter that she left us for her career, she's still my mother._ She knew she wanted her father and Senpai to be happy but she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying her mother by wanting that. Yet to not want them to know happiness would intolerably mean to two people she cared for a great deal.

Crouching down and sitting on the grass, she leaned against the back wall of the chapel and hugged her knees to her chest. Her thoughts rolled around in a vicious circle in her head. Frustration had been building up inside of her all through the day. After cleaning duties she slipped away and walked out to the grassy area behind the chapel where she knew she could be alone. Sitting there she rested her forehead against her knees and finally allowed the tears to come that she had been holding back all afternoon. How long she had been crying she wasn't certain of but eventually she realized that someone was squatted down in front of her and had their arms around her shoulders holding her gently. The person holding her crooned comforting sounds while saying her name, all the while gently rocking her and running their fingers through the hair at the back of her head. She didn't know who it was as her eyes were closed and truthfully she didn't particularly care at that moment. It just felt good to be held and cared for. It was what she needed at that moment more than anything. She recalled, as a small child, being held like this once by her mother. This thought sparked a new flood of tears.

Eventually she had cried herself out and the torrent of tears slowed and finally stopped though she made no more to leave the arms around her or to even open her eyes and see who it was. "Do you want to talk about it," asked a voice she knew well but had never heard with such a gentle and caring inflection before.

Lifting her head her brown eyes regarded a face framed by matching banana curls before her. "Touko," she uttered in disbelief, forgetting to add the appropriate honorific, as the girl in question reached out and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "B…But how? W…Why," she stammered in shock at finding that the person holding her and comforting her was the last person she would have expect to be doing so. The smaller girls hand felt warm and comforting where it rested upon her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"I…I was looking for Noriko," Touko replied with in her usual smug tone of voice while glancing away and not meeting the pair of brown eyes before her. "I thought she might be back here so I came to look and found you instead," she finished with in a softer tone, the thumb of her hand still caressing Kanako's cheek where it rested cupped within her palm. Glancing back towards the other girl she saw that Kanako still had that same look on her face that was caught somewhere between surprise and thankfulness. "I…it was purely by chance," Touko quickly stated adverting her gaze once again from the large brown eyes in front of her and removing her hand from the other girls cheek. "I couldn't just leave you here like that," she explained as she moved and took a seat next to the taller girl. "I've gone this far, I think you owe it to me to tell me what this was all about, Kanako," the actress said, dropping the honorific with apparently little effort, to get the other girl talking.

Kanako swallowed heavily, her head swiveling around as Touko moved and took a seat close enough to her that Kanako could feel the heat radiating from the other girls shoulder where it brushed up against hers. The taller girl felt her heart flutter when Touko said her name without the usual honorifics attached to it. Kanako turned back and rested her chin on her knees, looking out at the landscape before them. _Where do I start or more importantly do I start? Can I tell her? Dare I?_ Kanako thought about that for a long moment and realized that she almost desperately wanted to tell someone, anyone. _She's seen me crying my eyes out, how much worse can it get?_ Slowly at first with stuttering words and raw emotions, but with growing confidence, she told Touko about her confusion and uncertainty. Somewhere through that telling their hands found each other's and their fingers became entwined. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do," Kanako finished with in a frustrated voice dropping her forehead to her knees once again as she could feel the tears once more building up. She felt the hand in hers tighten slightly in what she hoped was reassurance. Somehow, just that slight pressure, there one moment and gone the next, let her know that she wasn't alone. _How did it come to this_, she wondered as her eyes fell on their joined hands on the grass between them. _Why her?_ Much like her dilemma at home, she had no answers.

"I think," Touko finally offered after several long minutes passed without either saying a word, "You're looking at this the wrong way."

"I am?" Kanako asked, confused by the other girls statement having thought that, given the length of silence, the girl seated next to her had nothing to offer in way of suggestion.

Touko nodded as she got her feet under her and stood up and then used their joined hands to pull the taller girl to her feet as well. "Your mother will always be your mother," she said as she turned towards the corner of the building and started walking. Kanako paused for only a moment till she felt the smaller girls fingers begin to slip through hers. For some reason she couldn't explain she didn't want to lose Touko's hand just yet so she quickly fell into step beside her, firmly clasping the fingers entwined within her own. "Instead of losing a mother you've gained an additional one, Kanako," Touko informed her as they made their way back to the path and started walking along it. "Some people only have a mother or a father and some have neither, at least not real ones." Something in the manner in which Touko gave voice to that comment sounded off to the taller of the two girls however embroiled in her own issues she did pursue it at that time. "Yet you have the chance to have three parents. I think I envy you, Kanako," Touko said with a wistful smile as they walked hand in hand.

"Good," Amaya stated boldly breaking into the taller girls thoughts and pulling Kanako's attention back to the present. "Now we just need a plan to make Onee-sama aware of it." The smaller girl's brow creased on concentration as she pondered the dilemma.

Kanako blanched at the other girl's directness. "Amaya, what are you saying?" Kanako inquired as they passed through the main gate to Lillian and walked the short distance to the bus stop. They stopped there as the car to take Amaya home had not yet arrived.

"I would think that would be fairly obvious," the younger girl replied, "I'm going to help you."

"What exactly do you plan on helping me with," Kanako inquired of the underclassman next to her. A shiver of apprehension danced down her spine.

"You really don't know," Amaya asked finding it almost unbelievable that Kanako couldn't know.

"Know what," Kanako asked now more confused than ever.

"That Onee-sama loves you too of course," the Rosa Chinensis en bouton replied matter-of-factly, "She just doesn't realize it yet."

"EH!" Kanako loudly exclaimed drawing the curious stares of several other girls waiting for the bus to the train station to arrive. "How can you know that? Did she say something to you?" Kanako asked in a much subdued voice. The tall dark haired girl's heart raced quickly and had nearly jumped from her chest at the younger girls words_. Could it be possible? Can Touko really….,_ she stopped that thought before her hopes could get too high.

"Sensory adjustment," the shorter girl replied with a knowing grin. "Much like you, her voice also changes when you're around," informed the girl next to her as they stood there.

"She becomes…warmer too," Kanako asked both curious and frightened by the prospect that Touko could possibly feel the same way.

"No, not that," Amaya said thoughtfully, chewing on her bottom lip absently. "She becomes hesitant almost as if she is less sure of herself." Amaya shrug yet again, unable to accurately describe what she heard.

"Is that so," the third year student asked completely dazed by the notion that Touko could ever be unsure of herself about anything. Touko was the Rosa Chinensis and was respected by the entire student body. Kanako knew there was also a healthy measure of fear as well as her friend was well known for having a sharp tongue and not holding back when something offended her sensibilities. _The Roses have to set an example_, she reminded herself. _What kind of example would she be setting if she felt the same about me as I feel about her?_ If anything, Kanako's mistake in placing Yumi on a pedestal had taught her that the Roses were not perfection incarnate but were rather in fact just ordinary girls such as herself. "Is that so," she repeated in a thoughtful tone of voice as the Ito family car pulled up to the curb.

**-oOo-**

"Rei-chan," Yoshino said as she lathered the washcloth in her hands before turning and placing it against the bare well defined back of her cousin sitting in front of her. "You live in the dorm at school, right," she inquired as she moved the washcloth about with purpose.

"Mmmhmm," the older girl replied arching her back slightly enjoying the sensation of the warm washcloth moved across her skin by a small pair of hands that she loved to feel upon her. _I can sit like this forever_, Rei thought to herself with a dreamy smile.

"Have you ever thought about renting an apartment near the University instead," Yoshino asked as she rubbed gently along the older girls shoulder blades, marveling at the soft beautiful skin of the woman she loved.

"It would cost too much for me to live by myself," Rei replied as Yoshino lifted her right arm and washed along its top length and then back along the underside of it. Her parents were paying for her education and she didn't want to trouble them with additional expenses if she didn't need to. She was fine with living in the dorms for the time being. She had started looking for part time work so that she wouldn't be so reliant upon her parents for everything.

"But you could get a roommate couldn't you," Yoshino inquired as she moved the washcloth down Rei's side and to her small waist and then back up again and once more along the arm which Rei held out to the side for her.

"I suppose I could," Rei replied as she tilted her head slightly to the side and thought of that for a moment. "I just don't think I would feel comfortable living with someone I didn't know. Living in the dorm is different as it's like a big sleep over because you know everyone is there. Having a roommate in an apartment would be different." Rei glanced back over her shoulder at her cousin who was now washing her other arm for her. "Why the sudden interest in my living arrangements, Yoshino," she asked. "Are you planning to come for a visit or something?"

Yoshino leaned forward against Rei's back and reached around, running the soapy washcloth across the older girl's abdomen, having finished with the other arm. "…or something," Yoshino said as she laid the side of her head against the back of Reis neck and hugged her cousin.

Rei laid her arm along her cousins where it resided about her waist and leaned backwards into the embrace enjoy the feel of the petite girl's nude body pressed against her back. Yoshino's fingers on her hand naturally spread apart allowing Rei's fingers to entwine with them. "You know you're welcome to come visit any time," Rei said and then blushed suddenly as she felt the smaller girl's breasts slide against her back in the residual soapy film that had yet to be rinsed off.

Yoshino turned her head and rested her chin on the back of Rei's shoulder. "Really? You wouldn't mind," she asked, her warm breath brushing across the older girl's ear enticingly. "I wouldn't be a bother would I?"

Rei lifted her shoulder slightly while at the same time lowering her head in the same direction as the warm breath tickled across her ear. The words she was about to say were replaced by a gasp as Yoshino's head lifted and her lips captured Rei's earlobe tugging on it slightly as the smaller girl tongue flicked its captured prize. "A…an…any time…no…bother at…all," Rei finally managed to stammered a reply as she tilted her head and turned it further to give the petite woman greater access to her overly sensitive ear.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Yoshino breathed in a husky voice into the other girl's ear as her soap covered hands slide up Rei's body and cupped her breasts. Yoshino couldn't help but grin as her hands slid over the crest of the captured breasts and she felt the other woman's hard erectness at her touch. The petite girl softly suckled the capture earlobe for a long moment eliciting a shuddering moan from Rei before she released it once more. "I was thinking of something a little more permanent than a visit though."

Rei arched her back suddenly as Yoshino's small index fingers and thumbs met at the summit of Rei's soft white soapy breasts and gently enticed the hardened pink flesh there at the same time. "Yoshino!" the older woman gasped in a voice filled with need and desire as a warm tingling sensation traversed through her body. "If you keep that up," Rei finally managed to reply after a minute or two of enjoying the attention being lavished upon her person, "I'll have to kidnap you and take you back with me when I leave on Tuesday."

"Is that so," Yoshino inquired in a voice that was several octaves lower than her normal one. "What happens if I do this," she asked as she released one breast and allowed her hand to slide down across her cousin's abdomen and through the darker patch of golden brown hair. Her questing fingers slithered along the contour of the older woman's body till they brushed against the engorged bud of desire they sought. The responding moan from Rei and the manner in which she rotated her hips forward, thrusting herself into Yoshino's hand was all the response the smaller girl needed.

Sometime later when Rei's breathing had returned to a resemblance of normal and she could one again hold a coherent thought she remembered what her Petite Sœur had said. The smaller of the girls had moved over to the other shower area and had already lathered her hair with shampoo. "Yoshino," she said turning her head to the side to regard the girl who was washing herself on the stool next to her. "What were you talking about earlier?"

"Hmmm," Yoshino replied only partially paying attention as she concentrated on rinsing all of the shampoo out of her hair which was currently draped over one shoulder while she used the shower head attached to a hose to encourage the suds to depart.

Rei moved her stool over behind the younger girl and sat down once more. Reaching out she moved Yoshino's hair off the younger girl's shoulder and allowed it to hang down the narrow white back before her. Reaching around her cousin she liberated the shower head as well and set to work on the smaller girl's hair. Once all the soap was removed she filled her hands with conditioner and started working it into the marvelous black hair she loved. "You were talking about me living outside of the dorms and having a roommate," she finally elaborated upon her earlier question.

"Oh that," Yoshino said as she arched her back and leaned her head backwards to better allow her hair to fall straight down from the back of her head. Rei tried, without much success, to ignore how that movement made the smaller girls breasts thrust forward and towards the ceiling. It took a considerable effort of will not to reach out and repeat the attention she had been given previously by the woman before her. "I want to transfer to the same University you're going to Rei-chan," Yoshino said as she sat there with her eyes closed and enjoyed the care her cousin was giving her hair. _Her touch is always so relaxing._

"I thought you wanted to go to Lillian," Rei asked as she worked in the conditioner. Yoshino leaned back even further till the top of her head rested against Rei chest just under the older girls chin. Rei swallowed heavily and braced herself to support the smaller girl even as her eyes hungrily gazed upon the pert breasts she now had a perfect view of.

"I did," Yoshino replied in a very contented tone of voice. "I want to be with you though," she confessed. "If I transfer at the end of the semester do you think we could get a place together," Yoshino asked as she lifted one hand and moved it to the back of Rei's neck, using it to pull the older woman's head down to meet her lips that were surging upwards. They shared a long luscious kiss for several moments that had them both breathing heavy when they parted. "Is that a yes," Yoshino managed to ask still breathing heavily.

"No," Rei replied gently, "this is a yes," she said as her hands left the younger woman's hair, one of them finding a soft petite breast to fondle as the other one delved lower, sliding across the near non-existing patch of dark hair to the soft moist sensitive bud of womanhood of the girl before her.

Yoshino's hips shifted forward into her lovers descending hand and the resounding moan of pure pleasure the younger girl released sent a warm shiver through Rei's being. "Rei!" Yoshino gasped as she felt a strong long finger slowly merge into her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well it looks like tomorrow is the big day of the tea party. What will happen? I honestly have no clue as I haven't even started to write it yet. I think I'll try and tackle it this weekend and see where it goes. We still have the party at Yumi's house to get through as well as the showdown between Tooru and Sachiko. I'll be sure to have plenty of popcorn on hand for that one! Let's not forget poor Noriko and Shimako either.

Funny little tid-bit. After writing this chapter I couldn't for the life of me think of a name for it. I actually delayed posting it by a day because I didn't have a name. In reading it for a 6th time I realized that in each piece there was someone sitting…hence the title of the chapter being Seating Arrangements.

Japanese Words Used:  
>Gomennasai – formal apology "I'm very sorry"<br>Ojii-san – Someone else's Grandfather  
>Arigato – Thank you<br>Chashitsu – Tea room  
>Teishu – Tea Ceremony Host<br>Shokyaku – Principal or First guest. A position of honor  
>Jikyaku – Second guest<br>Kyaku – Other guest at tea ceremony other than first, second and last  
>Tsume – Last guest at tea ceremony<br>Kaishi paper – used for handling sweets

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages. Please let me know what you like and what you disliked.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.

(7413 - 030712)


	17. Afternoon Tea

**There are a great many Japanese words used in this chapter. They, along with their meanings, can be found at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Afternoon Tea<br>**

"Amazing!" Sachiko tittered. The two women were riding the small elevator from the second floor of the Ogasawara mansion down to the first floor after having changed into their matching Edo komon kimono's which Sachiko's mother had requested for them. The kimonos were of a pale salmon color which went well with Yumi's hair and skin tone. The Edo Komon style of kimono's were characterized by tight formations of dots that formed patterns and when viewed at a greater distance formed a larger picture that was not discernible up close. The close patterns on their matching kimono's were of lilies while the overall pattern, when seen from a distance, formed a rose. "You really are adorable, Yumi." Sachiko's grin came through clearly in her words even though she was standing behind the younger girl seated in the wheelchair.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi managed to whine and pout all at the same time as she crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Gomen, I just couldn't help myself," Sachiko offered with a giggle as she laid one hand gently upon the shoulder of the seated girl before her. "Once I found the first one I just had to keep going."

"It's not my fault," Yumi wailed plaintively. "It's not like I have any control over it. I felt like a turtle stuck on his back!" Sachiko couldn't suppress her laughter any more at the image Yumi's words presented as that was exactly what she had looked like. "Sachiko!" Yumi laminated sullenly, not at all appeased with the professed sorrow upon hearing the laughter from behind her.

The two of them had arrived early so that Sachiko could help the chair bound girl dress. A kimono was not the easiest of garments to put on properly and the fact that Yumi couldn't move her lower body only compounded the matter. The two of them had devised the brilliant plan to lay the new kimono out on Sachiko's bed and then lay the smaller girl on it and complete the dressing in that manner. This had work perfectly until Sachiko's fingertip had grazed the younger girl's side causing her to squirm from the ticklish touch. Amused as well as admiring the younger girl's form led Sachiko to touch Yumi's other side eliciting a similar response. What followed was a detailed exploration of the younger girl's body to discover other ticklish spots that were yet unknown to the older woman. "Who would have guessed that you would have so many different ticklish places," Sachiko said once she regained control of her laughter enough to talk coherently.

"I'll have my revenge, Onee-sama," Yumi vowed glancing back over her shoulder. "I don't know when or how but mark my words I will get even," the brunette professed with a mischievous smile as she turned to face forward again.

"I may have failed to mention…," Sachiko replied in a humorous tone, "…but I'm not ticklish." Before Yumi could reply the raven haired beauty leaned down and whispered sultrily in her ear, "However you're welcome to search the entirety of my person any time you wish to confirm that!" Yumi's face went from normal to strawberry red in a single heartbeat just as the door to the elevator opened, almost as if the older woman had planned it that way. Sachiko wheeled Yumi out with a triumphant grin on her face to greet those awaiting them just outside the elevator doors.

"Yumi-chan," Fukuzawa Miki exclaimed upon seeing her daughter," Are you feverish? Your face is all flushed," she commented as Sachiko wheeled the blushing girl over to the others that had been awaiting their arrival. The elder Fukuzawa was dressed in a pale aqua Edo Komon style of kimono whose komon up close depicted water lilies however the overall pattern, when viewed from afar, presented itself as a graceful swan in flight. Miki's hair was done up in a traditional style on her head and held in place by an emerald kanzashi whose end was shaped like a graceful swan.

If possible Yumi's blush deepened as her mother reached out and felt her forehead to see if she was feverish. "I'm fine Mom," Yumi assured the elder Fukuzawa. "It was close quarters in there is all," she offered in way of excuse only to hear a stifled giggle behind her.

"Gokigenyou, Onee-sama, Sachiko-sama" Touko said in a questioning tone also concerned for Yumi's health. Touko was dressed in a reddish brown russet colored Iromuji kimono that matched her own hair coloring well. Yumi smiled through her blush thinking her Petite Sœur looked exceptionally cute today.

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko-sama, Yumi-sama," Kanako offered with a warm smile having noticed Sachiko's attempt at suppressing her amusement and suspecting that there was something that only the two former Rosa Chinensis's were aware of that was making the wheelchair bound girl's coloring brighter than usual. The tall girl, dressed in a rich deep blue kimono of the same style as Touko's, bowed to her two Senpai.

"My but the two of you look cute dressed like that," Sachiko stated with a warm smile to the younger girls who both appropriately blushed at the praise. "Don't you agree Yumi?" The young brunette simply nodded still trying to figure out why it was that Touko and Kanako were together. "Touko-chan, about tomorrow," Sachiko said, her sapphire eyes coming to rest squarely upon her cousin, "…we're hoping to surprise the others," she continued with as she casually dropped one hand lightly upon Yumi's shoulder affectionately. "I know I can count on you not to give away our secret but if you have told your Petite Sœur, can you please ensure she doesn't say anything as well?"

Touko's face took on a puzzled expression as she glanced towards Kanako who smiled an '_I told you so_' look back at her. "Sachiko-sama, I think you may be confused, Amaya-chan isn't coming with me tomorrow."

"Ehh!" Yumi exclaimed loudly upon hearing Touko's words. "You asked if you could bring her tomorrow."

"That would be incorrect, Onee-sama," Touko replied with matter-of-factly. "I requested to bring someone with me."

"Her names Amaya, apparently," Yumi said turning her head to the side and directing her words over her shoulder towards Sachiko before turning back to face the two girls before her. "The ellusive grandchild I've yet to meet," she said in a teasing tone.

"Great grandchild to me," Sachiko added eyeing her younger cousin. "Well, Rosa Chinensis? When will we meet her or do you plan to keep her all to yourself?"

Touko couldn't help but squirm under the combined stares of her Onee-sama as well as her cousin. "Amaya-chan isn't allowed out a great deal as the Ito family is very protective of her," Kanako offered coming to her friend's rescue. "I offered to accompany Touko so she wouldn't be alone."

Yumi sighed regrettably upon hearing this. "I can understand family reasons. Noriko-chan's Petite Sœur can't attend either due to a previous family obligation. What can you tell me about Amaya, Touko-chan?"

Touko brightened immensely upon being given the opportunity to talk about her Petite Sœur. "She's very special."

"Aren't all Petite Sœur's?" Sachiko said with a soft smile as she gave Yumi's shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

Yumi nodded reaching up and laying her hand atop the older girls where it rested upon her shoulder, her chestnut eyes regarding her own Petite Sœur. "Yes, yes they are at that," she replied with a loving smile towards the girl with matching banana curls.

Touko couldn't help but blush, her heart swelling with love for the woman in the wheel chair, upon hearing her Onee-sama's words and seeing the love shining from her brown eyes. "Onee-sama will just have to meet her to see what I mean," Touko finally managed to reply.

Yumi smiled and nodded as if agreeing. "Fine, then I'll be by on Monday to meet her. Say lunch time at the Rose Mansion," Yumi suggested. '_What?_' Yumi heard exclaimed in unison from in front of her as well as from behind her. Yumi turned her chair around to face Sachiko. "You have a meeting with your father that day. You can drop me off on the way there and then pick me up on the way back."

"I…I guess," Sachiko replied in a doubtful tone. There was no telling how her meeting with her father was going to go so Yumi was making a huge leap of faith that all would go well. _She probably believes that my father will be as accepting as her own_, Sachiko silently mused to herself knowing full well that such would not be the case. "Yumi, if things don't go…" Sachiko started with but was cut off by the younger girl.

"They will," Yumi said with a bright smile, unwilling to even acknowledge the possibility of anything else. "We're not losing each other again," Yumi added, her eyes locking with the older girl's sapphire ones till Sachiko finally nodded her head slightly in agreement unable to deny the burning determination she saw in the other girl's eyes. "Then it's settled," Yumi exclaimed turning her wheelchair to face her Petite Sœur.

"Onee-sama," Touko attempted to protest. "How…how will…I mean…" the petite girl's brown eyes dropped for an instant and glanced at the wheelchair before leaping upwards and meeting Yumi's stare directly. Before the gaze of the woman she adored and cherished her hastily thought out objections melted away. "I see. We'll figure it out," Touko finally managed to say in surrender.

Kanako, standing beside the defeated Rosa Chinensis, smiled to herself having already seen the outcome of the confrontation from the very moment it had started. "We can always carry her up the stairs," she offered.

Yumi chuckled upon hearing her words. "Not the most dignified way of reaching the second floor of the Rose Mansion," she offered. "However if it will get me up the stairs then I don't mind."

"Well," Sachiko interjected before her cousin could protest further. "Now that we have that settled, we should get ready for the main event." The raven haired heiress stepped over to a cabinet and slid open a drawer. "Has anyone here not been to a tea ceremony before," she inquired glancing back over her shoulder. Of those gathered only Yumi raised her hand. Sachiko handed out stacks of Kaishi papers to everyone before stepping to Yumi and slipping a stack in the front bosom overlap of the younger girl's kimono. "These go here," Sachiko explained. "As you'll be at the end of the row of us, just watch what we do and then follow suit." Yumi nodded that she understood. "I'll be right beside you," the sapphire eyed woman said with a warm smile that caused Yumi's breath to catch in her chest.

Sachiko returned to the still opened drawer unaware of the effect she had upon her little sister. Next she removed several Youji and handed them around before once more stepping to Yumi and handing the younger girl one for herself. "This is a Youji, it's used for handling the sweets so that your fingers don't become sticky," she explained to the younger girl. "You keep it here," Sachiko informed her, opening her sleeve to expose the pouch that was built into the kimono. "Just slip it in here as such," she advised as she slipped her own in to demonstrate and then turned and watched Yumi do the same. "You'll need this as well," Sachiko said handing a sensu to the girl before her.

"Arigato," Yumi said opening the folding fan and realizing it was the fan she had received as a gift from Sayako Oba-sama, Sachiko's mother, last year when they had attended the gathering at the art gallery. Yumi folded the fan and slipped it into her obi for later when it would be needed.

Sachiko nodded approvingly before turning to face the others present. Idly she noted that Miki Oba-sama was prepared and had a Dashibukusa tucked into her obi. "Miki Oba-sama," Sachiko said addressing the elder Fukuzawa, "We would be honored if you would act in the capacity of Shokyaku for us today."

Miki couldn't help but feel flustered at such an honor. She had assumed that Sachiko would be fulfilling the honored position and that she would be sitting next to Yumi to help her if needed. "I…I would be honored to Sachiko-chan," Miki replied as her cheeks took on a soft rosy hue. _Sa-ko-sama must be Teishu_; Miki mused silently both thrilled and nervous by this unexpected turn of events. _I hope I remember everything_, she thought to herself as it had been some time since she was last a part of a tea ceremony.

Yumi glanced at the woman she loved and smiled warmly having noticed her mother's slight blush. Sachiko, catching Yumi's eye, winked at her once as they shared a knowing smile. The both of them hoped that the friendship they believed to have once existed between their mothers would be rekindled and they were not above manipulating things to that end. "Kanako-chan, as this is your first time here will you please do us the honor of being Jikyaku?" The tall dark haired girl nodded solemnly to the older woman. "Touko-chan will be next then I, which will make Yumi Tsume and us as Kyaku."

"Umm Onee-sama," Yumi questioned and then glanced down at her chair and back once more to Sachiko once she saw she had her attention.

Sachiko gave her a reassuring smile before answering her unspoken question. "We'll manage, Yumi," she replied. "Now if you please follow me," Sachiko asked of everyone as she turned and made her way down several hallways before stopping and sliding a door aside to allow the other to enter. The room she had led them to was covered with six tatami mats with a tokonoma, a little alcove, in the corner diagonal from the door itself. In the alcove was hung a scroll with Kanji character's upon it as well as the image of several white long necked birds. Miki took a seat upon the tatami mats with her back to the scroll and the other filed in and took their seats in the same order they would for the tea ceremony. As soon as the women were situated they removed their socks and withdrew pristinely white tabi from their purses and put them on before setting their purses aside. Sachiko had a pair of white tabi which she helped Yumi change into before putting her own on. Yumi watched the older girl intently as this was her first tea ceremony and she wanted to commit as much of it to memory as possible. Sachiko's tender touch and nurturing manner in which she placed the tobi on Yumi's feet and then fitted the geta so the younger girl would match everyone else made the younger girls heart swell with love. _What would I do without her_? the young brunette thought to herself.

Once ready Sachiko stood and walked to the wall opposite of the door they had entered by and slid open another door. With the door opened they could see a well-tended garden. A walkway, constructed of flat dark stones embedded in the ground wound its way beneath the canopy of maple trees. The sun light filtering down through the tress overheard sparkled and skipped across the ground as a light breeze caressed the limbs above. The smell of rich earth and the damp, yet pleasant, aroma of moss quickly filled the room. Yumi thought it was a most spectacular garden, simple and yet elegant at the same time. _Exactly what one would expect to see for a roji at the Ogasawara residence_, Yumi told herself with a touch of pride as this was her Onee-sama's family home.

Miki rose to her feet in a smooth and fluid motion, the others following suit. The elder Fukuzawa turned and lead them from the room, pausing only to slip on her own geta as she stepped outside. With apparent practiced ease Miki lead them down the stone pathway, each falling in line behind the other, in the order they were to sit. Touko turned about before slipping her geta on and regarded Sachiko and her Onee-sama in the wheelchair; however a slight nod and smile from Sachiko assured the younger girl that she could manage. The current Rosa Chinensis smiled her appreciation for Sachiko looking after Yumi and turned to follow the others once she had her footwear on.

"This is the waiting arbour, or Roji" Sachiko whispered to Yumi as she maneuvered the wheel chair through the door and out onto the path. Thankfully the path itself started a few feet from the door once the concrete of the building foundation stopped so there were no steps to go down. "We'll wait here till my mother, the Teishu, comes and gets us," she continued to explain. Ahead of them the others had already reached a bench situated in the shade of a maple tree and were seating themselves as they awaited the appearance of their host.

"It's so beautiful and peaceful here," Yumi replied in a tone heavy with awe and enjoyment as she looked about her at the small shrubbery, manicured lawn and the moss covered ground.

"Mother will be happy to hear you like it as it is all her doing," Sachiko explained as she pushed the wheelchair along the uneven ground. "She works on this garden all the time and it has become what it is strictly through her attention to it. In some ways this garden is my mother, I guess you can say," Sachiko said with a fond smile at the thought. She could recall, even when she was younger playing out here as her mother groomed the plants and cared for the trees till everything was just the way she wanted it. "Once Mother comes for us we'll proceed further down the path," the older girl explained. "There is a Tsukubai which we will use to cleanse our hands and our palates before we enter the tea house."

As if the mere mention of their awaited Teishu summoned her presence, Sayako joined them from a different pathway that merged into the one they had paused upon. The elder Ogasawara woman smiled warmly and then gave a very formal bow to her waiting guests who bowed in return. With a silent sweeping gesture of her hand she indicated that she was ready and that they should continue along the pathway to the tea house. Neither Yumi nor Sachiko failed to notice how the two eldest women's eyes had met and held gazes for several long moments. Turning around Sayako retraced her steps down the alternate path which would see her arrive at the tea house from a different direction.

Yumi, from her seat in her wheelchair watched her mother's eyes follow the departing figure. Since business for her father's architectural firm had increased he had taken to working late into the night as well as on weekends. Yumi could well understand the demands and rigors an expanding business faced, however she could also see that her mother was lonely. Yuuki was often off assisting the members of the Hanadera student council as this was his third and final year of high school. Between her own time in the hospital and then living in the attached apartment she didn't stop by to see her mom all that often. It was hard to get her wheelchair to the front door of the house on her own and she didn't feel right asking her mom to assist her. The last thing she wanted was to be a further burden on the woman that gave birth to her. All of this meant that the majority of the elder Fukuzawa's woman day was spent home alone. From conversations with Sachiko Yumi knew that Sayako Oba-sama's days were spent much the same. It was for these reasons that Yumi desperately hoped that the two older women would strike up a friendship and be able to keep each other company if nothing else.

Sachiko followed Yumi's gazed and smiled softly as she laid one hand on the younger woman's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Yumi looked up and smiled with a slight nod of her head. "Ahead of us…," Sachiko said as she pushed the wheelchair down the uneven pathway, "…will be a small basin so that we might wash our hands and rinse our mouths out." Yumi could see the others doing just that as they joined them. Water was fed from a kakei, or bamboo pipe, which then poured into the basin which sat within a bed of river rocks surrounded on three sides by low shrubs. As Yumi regarded the basin she saw that there were kanji characters etched into the surface of it. Upon closer examination she could see that they said "_All that I am is all that I need_". Sachiko waited till the others were done and then filled the ladle that was there with water and brought it to Yumi for her to drink and rinse her mouth. Once they both were finished with the cleansing ritual the entire group made their way to the Koshikake-Machiai, tea ceremony waiting area.

Miki removed her footwear, setting the geta aside and then knelt down upon her knees. Reaching out she slid open the nijiri-guchi, or crawling in door, and then proceeded to crawl into the room through it. Kanako knelt and followed after removing her own geta and setting them aside. Yumi watched the first two enter and then realized she would have to go through that way as well. In her current state that could present a problem. "Umm Sachiko?" Yumi voiced in a questioning tone. Touko, who had already removed her geta and had knelt down paused upon hearing her Onee-sama's tone of voice.

Sachiko smiled softly. "Don't worry Yumi. I'm certain that between Touko-chan and myself we can get you through this. Can't we, Touko-chan?" The youngest of the three nodded to indicate that she would assist. "We could always drag you by your arms," Sachiko added with a playful wink. With the assistance of Touko and Sachiko they were able to get Yumi through the small door and into the room with little difficulty. Once in Yumi looked about quickly and could see her mom and Kanako already seated seiza style with their hands in their laps.

The room itself was the standard four and a half tatami mats in size with a small tokonoma on the furthest wall. Situated in the tokonoma was a silk hanging scroll that had a poem about a summer breeze written upon it. There was also a dark brown bowl as well as a bamboo whisk. There was a regular size door in the distant wall and a fire pit was built directly into the floor itself. Within the fire pit was a brazier which looked to be ready for use and Yumi assumed it was for heating water.

Sachiko turned and regarded the woman next to her. Yumi, unable to sit in the proper fashion, had been positioned in such a manner that she leaned comfortably against the older woman's side. The sapphire eyed woman smiled tenderly, far from minding the close physical contact with the woman she loved. Soft mocha brown eyes turned and looked up lovingly at her, causing her heart to swell with love. _How have I ever lived without her?_ The soft sound of a light tread just outside the door warned Sachiko that the ceremony was about to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well, the Muse finally decided to blow the dust off of this one and allow me to do another chapter or two. As of typing this I'm really not certain if it will keep going or not. Next week I'll post the actual tea ceremony chapter which I'm still editing. All I can do is humbly beg for forgiveness for allowing this story to languish in incompleteness for such a length of time.

Japanese Words:  
>Edo komon - is a type of Kimono - komon is characterized by tiny dots arranged in dense patterns that form larger designs.<br>Gomen - Sorry  
>kimono - is a Japanese traditional garment worn by men, women and children. The word "kimono", which literally means a "thing to wear"<br>Kanzashi - are hair ornaments worn by women  
>Iromuji - single-colored kimono that may be worn by married and unmarried women. They are mainly worn to tea ceremonies<br>Kaishi - Paper used to handle sweets  
>Youji - stainless steel sweet forks<br>Sensu - Japanese folding fan  
>Obi - is the sash worn with a kimono<br>Dashibukusa - (or Kobukusa) is a small brocaded cloth  
>Shokyaku - Principal or First guest. A position of honor<br>Teishu – Tea Ceremony Host  
>Jikyaku - Second guest<br>Tsume - Last guest at tea ceremony  
>Kyaku - Other guest at tea ceremony other than first, second and last<br>Tokonoma - generally referring to a built-in recessed space in a Japanese style reception room  
>Tabi - are traditional Japanese socks. Ankle-high and with a separation between the big toe and other toes<br>Geta - are a form of traditional Japanese footwear that resemble both clogs and flip-flops  
>Roji - Tea ceremony garden<br>Tsukubai - a small basin used for ritual cleansing  
>kakei - bamboo pipe<br>Koshikake-Machiai - Tea ceremony waiting hut  
>nijiri-guchi - a small "crawling in" door<br>Seiza - literally translates to "proper sitting" is the Japanese term for the traditional formal way of sitting in Japan.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.


	18. Way Of Tea

**There are a great many Japanese words used in this chapter. They, along with their meanings, can be found at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - Way Of Tea<strong>_  
><em>

_Why? Why am I so nervous? It's not like I haven't done this countless times before_, she reasoned silently to herself as she completed the final preparations within the mizuya, a small preparation room attached to the Chashitsu. Sayako had spent the previous days baking confections treats in various shapes and formations. While the amount of work that went into turning the wasanbon into the desired items for use as the wagashi was immense, it was a labor that the elder Ogasawara Matriarch greatly enjoyed. Baking and cooking had, over the years, become her way of dealing with her husband's absence due to work or when he was visiting his mistress. The staff routinely had '_leftovers_' forced upon them to take home to their families due to the overabundance that was made. Sayako's therapy was good for her as well as the staff at the Ogasawara mansion that reaped the benefits far more than did the missing man from her life.

Sayako smiled softly thinking of those that would soon be arriving. _Sa-chan_, she pondered only to have her smile grow wider. _You've become such a strong and independent woman and I'm so very proud of you. I fear the road on which you've chosen to walk will not be an easy one._ Sayako could only imagine what difficulties lay in wait for her daughter and the life she had chosen. _I know that your strength and love will see you through this though. Hold onto your fairy tightly and never let her go._ A slight twinge of regret touched Sayako's heart as she recalled that she couldn't do the same and had watched her own fairy fly away. A pair of large brown eyes flashed within her mind followed by a smile that knew no bounds as far as Sayako could tell. _Yumi-chan, if for no other reason than the very fact that you've made Sachiko so happy I would love you like my own daughter. You've done so much more though. You've shown Sachiko that there is a world of love out there and that she can be happy while being loved and loving in return._ The older woman sighed happily as she filled the natsume with Gyokuro, or Jade Dew as it was sometimes called. Gyokuro was considered to be the most costly green tea's in existence, not that Sayako had even paused to consider that fact during her efforts to make everything perfect for the day. _I know with you beside my Sa-chan there is nothing the two of you can't weather, Yumi-chan._ _Arigato for being the wonderfully loving and caring girl…no, woman_, she corrected herself, _that you are and for loving my daughter with all your heart._

Sayako turned and made the final preparations on the five black lacquered trays that would be used for the cha-kaiseki part of the tea ceremony or chanoyu. As Teishu she had risen early that morning and hand prepared the five meals herself. The mukōzuke , a sashimi of tuna and yellowtail, was tastefully decorated with seasonal garnishing, set within a bowl to the far left of each tray. On the near side was a place for the nimono, simmered foods, which would be the rice and miso soup. The center part of each tray was taken up with a flat bowl like container called a yakimono in which were an assortment of grilled salmon and squid. Sayako mused as she worked placing the final touches on the dinner trays, recalling how the petite girl had tightly gripped the taller girl's hand when she had first seen the two of them walking together at Lillian the other day. _If my instincts are correct_, _Touko-chan is stepping upon the same path as Sa-chan. It must be a family trait_, she thought with a soft chuckle to herself only to recall that the small girl with spiral curls was not related by blood. _Hopefully Kanako-chan will be as beneficial to Touko-chan as Yumi-chan has been to Sa-chan._ Sayako, suddenly realizing just how many _chan_'s were in that thought, felt far older than she really was.

_I forgot one, Miki-chan_. The elder Ogasawara paused, a green leaf dangling precariously from one hand, as she thought of the other woman. _At our age it would be hardly appropriate to call her _chan_ though I suppose. Who would have thought that Yumi-chan's mother would be the girl I once wanted to make my Petite Sœur?_ Sayako thought back to her first Petite Sœur who had unexpectedly had to move away. They had made every effort to stay in touch however over time, as will happen with young people, they had grown apart. Letters became fewer and farther between till they dwindled down to just holiday cards. Eventually even those had stopped. Sayako realized it had been some time since she had thought of her former Petite Sœur at all. Almost as startling was the realization that over the years she had more frequently thought of the girl who had requested she sign a school book. _Perhaps it is just a case of 'The one who got away',_ she figured recalling back to the conversation she had overheard within Milk Hall. Miki had been seated with a classmate and they were discussing having Onee-sama's. The girl with brown eyes that matched her future daughter's had at the time stated that she didn't want an Onee-sama. Upon overhearing this remark Sayako, for one of the few times in her life, had lost her nerve and not asked the girl to be her little sister. Though Sayako told herself that Miki got a way, she still couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if she had gathered her courage and asked the underclassman to be her little sister when she had the opportunity. _Water under the bridge now, I suppose._

With a final look about to ensure everything was ready Sayako slipped on her geta and walked out the door that lead to the outside from the mizuya. The elder Ogasawara did a quick glance down to ensure that the pale blue Edo komon kimono she wore was perfect. The close groupings of komon dots depicted koi fish at play while the overall image as seen from a distance was that of a mountain water lily. _Why am I so nervous?_ After one more critical look to ensure that her obi was situated properly, Sayako walked along the path till it intersected the main one which led through the roji. There she saw the five women who would be her guests today waiting expectantly for her. Sayako, as the Teishu of the Tea Ceremony, bowed solemnly and with a wave of her arm begged them to enter the Chashitsu. Her almond colored eyes found Miki's and the two women held each other's gaze for several long moments. With a slight tilting of her head in respectful acknowledgement, Miki turned to lead the others along the path as Sayako turned to retrace her steps back to the mizuya, attempting to ignore the fast pace at which her heart was suddenly beating.

The soft tinkling of a bell informed her that the door to the nijiri-guchi had been closed and that her guests were in place. _You can do this_, she affirmed to herself with a sharp nod of her head as if in agreement. Slipping off her geta so that she was once again only in her traditional white tabi, Sayako walked down the short hallway and knelt before the sadouguchi fusuma, sliding door to the Chashitsu. Reaching out with her left hand she pushed the door two thirds of the ways open before returning her hand to her lap. The elder yet still beautiful woman reached out with her right hand to move the door the reaming third of the way open. Sayako stood with issokutachi, ensuring that her backside did not touch the heels of her feet as was the proper method of rising. Stepping forth on her left foot, which was pointed towards Miki as Shokyaku, she entered and crossed the short distance to where the fire pit was located before kneeling once more with her finger tips placed upon the tatami mat between Miki and herself. Sayako bowed respectfully to which everyone bowed in return respectfully. "We are honored by your presence this day," she intoned to those gathered though her eyes remained affixed to the elder Fukuzawa woman kneeling in the place of the most honored guest..

Sachiko smiled gently upon seeing her mother enter, closing the sadouguchi fusuma behind her and then rising once again only to kneel once more next to the fire pit. The calm and assured manner in which she moved and spoke showed the years of experience the elder woman possessed. _I wonder if I'll ever be as competent as she is?_ Sapphire eyes shifted to steal a glance at the brunette leaning gently against her shoulder to steady herself. _I think I would like to do this for Yumi one of these days_, the heiress thought lovingly. _Just the two of us_. Though not as experienced as her mother, Sachiko had been well trained in the _The Way of Tea_ over the years through private instructors and the woman who was their host today. Every movement and action held within it a deeper meaning. Even the smallest of items or gestures could indicate a profound meaning in regards to harmony, respect, purity and tranquility which were the basis for the philosophy of tea. The Teishu, much as there was harmony within nature, was required to ensure harmony between the roji and the Chashitsu which should be an extension of the nature surrounding it. The guests were to respect all they did or said as well as in handling the items used during the ceremony. Crawling through the nijiri-guchi was to signify the entering of a new world so that one could leave behind their daily concerns to relax and revitalize during the experience. Purity was also part of the ritualized cleaning of the equipment used during the tea ceremony. It was only after those present had embraced the first three concepts of the philosophy of tea could they achieve the final one of tranquility. Such were the edicts passed down through Sachiko's family from her distant ancestry who had studied under none other than Sen no Rikyu himself. Sachiko's attention was torn from admiring Yumi's profile as she heard her mother announce that they would first be served a multi-course meal. c_ha-kaiseki_, she thought to herself with a knowing smile, certain that her mother had gone all out for this occasion.

Sayako stood in one smooth fluid motion and walked from the room, making certain not to step upon any of the tatami seams in the process. Upon reaching the sadouguchi fusuma she knelt and using her right hand shifted the door two thirds of the way open before returning her hand to her lap and using her other to open it the remainder of the way. Once upon the other side she knelt once more and using her right hand closed the door two thirds of the way before retuning her hand to her lap and using her left one to close it the remainder of the way. Rising fluidly to her feet Sayako walked into the mizuya and retrieved the first tray. Retracing her steps she repeated the procedure for entering and closing the door before moving to kneeled facing Miki. Placing the tray upon the tatami between them Sayako placed her hands upon the mat just before her knees and bowed respectfully. Miki, with a solemn look upon her face, bowed just as low as the older woman had before moving the tray before her.

Yumi smiled proudly as she watched her mother. _It's like she was born to it_, the young woman silently spoke within her mind. A stray thought prompted a memory causing the brunette to recall that her grandmother, who lived in Yamanashi, once mentioned that Miki, her mother, had received private tutors when younger much as Sachiko had. '_Grandfather was grooming Miki to marry into a rich well to do family. Grandmother and your mommy put a stop to that though'_ the eldest Houribe had informed her_._ Yumi recalled the Houribe Matriarch, a widow by this time, telling her as she sat upon the elder woman's knee, just how upset her grandfather was at the time. The natively born Yamanashi resident quickly followed up though by confessing to over hearing the man bragging to the neighbors about how intelligent his daughter was as well as how proud he was of her. Yumi missed her only remaining grandparent and vowed to go and see her soon. The eldest of the Houribe line was far too busy running the vineyard, which would one day belong to Miki, to come and visit. Yumi briefly leaned her head against Sachiko's shoulder as she watched the older woman's mother bring in a tray for each of them, one at a time. When it was her turn she bowed respectfully just as she had seen the others do. Sachiko's hands upon her sides steadied her and helped her back up.

Sayako waited until all of her guests were finished eating before removing each tray much in the same manner as she had brought them in. Returning the last tray to the mizuya, where they would be left for cleaning after the tea ceremony was completed, she turned and lifted the hachi, a bowl like contained in which were confectionary treats to eaten while awaiting tea, from the counter before retracing her steps to the sliding door to the tea room. Kneeling upon the tatami mat she set the hachi before her knees prior to opening the door as she had each time previously. With well-practiced ease she reached out and placed a hand on each side of the bowl before standing in one fluid motion.

Miki's brown eyes regarded her former sempai, absorbing each and every movement and gesture. The careful tread of the older woman, so as not to step upon the edge of a tatami mat did not go unnoticed as Sayako crossed the distance to kneel in front of her. It took all of Miki's will to remain serene and calm as the woman she once admired knelt before her and their eyes met once again. _This can't be happening_, Miki thought as inside she shook with nerves while remaining externally calm. _Never in my wildest dreams, even while attending Lillian, did I ever think that Sa-ko-sama would be serving me matcha!_

Sayako bowed to her former underclassman while intoning, "Please have these sweets." The elder black-haired woman, with her hair done up in a traditional bun, rose from her bow in time to see the woman across from set the hachi to her own right and bow silently in return just as deeply. _I see she is no stranger to proper etiquette. I must remember to ask her where she was instructed at._

Kanako, seated next to Yumi's mother, watched the entire exchange closely as the elder Fukuzawa selected a Yōkan for herself and set it upon a kashi paper. Kanako had attended several tea ceremonies, though nothing of the current caliber to be certain. When the girl with the overly long black hair had been much younger, her father had been a professional athlete with a promising bright future ahead of him and his new family. There had been talk with her mother of possibly having Kanako home schooled and educated as a proper young lady of society. When her father had been injured and could no longer compete at the professional level everything had changed and none of it was for the better. Her mother had started working longer hours till her father found a position at a public school as the athletic director. Any plans for private schooling or lessons were quickly forgotten due to the reduced income of her father's new position and how that affected the family budget. It wasn't long before they had to move from the nice house they were in at the time to a small two bedroom apartment that was more affordable. Upon seeing the hachi passed to her, Kanako using the kuromoji set laying across one side, selected one of the confections after slipping a piece of kasha paper from the fold in her kimono. The wagashi was in the shape of a mint leaf as well as green in its coloration, leading her to believe what it would taste like. Lifting the hachi with both hands she turned and presented it to Touko, setting it upon the tatami between them and slightly to the front of where they sat.

Touko tried hard not to fidget, knowing it wouldn't be polite to do so, now of all times. _It's just not fair_, she huffed silently. Once more glancing to her left and watching as her Onee-sama rested her head against Sachiko's shoulder. The raven-hair beauty that was her cousin tilted her head to the side till it rested affectionately against the brunettes. _It's just not fair_, she lamented to herself. Sayako, announcing that she would now be making tea drew her attention away from the two women directly to her left whose love was almost palatable in its intensity. _Not that I'm not happy for them_, she hastily added to her previous thought. _They, more than most, certainly deserve to be happy._

The current Rosa Chinensis turned to regard the girl next to her as Kanako accepted the hachi from Yumi's mother. Without consciously thinking of it her brown eyes were drawn towards the taller girl's shoulder and she experienced a sudden urge to lay her head there much as Yumi was currently doing with Sachiko. Touko watched her fellow classmate select a green confection in the shape of a mint leaf using the kuromoji to transfer it to a piece of kasha paper. Watching her best friend she felt her pulse begin to race and her cheeks slowly warm their way into a blush. _Why does this always happen_, she questioned not for the first time, nor the last she strongly suspected. Ever since the play Annie she hadn't been able to be around Kanako without becoming confused or distracted, though not in a good way. More than once Noriko had nudged her and asked her what she was staring at with a knowing grin. _I need to do something about this_, she told herself firmly. _My school work, as well as my responsibilities to the school and Yamayurikai are certainly slipping because…why? Because I can't stop…_ Touko's attention was drawn back to the present as the object of her daydreams suddenly turned and set the hachi between them.

Kanako nearly gasped aloud. Having set the hachi down she had gone to remove her hands only to have Touko's hand brush against hers as the petite girl hastily reached for the bowl. The soft gentle almost caress like touch sent a small jolt up her arm to settle within her cheeks in the form of a nice rosy hue. A shy glance to the side saw Touko looking directly at her, cheeks aflame with a small grin on her face. _Did she mean to do that?_ The tall girl's heart skipped a beat within her chest. Amaya-chan's words suddenly echoed within her mind. '_She loves you to. She just doesn't know it yet'_. Kanako smiled bashfully at Touko and then quickly looked to her lap, suddenly finding her hands there to be of the utmost interest.

_CUTE! How am I supposed to focus on anything when she's so cute when she does that_, Touko's silent monologue went within her head even as her heart beat so loudly she was certain everyone else could hear it_. It's hopeless! No_, she quickly corrected, _I'm hopeless!_ Touko picked up the kuromoji and selected a confection that looked like a peach and had the same coloring. Carefully she set it upon the piece of kasha paper she had pulled from her kimono just for that purpose. After cleaning the kuromoji on a corner of the kasha paper and returning them to the container, she lifted the hachi with both hands and placed it between herself and Sachiko. Looking up Touko caught Yumi looking at her with a bright reassuring smile on her face. As always her Onee-sama's smile warmed her heart and made her realize just how lucky she was to have such a wonderful person in her life. Touko returned the older girl's smile before turning back and facing forward. A quick glance to her right at Kanako, who was still intently staring at her hands in her lap made Touko realized that Yumi was not the only wonderful person she had in her life. _I'm surrounded by friends and family that care for me. I'm not going to risk her friendship_, she finally concluded. _Kanako's friendship will just have to be enough for me_, she told herself even as her eyes once more looked to the distant shoulder longingly.

Sachiko slipped her free arm around Yumi to help support her and felt the younger girl sag against her thankfully. The older of the twain would have liked to have seen the slender brunette's face but with their heads tilted together as they were that wasn't possible without disturbing the woman leaning against her, which was not something she wanted to do. Instead she watched as her mother brought in the mizusashi, a ceramic container holding fresh water, and set it before the knees of Yumi's mother and next to the fire pit. The elder Ogasawara announced she was going to make them Koicha. Sachiko had to smile as it was very apparent that the tea ceremony was really only for one of them in attendance and the four youngest women here were merely there for show. A convenient excuse to spend time with as well as treat the elder Fukuzawa. Once the mizusashi was in place once again Sachiko's mother left to the mizuya only to return with the chawan and Natsume. The chawan was a deep earthen bowl used for mixing and serving the tea in. What startled the Ogasawara heiress was the fact that she had only seen this particularly one twice before. _Oh mother you truly are going all out_, she thought with a soft approving smile. _I wonder just what connection the two of them had while at Lillian?_ she pondered as her sapphire eyes traveled from her mother to Yumi's and back again.

Sayako held the chawan in her left hand very carefully as it had been in the family for a very long time. Her right hand held the Natsume in place, where it rested upon the fukin, chasen and chashaku which were inside the chawan, with her palm across the top of it and her fingers down the front side, as was proper. With a practiced grace and efficiency of movement Sayako sat the chawan and the Natsume down between herself and the mizusashi simultaneously. Rising she made another trip from the room only to return bearing with her the kensui, hishaku and futa-oki in her left hand which soon joined the other items upon the tatami mat. The kensui and hishaku were place directly before her knees in such a manner that the hishaku was parallel with Miki. Sayako silently praised herself that she hadn't dropped the hashaku, bamboo ladle, when she had risen from closing the sadouguchi fusuma.

As the Teishu, Sayako sat in the middle of the mat before the fire pit and shifted the kensui, using only her right hand, till it was to the side of her body out of the direct way. Lifting the hishaku to chest height she turned it upwards so that she could carefully inspect the cup of the bamboo ladle. While holding the hashaku between the thumb and fore finger of her left hand she reach over and withdrew the futa-oki from the kensui and placed it to the left of the fire pit with her right hand. Once in place she gently set the bamboo ladle upon the kettle-lid stand with the long handle pointing back towards between her own knees.

Sayako next reached over and lifted the chawan in her left hand and then transferred it to her right hand. Every movement was slow, deliberate and yet calm and graceful at the same time as she set the bowl before her knees. There was no wasted effort or movement as one step seemed to flow effortlessly into the next.

Yumi watched, mesmerized at the older woman's movements, as Sayako lifted the Natsume in her right hand and set it in the space between her knees and the chawan. The younger girl was so entranced that she failed to notice Sachiko accept the hachi from Touko and serve them both, slipping the confections onto kashi papers set before them both but close enough so that the young brunette could select either of the two.

With her left hand Sayako removed the fukusa from where it was tucked into her obi. With simple yet effective movements she folded two third of it over to the left and then a third of that back towards the right before folding the top down to meet the bottom. Shifting the fukusa to her right hand the tea ceremony hostess grasped the natsume from the left side so that her fingers were facing away from her and her thumb was towards her. Lifting the container of tea to heart level, she used the fukusa to wipe the top of the container in the prescribed pattern and only then set it between herself and the mizusashi, though slightly to the left.

Sayako silently unfolded the fukusa which was still in her right hand and repeated the folding steps once again before shifting the silk cloth to her left hand. Utilizing her now free right hand she lifted the chashaku reverently and gently laid it upon the fukusa which was draped across the fingers of her left hand level with her heart. With a critical eye for breaks or other damage the elder Ogasawara inspected the tea scoop. Once certain it was in good condition she applied careful movements with the chashaku, moving it up and down the fukusa till all of its surfaces had been wiped clean. Once satisfied with the utensils cleanliness Sayako gently placed it on top of the natsume with her right hand. Next the chasen was removed from the chawan and thoroughly inspected as well before being set next to the natsume. Sayako set the still folded fukusa down behind the kensui and then shifted the chawan closer to her own knees using just her right hand.

For a brief moment the older woman sat with her hands in her lap and drew a quiet calming breath. With her left hand she lifted the fukusa from its resting place and transferred it to her right hand. Once free her left hand reached down and lifted the hashaku, bringing to the level of her heart so that the cup of the bamboo ladle was facing her. The hand holding the fukusa reached to the kama resting in the fire pit and using the fukusa to protect her fingers, lifted the futa and set it upon the futa-oki, or kettle lid stand. Shifting the hashaku to her right hand Sayako dipped it into the kama and filled the cup of the bamboo ladle only to remove it and pour the hot water into the chawan. Once empty she rested the edge of the hashaku against the edge of the kettle and then lowered the handle till the ladle rested securely in place with the handle pointed directly between her knees.

Taking the bamboo tea-whisk in her right hand she gently stirred the water within the chawan from the right side down to the left and back. Setting the tea bowl down, facing it towards the right, the chasen was lifted and turned at the same time so that all the tines of the whisk could be inspected. This process was repeated several more times till Sayako was certain that the whisk was in working order. The last time the whisk was inserted it was to be rapidly moved around so that the tines would become warm and soft so as not to break while whisking the tea. Turning the whisk in the pattern she had been taught she finally withdrew it and set it beside the natsume.

Sayako lifted the chawan and settled it into the palm of her left hand gently. Using her right hand to steady the earthen bowl she rotated it three times in the counter-clockwise motion allowing the warm water to slowly heat the bowl itself. Once completed the chawan was moved over the kensui with just her left hand and the water was allowed to pour out into the waste water bowl. Once empty the chawan was once again transferred back to her right hand before gently being placed before her knees.

With her right hand Sayako took up the chashaku from where it rested atop the natsume before lifting the tea container in her left hand as well. Lifting the natsume up to the level of her chest she shifted the chashaku to reside between the last two fingers upon her hand, thus by freeing the first two fingers and her thumb to remove the lid from the natsume itself. Carefully she set the lid down to the right of the chawan before moving the natsume closer to the chawan itself and spooning out the prescribed amount of matcha with the chashaku into the tea bowl. Moving the natsume back to chest level she smoothed out the matcha using the chashaku and then tapped it twice against the edge of the natsume. By this means any matcha that may have been clinging to the tea spoon would be removed. With practice grace and economy of movement she replaced the lid, returning the natsume to where it had been and placing the chashaku on top of it once more.

Slim delicate fingers lifted the hishaku from the rim of the kama, sliding down the handle till they held it much in the manner a person would hold a pen. Dipping the bamboo ladle into the iron kettle, Sayako scooped out the hot water, moving the cup of the ladle over the chawan skillfully with her right hand, she gently poured in the amount of water required. It had taken many years of practice to be able to tell the exact amount of water required. Too much water would result in the tea being more like usucha, thin green tea. Too little and the matcha would not mix properly leaving the tea too thick or bitter. After returning the small unused amount of water to the kama she once again returned the hishaku to its resting place across the opening of the iron kettle.

Now that her right hand was once again free she took up the chasen in her right while holding the chawan with her left to insure it did not move or tumble over accidently. The matcha and warm water were whisked to the perfect mixture, roughly till approximately half of the chawan was covered in froth. Once the green tea froth was at the proper mixture the whisk was expertly drawn around the circumference of the bowl and then moved towards the center so that all of the froth was centralized within the tea bowl. After Sayako extracted the chasen, she returned it to its place between herself and the mizusashi.

The elder Ogasawara rested the chawan in the palm of her left hand and used her right hand to turn the bowl twice so that the front of the bowl faced Miki directly. Once this was accomplished she leaned forward slightly and with her right hand set the chawan just on the other side of the border between the temaeza mat she rested upon and the tatami mat upon which sat the elder Fukuzawa. Miki smoothly rose and crossed the distance to the waiting chawan and then sat before it. Slipping the dashibukusa from the right side of her obi with her right hand, she carefully draped it across the palm of her left hand. Using her now empty right hand she lifted the chawan and settled it carefully within the palm of her left hand before rising and returning to her place. Once there she placed the tea bowl upon the mat once again, setting the Dashibukusa to the left of it. Miki sat back down and then shifted the chawan to her left so that it rested on the mat slightly in front of and between herself and Kanako. "My apologies for going before," she stated to show she was sorry for drinking before Kanako as well as the others. Turning once more to face Sayako she placed her finger tips down upon the tatami mat and bowed forward respectfully as she intoned, "Thank you for the tea."

Miki took up the Dashibukusa once again with her right hand and draped it over the palm of her left hand as she had done previously. Lifting the chawan with her right hand she once again settled it into the palm of her left before raising it level with her chest. Using her right hand she turned the chawan clockwise till the front of the tea bowl was facing left. After a slight nod towards Sayako to signify she was about to drink, Miki took two sips of the warm tea and then placed the chawan on the mat before her knees. Slipping a hand into the bosom of her kimono Miki withdrew a single kasha paper. Folding one corner over part way she wiped the rim of the bowl where she had taken her sip from. Once more she folded the kasha paper and wiped again before lifting the chawan and placing it between Kanako and herself. Once completed, she returned her hands to her lap, slipping the kasha paper into the sleeve of her kimono to be disposed of later.

"Would you like another drink," Kanako inquired as was the proper request to make at this point before she would proceed with her own drink. Receiving indication that the elder Fukuzawa did not, Kanako followed the same steps Yumi's mother had performed before passing the chawan on to Touko. After Yumi's turn Sachiko brought the tea bowl back to Miki. Though Yumi, as Tsume, would have normally returned the bowl she was unable to given her condition. Miki inspected the chawan carefully before rising and returning it to the same position she had initially retrieved it from.

While the tea was being passed along Miki, acting in the capacity of Shokyaku, had inquired about the hanging scroll as well as the different tools that were being used for the ceremony. Yumi nearly choked as she was taking her first sip of tea when she heard that the chawan was over four hundred years old. The slender brunette couldn't give it back to Sachiko quick enough, fearful of breaking such a rare family heirloom. Though the chawan was by far the oldest item, the chasen and chashaku had been passed down through eight generations of women on Sayako's side of the family. One day it would eventually be handed down to Sachiko.

Sayako took up the returned chawan and set it before her knees. With her right hand she lifted the hishaku and dipped it into the kama, filling the ladle about half way. In the same manner used when preparing the tea the water was poured into the chawan. Lifting the bowl with her right hand she settled it within the palm of her left hand gently. Utilizing both hands the chawan was tilted in a counterclockwise direction three times to rinse it out before the water was poured into the kensui with the left hand. Sayako finished by adding water from the mizusashi to the kama and replacing the futa upon it. After replacing the equipment back to how it was when she first brought it in she rose and walked to the sliding door, stepping through it she knelt and bow. "I will finish for now," she informed them.

The women exited the tea room in the same manner they had entered it and returned to the waiting bench in the garden. In their absence the Teishu swept the room, removing the hanging scroll and placing a tall bamboo vase with a single mountain lily in it within the tokonoma. The shutters on the windows were opened to allow additional lighting and air within. The part of the ceremony that had just completed had been with Koicha, or thick green tea, and was generally far more formal with only the Shokyaku speaking directly to the Teishu. The final part of the ceremony would introduce them to usucha, thin green tea, and was far more casual with general conversation allowed between all. Once the room was ready Sayako rang a chime to signify they could return.

Yumi once more struggled her way through the crawl in door with the help of Sachiko and her own Petite Sœur. Upon reaching the room she was surprised to find it bright, airy and with cushions placed upon the tatami mats, a fact she was very grateful for. While her legs had little feeling in them her back was another issue. "Arigato," she said, thanking Touko and Sachiko once she was situated comfortably. Yumi smiled as she watched Touko walk over and sit next to Kanako. _Any closer and she might as well climb in her lap_, she thought to herself only to grin when Sachiko nearly did sit in her own lap. Far from complaining, Yumi leaned into the other girl, pleased to have her so near.

The sliding door opened and Sayako greeted her guests with a bow as she informed them, "I will prepare usucha for you." Rising she entered the same as previously, left foot first, pointed towards the primary guest, Miki. Walking to her place she knelt before the fire pit and prepared the new set of equipment she had brought out for the preparation of the thin green tea. Rather than a single chawan there were now five bowls set on the mat next to her so that each guest could have their own. As she prepared the first tea for the Shokyaku she smiled contentedly for she was in wonderful company and greatly enjoying herself this day. _We should do this more often_, she thought as she eyes glanced up briefly towards Miki only to catch the other woman regarding her thoughtfully. Sayako hastily looked down towards what she was doing but could still feel an almost forgotten warmth invading her cheeks. _Oh my, I think I'm blushing! You're not back in high school_, she silently chided herself which did nothing for the rosy hue that slowly spread across her cheeks. _Whatever will she think of you getting all flustered over something so simple as eye contact?_

_Sa-ko-sama is truly amazing_, Miki thought to herself as she watched the well-schooled movements as the woman near the fire pit prepared the first bowl of thin tea. _She is a truly of noble descent_, the younger woman recalled hearing rumor saying the other woman was descended from royalty when they were both attending Lillian. _She's just a beautiful now as she was back then, perhaps even more so_, Miki mused to herself only to realize that the object of her speculation had suddenly looked up at her. Caught staring she froze and was unable to move till the older woman quickly looked down. _W…was she blushing?_ The elder Fukuzawa felt the blood rising in her own cheeks. _Why do I suddenly feel as if I'm in high school again?_ _We're both married and with children of our own for goodness sakes. Get ahold of yourself Miki! _ Taking a calming breath she slowly exhaled before glancing once more at the woman near the fire pit. As had happened previously, once again their eyes met and they both hastily looked down as their skin heated from the innocent glances.

Sachiko and Yumi grinned at each other having seen the entire exchange pass between the two older women. "Sayako Oba-sama," Yumi's youthful voice called out to gather their host's attention. Once the elder Ogasawara woman looked in her direction she continued. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Nothing that can't be moved, Yumi-chan," Sayako replied. "Aren't you having some sort of gathering at your house tomorrow?" Sayako inquired recalling Sachiko mentioning it previously that morning while Yumi was taking a bath to get ready.

'Yes. The current Yamayurikai as well as the past Roses should be attending," Yumi informed her. "I was wondering if you were free?"

Sayako smiled warmly as she moved the bamboo whisk through the water and matcha to mix it thoroughly. "I appreciate the offer, Yumi-chan; however I don't think I would exactly fit in." Having completed the first bowl of tea she set it upon the tatami mat for Miki to come and collect.

"I find it hard to believe that there would be any place you did not fit into, Oba-sama," Yumi countered with a grin that matched the one that appeared on the older woman's face at her words. "I actually had something else in mind though," she clarified. Receiving a quizzical look she continued. "With Dad working so much and Yuuki away this weekend at a friend's house, I would be in your debt if I might impose upon you to stop by for a little while to keep my mother company?" Yumi inquired quickly in a nervous tone of voice, trying to rush the words from her mouth before her mother could say anything to prevent her.

Sayako looked at the approaching woman questioningly; all too familiar with how it felt to be home alone. Miki, smiled a little nervously, wondering whatever possessed her daughter to ask such a thing. "I hope to be done baking and cooking by the time the party starts. You're more than welcome to come over any time," she responded to the unvoiced question upon the older woman's face.

"Do you need help with the cooking and baking Miki-san?" Sayako inquired as her eyes lit up upon hearing what the other woman would be doing.

"I..I couldn't ask you to help me, Ogasawara-sama," Miki stammered in reply.

"Oba-sama," Sachiko spoke up. "Mother loves to cook and bake. Sometimes it is very hard to get her out of the kitchen at all," she added with a grin. Seeing the younger of the two women hesitating Sachiko pressed on. "It's a shame that she always had to cook and bake alone."

Sayako's head swiveled from looking at Sachiko back to Miki who was now regarding her with a questioning look. _I would hardly call a kitchen full of staff as being alone, Sa-chan_, she thought to herself as she wondered what her daughter was getting at. _Do I really stay in the kitchen all that much?_ Try as she might, Sayako couldn't decide if she was offended by that comment of not. Lost in thought she forgot to respond to the younger girl's words.

"I wouldn't mind the company," Miki finally admitted upon no denial forthcoming from the other woman before her.

Sayako blinked and then smiled as her attention was once more drawn to the conversation at hand. "Then I shall be by in the morning and perhaps we can make a day of it?" Miki simply nodded in agreement. "Though," the eldest of the group said thoughtfully, "we need to do something about that 'Ogasawara-sama' part. There are no formalities within the kitchen so you should just call me Sayako and I'll call you Miki." The woman looked up hopefully, "Would that be alright with you?"

"Yes," Miki replied only to see an expectant expression on the other woman's face. "Sayako-sama," she added hesitantly.

"Well, it's a start," Sayako said softly enough for only herself to hear as Miki returned to her place with her tea. Glancing up she noticed both Sachiko and Yumi regarding her thoughtfully. "Touko-chan, how did you first meet Kanako-chan?" she inquired to shift the attention away from herself. Years of being an Ogasawara and attending high class functions had made her an expert at steering conversation away from herself and in the direction she desired. Right now she wanted to know more about the excessively tall girl who had _it_ bad for the petite girl with banana curls.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This has been the hardest chapter to write of any story. It seriously took forever to wrap my head around it. Especially as I have never attended a tea ceremony and had to rely on what I could find on the internet. Let me first apologize for the butchered job I did on the ceremony itself. It is incredibly hard to accurately portray just how great an impact a true Way Of Tea can have on a person. I say this after having watched more than 30 videos of it and having felt the peace and tranquility it can instill. My writing skill, I readily admit, is not up to the task of properly describing it. Hopefully the above chapter at least allowed you a glimpse into something that truly is special.

Japanese Words:

Mizuya - preparation room attached to a Chashitsu  
>Wasanbon - Japanese premium fine-grained sugar made in the traditional method<br>Wagashi - a traditional Japanese confectionery which is often served with tea  
>Natsume - tea caddy. The natsume is named for its resemblance to the natsume fruit (the jujube)<br>Gyokuro - or "jade dew" is one of the world's most expensive teas  
>Teishu: Tea Ceremony Host<br>Cha-kaiseki - This is the meal served in the context of chanoyu (Japanese tea ceremony)  
>Mukōzuke - means "set to the far side"<br>Sashimi - consists of very fresh raw meat or fish, sliced into thin pieces  
>Nimono - simmered foods typically rice and soup<br>Yakimono - grilled foods (usually some kind of fish)  
>Geta - are a form of traditional Japanese footwear that resemble both clogs and flip-flops<br>Edo komon - is a type of Kimono - komon characterized by tiny dots arranged in dense patterns that form larger designs.  
>Obi - is the sash worn with a kimono<br>Roji garden - Tea ceremony garden  
>Chashitsu – Tea room<br>Nijiri-guchi - a small "crawling in" door  
>Sadouguchi Fusuma - the sliding door to enter the Chashitsu<br>Shokyaku: Principal or First guest. A position of honor  
>Issokutachi - which means in one smooth movement (without the buttocks touching the heels of the feet).<br>Sen no Rikyu - considered the historical figure with the most profound influence on chanoyu, the Japanese "Way of Tea"  
>Hachi - bowl for Wagashi sweets<br>Yōkan - a thick jellied dessert made of red bean paste, agar, and sugar  
>Matcha - Green Tea<br>Kuromoji - wooden chopstick  
>Mizusashi - fresh water container<br>Chawan - Tea Bowl  
>Fukin - white hemp cloth<br>Chasen - bamboo tea-whisk  
>Chashaku - green tea Macha scoop<br>Kensui - waste water bowl  
>Hishaku - bamboo ladle<br>Futa-oki - kettle lid rest stand  
>Fukusa - silk cloth<br>Kama - iron kettle  
>Futa - kettle lid<br>Temaeza - Host mat  
>Dashibukusa: (or Kobukusa) is a small brocaded cloth<br>Tokonoma - generally referring to a built-in recessed space in a Japanese style reception room  
>Koicha - thick green tea<br>usucha - thin green tea

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	19. Shared Sorrow

**Chapter 19 - Shared Sorrow**

"It should be raining," she quietly noted to herself after the bus she had just stepped off of drove away, one passenger short of what it had been a minute before. Slipping her book bag from her right hand to her left she glanced down out of habit to ensure that her dark Lillian uniform was not in disarray only to realize she no longer wore a uniform. After attending Lillian Girls Academy for six years it was habitual to worry about one's appearance at all times. Satisfied that the light blue dress she was currently wearing was not wrinkled or out of place, her eyes turned upwards and looked at the early evening sky which was cloudless. _It should be raining to match how I feel._ There was just something about a rainy day that lent itself to the feeling of being miserable. The warm orange glow of the sun, low behind the city buildings already, caressed the sky painting everything with its warm beautiful color that would have normally made her smile in appreciation. Grey eyes looked down from on high and to the side where there was a bench securely fastened into the concrete as if it might blow away. _How many mornings did we sit there waiting for the bus to take us to Lillian?_ Shadowy images of the two of them, translucent in the warm glow of sunset appeared before her eyes, clearly seated there upon the bench chatting and laughing quietly with one another. The young woman felt a distinct kinship with the bus bench as she too felt bolted in place, unable to move forward, go backwards or do anything other than stay where she was, rooted to this point in her life. _Everything seemed so clear and simple when I spoke with Sister Mary Francis._

Turning away from the mirage of past mornings the university student walked off down the street towards their home. _Was the walk always this long?_ she wondered to herself as each step brought her closer to her goal without the satisfying feeling or the expectation she normally would have felt. _No, that's right. She would always talk to me and take my hand as we walked along. Listening to her was a pleasant distraction so I never really noticed the distance. _ A soft wistful smile played across her lips for a moment. _The walk truthfully never really seemed great enough as we always arrived too soon. I didn't want to let go of her hand yet and hence held it till the last possible moment._ "What I wouldn't give to hold her hand right now," she mumbled softly to herself as she looked down at her empty hand, half expecting to see a smaller hand there within hers. _Her hand was so tiny and yet it warmed my entire being just by its touch._

Two blocks from the residence they shared she stopped at a vending machine outside of a convenience store and purchased two cans of milk tea to bring home. Grey eyes looked straight ahead as she turned; the cans cradled against her abdomen with her free arm, and marched off towards her home_. It was a lot to spring on her at once. Perhaps it wasn't fair to do that to her. I didn't think she would understand_, she thought silently to herself recalling the other night as the two of them had sat in the darkness of the living room conversing_. I don't even fully understand it, how could I have possibly expected her to?_ Brows set over western features creased in confused thought as a slight evening breeze tugged playfully at her hair causing the wavy curls to dance in a cute sort of manner. _It's not like I ever hid the fact that I wanted to become a nun_, she reasoned with herself in an attempt to appease her own guilt at what had happened.

Turning down the road that took her to their place, the home that used to belong to the two of them, she continued to think about everything that had transpired. Each footstep became more difficult than the last as what once was their home came into view. Where once home was a place of laughter and love it now was no more than walls and a roof over her head. _I told her early on that I was planning to join, didn't I? We had long conversations concerning the matter as I recall._ They had in fact had many conversations concerning the subject where the youngest of the pair usually tried to convince her not to follow what had been her life's dream since the age of twelve. _I sat and listened to everything she had to say on the matter._ Turning up the walkway leading to the front door of her home she paused long enough to fish the keys from the front pocket of her school bag. _But did I actually listen to what she had to say? Was I just letting her talk so that she could feel she had her say?_ Crossing the remaining short distance to the door she slipped her key into the lock and turned it before opening the door and stepping into the entryway. _It was better that than arguing with her_, she admitted to herself. _I can't stand up to her being angry at me. _

The fact that Noriko hadn't gotten mad at her had surprisingly hurt. There was a part of the older girl's mind that had desperately wished that the girl with the black hair would have gotten angry and yelled and screamed. If that had happened she knew she would have relented and stayed where she was. Even as surreally as she knew this, she also knew that it wouldn't have been right to allow Noriko's actions to be the excuse for her own choices. _Still, if she had been mad at me then the choice would have been made for me. The responsibility wouldn't have been mine._ Vaguely she recalled other times when people had pushed her into the decisions that they had believed at the time were in her best interests. Kanina Shizuka saying she would take her as her Petite Sœur after she won the election. The older girl's words prompting her to actually run in the election she had been contemplating not joining. Sachiko-sama, admonishing her for not teaching Noriko better manners, only to then send the smaller girl with traditional Japanese features after her when she had run off into the rain_. It was always easier to let others tell me what was best for me._ _So why then? Why is it that the first real decision I make on my own hurts the person I love the most?_

"I'm home!" Shimako called out, her voice sounding oddly loud and jarring in the empty silence of the house. Slipping her shoes off she set them aside before donning her slippers and stepping further into the house which used to be theirs. With a resigned air Shimako turned and closed the door behind her. The university student passed through the dining area, setting her school bag down upon the chair they both used for their bags before proceeding into the kitchen area and depositing the milk tea cans upon the counter. There was homework to be done however it would wait till after dinner she decided. _I just need something to take my mind off of her not being here. It's not the first time I've been home by myself. _ While she could tell herself that the ache in her heart told her otherwise as she knew that all of her nights would now be spent separated from the Buddhist statue loving girl. _Is that what I really want?_ Her eyes fell upon her school bag, resting against the back of the chair all by itself. _Where there were two now only one resides, _she thought to herself suddenly feeling even more depressed than before.

As her mind continued to churn and mull over her thoughts, questioning her decision as well as her actions and those of Noriko, her body fell into its normal routine of preparing dinner. With hardly a thought she turned on the rice cooker before getting the fish from the refrigerator to be fried. Taking several vegetables to the sink she washed them thoroughly before moving them to the cutting board on the counter to be diced. As she was slicing the potatoes she glanced up across the counter to the table they would eat together at. _She would be sitting there doing her homework and talking about her day right now if she was here. I didn't have to see her, just hearing her voice was enough every day. Just being around her was more than I could hope for. Perhaps that is why I put off joining a convent?_ Shimako saw once more the girl of her thoughts seated at the table and looking up at her. Perhaps feeling the older woman's eyes upon her, as she had done so many times before, Noriko glanced up and flashed Shimako a smile that was reserved for her and her alone. _Noriko has the most beautiful smile_, she sighed softly before banishing the image and returning once more to the task at hand of preparing dinner.

_Was I being selfish? I couldn't bear to be separated from her just yet; even knowing I still intended to go._ Shimako knew that the younger girl loved her with all her heart and every fiber of her being. _Was I wrong for letting her fall in love with me?_ Not for the first time she questioned her motives. It would have been wiser to perhaps deny the dark haired girl but to do so she would have had to deny her own growing affection and love for her Petite Sœur. _How could love ever be wrong?_ Her thoughts and emotions continued to churn and twist her insides up till she just wanted to sit down and cry. Her doubts, fueled by the volatile emotions raging within her, fed back upon themselves to the point where she even began to question once again if it had been right to make Noriko her little sister.

With everything cooking, the former Rosa Gigantea took the opportunity to set the table. Returning to the kitchen in time to take the fish from the pan and slip them upon serving plates she walked them out to the table before returning for the steamed vegetables and potatoes which quickly joined the fish upon the table. Another trip to the kitchen and the light haired woman took the two cups from the drying rack and then set them on the counter before taking up the milk tea cans and emptying their contents into the waiting cups. The cups were special in that they had picked each other's out. They were to commemorate the first time they had gone together to visit a shrine and see a statue that Noriko had been interested in. The dark blue cups, matching in every way, were interchangeable and shared between the two of them. They had no need to know whose was whose as it didn't really matter. What had been important and made then endearing to both girls was that they had bought them together. A quick spin in the microwave heated the purchased tea up nicely as it had cooled while she had prepared dinner. A cup in each hand Shimako used a hip to nudge the microwave door close before returning to the table with her burdens and setting them down, one before her place and one before Noriko's usual seat. It was only then that she realized that she had set a place for the missing girl as well as prepared enough food for the two of them.

Standing there regarding the table that was set the same as it would have been any other night before when the two of them were home, the university student was at a loss for what to do. "I'll have to save it for breakfast tomorrow," she thought aloud to herself just before there was a knocking at the door. Grey eyes suddenly grew wide with hope as she turned and looked towards the door even as the person on the other side of it knocked once again. _Noriko? Maybe she forgot her key?_ Shimako hurried to the door and unlocked, yanking it open as quickly as she could. "Noriko!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," the woman standing there replied with a playful smile and sparkling grey eyes that danced merrily as she regarded the anxious woman that had opened the door. "I was in the area and thought I would stop by and pay you a visit."

"O…Onee-sama?" Shimako's expression, a cross between surprise and confusion, only caused the third year university student standing outside to grin all the more. _How? Why?_ Shimako's mind raced trying to figure out why the older woman was present. If there was anyone other than Noriko she wished to see right at this moment it was the woman standing there before her.

Sei sniffed deeply and peered around the other girl's shoulder expectantly. "Something smells good!" Sei said before looking back towards Shimako who was still attempting to figure out why her Onee-sama was standing upon her doorstep. "Are you going to invite me in or leave me standing out here in the cold night?"

Shimako started suddenly wondering just how long she had stood there dazed and being rude to her Onee-sama. "Gomennasai!" Shimako exclaimed with a bow to express her apology to the older woman. "Please come in. I was just about to sit down and eat, would you care to join me Onee-sama?" Shimako inquired as Sei stepped past her and into the house. Shimako closed the door after a quick glance outside.

"I'm alone," Sei assured her having turned and caught the younger girl looking about outside. "Were you expecting someone? If it's a bad time I can leave?" the senior of the two asked, pausing in the process of removing her shoes and donning a pair of slippers.

"N…no. No one," Shimako responded with quietly with a slight hesitant shake of her head to emphasize her words. "You're always welcome here of course, Onee-sama," Shimako forced a smile on her face as she turned to regard the older woman. "It's been far too long since your last visit," Shimako added in a slightly rebuking tone as she gathered her wits about her once more.

"Gomen," Sei replied while lifting a hand and running it through the hair on the back of her head as she stared at the ground properly chastised by the younger girl. "I'll endeavor to stop by more often in the future, Shimako," she promised. "Well if you're certain I wouldn't be intruding and as I haven't eaten yet I think I'll accept your generous offer and join you for dinner," Sei said. "That is provided you made enough?" Sei arched a brow in question only to see her little sister nod slightly. "Good. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had to make more!" The exaggerated tone of Sei's voice belied the older woman's last words. Shimako was well aware that her Onee-sama would have been content to let her prepare more food should it be required. Having the older woman here warmed her heart. _Thank you, Onee-sama for being you_, she thought to herself as a slight smile graced her lips.

Shimako led the way back to the table and motioned for her Onee-sama to sit in the seat that she herself usually sat in when it was just her and Noriko eating. "Please sit here Onee-sama," she instructed the older girl even as she pulled out the chair that was Noriko's and seated herself there. "I hope you'll enjoy the food. The tea is from the vending machine down the street. If it doesn't taste good I can put water on to make some fresh for you?"

Sei waved her words away even as she eyed the food spread out between them. "This looks wonderful, Shimako!" Sei exclaimed as she eyed the food set before them and noting that the setting was for two people even though Shimako had indicated she wasn't expecting anyone and appeared to be home alone. "I haven't eaten since this morning as my lecture before lunch ran long and I needed to finish something before my first class after lunch." Sei clapped her hands together in excited anticipation, "Itadakimasu!" Shimako smiled slightly at the other woman's antics then snapped apart her own chop sticks and started to eat. For long minutes silence reigned as they ate. "I never knew you were such a good cook, Shimako," Sei stated having come to the conclusion that it would probably be better not to inquire as to why there were two settings if no one was expected.

"I learned so that I could help my mother cook for my father and brother," Shimako explained after swallowing the food in her mouth. "Simple things like this are easy enough to make, especially when cooking for just two people or yourself." The two women sat and ate while discussing school and the classes they were taking this semester. Once that topic was exhausted Sei asked about the temple and the members of Shimako's family and how they were doing. Through the entire meal no mention was made of the missing dark haired girl who was Shimako's little sister. It was as if they had, by mutual unspoken consent; decide to avoid the topic of her absence. "No, everyone is well," Shimako assured her Onee-sama. "Father asked someone to help him tomorrow so that I could go to Yumi's party."

"It will be good to see Yumi-chan again," Sei commented on after taking a sip of tea and setting the cup down upon the table once more. "After the scare she gave us earlier this year I haven't been able to see her, have you?" An image of the young brunette they spoke of laid out in a hospital bed flashed within Sei's mind. It had pained her to see Yumi in such a condition but it had hurt even more knowing there was nothing she could do for the younger girl.

Shimako shook her head slightly to indicate that she hadn't as she set Noriko's cup down having just taken a sip. For a long moment she just stared at the cup and wondered if Noriko was alright. _Should I call her and make certain she made it to her aunt's house? No, she probably doesn't want to hear from me_, she reasoned. "I spoke with Yumi briefly at the hospital before they released her and she seemed alright." Shimako couldn't bring herself to add the part that she was really thinking…_as alright as one can be in a wheelchair_. "Between classes and helping at the Temple on weekends I haven't had a chance to go by her house and visit with her," Shimako confessed suddenly feeling guilty about not visiting sooner. "I wish we knew what happened with her back then," Shimako concluded.

"Something happened between her and Sachiko, I'm almost certain of it," Sei said. "With the way Sachiko's wedding was rushed and the fact that Yumi-chan wasn't even in attendance at the event Sachiko must have hurt her in some manner." Shimako could only nod having come to the same conclusion herself some time ago. "I spoke with her once on the phone since she returned home. I think it was a couple of weeks after her release," Sei continued, "however she was in the middle of something and couldn't talk for long. I think she was packing up old stuff to discard as she had to pause and give Yuuki-kun direction on which box to place stuff in." The elder White Rose paused and looked thoughtful for a long moment as she recalled that conversation. "I got the impression though that she was hiding something from me but I couldn't tell what. If I didn't know better, when she said goodbye it felt like she was saying goodbye forever…or like it would be a very long time before we saw each other again."

"Yoshino informed me that Touko-chan was keeping a close watch on Yumi," Shimako contributed to the conversation. "I believe that if anyone can determine if something is amiss it would be Yumi's Petite Sœur." The young actress had turned out to be surprisingly adept at reading her Onee-sama. _It was Touko-chan that finally broke down Yumi's walls and brought her back to us that final year in high school._ Silently Shimako offered up a quick prayer of thanks for the girl with banana curls.

"Drill bit girl?" Sei asked with a slight chuckle to which Shimako simply nodded. "Who would have thought that she would have turned out as she did?" Sei shook her head in disbelief just before taking another sip of her tea.

"Yumi did," the younger White Rose replied. "I think she saw it right away even though she may not have realized it." Seeing the quizzical look upon her Onee-sama's face Shimako explained. "At one point or another we had all given up on Touko-chan. Yoshino thought she was trying to interfere between Sachiko-sama and Yumi and so disliked her. You and the other Roses had already graduated by that time. Sachiko-sama saw her as just an annoying cousin who wanted to hang around her all the time. Even me," Shimako confessed knowing she could be honest with the woman seated across from her. "I saw the pain Yumi was trying to hide and that Touko-chan's association with Sachiko-sama was the cause of it. I don't like to admit it," the girl with western features looked down to her plate as she pushed the uneaten food about. "I wanted her to go away as well if for no other reason than that Yumi could stop hurting. Yet somehow Yumi saw past all of that and what was really inside of Touko-chan. Somehow she saw behind the mask to what was really in the girl's heart." Shimako smiled absently. "I don't know how she did it but Yumi managed to reach past everything and draw out the Touko-chan we know and love today."

Sei nodded knowingly. "That's Yumi-chan's secret ability, Shimako." Seeing the confused look upon her little sisters face now Sei continued. "Yumi-chan brings out the best in those around her, even if they don't wish it to be seen." Sei sat back in her chair as she recanted what she had once told the pigtailed hair girl. "Before I meet Yumi-chan I wanted to be anything but normal. I wanted to stand out in a crowd…in any crowd! I went out of my way to be different," Sei explained. "After being introduced to Yumi-chan and spending time around her I couldn't help but see just how normal she was. How unbelievably normal and innocent. Because of her I took notice of school once more. I…," Sei smiled fondly recalling her words, "...I wanted to be like her, to be normal. She taught me that it was alright to be normal…no, that it was _beautiful_ to be just a normal girl. After that I studied hard and was able to pass the entrance exams to get into Lillian University. I owe it all to Yumi-chan." Seeing that the meal was done Sei stood and gathered her plates and brought them to the kitchen. "Let me help you with the dishes," she offered setting the dishes in the sink and turning the water on to fill the small soaking tub.

Shimako followed the older woman into the kitchen after gathering her own plates. "You're my guest so it wouldn't be right to have you do the dishes," Shimako told the older girl matter-of-factly as she stepped to the sink gently bumping into her Onee-sama in doing so and forcing her to the side a bit. "There's not that many to do anyways, Onee-sama," Shimako added as she dripped some dish soap into the tub that was rapidly filling with water.

"Nonsense," Sei countered with as she stepped towards the small sink and nudged Shimako over with one elbow playfully. "I invited myself over without even asking if you had plans," she continued with as she took a plate and began washing it. "The least I can do is wash the dishes in compensation for the wonderful meal you gave me," Sei finished with as she grabbed a plate and began washing it. Sei smiled to herself upon feeling the younger girl press up against her side without exerting enough force to actually attempt to move her out of the way. _It's been a long time since we've been this close_, she suddenly realized. _I wonder why Noriko called me and told me Shimako needed me tonight. For that matter where is she at? Shouldn't she be here if Shimako needs someone?_ Pondering those thoughts she felt the younger girl's head come to rest upon her shoulder.

Shimako, realizing that her Onee-sama was not going to back down acquiesced and picked up the drying towel even as Sei dropped the first plate into the drying bin. Lifting the wet plate from the wire rack Shimako started to dry it. _Noriko always did the drying. We always worked well as a team didn't we?_ The image of the plate within her hand suddenly blurred. Tilting her head to the side she leaned it against Sei's shoulder as the tears slowly slid down her cheeks. The shoulder upon which her head rested turned allowing her head to rest upon the older woman's chest. Warm forgiving arms encircled her trembling shoulders as the woman with her turned and embraced her tenderly. Enfolded within the soft and gentle cocoon of her Onee-sama's love, listening to the water running forgotten down the drain, the dam within the hurting and confused woman broke and Shimako's body shook with a sorrowful sob that stabbed painfully deep into Sei's heart as she held her Petite Sœur.

**-oOo-**

Noriko sat in the middle of the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and chin resting upon her knees as she gazed out the window at the pink sky beyond. Evening was fast approaching as the glowing ball of gas had already dipped below the horizon leaving a soft orange blush to the late day sky in its wake. _I was sitting in this exact same position that night as well_, she recalled though then she could feel the heat of the woman seated next to her on the couch. Though she didn't want to admit it, she longed to feel that person's presence right now. _I hope she remembers that there's fish in the ice box and that she needs to cook it before it goes bad._ Even now she couldn't help but worry about the older woman. _Why should I be surprised? She's been the center of my world for over two years now. Ever since that day I saw her beneath the sakura tree._ Turning her head she laid the side of it against her knees and continued to gaze forlornly out the room's large glass window as the sky, much like her life, continued to darken.

The third year high school student had returned to her home after classes on Friday. It was painful to be in the place that was so much a combination of them both. Everywhere she looked there was something to remind her of the woman that was now effectively gone from her life. The furniture they had picked out together. A hand blown glass lily resting upon the book shelf near the stairs that Shimako had surprised her with after they returned from a trip to a shrine. The small wooden sculpture of the Virgin Mary rested on an end table that she had gifted the older girl with for their first Christmas in what was their new home. "I'm home," she whispered as she stood there in the entry way, her voice sounding small and forlorn.

"Welcome home, Noriko! How was your day?" the current Rosa Gigantea imagined her Onee-sama saying as she would sweep into the room to greet her on the rare occasions when they didn't travel home together. _She would smile at me and regardless of the day I'd had, it would suddenly seem all better_. Shaking her head slightly to clear the image of the older woman from it she had quickly slipped her shoes off and her slippers on before dashing to the sanctuary of her own room. Once there she had phoned her aunt, requesting that she send a car to come and pick her up and informing the older woman that she would be staying for an undetermined amount of time.

Pulling her suitcase from the depths of the closet she placed it upon her bed and quickly filled it with most of her clothes and the items she would need for an extended stay. A quick glance about the room assured her that she hadn't forgotten anything she would need for school. Stepping from her room, suitcase rolling behind her, she paused as a memory suddenly surfaced in her mind. Before her eyes she could see herself standing outside the bathroom door. _I was so nervous_, she recalled even as a soft smile brushed across her lips. The image of herself standing just outside the bathroom door raised a hand and silently knocked upon the wooden surface. "Onee-sama," she could hear herself call out in a quivering voice, "if you'd like I could wash your back for you?" Even now, more than a year and a half after the fact of washing the older woman's back for the first time, Noriko could feel her cheeks heat into a blush at her boldness back then.

Slipping past the bathroom door, suitcase in tow, she continued down the hall only to stop at the top of the stairs directly before the other house occupant's room. Shimako's bedroom door was open as always, the room as clean and as organized as one might expect given its owner. Leaving the suitcase in the hallway, the dark haired girl hesitantly moved into the room. Small delicate fingers trailed along the dresser top as she glanced at the assortment of makeup, perfume and nick-knacks that were carefully arranged there. One hand paused and lifted a hair brush, taking note of the blonde strands of hair interwoven in the bristles. The sensation of running her fingers lovingly through the other girl's hair suddenly sprang to mind causing her eye-sight to blur even as she raised the brush and inhaled deeply the scent of the woman she loved most in the world. Noriko hastily wiped the moisture from her eyes with the back of her hand. Setting the brush down once more upon the dresser top, her finger tips lingered for a long moment before she turned away, her brown eyes falling upon the bed.

"Onee-sama, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" she heard herself say once again as the images of past events played out before her. The woman with the Western features had never once turned her away. Noriko smiled remembering how it had almost become a game between them with her thinking of any excuse she could to sleep held within Shimako's embrace. The older of the Gigantea sisters had even once asked playfully if they should just sell Noriko's bed as she hardly ever used it. _If I had said yes back then, would we be where we are now I wonder?_ Sitting upon the bed she rolled over, curling up while clutching a pillow infused with her Onee-sama's scent to her chest. As she lay there the tears she had been fighting to hold back broke free and she cried into the pillow until her phone rang telling her the car had arrived. Hastily wiping her eyes she took her suitcase in hand and fled the home that was now no more than a house to her.

A light knock upon the doors to the room brought the petite girl's thoughts back to the present. Outside the window, day had final given way to the assault of night and Noriko was surprised to find she was sitting in the dark. One of the doors to the sitting room opened, spilling a small amount of light into the room. "Riko? Why are you sitting in the dark?" Noriko's aunt asked as she opened the door the remainder of the way being careful not to upset the tray of tea she carried.

"Gomen, Oba-san," Noriko replied as she lowered her feet to the floor and stood up to turn on some lights. "I hadn't realized it had grown so late."

Sumireko, Noriko's aunt, regarded the girl as she took a seat upon the end of the couch. _I wish I knew what happened_, she thought to herself. "I brought us some tea," she said instead of asking. _If she wants me to know I'm certain she will tell me_. Over the past couple of years the two of them had grown close to one another and were more dear friends than aunt and niece. "You didn't eat much at dinner so I thought you might like a little snack," the older woman added as she set a plate of cookies on the table which sat before the couch. "Come," she instructed patting the place the small girl had been sitting previously, "come sit and talk with me. You've been here for an entire day and I feel we've hardly exchanged any words at all."

"Gomen," Noriko offered once again as her shoulders drooped even as she returned to her previous place, curling her legs up and to the side away from her aunt. "I know I haven't been the best of company, especially after forcing myself upon your generous hospitality without any warning."

Sumireko smiled warmly as she poured them each a cup of tea. "It's alright," she assured the younger girl. "When you love someone it isn't conditional upon what mood they might be in at the moment," she told her niece with a reassuring smile. "You accept the fact that there will be times when they are not in a good mood and love them even more if they are willing to share those times with you," she explained as she passed a saucer with a cup of tea upon it to the girl seated next to her. "If they didn't care for you as well they would try to hide their emotions from you. If they trust you, truly trust you, then they will allow you to see the real them. The good as well as the not so good."

"Oba-san, have you ever loved someone?" Noriko asked boldly before taking a sip of the tea.

"Of course I have, I love you after all Riko," Sumireko replied with an affectionate smile as she turned and presented the plate of cookies to her niece.

"That's not exactly what I meant though," Noriko replied as she slipped a cookie from the plate and set to rest on the edge of her saucer.

"You mean have I ever been _in_ love don't you Riko?" Sumireko inquired only to see her niece nod. "Yes, though it was long ago," the elder of the two replied as she turned back and poured herself a cup of tea. "It wasn't meant to be though."

"W…what happened?" Noriko asked. The two women were close and so it was no more than if she had asked a close friend such as Touko or Nana-chan about something they were divulging to her. Given their differences in ages it would normally have been highly improper for Noriko to inquire into such things. The fact that she was this close to her aunt was something that Noriko not only treasured but desperately needed at the moment. Feeling bereft and set adrift without the usual anchor in the form of her Onee-sama, her aunt's continued friendship and presence in her life meant the world to the small girl.

Sumireko took a slow thoughtful sip of her tea before answering, wondering just how much she could tell the young woman next to her. "Many things," she replied cryptically at first till she saw the look upon the smaller girl's face. "You have to remember that times were different when I was growing up. We were young and so full of life back then." The older woman's eyes took on a distant look to them. "We were both attending university at the time. I was in my third year and they were in their second. As we were both engaged and had been since we were swaddled as babes." Sumireko grinned, "Obviously not to each other," she clarified. "It was still the custom in those days for affluence families to betroth their children while still quite young."

Noriko took another sip of her tea and leaned back into the couch even as her aunt got comfortable as well. She had spoken a great deal with her aunt over the past couple of years and yet this was a story she had as yet not heard. _I don't recall Oba-san visiting when I was little. I never even knew she existed till she showed up for my elementary school graduation._ As she thought back to that time she realized that her mother had been just as surprised, if not more so, to see her older sister there as Noriko had been to discover she had an aunt. It was during that time and subsequent talk of Lillian that had prompted Noriko to promise her newly found Oba-san that she would consider trying to get accepted into Lillian when the time came.

"Having known one another for so long, growing up together, we soon confessed our love to each other," Sumireko said after taking another sip of her tea. "Our confessions soon turned to declarations that we would only be with each other, forsaking our arranged marriages for each other." Sumireko smiled recalling that time. "We were so in love with each other. We each promised to break our engagements when we graduated from university for we feared if we did so prior to that our family would withdraw us from school. It wasn't overly long before we found ourselves in each other's arms. In each other we found the love we both desired and so it only made sense to us at the time that we should…well…you know," the elder woman said with a lopsided grin and burning cheeks towards the younger girl.

Noriko sat enthralled by the tale she was hearing. _She was so bold! _ The petite girl, for a moment, wondered if that was what she should have done with Shimako. Where once that thought had excited her and started her pulse to race it now only brought sadness as it would never happen in this life time. "I'm guessing something happened to separate the two of you?"

Sumireko chuckled softly. "You could say that I guess. When I finished my studies I returned home promptly met with my intended husband. I informed him that I didn't love him but loved another and that I was breaking our engagement due to that. As I recall he said something akin to that love didn't matter and he'd still marry me even knowing that I would never love him." The Lillian Alumna shook her head in disbelief recalling that conversation. "I finally had to divulge that I had already given my innocence to the person I loved." Noriko's aunt paused to look at her. "In my day that was a very serious offense. A woman who was considered to be without morals was hard to wed off."

"Is that why you've never married, Oba-san?" Noriko asked without even thinking.

"I'm getting to that," Sumireko replied as she set her saucer with her tea cup upon on the table before leaning back once more. "My refusal to wed and admission to no longer being pure was nearly enough to do both my parents in. My mother was bedridden for nearly a month and father's business suffered from my apparent dishonor. Still, through it all I remained steadfast in my love and willingness to weather anything so that I could finally be together with the person I had sacrificed everything for." Sumireko sighed remorsefully. "As their graduation date neared and passed I waited anxiously for them to tell me they had broken off their engagement." A deep shadow of sadness settled into the older woman's eyes causing her to turn away and look to the floor as she struggled with the pain in her chest.

Noriko reached out and laid a comforting hand upon her Oba-san's forearm only to have it patted appreciatively by the older woman as she blinked back tears. "I'm sorry, I've never talked of this with anyone before and thought I was past the tears," Sumireko admitted even as she slipped a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes. Noriko, caring less about the difference in their ages and what was and wasn't proper, scooted over and wrapped her arms around the older woman's shoulder to lend her what comfort she could. Sumireko turned and kissed the side of Noriko's head once she had regained control of herself again. "Arigato," she said as she smiled reassuringly at the smaller woman next to her to indicate she was alright now. Noriko slipped her hand into the elder woman's and entwined their fingers giving her aunt's hand a warm squeeze. "Well, instead of being able to be with the one I loved I instead watched them marry someone else," Sumireko continued with softly. "I should have expected it after they witnessed the meltdown my refusal to wed had caused within my family. I'm sure they did not want a repeat of the same thing. I mean I was nearly disowned," she said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Oba-san," Noriko responded with. "I didn't mean to cause you pain by dredging up your past in this manner. I should have just remained quiet. Please forgive me!"

This time it was Sumireko's turn to squeeze the hand in hers. "No Riko, it's alright. Painful things need to be talked about if we're ever to move past them. When we keep them locked inside is when they build up pressure till they explode out of us…usually in a manner we can't control," she added lifting the wet handkerchief as if to emphasize her point.

Noriko nodded once to show that she understood. For long minutes the two sat there next to each other lost in their own quiet thoughts. "Oba-san," the younger of the twain finally said breaking the silence. "How did you feel when…when…" her words trailed off as she wasn't certain what to call it exactly, fearful of causing the older woman more suffering.

"You mean having another chosen over me by the one I loved?" Sumireko inquired to which Noriko could only nod in reply. "It hurt. It hurt so badly that at times I thought I would surely die from the pain of my heart breaking. But I didn't and I soon grew angry. No, furious would be a better word perhaps," Noriko's aunt replied thoughtfully. "I felt betrayed, discarded even used. I knew though that the person I was in love with loved me back just as much. The time we had spent together wasn't something that could have been faked. I think knowing this, knowing that our love was mutual only served to make me angrier. In my hurt and anger I did the worse thing possible, I ran away," she confessed quietly.

"What?" Noriko gasped. "Where did you run to?"

"Any place I could get father to send me to," Sumireko replied with a small grin. "I resolved that I would never marry so I immersed myself in the family mercantile business. We had businesses all across the country so I traveled a great deal. Where ever there was a problem spot I had father send me there so I could lose myself in my work. When I was so busy with a dozen different problems I could, if even just for a few moments, forget my pain and the love I had lost. Before I knew it years had passed by without me returning home."

Noriko swallowed to moisten her dry throat before asking her next question. "Did being away all that time make the pain go away?"

"Maybe," was the slow hesitant reply. "I don't really know now," she confessed to her niece thinking of the tears shed not too long ago. "Perhaps I just learned to bear it better over the years which made it seem like it had lessened. When I finally returned home I realized that I still loved the person just as much as I had before I left. They were happily married and had a new baby daughter. How could I not be happy for them?" Sumireko brought her other hand up and placed it over their joined ones. "I realized though when I came back that I had missed out on all the time I could have spent with the one I loved." Seeing the confused look that blossomed on Noriko's face at her words she chuckled softly. "In returning and discovering that I still felt as I had before I left, I realized that love isn't contingent upon whether the other person loves you back the same way or even if they love you at all. Love should be given freely with no price tag or strings attached, just because it is there. All the years I had been away I could have still been a part of the life of the person I love most dearly in this world. I missed out on a great deal because I expected to receive everything in return that I was offering and when I didn't receive that I ran away. We were friends long before we were ever lovers and by leaving I had discarded that friendship that stretched back almost our entire lives."

"Did you ever tell them?" Noriko asked. "I mean when you came back, did you tell them that you still loved them?" Sumireko nodded. "We're they angry with you for leaving?"

"I think they were more hurt than angry," her aunt replied. "It wasn't that they had ever stopped loving me or even loved me any less but rather that they didn't want to put their family through what I had put mine through."

"It sounds like they took the easy way out, Oba-san," Noriko said with a trace of scorn to her words as her thoughts returned to Shimako. "If they had been stronger they would have stood up for the one they professed to love and the two of you would be together right now!"

Sumireko nodded in agreement. "That may be true Riko, however we can no more pick and choose who we fall in love with than we can pick and choose which stars will fall from the sky. While it would be nice to choose someone who would be perfect for us, however it is a person's imperfections that make them unique and usually attract us in the first place. It just so happened that the one I fell for was not strong at the moment I needed them to be, however perhaps if they had been strong in the first place I might never had fallen in love with them to begin with."

Noriko sat there and mulled over the older woman's word thoughtfully for some time. _Shimako, I know you love me as much as I love you. Is taking on your mother's religion simply because you don't know how not to? Do you see it as the only alternative? An idea you conceived when young that has taken hold now to the point where you don't know how to let it go?_ The small girl knew there was vast differences between Buddhism and the Catholic religion yet she couldn't bring herself to believe that a religion whose base principal was to love others as you'd have them love you, would sentence a person to an eternity of damnation for following their heart. Images of the older girl swam before her eyes and try as she might she couldn't dispel them from her view. Sparkling grey eyes set above a smile that could brighten anyone's day were only a very small part of the beautiful woman who was even more beautiful on the inside. "Oba-san… does it…," Noriko looked at her lap as her voice quivered with sorrow, "does it always hurt so much?" she finally managed to squeak out even as tears fell silently into her lap.

Sumireko tuned and drew the weeping girl into her arms, cradling the dark haired head against her bosom tenderly. "Yes," she breathed out softly suspecting that the pain the petite girl was feeling was the same she herself felt, "It always hurts this much but it hurts far worse not being with them my poor Riko." For some time the two women sat there upon the couch till the current Rosa Gigantea had cried herself out. Eventually Sumireko was able to coax her nice upstairs and into her bed. Once she was certain Noriko was asleep she returned to clean their dishes up before retiring for the night as well. Seated upon her bed she opened her nightstand and withdrew an old photograph of herself and another woman. In the back of the picture the grounds of Lillian University could just be made out. One fingertip lovingly traced the other woman's image as the ever present feelings of love and longing swelled within her breast. "I wonder if it is too late to call her," she mumbled as she gazed upon her lover from so long ago. Lifting her cell phone from the nightstand she pushed the number one on the preset speed dial and lifted the phone to her ear as she sat back on the bed and leaned against the wall after quickly arranging a pillow behind her to cushion her back.

"Moshi Moshi, Nijō residence," said a female voice on the other end when the call connected.

"Hey Sis. I didn't wake you did I?" Sumireko inquired of her younger sibling.

"No, no, I was just up reading," replied Noriko's mother. Sumireko could hear the smile in the younger woman's words through the phone. "How's Noriko doing? I hope she isn't being a bother to you?"

"She's fine," the oldest of the pair replied getting comfortable on the bed. "I think she and Shimako had a falling out so she's staying with me for now."

"Anything serious?" inquired the youngest of the siblings, concern for her only child evident in the tone of her voice.

"I don't know yet," Sumireko confessed and related the events of the evening. The two women continued to talk for some time, occasionally returning to the topic of the younger girl asleep upstairs. "If anything else transpires, I'll be sure to let you know," the elder of the pair finally said realizing that it was getting late.

"Alright. I appreciate the phone call as well as you keeping an eye on Noriko for me," the distant school teacher said warmly. "Hey Sis…"

"Hmmm…"

"You know I still love you, right?" the distant sibling inquired.

Sumireko smiled even though her heart ached. "I know and I still love you too. Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Wow! After the last chapter this one seemed almost peaceful and easy to write. Well, except for the broken hearts on both ends. Nothing can tear us up, confound us more, bring us to the heights of happiness or the depths of despair like love can. For something that is so intangible to have such an all-consuming impact on our lives never fails to amaze me. Almost as much as how we as humans tend to mess up a good thing when we have it.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.


	20. Remembrance

**Chapter 20 - Remembrance**

"Get me out of this thing," Yumi exclaimed as she raised both arms above her head after stopping in the middle of the living room. They had just arrived home from the Ogasawara residence and she was feeling tired as well as confined. After the tea party Touko and Kanako had excused themselves leaving the other four women there as they left to return home. Sachiko's mother had insisted that they stay for a while and talk as she had missed the company of her daughter of late. The fact that a great deal of the conversation was directed towards Miki, Yumi's mother, caused the two younger women to exchange knowing smiles. It was several hours later when they had finally left, claiming being tired and having a full day planned for tomorrow. Though Sayako was reluctant to let them leave she finally agreed knowing she would see them all the next day.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Sachiko exclaimed as she came up behind the wheelchair bound girl and slipped her arms around her lovingly. The raven-haired woman's moist full red lips found a soft white expanse of skin past the collar of Yumi's kimono and placed a soft gentle kiss there.

Yumi felt a pleasant shiver travel down her back and tilted her head to the side to grant her love greater access in the hope she wouldn't stop with a single kiss. "I always feel as if I can never get enough of your attention," Yumi said with a contented sigh as Sachiko peppered her neck with several more soft kisses. "No matter how much time we have together it is never enough."

"Is that so?" Sachiko voiced, her breath traversing across the moist areas of Yumi's neck where she had left kisses and sending a chill down the younger woman's spine in the process. Sachiko couldn't help but grin as she felt Yumi's arms encircle her, both hugging as well as holding her in place. "Then I shall have to make certain that I spend as much time in your presence as possible," she offered, more than willing to do just that.

"Would that we never had to be apart, Sachiko," Yumi said as she tightened her embrace around the woman that meant everything to her. "I think…no, I _know_ I would be the happiest woman in the world if you never left my sight again."

"You always say the sweetest things, Yumi," Sachiko said, lavishing yet another kiss upon the seated girl's neck before standing up and slipping from her love's embrace. "I swear you spoil me." Grasping the handles on the back of the wheel chair she pushed and steered it towards the bedroom, maneuvering it through the doorway.

"Is that so?" Yumi asked, doing her best to imitate her Onee-sama's voice from just moments before, eliciting a soft chuckle from the older woman. "And here I was thinking that I wasn't spoiling you enough," Yumi stated as Sachiko parked the wheelchair and set the brake.

"Well," Sachiko replied as she came around the chair and leaned down so that Yumi could wrap her arms around her neck. "It's not like you're going to hear me complain," she added with a grin as she hoisted the seated girl from the wheelchair and onto the bed.

"Well that's good," Yumi replied as she laid back upon the bed and watched as Sachiko began to undo the intricate folds and bindings of the kimono she wore. "It's not like I'm going to stop any time soon."

Sachiko paused and brought the back of one hand to her forehead while tilting her head back. "Oh woe is me," she intoned dramatically causing the girl upon the bed to grin at her antics. "Whatever shall I do?"

Yumi reached up as Sachiko leaned back over her to continue with the kimono and gently laid her hand along the older woman's cheek in a soft affectionate caress. "I love you, Sachiko," Yumi said softly in a voice filled with the love she felt for the woman taking care of her.

Sachiko froze for a moment as her cheeks took on a rosy hue at the sudden and unexpected confession from the woman that held her heart. Turning her head slightly to the side she softly kissed the palm of Yumi's hand. Sapphire eyes rose to briefly regard the large brown eyes that she adored before they looked down once more at what her hands were doing.

Yumi watched as the soft pink blush spread across Sachiko's cheeks and the corners of the older woman's mouth turned up into the cutest of smiles. For a moment Yumi wished she had one of Tsutako's cameras handy to capture her Onee-sama's look. _Onee-sama is always beautiful_, she mused to herself. _Yet there are moments when she truly does take my breath away_. This was one of those moments and Yumi, without a camera, tried to burn the vision before her into her memory so that years from now she would be able to recall it with the utmost clarity.

Sachiko managed to undo the last of the bindings and then stood up. "I'll go and start the bath for you," she said to the girl who lay upon the bed with a contented smile upon her lips. Sachiko returned after starting the water and assisted Yumi with showering and getting into the bathtub before she herself left the bathroom.

Yumi waited for a bit before realizing that she wasn't going to be joined in the tub. With a slightly pouting expression upon her face she allowed the heat of the water to ease her muscles. Feeling lonely she pulled herself up onto the edge of the tub and manipulated her legs over the side before drying herself off. Once dry she eased herself into her wheelchair and propelled herself out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Sachiko looked over from where she was hanging her kimono next to Yumi's in the closet and gave the nude girl entering the room a once over. "That was quick," she commented on as she turned back to make certain everything was hanging correctly.

"It's not as much fun by myself," Yumi confessed as she wheeled herself over next to the bed and then set the brakes on the wheelchair. Reaching out she pulled back the bed covers as far as she could and then using the arm rest of the chair leveraged herself from it and onto the bed.

"I forgot just how hard it was to properly hang a kimono," Sachiko offered to explain her absence. With all the multiple layers it was almost as hard to hang as it was to put on a person. "Usually the maids would take care of them when I was done wearing it," she confessed in a wistful tone of voice.

"Do you miss it?" Yumi enquired as she pulled the covers up to hide her nakedness. Even though they were together she still was not completely comfortable with Sachiko seeing her completely without clothes. "Having servants and everything?" she added to clarify what she had meant.

Sachiko, for her part, thought Yumi was beauty incarnate and found her nude form to be both captivating as well as the very large distraction making it hard to concentrate on anything else. So she was both happy as well as disappointed when the slender girl covered herself. "I would be lying if I said there weren't times when I missed it," she replied with a glance towards the closet and the hanging kimonos there. "Still, everything I had there is nothing compared to missing time with you, Yumi," Sachiko continued as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to the brunette. "I would gladly give up everything if it meant I could be with you even a single moment longer," she added as she reached out and caressed Yumi's checking lovingly. "I can say I love you and yet those words are really not enough to properly convey just how much you mean to me. I just don't know how to say what is in my heart."

Yumi reached up and took the other woman's hand in hers and turning it she brought it to her lips and gently kissed the back of it. "There's no need to, Sachiko," Yumi told her softly. "I already know as I feel the same in my heart as you do in yours."

"You really are a remarkable girl, Yumi," Sachiko replied with a soft smile as she gently squeezed the hand holding hers.

Yumi grinned mischievously before replying, "Go shower and then come to bed so I can show you just how remarkable I really am," she said with a playful sparkle in her doe brown eyes.

**-oOo-**

"Am I doing the right thing?" Shimako asked as her Onee-sama set a fresh cup of tea before her upon the table. Shimako reached down and wrapped her hands around the dark blue cup, feeling its warmth seeping into her fingers which were unexpectedly cold for some reason. The two of them had stood in the kitchen for many long moments as the tears had continued to rain down from the younger woman's eyes. Once they had slowed to a trickle Sei had steered the crying girl towards the table and made her sit there while she returned to the kitchen and set water to heat. While awaiting the tea water to warm Sei finished the dishes, leaving them to air-dry in the basket next to the sink. As the older woman had worked in the kitchen Shimako retold the events of the previous evening, though in lesser detail than she had provided to Noriko. The youngest of the pair disclosed her discussion with Noriko concerning her family as well as her own decision to join the Lillian Cloister. Shimako had finished her narration and voiced her question to the older woman. Sei took the seat across from Shimako, setting the cup of tea she carried for herself upon the table top before raising her eyes and regarding her troubled little sister intently.

Many moments passed without an answer. _How can I respond to that?_ Sei wondered to herself silently. The third year university student's heart was being pulled and twisted in several different directions at once. _Noriko has been the best thing that has happened to Shimako in a very long time. She's been far better for her than I have been._ Upon first hearing of Shimako's choice of Petite Sœur, Sei herself had been apprehensive and worried if the two would be a good fit or not. Thinking back to that time now, she still wasn't certain if she was just being protective or possessive of the younger woman at the time. Up until Noriko's arrival Shimako had been all hers and hers alone and now she would have to share the younger girl. _That's the way it should be though_, she recalled reminding herself. _I just didn't want to see Shimako get hurt_. Sei smiled, mentally recalling that the Shimako of then was much akin to a butterfly emerging from her cocoon. _ It was a hard struggle but she did manage to finally spread her wings and fly_, Sei thought with a touch of pride in her little sister seated across from her. _Noriko is most certainly, if not the wind that keeps her aloft, then the warm sunlight that shines so brightly upon her colorful wings._ Sei made a mental note to thank Sachiko for pushing Shimako and Noriko together at that time. _Regardless of how this turns out now, the Shimako of today wouldn't be who she is if not for Noriko's presence in her life these last two years._

Shimako watched the woman across from her as Sei's eyes finally dropped to glance at the tea cup in her grasp, the moments of silence stretching uncomfortably between them. When the older of the pair looked back up with her grey eyes to regard those in kind across the table it was with an equal amount of calmness and acceptance. The fact that they both had grey eyes and shared this rare feature had always made Shimako feel closer to her Onee-sama in some manner. It was something that set them apart from others, their grey eyes and western features, a distinctness that was all their own. They were a matching set which appeared far different than any other pair of sœurs that attended Lillian. As Shimako had aged and grown into womanhood, more than one friend had commented on how the two could almost pass as real sisters given the similarity in their looks. Distinct features, same eye and hair coloring as well as the mannerisms made them more akin than others who shared the same blood lines.

_Why did I ask her that? Do I really need her approval?_ _Perhaps I merely want her acceptance?_ Shimako pondered this as the woman across from her took a slow deliberate sip of her tea. _Onee-sama loves me regardless of the choices I make_, she realized as the silence continued. However with that realization came another startling fact. _The very fact that I asked that question should tell me that I'm not certain if what I'm doing is the right course of action_. A small crack appeared within the solid wall of her resolve and doubt quickly beset it, worming its way within to gnaw at the foundations of her decisions.

"Right for whom?" Sei finally replied as she set her cup of tea back upon the table though she did not withdraw her hand from around the cup but instead held firmly to it as if was anchoring her in some manner. _Does she realize what she is asking? Probably not_, Sei concluded almost as quickly as a single beat of her heart resounded painfully within her chest. _She is no doubt hurting and thinking only of that fact and perhaps Noriko at this moment. _Sei sighed silently inside as memories she had thought long buried stirred within her chest and threaten to suffocate her. _She couldn't possibly see what this is doing to me. Not that I can blame her_. Sei looked up from where her eyes had been resting upon her cup and regarded the younger girl who now stared at her with a questioning look upon her face. _I was so lost when Onee-sama and Youko collected me that night at the train station._

"Right for everyone," Shimako replied hesitantly to the question, not having expected to be answered by so straight-forward a question as that. _Onee-sama was never one to shy around an issue…still_ w_hat other right could there possibly be?_

Sei quickly shook her head. "No, that won't do. It needs to be right for only one person, Shimako," the former Rose said pointedly. Sei, upon seeing the still hesitant look upon Shimako's face, pressed onward. "You need to forget about everyone else. Forget your friends…your family and even those you love," she told the distraught woman. "Forget about what others want. Forget about what Noriko wants. Forget about what the Sisters have told you or the wishes your family have expressed for your future. You need to be selfish now Shimako. This decision has to be made purely based upon it being right for you and no one else."

"B…but Noriko –" Shimako started to say.

"She doesn't matter!" Sei said, cutting the younger woman off. "Put her out of your head. Act like she never existed. For the purpose of this decision it has to be as if the two of you never met." Even as the words left her mouth her heart ached as memories from long ago returned to assail her poor defenses. _Was this what you did Shiori? Did you have to forget me, act as if I never existed? Was that how you were able to leave me?_ "Others can't make this choice for you and so they should not figure into your thinking."

Shimako raised a trembling hand to her mouth to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape her lips. _But I did meet Noriko. Forget Noriko?_ The mere thought of doing that sent a cold chill down her spine. _I could no more forget Noriko than I could cease to breathe!_ Grey eyes now filled with confusion dropped to the table top as she pondered the older woman's words. _If I had never met Noriko_, Shimako paused to actually try and imagine such a thing. Memories of past conversations echoed through her mind fleetingly quick, often accompanied by the sound of the younger girl's soft laughter. _No matter how my day was, if I heard her laugh my worries and stress from the day just seemed to melt away._

Shimako knew that if she never had met the petite girl then she wouldn't be wondering if she should become a nun or not. At the same time she knew that her life as she had known it would never have been as happy or fulfilled if not for the dark haired woman that had stayed by her side all this time. "When I become a nun then I will have to leave all that I know now behind me," she realized with sudden and utter clarity even as she voiced the words. While previously she had been aware of this fact it had, for one reason or another, seemed like a far distant concern and so she had not spared it much thought. "I…I will even have to leave Onee-sama behind." Sei simply nodded feeling there was no need to clarify the obvious. "How do you feel about that, Onee-sama?" Shimako suddenly inquired glancing up slowly to stare at the woman seated there with her.

Sei grinned though it held no humor and did not even draw near her eyes. "I'm certain I will survive, Shimako," she told the younger girl. "It will not be the first time I have been left behind by someone joining the Church after all."

"Onee-sama!" Shimako gasped out not even attempting to raise a hand to stifle her words, so sudden was her reaction to Sei's words as she was stunned by their meaning. "Gomennasai for being so insensitive! I didn't even stop to think…" she began as her eyes started to shimmer with new tears. _How could I have been so callous and forgotten about the woman Onee-sama once loved?_ It had been shortly after they had become sœurs that her Onee-sama has told her about the fellow classmate she had fallen in love with the previous year. _Onee-sama had been abandoned upon the train platform station where Youko-sama and Onee-sama's Onee-sama had found her and brought her back_, she recalled being told. "I…I didn't mean to cause you pain, Onee-sama," Shimako said in a very contrite voice as she bowed her head in shame.

"Shimako," Sei said as she reached across the table and grasped the younger girl's hand with her own causing Shimako to glance upward sharply at the touch upon her person. "If it still hurt then I wouldn't be speaking to you about it." Sei reached out with her free hand and immediately received the younger woman's other hand so that she now held them both. "In many ways you are Noriko's Shiori." Seeing Shimako's face sadden upon hearing her words she quickly continued. "You however took the time to sit with Noriko and explain to her your reasons for your decision. Noriko-chan may not agree with your actions but you were upfront and forward with her. Whatever you decide to do from this point forward know that you have done nothing wrong, your conscious is clear," Sei told her little sister as she gave the trembling hands in hers a warm gentle squeeze.

"Onee-sama," Shimako spoke up hesitantly. "Do you…ever think about her?" Watery eyes stared into those of the older woman waiting expectantly for Sei's reply.

"I would be lying if I said she never crossed my mind," Sei replied with a lopsided half grin. "You never forget your first love after all." _No matter how much you may want to at times_.

"First love..." Shimako repeated Sei's words as if mulling them over thoughtfully. "Noriko is mine," Shimako said in such a tone as if she was confirming it but not really asking if Sei was accepting of it or not. Memories of the past two years filtered through her mind as if she were turning the pages of some mental scrapbook. Every page, every image, every memory was focused upon the petite girl with Japanese doll like features and the black bob-cut hair style. "Noriko is most certainly mine," the light haired woman repeated in a firmer voice and with a slight nod of her head.

Sei smiled having already surmised as much but was still none the less relieved to have it so openly confirmed. "Then I am happy that you were allowed to experience the joy of knowing love and the happiness that it can bring."

"But it brings sorrow as well doesn't it, Onee-sama?" Shimako asked in a soft hesitant voice.

Sei nodded even as she replied, "Much like saying hello you'll need to say goodbye eventually. They are a matched set and you can't have one without the other. In many ways so is love and sorrow, each at the opposite ends of the spectrum from each other. Seldom can you have one without the other." Sei continued to speak as Shimako listened intently attempting to understand what the older woman was attempting to teach her. "Love doesn't always make sense…in fact it seldom ever makes sense. Love doesn't care if the recipient of our heart loves us in return or loves another. When love hurts it will be the greatest pain we've ever felt but only because we've reached the highest and most euphoric pinnacle of giving…of ourselves. We've loved and felt the wonderful, sensation of butterflies in our stomach, a pulse that races at the sound of their voice, chills that traverse the spine, electrifying the skin at our love's slightest touch or caress. Passion that boils up within us till it roars within our ears like the angry tides of the ocean crashing against the shores of our heart. It is for this that we risk the pain and the sorrow that can happen when this love we treasure so greatly ends. Each of us hoping beyond hope, praying beyond belief that this wonderful euphorically dizzying feeling that causes our heart to race, our breath to catch and our sanity to fly out the window, will never end."

Sei shrugged slightly. "Sadly it will all end sooner or later in one manner or another. For those who are lucky they will spend a life time with the one they love and who loves them. For others," she said as she gave the hands in hers a brief gently squeeze, "It will be a brief yet intense flicker of a flame that ignites our souls, blinding us by its splendor and yet it will also burn out far too quickly. The after image will remain seared into our hearts long after the fire is gone." Sei shifted slightly, leaning forward upon her elbows, gathering Shimako's attention fully. "Still, where you're going you'll have the love of the Church and the God they worship. You'll have plenty of friends who are just like you, devoted to their belief. I'm sure the Church will provide for you everything you need so please do not concern yourself with us. We'll manage," Sei said as she slipped free a hand and lifted her tea to take a sip, regarding the increasingly confused woman across the table from her. _My poor Shimako, I do not envy you your choice. I hope by telling you to not worry about us and Noriko you do just the opposite._

_Noriko… I won't be able to see Noriko_, she rolled that thought around in her head for several long minutes deciding it wasn't a pleasant thought. _Yumi and Yoshino or any of the Yamayurikai, I'll never be able to see them again_. _What about my family?_ Shimako couldn't help but ponder these things as she absently took a sip of her own tea. _Mother…how did you ever decide to leave to be with Father? How is it you both had the mental fortitude to make your choices and yet you failed to pass any of that down to your only child?_ With a thoroughly discouraged sigh Shimako realized she wasn't going to be able to sleep this night.

"Soooo…," Sei said cutting into the younger girl's thoughts. "Where am I sleeping tonight?"

**-oOo-**

'_Hey Touko, we're just friends right?_' Touko recalled just how serious and intent Kanako's face had been when she had half turned and asked her that. The petite girl stretched her legs out and lifted her feet till her toes broke the surface and the still waters of the bathtub. "Really? Did she need to even ask?" Touko mused aloud as she leaned her head back against the edge of the tub. _Just? What did she mean by that? _ The current Rosa Chinensis's brow furled in thought and confusion as she played those words within her mind once again. '_Hey Touko, we're just friends right?_' "What else would we be?"

One hand slipped from beneath the surface of the water and adjusted the cool moist towel that was draped across the small girl's forehead before returning to its resting place upon her chest. Thinking back she found it hard to believe that they had known each other for over two years already. _I was so mean to her when we first met_, Touko recalled as she remembered that day.

"Hosokawa-san, correct?" The petite girl with twin spiral curls inquired of the seated girl before her. The class had just ended for lunch break so students were busy putting their books away and retrieving their bento's or making plans to visit Milk Hall to purchase bread. "Hosokawa Kanako?" the girl inquired again as there was no answer quickly forth coming. "I believe that was the name you answered to when attendance was taken."

The girl seated behind the desk separating the two regarded the petite brunette before her for a long moment, attempting to recall her name as well and failing utterly. "Yes, that is correct," Kanako finally answered. "Is there something I can do for you?" she enquired respectfully.

"No, no. It is what I can do for you," the standing girl replied with a toss of her head that set her banana curls to swaying. "You just transferred to Lillian this year so I'm certain you're not familiar with being in a Catholic school," the girl stated in a patronizing tone. "We do many things differently here than they did at your old school. I am Matsudaira Touko. When you have questions, come to me with them and I'll be happy to educate you concerning the matter."

_When I have questions? She is quick to assume that I will need her help._ Kanako stood up to her full height and looked downward at the much shorter girl who was her classmate. "I doubt very much that will be necessary, Matsudaira-san. However I thank you for your kind offer of assistance. I would not want to be a burden to you." _Or in your debt either_, Kanako added silently to herself.

"It's quite alright I assure you," the smaller girl continued unperturbed. "My cousin, Sachiko-sama, is the Rosa Chinensis. One day I'll be a Rose as well and as a Rose it is our responsibility to help those less fortunate than ourselves." Touko paused to regard the taller girl with the unusually long flowing black hair. "It wouldn't be so great a bother to help you," she stated in a slightly haughty voice.

"Arigato, Matsudaira-san. I shall keep that in mind," Kanako replied with in a strained tone as she bowed slightly. "If you'll please excuse me I'll be late to Milk Hall and the bread may be sold out." Stepping from her desk the tall first year student slid her chair in before hurrying from the room.

Touko watched the girl walk away. _She has beautiful hair_, she thought to herself as she watched the dark strands sway with each retreating step the girl took. "Enjoy your lunch," Touko called after her classmate even as Kanako stepped through the door and turned away and was quickly lost from sight. _I'm so glad I could help her. It isn't easy being alone in a new place._

The current Rosa Chinensis opened her eyes and sat up within the bathtub as her thoughts returned once more to the present. Setting the cool compress aside she rose and stepped from the bathtub and quickly grabbed the towel that was nearby. _That wasn't the only time I was mean to her either_, she thought to herself as she began to dry her petite form meticulously. _No there was that other time as well._

"So you did come," Touko said in a tone laced heavily with mocking disbelief as she pushed herself off the wall. She had been waiting behind the chapel, leaning against the warm brick surface of the wall, when her classmate had appeared from around the corner. A trifling breeze slipped past causing her spiral pigtails to sway slightly as if beckoning the other to draw nearer.

"You made it sound like a challenge so I felt as though I had little choice in the matter," the tall dark haired girl stated in defense as she lifted a hand that was holding the note she had found in her shoe locker. "_'Meet me behind the chapel after school, Touko'_ how am I supposed to ignore that?"

"You could have ignored it," Touko fired back heatedly crossing her arms over her chest. "Not that I would have let you."

"That's not the point!" Kanako replied exasperated by the other girl's actions. Over the course of the last several weeks, for reasons she wasn't clear on, tension between herself and the petite brunette had been escalating. Taking a deep breath she visibly calmed herself before asking, "Why did you call me out here, Matsudaira-san?"

Touko frowned as she suddenly realized something. "Why is it that you address others by their given name and yet you still refer to me with my family name?"

Kanako's eyes grew large and the calm she had just achieved seemed to vanish like smoke upon a breeze. "That's it? You called me all the way out here just for that?" she asked, her voice rising with each word that left her lips.

"No! Of course not!" Touko replied a bit more heatedly than she intended as she felt her cheeks heating in embarrassment. "What do you take me for?" Touko watched Kanako open and close her mouth, deciding not to say whatever it was she had been thinking.

_A damn spoiled brat_, Kanako thought and opened her mouth to say before thinking better of it and closing her mouth once again. Inhaling deeply she took a cleansing breath as she had seen her father do many times when working out. "Matsudaira-san, if there is something you need or something I can do for you then please tell me as I do not have time to waste by running out here whenever you have a desire to have a private conversation with me."

Touko eyed the girl before her for a long moment. "What happened between you and Yumi-sama?" she finally inquired and was rewarded by a startled expression appearing upon Kanako's face.

"W…what makes you think anything happened?" Kanako couldn't keep herself from asking, suddenly fearful that others might have noticed as well. _Did someone overhear us in the greenhouse? If word of this gets out it could cause trouble for Yumi-sama_, she worried.

"You and Yumi-sama were close. What with you always hanging around her and helping the Yamayurikai," Touko replied in an irritated tone. "Last week you stopped going to the Rose Mansion and Yumi-sama was certainly not her usual energetic self," Touko explained her reasoning. _Something must have happened. It just can't be coincidence that Yumi-sama appeared depressed and Kanako-san stops going to the Rose Mansion!_

"If…if there was anything going on," Kanako made to reply, stammering only slightly as she worried about what the petite girl knew or guessed, "and I'm not saying there is, it would be between Yumi-sama and myself. It wouldn't be any of your concern, Matsudaira-san."

"Yumi-sama is the Petite Sœur of the Rosa Chinensis who is my cousin. So anything that would affect her is my concern as it will most certainly affect Sachiko-sama as well!" Touko barked back quickly. _I also don't like to see Yumi-sama upset_, she confessed silently to herself even as she felt her cheeks warm slightly. _Not that I would ever let you know that_, Touko said within her head as she quickly looked away in an attempt to hide the blush upon her cheeks. "What did you do to Yumi-sama?"

_Was she just blushing?_ Kanako was certain she had seen the smaller girl's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. "So," Kanako opened with in an amused and yet thoughtful tone of voice, "Matsudaira-san has an interest in Yumi-sama?" Kanako sighed inwardly upon seeing the look upon the smaller girl's face and realizing that she had dodged the question of what she had done to Yumi-sama.

"What!" Touko squeaked loudly as her face quickly turning back to regard the taller girl with a look of utter shock and disbelief. _How…how could she think that? Yumi-sama is Sachiko-sama's Petite Sœur!_

Kanako eyes quickly noticed that the petite girl's cheeks had gone from pink to red. _So, Touko-san does have an interest in Yumi-sama._ "It doesn't matter," Kanako stated instead, deciding not to be nosy and meddle in her classmate's or Yumi's affairs. "Yumi-sama and I met today at lunch and came to an understanding. So you needn't worry about her," Kanako informed her classmate. "Not at least until the sports festival that is," she added with a small thoughtful grin.

"Why? What happens then?" Touko asked, curious despite herself.

"That is a matter between Yumi-sama and myself, Matsudaira-san," Kanako replied back smugly. "Of course if you really want to know you could always go and ask Yumi-sama herself." Seeing the other girl hesitate Kanako smiled. "No? Well if Yumi-sama wants to tell you then I am fine with you knowing. All you need to do is ask her. Now if you'll excuse me, Matsudaira-san, I need to hurry or I will be late for practice." Kanako bowed and then turned away and made to retrace her steps that had brought her there in the first place.

"Practice?" Touko asked, confused by the other girls words. "What are you practicing for?"

Kanako paused and turned slightly back towards Touko. "The Sports Festival of course. I want to make certain I do my best. Gokigenyou," Kanako said before continuing on her way.

Touko shook her head in disbelief at her own actions on that distant day in her past. Turning, the petite girl stepped out of the bathroom and crossed her room as she once again focused on the present. _I really was mean for calling Kanako out that day_, she told herself as she took a seat before the mirror. _I had no right to meddling in Kanako and Yumi-sama's affairs_. Lifting a brush from the table she slowly began to brush her damp hair as she stared into the mirror before her. _Why am I always so mean to those that I care the most for? I was mean to Onee-sama at first as well._ Not for the first time she had to wonder why she always pushed away those who wanted to get close to her. _Perhaps it is just safer_, she mused to herself as she methodically brushed her hair. _If I keep them away then I won't get hurt when they leave_. "Poor Kanako," she uttered aloud as she realized just how many times the tall girl had been pushed away. Touko's thoughts slipped back to another time when she had pushed the dark haired girl from her side.

"Why are you doing this?" Kanako inquired. "This doesn't make any sense, Touko!"

"What doesn't make sense?" Touko replied off-handedly to her classmate. "I told you long ago that I would be a Rose someday, didn't I?"

Kanako nodded, vaguely recalling the smaller girl stating something to that effect when they had first started high school. "…but this is against Yumi-sama!" Kanako exclaimed loudly. "I know you're a fan of hers. You may not want to admit it, Touko, but I know you better than that!"

"You're wrong," Touko replied with a shake of her head that set her trademark spiral curls to swaying. "This is against the Yamayurikai, not against Yumi-sama herself," Touko clarified. "The only way I can become a Rose is to win in the election so that's what I'm doing."

"Touko, you entering the election has the entire Yamayuri upset," Kanako tried to reason with her friend. "Most of the school thinks it is just you behaving like a spoiled brat!"

"Let them think whatever they want," Touko replied disdainfully. "Like I care what they think of me," she laughed to show how unconcerned she was by it all.

"What about the Yamayuri?" Kanako asked. "Do you not care what they think? What Yumi-sama thinks of you?"

_What Yumi-sama thinks?_ The words echoed in the small girl's head beating upon her self-control. _What Yumi-sama thinks of me? _ Touko could feel her mask start to slip. _Yumi-sama already knows the real me and pities me._ The thought of the older girl she admired so much taking pity upon her called to mind the events from Christmas Eve when Yumi had offered to take her as her Petite Sœur. _I never wanted to be her little sister that way! I don't want her charity!_ "Yumi-sama, like all the others, can think whatever she likes," snapped Touko as a pain stabbed through her heart_. I just need to make it through till the end of the school year and then I can transfer to a school where no one knows me or my past._

"Touko…," Kanako said as she reached out and laid a comforting hand upon the petite girls shoulder. "I don't know what happened-"

"No you don't!" Touko snapped and slapped the hand away from her shoulder. "You don't know anything and you certainly don't know me!" Touko's pain gave way to anger as she yelled at the taller girl. "Just leave me alone! I don't ever want to talk to you again!" The small brunette angrily pushed past her stunned classmate and ran around the side of the chapel.

Touko grimaced, as she set the hairbrush down upon the table top, recalling her rude behavior on that occasion. "Why did you ever put up with me, Kana-chan," she said aloud, using her favorite term of endearment for the overly tall girl who meant so much to her. "Just like Onee-sama, no matter how hard I pushed you away you wouldn't leave me alone." The third year high school student stood and crossed to her bed. Tugging the covers back, she climbed in. Reaching over to the night stand she turned on her alarm and then switched off the light before settling back into the pillows and drawing the covers up to her chin. "You were always there for me, Kana-chan, when I needed you the most."

47…48…49…if…_I'm all alone now_…50…51…52…_even Sachiko-sama must hate me now_…53…54…55. _All this time I had been wrong._ 56…57…58… _I hurt Yumi-sama. I'm certain she wants nothing to do with me now._ 59…60…61… _I've pushed away or driven off all my friends. I'm all alone now._ Touko remained squatted down with her eyes clenched shut and her arms wrapped around her knees even as she counted to one hundred. 62…63…64…

A gentle hand came to rest upon Touko's shoulder. "I wasn't certain if I should let you continue or interrupt you," offered a soft voice she knew all too well. "I just couldn't bear to see my friend in such pain any longer though," said the girl kneeling before the petite brunette.

Tear filled eyes opened at the sound of the voice before her. "Noriko?" Touko uttered in disbelief as the tears trickled down her cheeks. The small actress, emotionally raw and hurting within her heart collapsed upon her friends shoulder and allowed the pent up tears to flow unabashedly. Touko felt the dark haired girl's arms encircled her lending her comforting support when she needed it the most. A few seconds later another person wrapped their arms around her from behind and held her close so that she was sandwiched between the two of them. Not since she had been a small child and held to her mother's breast had she felt so safe and secure.

The three of them remained there for several long minutes and the Touko cried her eyes out. Noriko finally eased back, releasing her friend reluctantly. "I wish nothing more than to stay here however my aunt is waiting for me at the main gate," she said as she slipped a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped at Touko's face. "I'll leave her to you then," Noriko said looking over Touko's shoulder.

Touko felt the arms embracing her from behind tighten slightly. "I'll take good care of her."

Noriko smiled softly at her classmate and friend, "I know you will, Kanako. I'm counting on you," she added as she got to her feet. With a soft smile of reassurance to Touko she turned and walked back around the corner of the Rose Mansion and disappeared from view.

Touko watched Noriko walk away and for a moment she simply leaned back into Kanako's embrace, enjoying the sensation of being held. She had to admit to herself that it was a pleasant sensation, having the taller girl hold her as such. Kanako turned her head and rested her cheek against the top of Touko head. "Do you want to talk about it?" the dark haired girl asked softly.

The distraught brunette remained quiet for a long minute, sensing that the moment was being mutually enjoyed or at least hoping she was not being overly selfish in her desire not to move. Touko gently shifted her head to indicate that she wasn't up to talking about it presently. To talk about it was to have to face the choices she had made and the mistakes that had resulted along the way. Worse yet it was to admit that she had wronged a great many people. People, who had just wanted to care about her, help her and be her friend. "Why are you here?" Touko quietly asked.

Kanako shrugged slightly which only served to pull the smaller girl in closer to her. "I was walking with Noriko when we heard you and came to investigate." Kanako grinned slightly even though Touko couldn't see it she did hear it in the girl's next words. "Noriko would never forgive me if I just left you here like this. You really are a crybaby," she said.

Touko couldn't help but grin slightly at being called the very pet name she used for Noriko all the time. Just as quickly as the grin appeared it vanished as she asked, "No seriously, why are you still here with me after how mean I've been to you?"

Kanako chuckled as she lifted her cheek from atop Touko's head and looked out over the smaller girl. "Now that is a good question isn't it?"

"What?" Touko exclaimed in disbelief, not having expected that sort of answer.

"I guess that somewhere through our arguments I came to think of you as a friend," Kanako replied and she slipped her arms from around the petite girl and then stood in one smooth and fluid movement. Taking a step forward and around the other girl she pivoted and offered a hand to Touko to help her rise. "Then there is also the time you were there for me, Touko," she said recalling when the petite girl had found her crying behind the chapel and had comforted her, "When you found me behind the chapel. Since that time I have always wanted to be there for you if you ever needed me," Kanako confessed. "The Touko of that day was someone I really wanted to get to know," the taller girl said with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Arigato," was all Touko could think to say as she accepted the offered hand and was pulled to her feet. "Kanako…I'm sorry for…for everything," Touko offered meekly as she stared at the ground near her feet. "I have been anything but a friend."

"I'm sure I haven't been the easiest person to live with," Kanako offered as she loosely slipped her fingers through Touko's, entwining them together. "We've fought; we've argued and even been heated rivals. I think friends will do these things from time to time. So perhaps now is the time when we can be just friends and see how that goes?"

_After all that I have done to her…being condescending, arrogant and even assuming airs, she still wants to be my friend?_ "Kanako…I don't think I deserve ha-," Touko started to say but was cut off as the other girl placed a finger across her lips to silence her.

"Maybe not," Kanako said once Touko fell silent. "But I think _we_ do deserve it. Would it be so bad if we were friends, Touko?" she inquired softly as she removed her finger from the delicate pink lips it had been pressed against.

Touko could feel her eyes misting up even as she smiled hesitantly to the girl holding her hand. "I…think I would like that," she replied even as she felt a tear slip from the corner of her eye and trail its way down her cheek.

"Crybaby," Kanako chided gently with a shy smile as she reached out and caressed the petite girl's cheek, wiping away the tear with the back of her fingers. "Let's go get you cleaned up," Kanako said as she removed her hand from Touko's cheek as she turned and moved away. Touko, stunned by the warmth of the touch upon her person remained rooted in place for a moment. Upon feeling the other girl's fingers begin to slip from hers she quickly stepped forward and firmly grasped the hand in hers, fearful of letting it go.

As sleep claimed the petite Rosa Chinensis that night within the Matsudaira house, a soft affectionate smile played dreamily across her lips as her mind languished in past memories. In a voice that was little more than a weak whisper slipping past parted lips, her words nonetheless managed to carry the weight of a young woman's heart, "I really like you, Kana-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

…and to think at one point there wasn't going to be a _Living The Dream_, and now we're already at chapter 20 of this story. It just goes to show that you never really know what the Muse will do once she it let free. Honestly, at this point I don't know as yet how long this story will be so I would like to say Thank You to everyone who has stuck with me through everything. I hope the tale will go on for some time to come as I really enjoy writing for all the characters here.

The posting of this chapter also marks the point where I've now stepped across the 500,000 words published on here. Not a huge roadmark but one I thought I would toss out there regardless. It is very fitting for this to happen in the sequel of the story which started me on here a little over a year ago, _Chasing The Dream_. Hopefully at this time next year I'll be able to hit the 1 Million word mark. Many thanks to all the readers, reviewers, followers and those that have favored my stories or me as an author. You could never know just how must all your support means to me and how it continues to motivate me to spin new tales for your reading pleasure. Thank you all so very much!

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(102512 - 8446)


	21. Simply Sei

**Chapter 21 – Simply Sei**

Sei rolled from her side to lie upon her back, gazing up at the darkened ceiling of the room. The Gigantea sisters had chatted for a while longer before eventually deciding to call it a night. After bathing separately, Shimako had insisted that Sei sleep in her bed, saying that she would use the bed that had belonged to Noriko. Not wishing to distress the younger girl further Sei had accepted the offer and even now tossed and turned in Shimako's bedroom. _This must be why Noriko called me and asked if I could come and see to Shimako_, Sei mused as she lay there unable to sleep. The third year university student couldn't help but see the irony in the current circumstance. _Their situation so resembles what I experienced with…Shiori_, just the thought of the girl's name made her heart ache. Sei couldn't help but feel like the least qualified person to help her two younger sisters. _No matter how hard I try and run, will you always be there waiting for me, Shiori?_

_Shiori_. An image appeared to dance before the prone woman's eyes of a girl with waist length dark hair and eyes that were so innocent you couldn't help but want to become lost within them. _She would look different now_, Sei thought as she regarded the image of her first love. The memory of the now missing girl was that of a shy smiling first year high school student still attired in her Lillian dark uniform. It had been nearly five years since last she had seen the first year student and her first love, Kubo Shiori. _Five years and it still hurts this much?_ Unconsciously Sei raised a hand and laid it over her heart which ached for the girl she first fell in love with. _I had no direction in my life at the time and I didn't even know what I wanted to do with my life. I did however know the moment I laid eyes on her that I wanted to know her better, much better._ Sei, laying in the bed of her little sister, smirked in the darkness of the room. _I always scoffed at the whole 'love at first sight' notion that other girls dreamed about. I never believed it was possible till I met her. One word, one glance in those eyes and I lost my heart before I even knew it. I guess it's true what they say, you never do forget your first love._

One of the largest problems with being sixteen was that you didn't know anything about love. The second largest problem was that everyone you felt comfortable talking to about it, in most cases your closest friends, were also sixteen and just as clueless about the subject. Love was an intangible item that girls tried to obtain with a near religious fever. Every one of them certain that their love was the greatest and that it would last the remainder of their lifetimes. It was normal to dream of love at that age. _Not me. I wanted nothing to do with being like other girls._ Sei's smirk turned into a grin. _When love hit me it not only hit me hard but it knocked me on my ass as well._ Thinking back to how she had been ready to give up everything for the sake of her love, Shiori, all she could do was shake her head in disbelief. _I was ready to force her to give up everything as well for what I felt._ _I was such a fool…a selfish self-absorbed fool._ Sei couldn't help but wonder, not for the first time, if she had taken their relationship slower, been more patient with her feelings for the younger girl and allowed Shiori to do the same, if things might have turned out differently. _In the end she turned to her love of the Church, leaving me behind upon that train platform…I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye._ The grin on Sei's face slowly slipped away as she felt guilt just as she always did when recalling Shiori and their time together. The third year university student firmly believed it had all been her fault and that her actions had frightened the younger girl away, directly into the arms of someone Sei herself could never hope to compete against, the Sisterhood. _I wonder how long I would have remained sitting there if Onee-sama and Youko hadn't come and brought me home_? _I truly am sorry Shiori_, Sei offered silently for the countless time over the last five years. Her hope was that one day she would have the opportunity to tell the other girl face to face just how truly sorry she was.

_Youko, who always feels the need to meddle in her friends' affairs. _ Sei felt the now familiar warmth in her heart whenever she thought of her dearest friend. _Meddling is perhaps her best trait_, Sei mused as the corners of her mouth twitched upwards slightly. _Youko, who bore the brunt of my anger and my pain as my heart was broken and slowly started to mend._ The then Rosa Chinensis en Bouton had stayed by her friend's side, always pushing her to be more than she was. Never letting her just _be, _as that was never good enough for the dark-haired woman where her friend was concerned. Sei recalled, with a cringe, the yelling and the screaming she had thrown in Youko's face time and time again. _It's still a mystery how you ever managed to put up with me. It would have been so easy to have thrown myself into your arms and just cried till no more tears would come. _ Sei, thinking back to that time, still couldn't understand just why she hadn't done just that. _Perhaps I wanted something more for Youko…for me. Maybe subconsciously I knew even then that I didn't want her to be just a rebound, a substitute to me for Shiori._ Though at the time it made no sense, she had none the less kept the budding red rose at arm's length, even though she was aware of the feelings Youko harbored for her. Feelings she herself came to reciprocate over time as her heart slowly healed. _If I could only have found the strength to step past the fear of being hurt and telling her just what she meant to me._

Sei couldn't help but find humor in the fact that the first two loves in her live had turned out in the manner in which they had. _I drove the first one off because I am overzealous in my love for her. The second one I keep away so that she doesn't get hurt. _ Sei, in her heart, couldn't help but admit it was also so that she herself didn't get hurt again as well. Shiori had left many scars, some which ran far deeper than even her closest friends realized. Sei didn't have to tell herself to know that just like Shiori, though for different reasons, Youko would always remain a _What If? _A possibility that would never be realized or ever fully explored. For now the former Rosa Gigantea was content with that as she valued the other's friendship far too much to risk jeopardizing it over a '_what if'_.

_Is it any wonder, given my track record, when it came to Shimako I was so hands off?_ Looking back it was easy to see that the younger girl was looking for something or someone. Sei quickly realized that if left to her own Shimako would perhaps find someone. With the harsh realities of Shiori still stinging in her own heart Sei felt a near overwhelming desire to protect the first year student. _I don't want her to have to experience what I did._ This, more than anything, had led her to seek Shimako out and speak with her. _I was a fool_, Sei admitted to herself as she recalled how she happened to inquire about Shimako in passing to Youko. _I should have known that Youko would catch that interest and meddle. It's not like she could help herself after all. I don't think I've ever been as mad as I was that day_, she thought while recalling the ensuing argument which took place within the meeting room after the others had left the Rose Mansion.

_The last thing I had wanted for Shimako was for her to be dragged into the world of the Yamayurikai._ As the days and weeks had passed though Sei had found herself more accepting of the new first year student who was assisting them. _I suddenly had a reason to attend meetings and to be involved in the Yamayurikai._ Even though she didn't make it obvious, Sei discreetly went out of her way to ensure that Shimako was not over working herself. Looking back Sei suddenly realized that her attention had shifted focus at that time from her past with Shiori to the present with Shimako and the other council members. _Hmmm_, she mused as a thought suddenly blossomed in her mind, _I wonder if that was Youko's intention all along?_ Sei realized it would be just like her classmate to do something like that for Sei's own welfare as well as Shimako's. "Meddler." Sei whispered aloud affectionately as her heart warmed for her former classmate and dearest friend. _I definitely owe you one, Youko, and a big one at that._

When the time came and Sachiko had asked Shimako to become her Petite Sœur, the White Rose en Bouton knew that she could no longer sit idly by. She had slipped into the comfortableness of a daily routine. _I thought I could have the best of both worlds. I was by Shimako every day and yet I had no real responsibility for her._ Sei recalled when she had first heard of Sachiko's intent to join in sœurship with Shimako. _I was fearful. Not that Sachiko would do anything to harm Shimako. Sachiko could be cold and aloof at times and even down right snotty if the mood took her but she was never cruel or hurtful. I was afraid that I would lose Shimako._ The very real possibility that another may come between her and the quiet and often reserved first year student sent a shiver of fear down the older girl's spine. _I knew that Sachiko wasn't what Shimako needed and was looking for._ _Not that I was either_, she thought with a soft mental chuckle. _I was also jealous_, she admitted though at the time she hadn't been aware of just how deep her feelings were for the younger girl. _Being jealous made me possessive as well as protective. Making Shimako my Petite Sœur was the only way I could keep her closer to me and watch over her till she found the one she truly needed. _ Sei sighed softly in the darkened room. _Noriko was the one she was waiting for._

Sei rolled over onto her side and hugged a pillow to her chest as she thought about her current situation. _Katou Kei_, she thought, allowing the name to roll about within the space of her mind. The two had first met when the other girl's name had been called and Sei, not really paying close attention, had thought it was her name called. The incident, at least for Sei, was quickly forgotten in the day to day grind of life at university. Still, every now and then Sei would see the other girl and wonder where she knew her from. It wasn't till that rainy day with Yumi that all the pieces fell into place. _Something I'll have to thank Yumi-chan for properly_, Sei mentally told herself, filing away to later see to.

The following day Kei had approached Sei at school and inquired after Yumi. Sei, who was about to have lunch invited the woman to join her. The two had sat and talked through lunch and for a considerable time thereafter. Thinking back, the girl with western features recalled that she had done most of the talking back then. _I can't believe she sat there and listened to my stories about high school_, Sei mused. Kei, though attending Lillian Woman's University, had not attended Lillian prior but had rather graduated high school from a co-ed public school.

Spending lunch together soon became a usual affair. Sei started walking home with the rather quiet and unimposing woman, quite content to carry the brunt of the conversation herself. She herself wasn't certain why she started doing so but as Kei didn't seem to mind or at the least didn't voice any objections she genuinely enjoyed the walks each day. Sometimes Yumi would come and join them at Kei's house for a while before going to spend time with the landlady, Ikegami Yumiko, with whom she had struck up a surprising friendship. Kei had remarked on more than one occasion how odd it was as the landlady didn't usually socialize with anyone but since meeting Yumi the elderly lady was far more friendly and open. Kei was always polite, though quiet and reserved, often smiling softly as Sei teased Yumi about Sachiko or some other details such as a stolen kisses or kisses still owed her from the younger girl. Yumi, in her third year of high school stopped coming over to visit claiming that the added class work as well as her responsibilities with the Yamayurikai left her no free time. Sei, always perceptive of the younger girl, knew something was wrong however there was little she could do without knowing the details. Though Sei suspected the issue was between Sachiko and Yumi as neither were disclosing facts to her about whatever the issue was, there was little she could do.

Sei soon fell into the routine of walking home with Kei and then remaining there to do her homework for the day. It was on a particularly warm autumn day that the two of them had been walking along the path to Kei small place and Sei, as usually had been carrying the conversation all by herself. "…and so we had Sachiko take the dress off and Yumi put it out. As we had suspected it was far too loose in the bust line for her to use it properly without showing far more service than intended," Sei recalled saying with a chuckle as she recanted the ordeal to the other woman who walked right in front of her. Kei had suddenly stopped in her tracks before her front door and turn to look at Sei with the most peculiar look upon her face. "What?" Sei had started to ask only to be silenced as Kei leaned over and kissed her upon the lips. The sudden unexpected kiss had left the former Rosa Gigantea speechless.

Kei, after releasing the captured lips turned and unlocked her front door before stepping inside. Glancing back to the stunned woman over the rim of her glasses she eyed Sei who remained frozen in place. "Coming?" she inquired.

Sei licked her lips once as she regarded the other woman with a slightly dazed expression. "Maybe," she managed to mumble almost incoherently. Kei merely grinned and turned back to continue into the residence to prepare tea for the two of them. It was still a few moments longer before Sei could manage to follow Kei into the house.

_Damn if that didn't surprise the hell out of me back then_, Sei recalled as she rolled over onto her other side. Latter Kei had apologized and offered, in way of excuse, that she had a migraine and really just wanted some peace and quiet and couldn't figure out a better way to shut Sei up. Sei recalled smirking her most flirtatious smile and replying, _"Feel free to shut me up like that any time."_ Her smile and words had only garnished her a long suffering stare above the rim of the other girl's glasses before Kei had turned back to the tea she was preparing. Sei smiled warmly recalling that time as well as remembering the other woman's voice on the phone when she had called her earlier that evening to let her know she would be staying at Shimako's.

"Hey it's me," Sei had opened with upon hearing the call connect on the other end.

"I would hope so or someone has stolen your phone and does a fair impression of your voice," Kei replied with in an even tone.

Sei had chuckled softly. "Like anyone could replace me," she declared.

There was a long moment of silence before the other girl replied with, "If you say so. How's Shimako?" Kei asked cutting off whatever retort Sei was about to make.

"Not well," Sei confided. "I don't know if I can help her this time either," she continued in a worried tone.

"Just be there for her, Sei-san," Kei said. "Sometime just having someone with you is enough to keep a person from feeling all alone."

"Voice of experience?" Sei asked mustering a little humor to hide her own uncertainty.

"Sure," was the quick reply. "Why do you think I keep you around?" Kei deadpanned back.

Sei paused searching for a comeback and realized she didn't have one. It seemed more and more this was the case where the usually quiet and reserved woman was concerned. Rather than admit defeat, a tactical switch of subjects was called for she determined. "I think I'm going to stay here tonight so don't wait up for me."

"Good. I would hate to leave Shimako alone if she is hurting," Kei replied, sympathetic to the afore mentioned girl.

"She is," Sei stated in a serious tone. "I don't see a happy ending for this right now; at least not as things currently stand."

"Sometimes there just isn't one," Kei affirmed from the other end of the call. "All you can do is be there for her."

"I know," Sei replied in a resigned tone that clearly stated, even if not is words, the fact that she didn't like that fact. "I'll call you in the morning. We still have Yumi-chan's party tomorrow."

"Why don't you bring Shimako here with you in the morning and then the three of us can go together," Kei offered.

"That will give me a chance to shower and change as well so that works for me," Sei replied after a moment of thought. "Alright we'll see you in the morning. Night."

Sei tossed and turned once more as she ran through the phone call once again that had taken place earlier that evening while Shimako had been taking a bath before they had gone to bed. _By asking me to come there she's making certain Shimako isn't left alone_, Sei thought with a soft smile. _Kei…you really are more than I deserve._

Sitting up in bed Sei listened intently for a long moment, having caught a sound now for the past several minutes. _Oh my Shimako_, she thought as her heart went out to the girl down the hall even as she grabbed a blanket and a pillow and scooted from the bed. On quiet feet she left the bedroom and following the soft sound of crying made her way to the bedroom at the end of the hall. Pushing the partially closed door open further she stepped into the room and crossed to the bed. Slipping onto the edge of the bed and then under the covers she gathered the weeping girl in her arms allowing Shimako to burrow into her chest as she slipped her arms around her. "Shhhh. It's alright. I'm right here," Sei told the younger girl softly in a soothing tone, even as her own stomach tied itself in knots of worry and concern for the beautiful woman in her arms. "I've got you. You're not alone. I'll always love you, Shimako. I'll always be here for you." It was some time before the weeping girl cried herself to sleep and longer still before the distraught older woman, feeling totally inadequate for the current situation, finally drifted off into a restless slumber with her arms wrapped protectively around her little sister.

**-oOo-**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ The beating of Sachiko's heart beneath her ear was reassuring and comforting to Yumi as she lay in bed with her head resting against the older girl who still slumbered. Arms like white porcelain and as soft as cotton were draped around her protectively and possessively. The twain lay on their sides facing one another with the younger brunette's head cradled lovingly against the raven-haired woman's bosom. _This is my favorite way to wake up_, Yumi thought to herself, as a delicious grin graced her soft pink lips. As Yumi thought about it, the two of them always seemed to awake in each other's arms. _It's like we find each other in our sleep, drawn towards one another like metal to a magnet._ Where that thought at one time would have caused her to panic and blush deeply now it warmed her heart and threatened to steal her breath away. _It's all like a dream…a delicious and wonderful dream._ Since becoming reacquainted with each other they had awoken this way each morning. More often than not it was Sachiko protectively holding her most treasured person to her breasts and Yumi who lay snuggled into her Onee-sama's embrace.

Yumi moved her arm slipping her hand over the older girl's hip and around to the small of her back where she tenderly caressed the bare skin found upon slipping beneath the sleeping girls shirt. "Mmmm that's nice," Sachiko breathed in an earthy sultriness as she stirred still upon the edges of sleep.

Yumi smiled at the soft purr of the older woman's voice as it vibrated in her ear where it rested directly over the heart of the woman she loved. The slender girl allowed her hand to wander across the smooth soft silky back, relishing the warmth beneath her fingertips and palm. Slender fingertip trailed along the older girl's side in the barest whisper of a caress. _I guess she's not ticklish_, Yumi couldn't help but conclude, disappointed. _It's morning and I'm lying in bed holding the woman I love_, the former Rosa Chinensis suddenly realized as her hand stopped its movement and flattened against Sachiko's back possessively. Yumi chided herself, _…and here I am thinking about tickling her. What I should be thinking about is_, Yumi quickly cut her train of thought off as she suddenly felt her face heat into a serious blush even as she licked her lips as images of kissing Sachiko's bare back arose unbidden in her mind.

"I told you I wasn't ticklish," Sachiko said with a sleepy smirk, knowing full well what Yumi had been doing with that last pass of her hand. "You'll just have to find some other way to claim your retribution," she chuckled softly. "Then again, you're more than welcome to continue your exploration if it pleases you, Yumi," Sachiko said suggestively as she slid one silky smooth leg up along the younger girl's provocatively. Rather than feeling another soft caress as she had thought she might, instead Yumi's hand splayed across the middle of her back and drew her in tighter. "Yumi?" Sachiko inquired even as her own arms, perhaps in response to the younger girl's actions, tightened their hold upon the brunette in her embrace. Several long moments passed with no response from the brunette within her arms. Hearing a soft sniffle she shifted slightly in an attempt to see Yumi's face. The movement of her body caused the t-shirt she was wearing to shift as well. She only then felt the dampness upon the front of her shirt. Once again Sachiko attempted to lean back to see Yumi's face but was stopped as Yumi's hand upon her back pressed tighter against her, holding her in place.

"Gomen," Yumi final said just before she sniffled once more and nuzzled her face against the older woman's bosom. "I'm just being silly, Sachiko," the crying brunette confessed.

Sachiko, still sleepy and confused by Yumi's tears, tried to think of what could be upsetting the girl. They had concluded the tea ceremony yesterday and had been driven home within the same car that had brought them to the Ogasawara mansion earlier that morning. The two of them had remained next door and had enjoyed tea with Yumi's mother for a while as they sat, just enjoying the company of one another. After returning to Yumi's house they had taken a bath before calling it a night as the following day was to be extremely busy. The Yamayurikai, past and present, were coming to visit and it had been some time since the last gathering of everyone. Sachiko herself was more than a little apprehensive of seeing everyone. Since the wedding she had cut herself off from the others, mostly to spare Yumi but, if she had to be honest with herself, to also hide away from what she had done. _Did I do something to upset her?_ Several long moments passed as she held Yumi tenderly while the crying girl attempted to regain control her emotional equilibrium once again. "Maybe if you told me what you think you're being silly about?" Sachiko offered.

Yumi just shook her head and managed to wiggle her free arm under the older woman's side to clasp round Sachiko's body and cling to her Onee-sama. "You'll just tell me to stop being silly, Onee-sama," Yumi replied, her voice slightly muffled by the older woman's shirt, sounded far younger than her current eighteen years of age.

"I promise I won't," Sachiko replied without hesitation as her arms tightened around Yumi and her head tilted forward so that she could kiss the crown of the head nuzzled into her chest.

Several minutes passed with the two women simply holding each other. "Sometimes," Yumi opened with once she had gathered sufficient courage to speak. "Sometimes I'm afraid….th…that I'll suddenly wake up and discover that this has all been a dream. Just now I had a silly thought that you were just going to vanish from my arms. That no matter what, I wouldn't be able to hold onto you!" As Yumi spoke her arms grew tighter as if even now, merely mentioning her fears might cause the raven-haired woman to vanish.

Yumi waited for the older girl to admonish her for thinking such terrible things however rather than the words she braced herself to hear she instead felt the gentle touch of her love's hand as it caressed her hair. "It's all too good to be true," Sachiko replied in an understandingly soft and thoughtful voice. "It has to be a dream," the sapphire eyed woman continued with. "How could it be possible to be this happy just from waking up in someone else's arms?" Yumi's head moved away as the younger girl shifted so that she could look up towards the older woman. "The first morning I awake and you were laying there in bed next to me I thought that my life couldn't possibly get any better than it was at that moment." Slender delicate fingers reached up and gently caressed the tears from Yumi's cheeks. "I said I hoped I hadn't kept you waiting and you told me it was worth the wait." Both women smile at the memory of just a few days ago. "I thought surely there could be nothing better than that however I was wrong as we spent the day together and awoke the next morning in each other's arms." Sachiko could feel her own eyes begin to mist up and shimmer. "I spend each day thinking it can't possibly get any better…that I can't possibly love you any more and yet each day you always do something to show me just what a fool I am to think that way. Every day is a new chance to love you all over again, my Yumi." Leaning forward Sachiko's lips found Yumi's which were rising to meet hers and the two shared a soft and tender kiss. "If this is a dream," Sachiko whispered as she leaned her forehead against Yumi's, "I pray I'll never awaken from it!"

"I…I don't think a dream could ever make me as happy as being here and in love with you makes me, Sachiko," Yumi replied with a slight stammer as she fought back tears of happiness. "No dream can ever compare to the reality of your arms around me or these soft perfect lips," she continued with as she slowly slide one finger along the curve of the older woman's luscious lips, "pressed against mine. The sound of your voice within my ears is sweeter than any bird's song as it greets the sun rise. How could any dream even come close to comparing with the reality that is Ogasawara Sachiko or the love that is within my heart for you?"

"Silly girl," Sachiko teased as a tear slipped down her cheek to disappear into the fabric of the pillow. "Making me cry first thing in the morning." Tilting her head slightly Sachiko kissed the tip of Yumi's nose even as the young brunette smiled at the older girl's words. Sachiko opened her mouth to say something else however a sudden knocking at the front door halted whatever she had to say. Sachiko's lips creased in irritation at the interruption. "I'll see who it is," she said even as she slipped from the bed and pulled on her robe. "Why don't you take a nice long bath while I prepare some tea and breakfast," the heiress offered as she walked to the bedroom door and paused to look back at the girl sitting up in the bed. "Yumi-"

"I know," Yumi replied before Sachiko could say anything else. "I love you too," she said with her heart in her warm brown eyes.

Sachiko's breath caught in her throat for a moment before she managed to push out past the lump in her throat, "In more ways than I can convey with words alone." A sudden pounding at the front door brought an end to the mood and caused the standing girl to roll her eyes in frustration. Turning from the beautiful view of the woman on the bed she walked across the room towards the front door. "This had better be so very important!" she growled in a dangerous tone only to hear Yumi giggle from the other room having heard her. The sweet sound of her Love's laughter did much to sooth her temper as she opened the front door and peered out.

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko-sama," the amused and smiling face of Yumi's Petite Sœur greeted the raven-haired woman with. "If you're awake then is it safe to assume that Onee-sama is as well?"

"Touko-chan? What are you doing here?" Sachiko enquired as she opened the door further.

"Touko-chan?" Yumi's voice called from the bedroom. "Is Touko-chan here?" the brunette asked as she wheeled herself into the living room in time to see Sachiko step to one side to allow the petite actress to enter their house.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Touko offered politely before smiling lovingly at Yumi. "Gokigenyou, Onee-sama," the reigning Rosa Chinensis offered her Grande Sœur. "I hope I didn't wake you?"

"N…no, we were awake," Yumi stammered as she felt her cheeks blush and she suddenly had trouble meeting the younger girl's eyes.

Touko regarded the wheelchair bound girl for a moment. "I see," she said with a straight face even though her own cheeks took on a slightly rosy hue. "Sayako Oba-sama sent me to invite the both of you to breakfast."

"Mother?" Sachiko asked in a disbelieving tone.

Touko simply nodded as she turned to regard her cousin. "I was awoken this morning by a phone call, at an hour that no civilized person should be forced to endure on a Sunday, from Auntie with a list of items to purchase and bring over," Touko informed the two women. "It was impressed upon me by your mother," Touko continued with casting a suffering glance at Sachiko before turning her gaze towards Yumi, "with resounding support from your mother in the background, that dawdling would be frowned upon." Touko sighed heavily, her shoulders rising and falling in accompaniment of the sound. "That was nearly two hours ago," she whined plaintively as she looked to her Onee-sama with a pitifully pleading look, her lower lip sticking out in a very childish pout.

Yumi glanced at the clock in the kitchen and noted it was still a little before seven in the morning. "You poor dear," she said to her Petite Sœur as she raised her arms and opened them wide inviting the petite girl over. Touko quickly crossed the distance between them and climbed into her Onee-sama's lap, laying her head on Yumi's shoulder even as the brunette wrapped her arms around her protectively.

Sachiko couldn't help but grin as she watched Yumi mother her younger cousin. After closing and locking the front door the sapphire eyed woman crossed the room to the two of them and leaned down placing a kiss on Yumi's cheek. "I'll bathe first," she offered. "Why don't you see if you can coax her into bed and let her nap while we get ready?" Yumi looked up with a thankful smile but then tilted her head back, demanding more than just a peck on her cheek. Sachiko, more than willing to indulge the love of her life leaned down and captured the younger girl's puckered lips with her own.

"Get a room," Touko's voice spoke from where her face was nuzzled against Yumi's neck. Sachiko chuckled and continued on into the bathroom as Yumi wheeled herself and her sleepy passenger back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well, it looks like it is nearly time for the Rose reunion at Yumi's house. I think the next chapter will gather everyone together. As I am certain you know, when they all get together there is just no telling what will happen. Even I don't know and the Muse is biting her tongue apparently. Frankly I'm amazed she hasn't bitten it off as yet.

Work is insanely busy still. Don't they know the holidays are coming? Then again, perhaps that's why it's so busy. I will get another chapter out as soon as I can (read that as the Muse allows) but I have to get one or two more out for Fumetsu first…I think (glances at Muse and arches a brow but gets no indication from her)….life _IS_ a mystery. Apparently as is the update schedule. I hope to have 1-2 more chapters out before the end of the year. Still a long ways to go story wise. Hope you enjoyed this offering.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.


	22. Second Chances

**Chapter 22 – Second Chances**

Miki sighed softly, hearing the front entryway close behind Touko-chan who left to step next door to see Yumi, her Onee-sama, as well as her cousin Sachiko. "She's such a sweet child," Miki said softly. The current Rosa Chinensis, even with all the responsibilities she currently possessed never failed to find the time to call or stop by to see how her Onee-sama was doing. "I don't think Yumi-chan could have found a more dedicated and loving Petite Sœur. She really is just perfect."

Sayako could only nod in agreement to the other woman's words. "I'm certain Yumi-chan has a part to play in that, however I will be sure to let the Matsudaira's know of your feelings," she told Yumi's mother in all seriousness. "They've done a wonderful job of raising her. To think that she nearly perished as an infant too. Such a sad occurrence," Sayako tsked in displeasure at the thought.

"Really?" Miki enquired in surprise, turning to regard the woman next to her who was busy dicing vegetables. "Is that so? Yumi-chan never mentioned that before."

Sayako nodded as she continued to cut the carrots into the desired size pieces. "It was a terrible accident in which Touko's biological parents didn't survive sadly. The poor child was still an infant so she has no recollection of the event. She was destined to be given over into the keeping of an orphanage when the Matsudaira's stepped in and adopted her," Sayako informed the younger woman who listened intently even as she continued to prepare the food for the party scheduled for later that day.

_The poor dear_, Miki thought to herself as she returned to peeling the potatoes. _To have such a harsh beginning to one's life and yet still manage to become such a wonderful child._ Miki could do little more than shake her head at the wonder of it all. As she finished one potato and took up the next, a sudden nagging thought struck her. _Where have I heard that name before_, she pondered. _Matsudaira. Matsudaira_, she thought to herself once again, allowing the name to roll around the inside of her mind. "Wait, you said Matsudaira, correct?" she asked of Sayako, the knife in her hand pausing as her head pivoted to regard the woman next to her.

"That is correct," Sayako replied pausing to regard Yumi's mother due to the strange tone she heard in the younger woman's voice. "Do you know them?"

Miki shook her head as she struggled to remember something important. "No, I do not believe we have ever met," she replied as suddenly the pieces fell into place. "The accident you spoke of, was it on a rural road, not too distant from a hospital?"

Sayako thought for a long moment before slowly nodding her head. "Yes. Now that I think about it, it took place not far from the very hospital that Touko-chan's grandfather runs."

"Amazing," Miki breathed. "The world really is smaller than we think," she said cryptically pausing to explain only when she noticed the confused look upon Sayako's features. "In high school, my closest friend was an energetic girl named Yamamoto Yasumi. Yasumi-san and I did everything together when we attended Lillian. After high school, she went to college and we saw less of each other. I learned that she had married and shortly thereafter was expecting a child. After the child was born though she and her husband passed away in a car accident. Yasumi-san had no other living family other than her elder grandmother, who was in no condition to raise a child. I learned later that a family by the name of Matsudaira had adopted the baby as their own."

It was Sayako's turn to shake her head and be amazed at what she heard. "It would almost seem as if we are all tied together in some fashion or another," she uttered in mild astonishment before returning to dicing the carrots once again. Several long moments passed without either woman speaking, each lost in their own thoughts about life and the unexpected events that could tie people together in such a manner. "So," Sayako spoke eventually, breaking the comfortable silence, "You attended Lillian?" she enquired in what she hoped was in an offhanded manner one uses when making idle conversation.

"Y…yes," Miki stammered in way of reply as she felt her heart rate increase slightly. _She can't possibly remember me._ "It was some time ago," Miki quickly added as she reached for the next potato. _I was no more than a bothersome underclassman at the time after all. I couldn't possibly expect her to remember everyone that approached her and asked for her autograph._

"I went there as well," Sayako said conversationally. _I'm certain she doesn't recall me. We only spoke those few times after all._ "Did you enjoy your time there?" _After rejecting her request for me to be her Onee-sama I'm sure she placed me out of her mind. It was far too long ago to hope she would remember me. What am I thinking_, she chided herself.

Miki chanced a nervous glance sideways at the elder woman before she replied. "At the time I thought it such a bother, attending classes," she hesitantly confided. "It wasn't till I was out of school that I realized just how much I actually missed it," Miki stated wistfully as she recalled that time in her life. "So many friends I have since lost track of over the years. It seems like so long ago," Miki said dolefully.

Sayako chuckled softly. "I know what you mean. When I was at Lillian all I wanted was to be free of the place and then once I was I just wanted to go back. Life was so much simpler there," she added. Sayako scooped up the diced carrots and placed them in a bowl before turning back and reaching for one of the peeled potatoes and began cutting it into bite size chunks. "Did you have an Onee-sama while you were there?" Sayako asked, "Maybe a Petite Sœur? I suspect you'd have made a wonderful Onee-sama yourself."

Miki felt her heart begin to race even quicker in her chest upon hearing the other woman's question. _She's just making idle conversation_, she assured herself, forcing her hands to move once more and continue peeling the potato in her grasp. _It would only be normal to ask that sort of question of someone who attended Lillian._ "No," Miki replied without elaborating upon her answer. "No Onee-sama or Petite Sœur for me."

"Really?" Sayako replied in an astonished tone of voice as she continued to work. "I would be surprised if someone wouldn't have wanted you as their Petite Sœur," Sayako stated, keeping her voice calm which wasn't easy with her pulse racing as it was. "If you were anything then as you are now I would think you would have had a line of upperclassmen wanting to make you their own."

Miki smiled slightly as her hands continued to perform their task as she replied. "It wasn't because I wasn't asked," she imparted. "I just didn't accept any of their offers."

"Why not? If you don't mind me asking?" Sayako requested, curious of the woman's answer. Sayako was truly finding it hard to understand why someone as obviously caring as Miki was wouldn't have been in a sœurship. _You only need to look to Yumi-chan to envision what she must have been like at Yumi's age while at Lillian_, she reasoned to herself.

Miki's cheeks blushed slightly. _She doesn't remember me from then_, she told herself feeling both relieved as well as disappointed by the fact. _Even if she did remember me it wouldn't change anything now._ "None that offered struck me as the correct one." Miki licked her lips nervously. _We're both grown women now with families and other responsibilities._ "I guess I was just waiting for the right one," she explained. "How about yourself?" Miki quickly asked, before Sayako could enquire about something further, in an attempt to shift the focus off of herself.

Sayako nodded in understanding, realizing the changing of the subject back to her was a clear indication that it was a painful matter the other woman didn't wish to speak of further. "I had both an Onee-sama as well as a Petite Sœur," she replied with while maintaining a conversational tone. "Though in my second year during summer break my Petite Sœur's father was transferred far away and she had to withdraw from Lillian."

"Eh!" Miki exclaimed looking towards Sayako, surprised by the older woman's words. "What did you do?" While she herself had never had a little sister she could none the less sympathize with Sayako and how it must have felt to have someone that close to you forced to move away and out of your life, especially at such a young age.

Sayako turned and smiled gently towards Yumi's mother. "What _could_ I do?" she replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "It was very emotional for the both of us when she had to return my rosary to me. She said she couldn't keep it as she felt there was someone still out there who needed it more than she did." Sayako turned back with a slight shake of her head to indicate she wasn't certain what her former Petite Sœur had meant at the time. Reaching over she slid the next potato over to be cut even as Miki returned to peeling the one held motionless in her own hand.

"I'm sorry. That must have been very difficult," Miki said sympathetically. Several more minutes passed in silence as they worked side by side. "So did you…take another Petite Sœur?" Miki finally summoned up enough courage to ask.

"I thought of doing so," Sayako admitted, "however the girl who had caught my attention at the time didn't share my desire." Glancing to the side Sayako saw Miki's confused look and so continued to explain. "I overheard her discussing with a friend how she didn't have time for an Onee-sama. So in the end I didn't ask her to become my Petite Sœur," Sayako continued with a slight smile upon her lips, "If I couldn't have the one I felt I needed to be with then I didn't want anyone else as it wouldn't have been fair to them. They would no doubt give me all of their attention, and rightfully so as their Onee-sama," she continued with only to pause as she rested her hands upon the countertop for a moment. "Yet no matter how much I may have wanted to or even thought I could, there would have always been a part of me that still wanted the little sister before me to be this other girl." Sayako sighed heavily before taking up the knife once more and returning to the task at hand. "So in the end it was probably better for everyone concerned that I didn't take a new Sœur."

_Could she possibly be referring to me?_ Miki tried to think back to that time and vaguely recalled having a conversation with Yasumi-san about not having an Onee-sama however she couldn't now, nearly twenty year later, recall exactly what she had said back then. While she could remember something to that nature, she didn't recall Sa-ko-sama being anywhere near them at the time. _Did I actually say that I didn't have the time for an Onee-sama? Did she over hear me talking to Yasumi-chan_? _Could she really have been my Onee-sama all this time_, Miki wondered, feeling a stab of regret deep within her chest. "Maybe…what she said wasn't true," Miki offered hesitantly. "The girl you overheard talking to her friend I mean," she clarified. "Maybe she was just scared to admit to her friend that she couldn't be with the Onee-sama she really wanted to be with," Miki continued on, her voice quivering slightly in her nervousness. "Maybe she had been rejected previously and felt hurt? If her friend had an Onee-sama then I can see why it might be a sensitive matter for the girl to constantly speak of."

Sayako looked thoughtful for a long moment. "I wonder…" her words trailed off as she recalled the underclassman asking her to take her as her Petite Sœur and replying regrettably that she already had one. _If she never knew that my Petite Sœur moved away then she couldn't have realized that I wanted her as my little sister_, she reasoned. "I wonder if I had the courage to ask her at that time if she would have accepted me back then?" Sayako pondered aloud, pausing to look toward the other woman as she did so.

Miki swallowed heavily as she set her knife and partially peeled potato down before turning to regard the elder Ogasawara next to her. Their gazes meet and for a long moment neither woman spoke as they tried to read what was in each other's eyes. "I…I'm certain she would have accepted," Miki said softly, "Sa-ko-sama," she breathed out unintentionally.

Sayako felt her heart skip a beat within her chest upon hearing Miki refer to her by that name from so long ago. Slowly she reached out with one hand, Miki's hand moving to grasp hers halfway between them both. "Had I asked then, would they still be close to this day?"

Miki shivered feeling the warmth of Sayako's hand in hers. "As close as sisters," she confirmed giving the hand in hers a gentle squeeze.

Sayako smiled softly upon feeling the gentle pressure upon her hand. "If I were to meet her once again," she said softly, feeling her eyes beginning to tear up, "I would want her to know just how much I regret not approaching her all that time ago."

"I'm certain she would understand," Miki replied with a soft forgiving smile. "I'd imagine she would be more concerned with the here and now. She might wonder if it was too late to be as close as they once could have been," Miki stated shyly, her own heart racing lightening quick within her chest_. Can my words reach her? Does she truly understand them? Perhaps I am reading the situation wrong? There is no certainty that the girl she is speaking of is actually me after all._

Sayako's smile grew even as she blinked back unseemly tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "It's never too late would be what I would tell her." _Is she telling me we still have a chance or am I only reading into this that which I wish to see? Perchance I am simply allowing the foolish emotions of an old woman to run away with me?_

"Mom, have you seen my blue shirt," Yuuki called loudly as he hurried down the stairs and then stepped into the kitchen, stopping as he saw that his mother was not alone. Though both women were facing the counter and busily preparing food he couldn't shirk the feeling that he had unwittingly interrupted something.

Miki looked over her shoulder from the potato she was peeling as she replied. "The long sleeved one with the white buttons?" she asked. Upon seeing his quick nod she continued, "I washed it yesterday so I believe it is still hanging up in the back room. Yuuki," Miki continued with as she set the knife down and motioned towards Sayako who turned to regard the young man. "This is Ogasawara-sama, Sachiko-chan's mother."

"Gokigenyou, Ogasawara-sama," Yuuki said with a slight bow towards Sayako. He recalled hearing from Yumi that Sachiko's mother, like his own, was an alumna of Lillian and hence felt the greeting would be better received.

Sayako smiled warmly. "Please pardon the intrusion. I hope you will take good care of me," Sayako said with a slight bow. "You must be Yumi-chan's younger brother," she continued with. "You look a great deal like your sister. I've heard many things concerning you from Suguru-kun as well as Touko-chan. All of them good I assure you," she informed him with a smile to ease his fears.

"Touko-san?" Yuuki said in disbelief as the tips of his ears turned red. _Why would Touko-san be talking about me_, he wondered. In the two years that he had known the petite girl he had grown from thinking she was cute, in a kindergarten kind of way, to finding her cute in a kind of way that made him slightly uncomfortable. Whenever he was around the Lillian student he found it hard to think straight or complete a sentence correctly. Despite being uncomfortable and confused he genuinely liked being in her presence and was always happy when she paid a visit to see his sister. The reason he wanted his blue shirt was so that he would look nice when he saw her today, having learned she would be there for the party. His sudden interest in his appearance was due to having overheard Touko comment to Yumi once that if he took better care of his looks that he would be much more handsome. "I see," he stammered in way of reply with a slightly confused smile. "Please take good care of my Mother," he blurted out confusedly as he bowed yet again. "If you'll excuse me," he intoned turning and quickly leaving the kitchen to find his shirt and finish getting ready.

"You have such wonderful children, Miki-chan," Sayako said as she turned back and continued to dice the up the rest of the potatoes.

Miki felt her cheeks warm into a blush as the use of chan with her name. "We've been most fortunate with them," Miki said proudly. "We couldn't have asked for better."

"I'm certain it has a great deal to do with how Fukuzawa-san and you have raised them," Sayako said without glancing up from her task. "How is your husband these days? Will he be home for today?"

"He is well. Thank you for inquiring," Miki replied as she set the last potato down and cleaned up the pile of peeled skins. "His firm's business has recently taken off," she informed Sayako of, a touch of pride in her voice at her husband's accomplishments. "So he has been working a great deal and sadly is hardly home these days," she confided. "I guess that is the price of success."

Sayako nodded in understanding. "Tooru-san is hardly home either though it has been that way for many years so I have grown accustomed to it," she shared as she continued to work. Miki opened a cabinet and removed a large skillet and set it upon the stove before moving to the refrigerator to get the carton of eggs. "It seems that the better the business does the less I see of him. Now with his father hospitalized he has to shoulder all the responsibility of the company himself. Sometimes it gets very lonely in that big old house," Sayako stated sadly without even really realizing it.

"All we can do as their wives is to be here to comfort them when they finally do arrive home," Miki said as she paused long enough to check the flavor of the miso soup that was simmering upon the back of the stove.

"Tooru-san has his Mistress for that," Sayako replied matter-of-factly without a hint of resentment or anger in her voice. Hearing a shocked gasp from Miki, Sayako looked up and smiled her thanks but at the same time waved away her concerns with one hand. "I've grown accustomed to it over the years. If it was good enough for the Emperors then who am I to question tradition?" she asked in a tone that clearly indicated that her feelings were contrary to her words. "His grandfather is no different and is where he learned it from I am certain. As his wife I guess I should want him to be happy at all time, even if that means that happiness is in the arms of another woman. That was what I was taught and raised to believe," she confided. "The hardest part though is dealing with the loneliness. It wasn't so bad when Sachiko was younger but now with her moved out as well," Sayako suddenly sounded weary. "Listen to me carry on! Please pay no attention to me, Miki-chan. It's just been too long since I've had someone I could talk to in such a manner," Sayako stated as she forced a smile upon her face for the younger woman's benefit.

"I hope that is not the fate I have to look forward to," Miki said worriedly, already suspecting that work would be the mistress to steal her husband away. With practiced ease the elder Fukuzawa woman cracked the eggs and whipped them into a fine mixture before pouring them into the waiting pan. "While it is not much," Miki continued with as she watched the edges of the eggs begin to bubble as the heat started to cook them, "Sayako-sama, you are always welcome here," she offered turning to sprinkle seasons into the pan. "With Yuuichirou-kun working so much, Yumi-chan living next door and Yuuki often busy with student council business as well as his friends, I can well understand being a little on the lonely side," she commiserated with the other woman. "I would be honored if you would stop over once in a while and we could talk like we have been today."

"Really?" Sayako asked in surprise. "I wouldn't be a bother? You might get tired of my company." The elder of the twain could hear her heart pounding within her chest, certain that Miki could hear it as well it resounded so loudly.

"You could be here every day and I doubt I would grow tired of your presence, Sayako-sama." Miki couldn't help but blush at the boldness of her declaration. She hadn't meant to say it in that manner but it had just come out that way. Miki was thankful that her back was turned towards the other woman so that she couldn't see the redness of her cheeks.

Sayako smiled upon hearing Miki's response as well as noticing that the tips of the woman's ears were a bright red. "I see," Sayako responded with thoughtfully. "Well then I may in fact stop by from time to time, however we must do something about that name. Sayako-sama just seems so impersonal if we are to be seeing one another frequently. I mean we may very well be family some day! Now then what should you call me? Sayako, without any honorifics?"

"I couldn't!" Miki exclaimed spinning around to face the other woman, horrified at the thought of doing something like that. "It wouldn't be proper," she clarified while shaking the forgotten spatula in her hand slightly to emphasis her words. "We may be friends and even family someday as you stated however I do not want to be rude to you, Sayako-sama!"

"I suppose not," Sayako agreed as she turned about to face Miki and leaned against the counter, one finger tapping her chin thoughtfully for a long moment. "I know," she suddenly exclaimed excitedly suddenly. "From now on please call me Sa-ko-sama," she stated, her eyes meeting those of Miki across the kitchen. "It will be a name just for the two of us!"

Miki couldn't help but inhale sharply upon hearing the name Sayako wished to be addressed by. "Are…are you certain?" she enquired feeling her cheeks heating up once again. _I seem to be doing a great deal of blushing when in her presence,_ Miki thought absently to herself. Seeing the other woman nod she quickly licked her lips and swallowed heavily. "If that is what you wish….Sa-ko-sama," she said softly into the still kitchen. Turning back to face the pan on the stove she couldn't contain the smile that graced her lips. _To think that after all these years Sa-ko-sama is in my house and wants to not only spend time with me but also be called the name that I addressed her by all those many years ago._ Miki could scarce believe this wasn't a dream. Even though she knew that a great deal of time had passed since her days at Lillian, and they could never go back to what might had possibly been, the thought that they could perhaps become close friends made her hearts swell to the point she thought it would burst from her chest. Though she herself didn't like to admit it, being a stay at home mom did not lend itself to having an active social life and a great many friends, not that she ever complained about it. She loved her children and her family, however there were times when she missed having close friends to converse with.

Before either woman could say anything further the sound of the front door opening loudly could be clearly heard. "I've got it, Touko-chan," Sachiko stated as she maneuvered Yumi's wheelchair through the door. "I've been doing this for a while now and it's much easier if you just let me do it on my own."

"I just want to help," Touko replied sullenly. "She is my Onee-sama after all," the youngest of the trio exclaimed defensively.

"Touko-chan," Yumi's voice rang out to the two women in the kitchen as Yumi tried to placate her Petite Sœur. "I'll be relying on your assistance when we go back as Sachiko will have to stay here."

"Is that so," Touko replied a bit surprised having forgotten that her cousin's presence was to be a surprise to everyone else coming. "Does Youko-sama know that you'll be here," she asked Sachiko who had paused to remove her shoes.

"No," Sachiko replied.

"I called and asked her to come today," Yumi clarified. "I thought the fewer that knew then the less chance it would leak out. Not that I don't think I can trust her," Yumi hastily amended. "I just want it to be as big a surprise as possible. As it stands only Kanako-chan, yourself and the members of this house know." The three chatting women entered the kitchen with Yumi being pushed by Sachiko and Touko bringing up the rear.

"That reminds me, I need to call Kanako and tell her that I've already arrived here. I was supposed to meet her at her house and then come here with her," Touko explained upon seeing the questioning look upon Yumi's face.

"Touko-chan," Miki called as she turned from the cabinet with a stack of plates in hand. "Please do not take overly long as breakfast is ready and I would hate for it to grow cold."

"I won't be long, Oba-sama," Touko replied with a warm affectionate smile for Yumi's mom before slipping out of the kitchen to make her call.

"Such a sweet child," Miki said to herself, repeating her words from earlier that morning, as she began setting the places about the table for all of them. Sachiko went to retrieve glasses and serving utensils for everyone while Yumi watched, wishing not for the first time that she could help as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I had every intention of getting the reunion started when I sat down in front of the computer and opened up Word. Yet, even with all my good intentions the Muse elected to write this instead. I have say I'm glad she did. The Mum's certainly have been popular which amazes me as I never intended them to be anything other than a smaller filler chapter. Sometimes the characters seem to take on a life of their own and write their own story or history as the case may be. Lucky for us!

Work is still insanely busy these days however I still hope to get another chapter for LTD out before the end of the year. The Muse is a little more focused on the weekly updates for Fumetsu than here though so I make no promises. As I have stated before, I will no leave this story hanging and I will see it through to the end. It just may continue to take a little while. Hopefully you'll stay with it till the end as well.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.

(121112 - 4943)


	23. Blossoming Love

**Chapter 23 - Blossoming Love**

"Was that your step-mother?" Touko enquired upon hearing Kanako on the other end of the phone. When she had called, the person answering the phone had a surprising youthful voice yet she knew instantly that it wasn't Kanako herself.

"That sounds so weird, Touko-chan," Kanako said in slightly _eww_ sounding tone. "I still can't think of her as that yet," she confessed to the current Rosa Chinensis. "I still call her Sempai. My Dad says to call her Yuko-san if I can't call her Mom but that just seems too informal to me as yet," the tall girl with the overly long black hair stated into the receiver she was holding to the side of her head.

"What does she say to call her?" Touko asked, genuinely curious having meet the person only a handful of times. Touko's first impression was that she liked the new step-mother, however she knew that Kanako was still coming to terms with that fact that her Sempai had married her dad and was now her mother despite only being two years older than she was herself. It didn't help that Kanako's real mother was still alive, although out of her life for the foreseeable future.

"She says to call her whatever name I feel most comfortable with," Kanako replied into the receiver. Touko smiled as she could clearly hear in Kanako's voice the affection evidently held for the other girl. "So for now I think I'll stay with Sempai," Kanako said with a small sigh, weary of the topic that weighed heavily upon her young mind. "So why the call?" she asked, bringing the topic back on track she hoped or at the very least off the one it was currently on.

"Change of plans," Touko stated into the receiver upon hearing the other girl's question and realizing that the topic had been changed on purpose. _You'll have to deal with it sooner or later, Kana-chan_, she thought in passing to herself. "I'm already at Yumi's house," she added in way of explanation for the change in their previously agreed upon plans.

"Is that so," Kanako simply replied from the other end of the call. "I thought we would be going together?" the tall girl stated in a slightly pouting tone. _I was looking forward to spending some time alone together too!_ While the truth was that they saw each other every day at school their time was often spent with others be they a part of the Yamayurikai or fellow classmates.

"I'm terribly sorry," Touko offered sincerely, meaning every word of it too. "I didn't know that both Sachiko-sama's and Onee-sama's mothers were going to call and force me to go grocery shopping for them at the crack of dawn," she said a bit exasperated by the entire ordeal. As she was speaking she turned about upon hearing someone coming down the stairs behind her.

Yuuki, dressed in his black jeans with a long sleeved dark blue dress shirt with white button and light stitching bounced his way down the stairs, hastily running one hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look better than it currently did. Sadly the hair, much like Yumi's, had a mind of its own and refused to listen. It wasn't till he reached the bottom of the steps that he glanced up and looked directly at Touko who was regarding him intently. "Touko-chan," he mumbled slightly in surprise upon seeing her, his cheeks instantly beginning to feel flushed.

"Can you make it here on your own?" Touko asked the girl on the other end as she watched Yuuki step hastily down the last few stairs before realizing she was standing there. Seeing him messing with his hair in an attempt to straighten it, and failing miserably, she beckoned him over towards her with one hand.

"I'm certain I can get there, Touko-chan. If I can manage to get to Lillian every day for school I think I'm quite capable of reaching Yumi-sama's house," Kanako replied turning to lean against the wall. Touko had called the Hosokawa residence so the tall girl was tethered in place as the house phone was not the cordless type. Had she been in her room on her cell phone she would have been able to at least sit in her desk chair or lay upon her bed while talking to Touko. As it was there was little she could do other than stand there given the short length of the phone cord itself.

Touko reached up and pulled Yuuki's head down as he was taller than Yumi which made him considerably taller than she was. Resting the phone on one shoulder she tilted her head to the side to hold it in place and thus free her hands. "I wasn't insinuating that you couldn't make it here, Kanako-chan," Touko said into the receiver as she ran her hands through Yuuki's hair and started straightening it out as best she could with just her fingers. It was hard to work without a brush or a comb but she managed to force it into some semblance of respectability. "I was more concerned that you might be bored coming by yourself," she continued, attempting to explain her previous comments to the girl on the phone. "Also you need to be careful on the train. Make certain you pick a car that isn't so full you can't get a seat," she instructed into the phone. "You never know what sort of person you could end up standing next to after all." It was a well-known fact that there were molesters on the trains and innocent girls were groped and fondled almost every day. The thought of anyone doing something of that nature to Kanako was cause for her blood to boil with anger.

Yuuki found it very hard to stand still and not fidget about. Touko's fingers, racking through his hair, sent shivers down his spine that set his pulse to racing. His brown eyes darted to the sides, up and down…anywhere but directly at the girl in front of him. _She smells nice_, he thought as he couldn't help but inhale the petite girl's scent being that close to her. _I wonder do all girls smell this wonderful?_ Try as he might he couldn't recall Yumi ever smelling like Touko did. Yuuki could hear Kanako's voice from the receiver end of the phone. Perhaps it was due to being distracted by the other girl's voice that he forgot and actually looked up only to stare directly into the small girl's eyes. _So cute!_ Yuuki felt his heart beat erratically as it continued to race causing the blood to surge through his veins. With the heat he felt in the tips of his ears he half suspected all the blood in his body was flowing there, all at the same time. _Maybe that's why I suddenly feel so lightheaded_, he absently thought as he gazed into her eyes and stared at the contour of her face, committing it to memory as he doubted he'd ever again be this close to her. _I wonder if she realizes just how beautiful she is_, he pondered as he watched her eyes shift about as she worked on his hair.

"Well, I would certainly be better off with your company," Kanako replied unaware that she only had half the girl's attention who was then in the midst of wrestling Yuuki's hair into place. "Still, I guess if it can't be helped," she added dishearten both by the prospect of going by herself as well as the semi lack of response from Touko.

Touko finished applying her personal ministrations to Yuuki's hair and only then glanced down from the disobedient strands and into eyes that so resembled her Onee-sama's that for a several long moments she forgot it was Yuuki standing there and not Yumi. Touko's hands dropped down and adjusted the collar of the shirt, smoothing it out so that it sat smartly even as she continued to gaze into the brown eyes before her, momentarily captivated by her Onee-sama's eyes that she saw.

"Touko-chan are even listening to me?" called Kanako into the phone loudly as she wound the phone cord absently around one finger.

Mesmerized by Yuuki's eyes which were so close to her own she failed to hear Kanako's question. "Cute," Touko exhaled aloud unconsciously. _Onee-sama's eyes are so pretty!_

"Eh!?" Kanako gasped into the phone, the sound and tone of her voice forcibly shaking Touko from the image before her. "How is not listening to me cute?"

Yuuki blinked several times suddenly, bringing the world back into focus once more. There, for several moments it had seemed as if everything else had just faded away. Lost within Touko's eyes it had felt like time had paused. _What was that_, he wondered, wishing that time actually stopped as he imagined. _Did she actually say_…, his mind couldn't seem to grasp what his ears had heard. _No_, he told himself. _She couldn't possibly have just called me cute…could she?_

"Gomen, gomen," Touko hastily said into the receiver in way of apology. "I was talking about Yuuki-kun," she quickly clarified to the other girl. "I was straightening his hair for him," she continued to explain, turning away from Yuuki and taking a step further down the hall as she did so. Yuuki turned and made his way towards the kitchen door, his entire body felt warm to the point where he wondered if he might be coming down with a cold or something. Upon reaching the door to the kitchen he paused and looked back towards the petite Rosa Chinensis one last time. "I meant he's kind of cute," he heard Touko tell Kanako just before he stepped into the kitchen as Yumi was calling him over.

"What? You think Yumi-sama's brother is cute?" Kanko asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, in an Onee-sama kind of way," Touko clarified absently as she turned back around to regard the empty hallway. "He has the same eyes as Onee-sama does," Touko said matter-of-factly. "I just hadn't noticed it till now."

"Well, they are brother and sister after all," Kanako said in a slightly relieved tone of voice. "I thought that you might have an interest in Yuuki-kun."

"What!" Touko exclaimed rather loudly and then quickly glanced around nervously hoping no one had heard her. "How could you say that, Kanako!"

"Gomen, gomen," Kanako quickly replied, suddenly finding it her turn to apologies. "I was just curious," she admitted a little sullenly. _It's not like it's any of my business_, she tried to tell herself however the pain she had felt within her heart when she thought there might be a possibility of Touko liking Yuuki told her that she wished it was her business.

"However, would it be all that bad?" Touko asked meaning to tease her friend a little to get back at her for what she had said. "He is easy on the eyes and with an older sister like Onee-sama one would think he couldn't be all that bad. I suspect he would be a rather good catch." Upon hearing only silence on the other end of the phone the petite girl couldn't resist pushing it just a little bit further. "I mean it's not like there's anyone else who's interested in me after all." The silence was nearly thick enough that you could slice it with a knife as it stretched on. "Kanako-chan?" Touko said hesitantly, fearing she had said something to offend the other girl.

"I have to finish getting ready. I'll see you there, Touko. Bye," Kanko said and quickly hung up the phone before sliding down the wall to sit upon the floor hugging her knees to her chest in an effort to still her rapidly beating heart. _Why did I act so strangely? Why did I suddenly freeze up? UGH!_ With a sad weary sigh she rested her forehead against her knees. _What will I do if she really does like Yuuki-kun?_ Her heat skipped a beat causing a sharp pain within it at the thought of Touko with someone else. Within her mind Touko's last words echoed repeatedly no matter how much she tried to ignore them. '_it's not like there's anyone else who's interested in me_' "She's right, I haven't told her, so how would she know?" Kanako said to herself as she raised her head. _I've been too afraid to tell her. I didn't want to risk the friendship we have now on the possibility of something that could be. I can't afford to wait any longer_, she decided firmly. "I have to tell her how I feel!" With a curt nod of her head to affirm both her feelings as well as her resolve, Kanako got to her feet and picked up the receiver. Quickly she punched in the desired number and then raised the receiver to her ear as she waited for the call to connect.

"Kanako-sama!" exclaimed a sweet, if slightly surprised, voice once the call was answered on the other end. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?"

"Yes, Amaya-chan," Kanako replied to Touko's Petite Sœur. "I'm almost ready as it is so it is fine," she assured the younger girl. Kanako paused for a moment before pressing on, determined to go through with her hastily thought of plan. "Amaya-chan, I need a favor," she opened with.

**-oOo-**

Touko turned and looked at the receiver in her hand as the line went dead. "What was that all about?" she wondered aloud. Shrugging dismissively she hung up the house phone before walking back into the kitchen with a slightly puzzled expression upon her face.

Ever vigilant of the moods of her little sister, Yumi noticed the expression on Touko's face as soon as the petite girl stepped through the doorway. "How is Kanako-chan?" Yumi asked. "Is everything alright?"

Sensing the concern in the older girl's tone Touko forced her lips up into a smile before she replied. "She's fine," she assured Yumi. "She said she'll be here as quickly as she can be," Touko said in a tone loud enough for all to hear even as she slipped into the seat next to Yuuki who was busy eating his breakfast. "Arigato, Oba-sama," Touko offered Yumi's mother as Miki set a plate of steamed vegetables and slices of rolled omelet before the small girl. A bowl of light soup and a cup of tea were quick to join the food arrayed before her.

"So what are your plans for today," Yumi asked addressing her brother across the table from her.

"Pack mule," Yuuki replied ambiguously before taking another bite of his toast and stuffing a piece of omelet in with it for good measure.

Yumi just grinned, already knowing he had volunteered to make runs to the store as well as help setup and carry food and drinks next door as needed. "Did you remember to put the drinks in the refrigerator next door?" Yuuki nodded that he had as he didn't want to speak with his mouth full, especially with a certain petite girl sitting beside him making him uncomfortable by her mere presence alone.

Sachiko smiled as she set her cup of tea back upon the table top. "He even remembered the fresh ground coffee as well as that special Oolong tea you wanted," she informed Yumi as she reached over and laid a loving hand upon Yumi's forearm to gather her attention in.

"I think I may just have the most wonderful Ototo in the entire world," Yumi said with a smile that brightened the kitchen as she beamed at Yuuki for being so helpful. It wasn't often that a boy, one well into his teenage years, would agree to give up his Sunday to help his sister and a group of women after all. Yumi well knew just how fortunate she was to have Yuuki as her younger brother and she loved him all the more for being so thoughtful and kind hearted. It was the very fact that Yuuki wasn't like other boys his age that endeared him to her.

"Aw no fair!" Sachiko replied instantly with an exaggerated pout upon her face. "I want a little brother as wonderful as Yuuki-kun!" she exclaimed glancing towards her mother who gave her a look that clearly said '_Don't look at me!_'

Yuuki swallowed his food so fast he nearly choked on it, before exclaiming in an equally matching very pouty childish voice, "Nēchan is so mean!" his big watery brown eyes, so like his sister's, stared at Sachiko as he continued, "I thought I was already your little brother!"

In the resulting stunned silence the sound of Sachiko's chair scraping across the floor seemed overly loud as she stood from her place next to Yumi and walked around the table. Seeing her approach Yuuki could do little more than remain seated, his head pivoting as he followed her progress in his direction, scared he may have gone too far in playing the part of the offended younger sibling. The only male present in the room suddenly found himself being hugged tightly. "Arigato, Yuuki-kun," Sachiko sniffled delicately near his ear. "You are most certainly my special little brother," she said loud enough for all to hear in the stilled silence. Sachiko moved to stand back up but not before giving Yuuki a sisterly peck upon the cheek that caused him to blush and everyone to laugh good naturedly when he did, breaking the tension in the room.

Yuuki looked across the table towards his sister only to see her regarding him with a warm loving smile. Their eyes met for a long moment and Yuuki could clearly read her thanks towards him for his words and actions. Once Sachiko returned to her chair Yumi turned towards her, breaking their eye contact. Watching as his sister reached out and took Sachiko's hand in her own and clasped it lovingly brought warmth to Yuuki's heart and chest that seemed to swell and threatened to break free. Perhaps it did through the loving smile that blossomed upon his face as he watched the two women across from him and witnessed just how in love they were with one another. _I hope one day I know that same feeling_, he told himself silently. _Of course first I have to find a girlfriend_, he reminded himself.

"Nicely done," Touko whispered leaning in closer to him. "I think that will be one of the highlights of their day," she assured him knowingly with a nod in the direction of the loving couple across from them. "I think that's the first time I've seen Sachiko-sama kiss a boy of her own accord," Touko imparted to Yuuki softly.

Yuuki shrugged dismissively suddenly finding it hard to think clearly as Touko's fragrant scent seemed to envelop him once again. "I just want the two of them to be as happy as possible," he managed to get out without looking directly at the girl who was close enough to whisper in his ear. "They so deserve it, don't you think?" he asked, swallowing heavily as he could feel the warmth emanating from the small girl's body against his shoulder and arm.

Touko nodded her agreement even as, to Yuuki's relief and disappointment; she leaned back away from him. "It's up to us to see that they have that chance," she replied with as she reached for her tea and took a small sip. "That's why they are telling their friends today about their relationship. It's the first step along the path of their future."

"No, not their first step," Yuuki corrected her as he took a sip of his own tea. Seeing Touko look at him with an arched brow as if begging him to explain how he could contradict her words he hastily swallowed and tried to explain. "Their first step was first admitting to each other how they truly felt about one another," he explained his reasoning to her.

"Well yeah of course," she said as if that was a given, which it may have been. Just not apparently to him.

"Their second step then was telling my parents," he said to her as he reached out and captured a cooked piece of meat from his plate and popped it into his mouth, making short work of it.

"I would have loved to have been here for that," Touko stated wistfully with a slight shake of her head.

"It wasn't all that bad," Yuuki told her. "Dad's never been one to handle surprise very well. He bolted as quickly as he could to the store for desert," he recanted the events of that evening to her as best as he could recall them. "He eventually returned and from what Yumi told me they talked and he's alright with it now. I guess it just freaked him out a bit," Yuuki said with another shrug.

"I can't imagine how it wouldn't," Touko responded with as her eyes were unconsciously drawn to her Onee-sama and her cousin, both of which were in the midst of a conversation with their two mothers concerning the party today and what to serve and when to serve it. Touko couldn't help but smile, pleased to see everyone so happy.

"You know Sachiko-san's father don't you?" Yuuki suddenly asked. "How do you think he'll take the news?"

Touko could clearly hear the note of concern and worry in Yuuki's voice. "Nothing like your father I fear," Touko replied honestly. "I think if given enough time he'll come around though," she hastily amended, not wanting to worry Yuuki needlessly. "Sayako Oba-sama already seems fine with it so half the battle is already won," she added as an afterthought to try and bolster his spirits and ease his concerns. "I mean how bad can it get? She is his daughter and only child after all. As the only heir to the Ogasawara Group it's not like he can disown her or anything," she finished with a slight chuckle at how absurd that thought was.

Yuuki chuckled nervously at hearing her words. "I…I guess you're right," he replied with a forced smile. "Nothing to worry about." The two of them sat in silence for a bit, listening to the other four women discuss the details of the party. "Arigato, for earlier," Yuuki said softly into the silence without turning towards her, his attention focus upon the food on his plate that he was intently shifting about without actually eating it.

"Huh?" Touko asked confused by his words, as unexpected as they were.

Yuuki pointed to his head with one finger. "For earlier, with my hair," he reminded her turning slightly and giving her a slight grin.

Touko's eyes glanced up only to notice that the hair in question had reverted back to its usual messy self. "I think you spoke too soon, Yuuki-kun," she told him. "It looks just like it did before I touched it," she confessed.

Yuuki chuckled shyly, liking the way his name rolled off her lips. "It has a mind of its own at times," he said glancing away as he felt his cheek start to warm into a blush under her gaze.

Touko sighed, eyeing the stubborn strands once again. "I swear you're as bad as Onee-sama," she declared. "I often had to brush her hair and retie it at the Rose Mansion," she explained still eyeing his hair disapprovingly. "If the weather was moist or humid it's was like taming a wild beast! If I only had a brush I could do something with that," she added with a slight nod of her head in the direction of his hair.

"A brush just makes it poof out more and then there is nothing to be done with it for the rest of the day," he told her with an apologetic half grin as he looked towards her once again, drawn by the soft sound of her voice as well as realizing it was overly rude to not look at the person you were speaking to.

Touko looked at him as if he was a simpleton or something. "I'm a girl," she stated as if that should clarify everything. All it did was the opposite, causing a confused look to appear upon his features as, if anything, he was overly aware of the distinction of her gender. _His face is nearly as expressive as Onee-sama's_, Touko realized. "We know a few things that can take care of that," she informed him of in a slightly offended tone of voice as if she shouldn't have to explain something so obvious.

"Really?" Yuuki found himself asking in disbelief. _If girls know these things then why doesn't Yumi know them_, he pondered but decide against voicing his concern. Given that the person in question was seated just across the table from him he felt certain that was the best course of action to take. "There is a brush upstairs," he offered halfheartedly, uncertain of just what to do in such a situation given that the brush was one that Yumi had left and that he kept it in his room for sentimental reasons. _Will she think I'm weird for keeping it?_

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked as she got to her feet. "We'll be back," Touko told the others who paused in their conversation to regard her as she turned to walk from the room.

"Touko," Yumi called even as she watched her brother rise and move to follow the smaller girl. "Where are you going?" Yumi enquired gently.

Touko looked back at her Onee-sama and then pointed with her thumb over one shoulder towards Yuuki. "To tame Yuuki-kun's wild beast," she replied nonchalantly as if it was the most normal of things to say. Certain that answered everything she continued on her way with Yuuki in tow.

"Alright, but don't be too long," Yumi called after the two of them, oblivious to the double meaning of the younger girl's words, as they continued out of the kitchen. "We need to head next door soon to do the final preparations before everyone arrives."

Yuuki was certain that his face was on fire from the heat rising from it. Judging by the shocked expressions on the three older woman's face he was fairly certain that they too had taken Touko's words the wrong way, even if they were too well mannered to say anything. All he could do was follow the small girl and hope no one commented on what she had said till they were safely out of the room.

"She's such a helpful girl," Yumi said with an affectionate and loving smile, echoing her mother's words from earlier that morning without knowing it. Turning back to face the other three woman she saw the shocked expressions on their faces. "What? She is helpful," Yumi exclaimed in defense of her Petite Sœur thinking their shocked expressions were due to her comment concerning Touko. "Yuuki's hair is a beast with a mind of its own, just like mine. Touko-chan always managed to straighten mine out in the mornings at school so I'm certain she will take good care of his." The three other women exchanged nervous glances before they all reached for their tea and took long sips.

**-oOo-**

Yuuki tried desperately to look anywhere but at the swaying hips before him as he followed Touko up the stairs. The light pastel skirt the petite girl was wearing hugged her hips and slid down tightly over her backside. To a teenage boy it was akin to a Siren's song, calling the fishermen to their deaths or in his case his eyes to his sister's Petite Sœur's bottom. Try as he might, again and again he found his eyes sliding up from the steps to watch the girl before him ascend the stairs appreciatively. The gentle swaying was far too alluring for his young heart to resist as it resounded ever louder within his chest. Upon reaching the top of the stairs Yuuki wasn't certain which he wanted to do more, give thanks to Buddha that the ordeal was over or curse the fates that made the staircase so short. Stepping past Touko he walked down the hallways, past the door that used to be Yumi's room and headed to his own. Upon reaching the door to his room he opened it and motion for Touko to precede him through.

Touko looked about the room with more than a little curiosity, this being the first boys room she had been in other than Suguru-kun's, which didn't really count being her cousin and all. "It's cleaner than I expected," she offered as her first impression. From listening to various friends talk of their brothers as well as from some shows she had seen on television she half expected the room to be filthy and cluttered with ecchi, or worse yet, hentai magazines haphazardly sprawled about the floor. Instead everything was put away and neatly organized. The surfaces were clean and dust free and the large brown throw rug in the center of the room looked like it had been recently vacuumed.

Yuuki chuckled good naturedly as he stepped past her and walked to the desk, lifting a hairbrush from its surface and presenting it to her. "Yumi would always get on my case about how dirty my room was when we were little," he told her. "She used to tell me she could smell the stench emanating from my room," he continued as Touko walked over and pulled out the desk chair, moving it to the center of the room before pointing at it. Yuuki spun the chair around so that he could rest his folded arm on the back of it as he sat straddling the seat. "She would always come and help me, saying that I wouldn't do it right if she wasn't there to make certain." Yuuki smiled fondly at the memory of the many times they spent the entire day just cleaning his room.

"Points for Onee-sama," Touko said as she stepped up behind the seated boy and started working on his hair with the brush. _How cute, he has one of Onee-sama's hair brushes_, she thought instantly realizing the hairbrush was for a girl. _Points for Yuuki-kun for being a sweet little brother._

"It's not like I minded," Yuuki confessed, still recalling the fun times. "We spent more time playing than cleaning actually. When I was really younger, I wasn't very healthy," he told her as he leaned his head forward to rest his chin upon his arms only to feel his hair yanked smartly from behind to let him know that his actions weren't appreciated as it made it difficult to work on his hair. "I was sick very often you see. The doctors told me I would be better in time, but to a small child like I was, their words didn't mean much of anything. I followed my sister everywhere, just like her shadow I guess you could say. I'm certain she must have been fed up with me," Yuuki stated with a soft chuckle. "I know I would have been were our positions reversed."

"Why did you follow her around," Touko prodded, intrigued by the story as well as learning something from when her Onee-sama was younger. Thinking about it, Touko realized that Yumi didn't talk very often about her past or when she was younger. Her Onee-sama was always so focused on others that she often overlooked herself. It was just one of the many things about her Onee-sama that she both loved and yet at the same time frustrated her to no end. _Onee-sama needs to think of herself at times too!_

"For some reason…one I can't recall now, but I'm certain made a world of sense to the four year old me, I got the silly notion into my head that one of the times I went to sleep that when I woke up Yumi wouldn't be there," he admitted a bit bashfully. "I thought that if I let her out of my sight I wouldn't be able to find her again. Cleaning my room was a way to be with her," he explained with a soft chuckle and a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I know, silly of me but there you have it. For nearly a year I couldn't sleep at night unless I was with her. If she was out of my sight for longer than it took to go to the bathroom I would panic. Thankfully we were still small enough to take baths together or I'm certain I would have been camped outside the bathroom door."

"So what happened?" Touko asked as she stepped to one side and began working on the entangled hair on that side splitting her attention between his words and what she was doing. She had to admit to herself the image of a very small Yuuki-kun following Yumi around was a little more than just merely cute.

"What happened? I grew up I guess," Yuuki said in a thoughtful tone of voice. "Well that and Yumi became ill with a bad cold and my parents didn't want me to catch it as well so I had to sleep in my own bed. Somehow I managed." Yuuki recalled that even though sick Yumi had slipped from her own bed in the middle of the night to come and comfort him till he fell asleep. Those memories were just some of the many that caused him to love his sister all the more and hold her happiness so dear to his heart.

"I think you're wrong though," Touko said absently causing Yuuki to glance up at the mirror before him so that he could see the girl who had once again stepped behind him before moving to his other side. Touko's face was a mask of concentration as she worked to tame his wild hair while maintaining a conversation at the same time. "I think that were your positions reversed that you would do everything that Onee-sama did for you," Touko told him. "You're a terribly nice person, Yuuki-kun. Far too much like Onee-sama to do anything less," she assured him in a tone that clearly stated she was certain of her convictions regarding him and his sister's character. "You're both too helpful for your own good."

"If you say so," he said with a sincere smile feeling as though he had just been praised rather than being compared to Yumi yet again. Being compared to his sister occurred often given the closeness of their ages as well as how much they resembled each other. Comparison among siblings was a natural occurrence after all. Far from being offended, he took great pride in his sister and he only hoped that one day he truly could be like her. "Wow, Touko-chan!" Yuuki suddenly exclaimed upon noticing in the mirror the side of his hair that she had finished with. "That's amazing!"

Touko grinned at his reaction and held the brush out a little ways from his head. "It's all in the wrist. It's all in the wrist," she assured him as she gave the brush several flicks to emphasis her words.

Yuuki could feel the tips his ear begin to heat upon seeing her reflection and the way she moved the brush, certain that other males his age would interpret her actions as other than intended by her. That reminded him once again about what she had said downstairs. "Umm Touko-chan…," he started to say but then wasn't certain how to approach the subject. He didn't want to offend her or have her get the wrong impression yet he knew he had to say something.

"Hmmm," Touko responded with, more focused on what she was doing rather than what specifically what he was saying at the moment.

"Please don't take this in the wrong manner," he stammered. Something in his tone or choice of wording made her pause and pay closer attention suddenly. "You might want to take greater care in the words you use and the phases you utilize when speaking to others." _There, that should be clear enough_, he thought to himself, certain that he had gotten his point across. _That wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be_, he beamed at himself in the mirror.

"How so?" Touko enquired, both baffled and confused as to what he could be getting at. Seeing the look upon her face Yuuki sighed heavily and realizing regrettably that Touko was probably just as clueless as his sister was. In a resigned tone he explained it to her. "Pervert! You're disgusting!" Touko exclaimed smacking the back of his head hard with the brush in her hand! "Ho…how can you even think such a thing?" she demanded even as her face blushed scarlet.

Yuuki hastily raised his arms to guard his head from any further blows. "Judging by the looks on the others faces they thought the same thing," he shot back in his defense. "It's really not what you think!" he professed earnestly.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" Touko asked angrily as her nostrils flared in and out as she breathed heavily, anger coursing through her small frame. "Whatever it is, it's not _that_ kind of girl I can assure you!"

Yuuki held up his hands in mock surrender. "I know. I know you're not that kind of girl," he rapidly assured her fearing another attack of the brush which was currently being grasped so tightly in Touko's hand that the knuckles on her fingers shown white.

"Then why even bring it up?" she demanded, slightly mollified by his words and actions as well as the note of truth within his words.

Yuuki dropped his gaze from her reflection and couldn't meet her eyes there any longer as he replied to her question in a soft voice. "Because I would be very upset should someone else misconstrue Touko-chan's words. I would be very cross with anyone who would think you were any other kind of girl than the special one I know you to be," he told her, blushing heavily at the closest he'd ever come to confessing to a girl.

Touko was shocked by his words and admission. All pretenses of anger and embarrassment slipped away without her even realizing it. "Yuuki-kun," she breathed out softly, touched by his heartfelt words as well as his concern for her wellbeing and how others thought of her.

"Touko-chan," Yumi's voice rang up the stairs forestalling anything further being said by either of them. "It's time to head next door. Yuuki, you too as I'm certain to need your help."

"Arigato," Touko said softly to Yuuki, pausing long enough to leave a soft quick kiss upon his cheek, as she stepped past him and headed out of the room and down the stairs to her waiting Onee-sama.

"Where's Yuuki," Yumi asked as her Petite Sœur stepped from the stairs and to her side.

"He'll be along shortly," she told Yumi, forcing a smile upon her face once again.

"You were up there for a long time," Yumi said with a grin as she arched a brow at the younger girl. "So did you tame his wild beast?" Yumi enquired. "What? Was it something I said?" Yumi asked with a puzzled expression as Touko's face turned beet red and the current Rosa Chinensis hurried past the wheelchair bound girl to the front door and started putting her shoes on, feeling that the sooner she was outdoors in the cool air the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yet again the Muse has decided to side step the party, though we are getting closer. I've pretty much resigned myself to allowing her (The Muse) to have her way. It usually turns out better when I don't struggle with her. So for those of you anxiously awaiting the party….well it will get here…eventually…I hope.

I chose the title "Blossoming Love" because it was most fitting. We have a glimpse into the early loving relationship between Yumi and Yuuki, Kanako's love for Touko and Yuuki's love for…also Touko. Whom does Touko love? I suspect, much like we the readers, she has yet to figure it out herself. Then again what do I know? I'm merely the Muses hands upon the keyboard. Well, I hope you at least enjoy this chapter and find it entertaining as well as a little humorous.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.


	24. A Room Of Roses

**Chapter 24 – A Room of Roses**

Shimako took a quiet sip from her cup and allowed the warmth of the tea to seep into her. When she awoke earlier that morning it was to find herself in her Onee-sama's arms. With that realization there had come a flood of memories from the night before of what had led to Sei being in bed with her. "I'm sorry for keeping her from you last night," the former Rosa Gigantea offered to the woman sitting next to her.

Katou Kei smiled slightly at the younger girl's words. "You had greater need of her than I did, Shimako-san. You're Sei-san's precious little sister," the quiet woman added as if that answered everything. Kei took a slow sip of her own tea in the ensuing silence. The sound of a shower could be faintly heard in the background.

Shimako took another slow sip of her tea. This was not the first time she had been to Kei's house. The blonde haired Lillian University student had been here several times with her Onee-sama, and even a few by herself. Still she was puzzled by the relationship between the two older women. Sei herself, during the last Christmas party at Yumi's home, had admitted to asking Kei to marry her and then to being rejected. Yet, from a quick glance around the small place, it was very apparent that if her Onee-sama wasn't living there she at least stayed over frequently.

Kei watched the younger girl with concern, noting the redness of her eyes and the puffiness around them that indicated a great deal of crying had occurred. When they had arrived Sei had rushed off to the shower after giving her a sad little smile and quick peck on the cheek. "Shimako-san, are you alright? If there is something I can help with, you need only ask. I may not be a Satō Sei," Kei said, eliciting a small smile from Shimako, "but I'm a good listener."

"Onee-sama has told you then?" Shimako asked as she dropped her gaze to her lap, both embarrassed and relieved at the same time. The small smile from a moment ago fleeing in the face of the older girl's words and the possibility that she might know what had transpired with Noriko.

Kei shook her head sharply to indicate that Sei hadn't. "Not any details. Just that you needed her company last night," she clarified. "Still, I would have to be blind not to see the red puffiness of your eyes and know you've been crying." The third year university student refrained from mentioning the dark circles around the younger girl's eyes, a clear indication that she was also not sleeping well.

The older woman's words caused Shimako to look up in concern. "Gomennasai. I did not mean to make you worry, Kei-sama," she offered in way of apology.

Kei looked sternly over the rim of her glasses, much in the same manner she did with Sei when she thought the other was acting out or being particularly stupid. "Are we not friends, Shimako-san?" Shimako met her gaze for a moment and then looked down with a chastised expression upon her face and simply nodded once. _She looks just like Sei does when I admonish her like this_, Kei realized. "I would then be a poor friend if I didn't worry about you or want to help."

Kei frowned at the other girl's continued silence so she decided to approach the matter from another direction. "Shimako-san, so if you knew I was hurting and were upset would you just leave me be?"

Shimako's head snapped up, her grey eyes meeting Kei's directly. "Of course not, Kei-sama. I would want to help in any manner that I could."

Kei smiled at the reaction as it was exactly what she had hoped for. "I didn't really think you would, Shimako-san," she said to reassure the younger girl. "Like you, I can not just sit idly by while one of my friends is hurting. So if you need someone to talk to or just someone to offer advice, my door is always open to you."

"Arigatou, Kei-sama," Shimako replied as she sat there staring at her hands in her lap. It felt nice to be worried about, even if it was selfish on her part. With her emotions in such turmoil over the events of the past few days, to know that there were others that cared so much for her warmed her spirit. "Kei-sama, can I ask you a rather personal question?" Shimako raised her head till she could regard the woman seated next to her. Upon seeing Kei's nod of acceptance she continued. "Do you love, Onee-sama?"

_I should have expected that. She is Sei's little sister after all._ "Yes, I do very much," Kei replied honestly knowing that anything short of the truth would only serve to cause the younger girl to withdraw into herself. "More than she knows. Perhaps even more than I know," the older girl added with a small crocked smile.

"Onee-sama said that she asked you to marry her," Shimako continued with. "If you love her then why did you reject her?"

"As I suspect you yourself are discovering, relationships are not always as clear cut as we would wish them to be. Life just doesn't work that way, Shimako-san," Kei replied. "While I love your Onee-sama, she does not love me." Even as Shimako made to defend her Onee-sama Kei continued before the younger girl could say anything. "Oh I know she believes she loves me," the elder college student added with a lopsided smile that held little mirth to it. "Still, there is something that is holding her back from truly letting me in."

Shimako suddenly thought of Shiori and how she knew that her Onee-sama still hurt from that failed relationship. Slowly Shimako closed her mouth and gave a slight nod to indicate that she understood what the older girl was saying. Torn between wanting to help the woman with her and yet not wanting to betray her Onee-sama's trust, Shimako struggled with the decision of saying something or not.

"I see you know what it is, Shimako-san," Kei said upon seeing the younger woman's reaction to her words. "It's alright," Kei said softly, "I'm not going to ask you to tell me, nor do I wish for you to volunteer the information to me. If Satō-san wishes me to know then she will tell me herself." After taking a sip of her tea she continued, "Whatever it is, she has not been able to move past it and until such time as she does there can be no future for us beyond what we now have."

"W…what if she doesn't tell you?" Shimako asked hesitantly, feeling she might be asking questions that she ought not to.

_What if she doesn't?_ The dark haired woman thought about that for a long moment before replying with a slight shrug. "I don't know, Shimako-san. I don't have all the answers. Much like you yourself, I am still attempting to figure it out myself," she offered with a small smile. "Right now I feel that Satō-san is worth the wait and hence I will give her the time she needs to come to terms with whatever it is."

"Sometimes it is not easy to share what is in our past. Others do not always understand or see things in the same manner in which we do," Shimako said as her eyes dropped once more to the cup of tea in her hands as she thought of Noriko and how their last conversation had gone. "Our past makes us who we are today after all. Others can not always understand that and hence fully understand us."

Kei nodded slowly, sensing that Shimako was speaking more about her own situation than the relationship between herself and the woman taking a shower in the other room. "It is true that our past has brought us to where we are today however it does not have to tell us where to go from here. We always have a choice in what we do, Shimako-san," she replied with, her words causing the younger girl to raise her head and regard her directly.

"One thing I have learned is that before we can grasp our future we must let go of the past. This is not to say we must forget the past. If we are always looking backwards then we will miss what is right in front of us," Kei told her. The elder university student was no stranger to having a troubled past. Kei could well recall how long it had taken for her to finally let go of a certain painful part of her own past.

Shimako could do little more than nod at the older woman's words as she mulled them over. _I'm so confused_, she realized as her emotions were in turmoil. _Is Noriko the past I must let go to fully embrace being a nun or is it the dream of being a nun that I must let go to embrace a future by Noriko's side?_

"It is way too quiet in here," Sei suddenly said from the doorway where she stood dressed in a pair of stylish jeans and a collared button up shirt while drying her hair with a towel. "Were you two talking about me?" the former Rose asked with an exaggerated arched brow and knowing grin.

"Contrary to your rather high opinion of yourself Satō-san, the world does not revolve around you nor is every conversation about you," Kei replied with a sharp look over the rim of her glasses.

"They should be," Sei countered with as her face sported her usual 'everything is right with the world cause I'm in it' smirk.

"Come sit so that I can do your hair," Kei instructed the former Rose as she picked up a brush and hairdryer that was on the floor next to her, conveniently ignoring the other woman's comment. Sei did as instructed with a happy bounce to her step. The prospect of having the woman she loved do her hair was more than sufficient to mollify any feigned hurt feelings there might have been from the other girl's rebuke.

"You're spoiling her, Kei-sama," Shimako said with a small smile upon watching the interaction between the two of them. It wasn't often that she was able to see someone handle her Onee-sama in such a manner.

"Hush you!" Sei directed at her Petite Sœur as she seated herself next to Kei. The former Rosa Gigantea would get the full story from Kei later, however for now she was just happy to see a ghost of a smile on Shimako's angelic face.

**-oOo-**

"So?" Yumi asked while she busied herself with folding napkins for the party in her lap.

Touko, busy with tying back the curtains and opening the window, parroted back over her shoulder, "So?"

"How are things at school?" Yumi asked of her Petite Sœur without looking up from the task she was performing. "I feel it has been forever since last we had a chance to just talk." Yumi knew it had only been a week since Touko had spent the night but a great deal had taken place in that time. To the brunette it felt as if an entire month should have passed.

"Well enough," Touko replied as she turned away from the now fully opened window to face the woman in the wheelchair. "We're in the midst of outlining the plans for the sports festival."

"That is a lot of work," Yumi said thoughtfully, recalling her own time at Lillian when Yoshino, Shimako and herself had organized the event.

Touko nodded as she made her way to the other window and drew back the curtains to tie them in place. "Yes, I suppose it is," she said distractedly as she focused on the task at hand and only partially on the conversation itself. "Amaya-chan and the others have been a tremendous help though. She has the most amazing memory. Not a single detail escapes her notice," Touko told the older girl.

Yumi couldn't help but smile softly, listening to her Sœur gush about her own Sœur. _I wonder if I was that way with Touko-chan when we first became Sœurs_, she pondered to herself. "She sounds like a very remarkable girl," Yumi replied with. "I'm looking forward to meeting her tomorrow."

Touko turned from the now open window with a soft tender smile upon her face. "I just know you'll love her, Onee-sama! She's _is_ a very remarkable person and I am very fortunate to have her as my Petite Sœur."

Yumi wheeled herself over as Touko was speaking and took the girl's hand in her own. "As I am to have you, Touko-chan," she told the current Rosa Chinensis when she had finished, causing the younger girl to blush slightly at her Onee-sama's loving words. A soft knocking at the door interrupted anything further she would have said. "I wonder who that could be," Yumi murmured to herself before turning and wheeling to the door to open it.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-sama," the person standing outside the door greeted the wheel-chair bound woman with after the door had been opened.

"Noriko-chan!" Yumi exclaimed even as her face broke into a wide smile at seeing the younger girl. "You're early," Yumi replied, looking about as if expecting someone to be with her only to be surprised at finding the girl by herself.

"Shimako-san is coming from her father's shrine," Noriko offered, surmising what the soft brown eyes before her were searching for. "She will be arriving later. I thought I would come early and help Touko with the preparations if that is alright?"

"That is very sweet of you, Noriko-chan, but you're a guest and so should not have to help," Yumi offered in way of reply.

"It's alright, Yumi-sama," Noriko stated, waving her concerns aside with one hand. "If I don't help I'll just have to listen tomorrow at school to Touko complain about how she had to do everything."

"I guess that means I had better help as well," added Kanako as she walked up to the door, having heard the tail end of the conversation, "or else I'll hear about it as well."

"I heard that!" Touko's voice barked from behind the door causing Yumi to giggle slightly. "Onee-sama, don't encourage them!"

"Arigato, Noriko-chan, Kanako-chan" Yumi said with a grateful smile as she rolled back and made room for the younger girls to enter.

"I hope it will not be a problem, Yumi-chan, however I may only stay for a short while. I must go to my aunt's house today as well," Noriko explained in a softer tone as Kanako stepped in, moving to help Touko. Though Noriko hated to mislead the older girl she herself was not actually lying as she would be returning to her aunt's house. She just wasn't certain how long she would be able to hold herself together with Shimako in the same room. If it all became too much she would simply excuse herself and return home.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that, Noriko-chan," Yumi replied with a slightly pouting look upon her face. "Still, you are here now, a fact I am very grateful for," she added with a radiant smile.

The four of them returned to preparing for the expected party. It was more than just a tea party as Yumi wanted to make certain that there was food for all as well. The three Lillian students worked to ensure that the water kettles where filled and heating before turning their attention to the food. The two reigning Roses made certain that the edibles were properly arranged and displayed in a pleasing manner while Kanako sat out the tea ware. Every so often Yuki would arrive with a platter or serving bowl of items that the two mothers from next door had prepared and asked him to bring over.

Yumi sat back in her chair as she watched the final touches being placed on the room for the anticipated meeting. A cloth covering had been thrown over the piano which was pushed off into the corner. The top of the musical device was being used as a sideboard and was currently bedecked with an assortment of foods. A knocking at the door drew the pig-tailed girl's attention as she figured it would not be Yuki if they were knocking. With a bright smile she opened the door and was instantly enveloped in a hug!

"Yoshino, let the girl breathe," Rei admonished with an affectionate smile as her cousin pounced upon the wheel-chair bound girl.

Yumi chuckled merrily as her arms wrapped around her best friend and hugged her back. "I missed you too, Yoshino," Yumi replied through a face full of hair.

"Yes, well…" Yoshino finally replied as she stood up and hastily wiped at one eye, "it has been far too long since last we've seen each other."

Yumi nodded, choosing to ignore the tear her dear friend had hastily wiped away, mostly due to feeling her own eyes beginning to become misty as well. "We shall have to see that we do not let that happen again then shall we not?" The girl before her simply nodded once.

Rei stepped forward and gave Yumi a quick hug as well, though not nearly as long or as bone snapping as her cousin's had been. "It is good to see you again, Yumi-chan!"

"It is always a pleasure to see you Rei-sama," Yumi replied with a warm smile. "I'm so glad you were home from university and could come. Please, come in," Yumi said as she rolled back out of the doorway. "Touko-chan, Kanako-chan and Noriko-chan were just putting the final touches on everything."

"We are in your care then," Rei and Yoshino said together with a slight bow.

Yumi did not miss how their hands found each other's, nor the affectionate smile they shared once they held hands. "I think I like your hair this way, Yoshino," Yumi commented on as her friend did not have her hair done up in her typical twin braids but rather had it free and draped over her right shoulder so that the waist length strands flowed down her chest.

"I agree," Rei chimed in with a slight blush to her cheeks. "I much prefer it this way as well."

Yumi nodding, suspecting that something had happened between the two of them. Judging by the bright red blush Yoshino was sport from Rei's words the young brunette figured that whatever had happened had been long overdue. "It makes you look more mature I think," Yumi added with a slight nod as if agreeing with herself.

"Arigato, Yumi," Yoshino replied softly, embarrassed as well as pleased by both their words. "I thought I would try something new for a change."

"You should wear it like that from now on," Yumi said as she led them over to where the refreshments were. "It really looks good on you!" Yumi smiled as she saw that the older of the cousin had not taken her eyes off the younger since they stepped through the door. The loving look upon Rei's face warmed Yumi's heart with happiness for her two friends. Another knock at the door and she turned away, leaving the Foetida sisters conversing softly with Touko and Noriko as Kanako was busy preparing tea at the moment.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-chan," offered a well dressed woman with short black hair and a radiant beauty that Yumi could only envied. Mizuno Youko leaned down and gave Yumi a grandmotherly peck on the cheek and a hug. "I was so glad that you called and invited me. It has been far too long since we've all gathered together like this."

"I was just very pleased that you could attend, Youko-sama," Yumi said warmly. _I don't know what her secret is but she seems to be more beautiful every time I see her_, the young brunette mused silently to herself.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-chan," offered the woman next to Youko with a tender smile, "and this is Yamanobe Aki," Torii Eriko offered as she drew a small girl, no more than five years of age to her side.

"Gomennasai for coming unannounced, Fukuzawa-sama," the small child offered nervously with a slight bow towards Yumi, setting her twin ponytails swaying at the motion.

Yumi smiled at the small girl, realizing that she must be Yamanobe-san's daughter, and noting the red ribbons holding the girls ponytails in place. "You are most welcome, Aki-chan," Yumi replied warmly. "I love your ribbons! They are very pretty."

"Eriko-sama bought them for me," the small girl replied with an affectionate smile as she gazed up at the woman behind her that she was leaning against.

"Yes, well Eriko-sama has always had the best of taste for such things," Yumi told the small girl.

"Yumi-chan knows all about ribbons," Youko suddenly chimed in with, "I have heard that she has a rather large collection of them herself."

"Really?" Aki-chan gasped as her eyes widened upon hearing the former Rosa Chinensis' words.

Yumi nodded in agreement before replying. "I have been wearing these since I was smaller than you are now," she said as she lifted a hand and brushed one of her pigtails, setting it to swinging for a moment. "If you'd like I can show you my collection later?" The small girl could only nod her head rapidly that she would like that. "I am very pleased that the both of you could come," Yumi said, her eyes traveling up to include Eriko as well.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-sama," the fourth and final member of the group finally offered seeing as it was her turn. "Arigato for inviting me. I know Onee-sama has been very excited about today ever since you phoned her."

"Arigato for coming, Nana-chan," Yumi replied with a welcoming smile. "Yoshino and Rei-sama are already inside as are Touko-chan, Kanako-chan and Noriko-chan," Yumi offered as she rolled back out of the way.

"Yoshino is here?" Eriko asked rhetorically, "this just became a great deal more interesting," she added as her lips curved up into a mischievous grin.

"Remember we're here as guests, Eriko," Youko warned. "Try not to pick on Yoshino-chan too much," she requested of her friend.

"Now would I do that?" Eriko asked, the very picture of innocence as she slipped Aki-chan's hand into hers and walked into the house.

"I had better go and try to rescue Onee-sama," Nana-chan offered, stepping past Yumi with an apologetic smile.

Yumi just nodded slightly in understanding. For as long as she could remember, Eriko had taken the greatest of pleasure in pushing Yoshino's buttons. The young brunette had to admit, though, that often it was to the betterment of her friend such as in the case of Nana-chan. Yumi turned, feeling a gentle touch upon her shoulder.

"How are you doing, Yumi-chan?" Youko enquired with a concerned look upon her face, giving the petite girl's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Yumi smiled reassuringly, touched by the older woman's concern for her. "I am well, Youko-sama. While life is not perfect," she said, running one hand along the arm of her wheelchair, "it could be far worse I guess."

"If there is anything you need, even if you just feel like talking…" the former Rosa Chinensis said, leaving the end of her comment hanging. Upon seeing the seated girl nod once at her, Youko withdrew her hand. "I'd best go play referee between Eriko and Yoshino," Youko said with a small smile before turning and making her way towards where the others were gathered.

Yumi turned to watch the older woman cross the distance when suddenly a pair of arms dropped around her from behind and deep husky voice whispered in her ear. "What's a cute girl like you doing sitting over here all alone?"

Yumi smiled lovingly and leaned her head to the side till it rested against the speaker's. "I've missed you, Sei-sama," she said even as her hand rose and clasped the arms around her pulling them closer.

"And I you, Yumi-chan," Sei replied in a soft and love filled tone that warmed the seated girl's heart. "I've had no one to hug on," the former Rosa Gigantea said in a slightly louder and far more lecherous voice.

"Satō-san," admonished a stern voice from behind the pair, causing the woman so named to stand, releasing the girl within her arms but not before leaving a chase kiss upon Yumi's cheek. "Try not to hang all over the poor girl."

Yumi turned her chair about, once she was able to, so that she could regard the new arrivals. "It's alright, Kei-sama, I think I have actually missed that from her," Yumi offered despite the slight blush she currently sported due to the parting kiss Sei had left.

"Oh, then I shall have to do it more frequently," Sei interjected with a suggestive leer.

"Don't encourage her, Yumi-chan," Kei requested. "She's bad enough on her own."

"One would hope that she had grown up some by now," Yumi offered in mock seriousness regarding the bespectacled woman.

"Yes, one would have hoped," Kei replied in agreement, adjusting her glasses before both women turned to regard the flirtatious former Rosa Gigantea.

"Hey! I'm right here," Sei said indignantly.

"It takes longer for some than others," Yumi said with a resigned sigh as she turned back and look towards Kei.

Kei nodded in agreement once again, shifting her gaze to the wheel-chair bound woman. "And some never will," she added to Yumi's statement.

"It's just part of my charm," Sei said with her usual smirk, choosing to ignore their previous comments.

"Yes," Kei said slowly, drawing out the word excessively as she eyed her girlfriend over the rim of her glasses. "Arigato for inviting us, Yumi-chan," she said to Yumi only after seeing that Sei was going to behave herself.

"Arigato for coming," Yumi replied with, rolling back out of the way. "The others are already here," she told them, gesturing for them to enter.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi," the third member of the latest group of arrivals finally offered, having waited for the three of them to finish speaking. "Arigato for inviting me," the university student added as Sei and Kei walked away, the former slipping her hand into the latter's.

"Gokigenyou, Shimako," Yumi replied before opening her arms and demanding a hug, feeling that a simple _Gokigenyou_ wasn't nearly enough of a welcome from her friend and former classmate. "It has been far too long," Yumi said as she gathered the other girl in her arms and hugged her tightly.

Shimako could do little more than hold onto her dear friend, not trusting her voice at the moment. The slender girl with distinctly western features was afraid that if she would try to talk that she would just break down and cry. Yumi's hug felt incredibly wonderful after all that had happened. Shimako could clearly feel the love and caring the seated girl had for her, which only caused her to hug her even tighter for a long moment before finally letting her go. "Arigato," Shimako finally managed to force out past the lump in her throat as she stood back up.

Yumi could tell that something was not right with her friend but knew that not only would it be rude to enquire about it, but also this was not the time or the place to do so. "Noriko is inside already. She arrived early and helped us set everything up," Yumi told the girl with her. _If there is anyone that can help Shimako it is Noriko_, the brunette thought to herself.

"Y…yes, I believe that she mentioned something about wanting to do that," Shimako stammered slightly.

"She was a great help," Yumi replied, offering a smile. The young brunette was not used to hearing her friend being so uncertain of herself. _Shimako has always been the one that seemed so confident of herself and her place in the world_.

Shimako forced a smile upon her face before replying, "I'll see that she knows just how much her assistance was appreciated."

Yumi simply smiled and offered a short nod, turning to watch her friend join the others after she closed the door behind her. She couldn't help but notice that the usual loving expression was gone from Noriko features as she handed Shimako a cup of tea. Likewise, Yumi clearly saw the pained look which crossed Shimako's face before being hastily hidden behind a forced smile and murmured words of appreciation for the tea.

_Whatever the issue is, it is clearly between the two of them. I hope they manage to work things out._ It pained her to see two of her friends in such a state. In contrast to the Gigantea sisters, the Foetida sisters seemed to be joined at the hip, even more so than usual, Yumi noted. As near as she could tell Rei and Yoshino had not released each other's hand since they had arrived. Whereas the trouble between Shimako and Noriko gave her pause for worry, the love that was so clearly evident radiating from Rei and Yoshino lightened her spirit considerably.

"Yumi-chan," Sei called, gathering the girl's attention. "We can use a few more zabutons if you have them?"

"There should be some in the closet in the bedroom, Sei-sama," Yumi replied. "If you will wait a moment I can go get them," she offered, grasping the wheels of her chair.

"There is no need for that, I can get them," Sei said before pausing and giving the seated girl a contemplative look for a long moment. "Unless of course you'd like to join me in the bedroom. We could see how comfortable your bed is." Youko, who was speaking with Kei, reached over without even looking or pausing her conversation and slapped Sei on the back of the head. When the affronted woman turned to comment to her attacker, she was met with the steady gaze of her girlfriend and decided that silence may be the better option for the moment.

"You really must show me how you manage that," Youko commented to Kei as if nothing at all had happened.

"It's simple," Kei replied, "I have what she wants."

Youko blinked at the blunt response before looking thoughtful, "So that's what I've been doing wrong all this time."

"Your method seems to be rather effective as well, Youko-san," Kei replied quickly.

"Right here you know," Sei whined plaintively.

Yumi chuckled upon seeing both Youko and Kei handle Sei-sama so effectively as well as the pained expression Sei-sama wore upon being ignored by both women. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding the cushions, Sei-sama," Yumi finally said, taking pity on her dear friend and offering her a means of escape.

Sei shot Yumi a dazzling smile. "Arigato, Yumi-chan!" she offered before running off to the bedroom to look for the floor cushions.

Youko turned and pouted at Yumi. "Spoil sport," she said teasingly causing everyone present to chuckle as they had been watching the exchange with some interest and a fair amount of humor.

It was not long before everyone was gathered together either seated upon cushions on the floor or on the couch. Eriko sat with Aki in her lap with one arms wrapped casually around the petite girl's waist as the child reclined back against the older girl's chest contentedly and watched what was transpiring around her with large innocent eyes. Noriko sat at the other end of the couch with Rei and Yoshino seated upon the floor between her and Eriko. The latter conversing softly with her Petite Sœur, Rei. Sei and Kei were also seated upon the floor with Shimako situated directly between them. Touko had taken up residence beside her Onee-sama while sharing a cushion with Kanako as Nana-chan made certain that everyone's drinks remained full and warm.

Yumi smiled and gave a slight nod to her brother who had brought over a tray of finger sandwiches for the party. The distinctly out of place male quickly set his burden down and left, but not before glancing towards Touko who gave him a soft smile.

Touko watched as Yumi gave a silent nod to her brother. The current Rosa Chinensis suspected that was the signal to let Sachiko know it was time to make her appearance. The petite spiral curled hair girl caught Yuki's eye and offered him a small smile of reassurance as well as thanks for all he had done that day and would continue to do. Only partially paying attention to Youko as the older girl related a story of how her university teacher had excused the entire class, leaving one student there who had fallen asleep right at the start of the lecture. Due to this Touko heard the knock upon the door at the same time that Yumi did and didn't fail to see her Onee-sama visibly flinch at the noise.

Yumi didn't even try to pay attention to Youko-sama's story as her nerves were on edge. The young woman knew that this was a very important step in hers and Sachiko's life. She desperately wanted those gathered here to be accepting of their relationship. As each moment passed she could feel her pulse quicken and the sound of her own beating heart seemed to grow louder within her own ears. Even though she was anxiously waiting for the sound she still couldn't prevent being startled by it when the knock came.

Yumi rolled over and opened the door wide so that those gathered behind her could see who it was as well. Even knowing who would be there she could feel her heart skip a beat and her pulse quicken for an entirely different reason. In that one single clarifying moment Yumi knew that regardless of their friends accepting them or not she would spend the rest of her life with the woman she gazed upon. Long luxurious black hair gracefully fluttered in the small breeze as brilliant sapphire eyes regarded her lovingly for a long moment before soft succulent lips parted. "Gokigenyou," Sachiko said loud enough for all present to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I know it has been some time since I last added to this story but I assure you that I have not forgotten about it. It has been a busy as well as hectic year with no end in sight to it sadly. The Muse has also been busy elsewhere. I do wish I could say that there would be regular updates once again but I try not to make promises I may not be able to keep. I will say that the next chapter is already ion my head so I just need to write it down.

Not sure just how many are actually still reading this but I do intend to complete this story at some point. If you're still here reading then I thank you for staying with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will get you the next one just as soon as life and the Muse allows.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


	25. More Than Soeurs

**Chapter 25 - More Than Soeurs**

**. . .**

Sachiko looked up upon hearing the front door open and close, signaling the return of Yuuki-kun. She was seated in the kitchen listening to the two older women converse about cooking and past parties. A soft smile played across her lips as she regarded her mother, happy that she had found a friend in Fukuzawa-sama. She was well aware of just how lonely life had been for her mother with her father working a great deal since her Sofu had been hospitalized. Sadly, living there with Yumi, she had begun to see the same thing happen for Yumi's mother, now that the Fukuzawa Architecture firm had taken off.

While outwardly Sachiko appeared calm and collected, as any lady of standing should, internally she was nervous at what would happen when she stepped next door to Yumi's. The former Rose knew that it hadn't taken those gathered there long to tell that something had happened between Yumi and herself. _The fact that I married Suguru-san would have been a clear indication of that_, she thought to herself remorsefully. _If that wasn't enough I then severed ties with all of them, turning my back on them. After what happened to Yumi I wouldn't blame them if they all hated me._ Yuuki stepping into the kitchen broke her from her thoughts.

"Yumi says that it's time, Sachiko-sama," the boy told his sister's lover. "Everyone is there now."

"They're your friends, Sachiko-chan," Ogasawara Sayako offered after turning to regard her daughter. "I'm sure they will accept you back. It will be alright," the elder Ogasawara offered supportively.

"It's not me I'm worried about, Mother," Sachiko replied softly, her concern for Yumi far surpassing any thoughts of herself. "I don't want to see Yumi hurt."

"Yumi-chan knows the risks, Sachiko-chan," Miki said. "She is a strong girl and is capable of dealing with whatever the outcome of today will be." Miki smiled gently towards the younger girl, tilting her head slightly to one said as she continued, "Besides, she will not be there alone. You'll be there beside her, no matter what happens, won't you?"

"Yes!" Sachiko affirmed with a sharp nod of her head. Gathering her resolve the Ogasawara heiress stood and made her way from the kitchen, towards the front door. Even knowing Yumi would be there, she could feel her pulse quicken with fear. Fear that her friends wouldn't understand. That they would instead turn on Yumi for being associated with her.

"Sachiko-sama," Yuuki said as he waited while the older woman put her shoes on, having followed her from the kitchen, "Remember that Yumi loves you and you love her. In the end that is all that really matters. Everything else," he said, waving one hand about to indicate all about them, "is just background noise. Inconsequential and unimportant when compared to that one fact."

Sachiko stood and turned to regard the young man, realizing that he was correct. _When you come right down to it all, what matters is that Yumi loves me and I love her as well. That will never change, regardless of what others think of us or our relationship._ "How did you ever become so insightful, Yuuki-kun?" Sachiko asked in a teasing tone, feeling some of her apprehension melt away.

"I have two very wonderful sisters that continue to set good examples," Yuuki replied affectionately. "I hope to one day be as smart and as brave as they are."

"Arigato, Yuuki-kun," Sachiko replied, touched by the boy's words. "I had best go and rescue Yumi. If I know her, she is worrying herself silly with each passing moment."

"Sachiko-sama," Yuuki called, the tone in his voice causing the older woman to pause as she was in the process of turning away, and regard him seriously. "We…we…," Yuuki paused, his cheeks glistening a soft pink, "we love and care for you, just as we do Yumi. No matter what happens you are family and...and…I'm here to support you both if you need me."

Sachiko smiled gratefully, unable to force a single word pass the lump in her throat or the tightness in her chest. Giving a slight nod, the former Rose turned and made her way from the house alone. Though she had made the trek from the Fukuzawa residence to Yumi's place many times, never had the path seemed so long before. Upon reaching her destination she squared her shoulders, took a calming deep breath which did little of what it was supposed to do, and knocked upon the door.

It seemed like an eternity before the wooden barrier opened. Sachiko first gazed upon the woman that meant more to her than anything else in the entire world. For one long moment time seemed to pause, the world melted away and it was just the two of them. _This_, Sachiko thought to herself, _this is the woman I will spend the rest of my life with. That truly is all that really matters!_ The Lillian University student felt a wave of warmth permeate her entire being as her love for the wheelchair bound woman threatened to overwhelm her.

Forcing her eyes from the beautiful sight that was Yumi's face, the younger girl's love for her evident in her almond eyes, Sachiko looked over Yumi's head at the mixed expressions on the faces of those gathered. "Gokigenyou," Sachiko offered, finally finding her voice. The expressions of those gathered ran from utter surprise, to hopeful and finally supportive in the case of Touko and Kanako.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Yoshino yelled, springing to her feet and pointing a finger accusingly at the raven-haired woman in the doorway. If not for the fact that Rei still held tightly to her cousin's hand it was apparent that the petite girl would have jumped across the distance to the door to physically confront Sachiko.

"Yoshino," Rei spoke, trying to gather her cousin's attention and having little success. The petite woman was having none of it and struggled against the older girl's grasp. "Calm down," Rei admonished Yoshino as she gained her feet and placed her body between Yoshino and Sachiko who remained at the doorway still.

"She has no right to be here!" Yoshino exclaimed while pointing another accusatory finger at the woman in the doorway. "Not after the pain she caused, Yumi!" The small girl's eyes seemed to blaze with righteous anger as she stared daggers at Sachiko. It was only the restraining hands of the woman she loved that prevented her from showing her displeasure in a direct physical manner.

"Yoshino-chan," Eriko said as she stepped to Rei's Petite Sœur's side, having set Aki down upon the couch, where she watched with wide frightened eyes. Eriko laid a hand upon Yoshino's shoulder drawing the girl's attention immediately. "Your scaring Aki-chan," Eriko stated in a soft whisper. The former Rose saw the petite girl's eyes flicker over to the small child for a long moment.

"Gomennasai, Eriko-sama," Yoshino finally replied, her stance deflating to a more normal one. "I had forgotten that she was here."

Eriko gave a slight nod in understanding. "Perhaps it would be best to see what Ogasawara-san has to say?" The former Rosa Foetida's eyes drifted to the small girl who was her charge for the day before she added, "and I do not think I am the one you need to apologize to, Yoshino-chan." Properly chastised the university student apologized to the smaller girl.

The rest of those gathered sat stunned by the sudden appearance of the Ogasawara heir. Their confused eyes drifted from the Foetida sisters to the petite brunette seated within the wheelchair. Yumi, in order to open the door all the way had rolled backwards far enough to allow Sachiko to have the entire space before the door. This placed her in a position where others could only see the back of her.

There was clear anger on Yoshino's face, while Rei's held trepidation at was going to happen. The raven haired heiress surveyed the others and saw many confused expression as well as a few knowing ones, mainly from Touko and Kanako. She was a little surprised to see that Sei had an 'I know something you don't know' smirk firmly affixed to her face. Shimako glanced several times at Noriko where she sat across the room on the couch. Sachiko saw the girl with the Japanese doll like appearance meet the older girl's initial glance only to look away sharply before a pained expression passed across her face.

The former Rose and star of Lillian had never felt more nervous than she did right at that moment. Gathering her resolve she bent forward till her upper torso was horizontal with the floor and her hands were clasped before her head. "Gomennasai!," the proud heiress exclaimed as her eyes stared straight down at the floor. "Gomennasai for my actions over the past several months. For reasons I cannot go into currently I thought it would be best if I distanced myself from you…my friends." Sachiko swallowed and licked her suddenly dry lips quickly. "I see now I was wrong and I beg your forgiveness!"

For several long moments there was a stunned silence as everyone replayed what they had witnessed within their minds. Several were certain they had heard the woman incorrectly. Even once they had heard it once again they were uncertain just how to respond to the professed admission of wrong doing on the part of the repentant woman. It was so out of character than none of them knew how to respond to the apologetic woman.

"WHAT!" Yoshino exclaimed angrily, being the first to recover from the unexpected apology. The last thing Yoshino had ever expected was an apology and for Sachiko to ask for forgiveness. _How dare she come here and ask for forgiveness after what she put Yumi through! Still_, she thought to herself, _I never thought I would see the day that Sachiko-sama admitted she was wrong. It must have taken a great deal of courage for her to come and face all of us today_. Yoshino's eyes fell upon Yumi, seated in her wheelchair, her heart aching for her friend as she could only imagine what the woman was going through right at that moment. _This is Yumi's choice to make_, Yoshino decided. _I'll support her with whatever she decides!_

Yumi felt her chest constrict upon hearing Sachiko's words as well as Yoshino's response. The former Lillian student was glad that where she was seated in her chair made it so that her back was towards everyone else. The young brunette's heart swelled with love as Sachiko bowed and begged for the forgiveness of their closest friends. _Even in this she is beautiful_, Yumi thought silently to herself as her eyes drank in the image of the woman she loved. That fact that Yoshino did not sound accepting or that the others remained silent behind her did little to ease her apprehension concerning today's event.

_They're not going to forgive me_, Sachiko thought as the sad realization dawned on her. Yoshino's angered outburst and the apparent silence of the others were clearly an indication to her of how this would all turn out. _Why should they forgive me?_, the young heiress couldn't help but ask herself. _I separated myself from all of them after all. I wouldn't even return Rei's phone calls._ The sapphire eyed woman recalled a letter than she had received from Yoshino early on. _I returned it unopened because I didn't want to have to deal with it_. _If I couldn't tell Yumi, how could I possibly tell them?_

Tears of frustration and anger welled up in her eyes before she could stop them. It was an anger born of her own actions and hence it was directed at herself alone and none other. She knew that her own foolishness and stupidity had brought her to this pass. _Yumi said that I need to move past this, yet how can I_? she asked herself for the countless time. _I've wronged them and wronged Yumi most of all!_ For a moment Sachiko allowed doubt to rule her mind and clench ahold of her heart. _Yoshino is right. I have no right to be here. Not after what I've done to them…to Yumi!_

_It is because of my actions and mine alone that she is bound to that wheelchair! She should be out and about, running through life like any other young woman. Instead she is trapped. A prisoner to that accursed metal chair and it is all because of me_, Sachiko bemoaned her actions even as the first sniffle escaped her lips and the first of many teardrops splattered upon the hardwood flooring.

"Gomen," Sachiko stammered barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry," she said as she scrunched her eyes closed in an effort to halt the flood of tears. "I am so sorry for what I have done to you," Sachiko's tear filled voice reached those in the room, further stunning them. The raven haired woman suddenly felt a pair of warm loving arms encircle her neck gently as tender words were whispered into her ear. Sachiko dropped to her knees and buried her head in the chest of the woman who held her.

"Enough," Yumi said softly into the ear of the woman in her arms. "Enough, Onee-sama," the petite brunette intoned in a voice so choked with love and understanding that it only caused the woman in her arms to break down into sobs all the more. Yumi tightened her grip as Sachiko slowly dropped to her knees in front of the wheelchair and slipped her arms around the seated woman. Because she knew the remarkable woman in her arms so well, Yumi well understood that the tears were not for just their friends but for her as well.

The two women held each other for several long moments before they felt another pair of arms slip around their shoulders. Yumi glanced up to her left and offered Youko a watery smile of thanks as Sachiko's Onee-sama hugged them both tightly. Yumi turned to her other side as she felt another pair of arms encircle her and Sachiko, only to stare in surprise. "Yoshino?" Yumi said in a slightly disbelieving tone of voice.

"Gomen," Yoshino offered softly with tears sliding down her cheeks. "I shouldn't have gotten angry like I did," she replied as she tightened her arm around Yumi's shoulder. "Gomennasai, Sachiko-sama," Yoshino offered as she leaned into the group hug. Sachiko's arm, slipping around the petite woman was the only answer she received to her apology. Yumi smiled her thanks even as she rested her cheek against the head of the woman she held.

Rei smiled affectionately at her cousin for a moment before she walked over and after kneeling down behind Sachiko, leaned in to add her hug and support to her dearest friend. Touko quickly joined the group hug from near Yumi's back, not wanting to be the only Chinensis sister not involved as well as wanting to be there to support her Onee-sama and cousin. It was only another moment or two before everyone else present joined in as well.

It was several minutes more before the group began to untangle themselves, most of them hastily wiping at wet eyes and cheeks with handkerchiefs that magically appeared from pockets. As the others resumed their seats Yumi remained at the door with Sachiko, adjusting her position so that she now sat facing the room filled with their closest friends. "While I have all of you here there is something that I…," Yumi started with, pausing long enough to look up at Sachiko with love filled eyes before returning her gaze towards those arrayed before them once again, "well actually we-"

"Wait! Before you say that I have a question for you," Sei announced loudly, cutting the younger girl off in midsentence. Kei and Youko both arched a brow at the woman with western features, wondering just what she was up to this time. Their twin looks let the Gigantea Rose know that if she we about to have a bit of fun at the expense of two standing before them there would be hell to pay afterwards.

Yumi felt Sachiko's hand come to rest upon her shoulder and give it a small squeeze. "Sei-sama," Yumi said with a slight nod to indicate that she should continue with whatever she wanted to say.

"Before you tell us what it is you plan to I just need to know one thing," Sei opened with, a knowing smirk starting to spread across her face. "Just how long has Sachiko been living here with you Yumi?"

Pandemonium erupted at the older woman's seemingly improbable question. Youko smacked the dirty blonde on the back of the head as she chastised her for her question. "Really Sei! How could you even suggest such a thing?"

"How cold hearted of you! To even suggest that Satō-san!" Kei reprimanded her girlfriend, nearly at a loss for words at Sei's actions. "Ogasawara-san has barely managed to apologize and already you're attempting to push them back together again!" The stern look the dark haired woman was giving Sei over the rim of her glasses clearly showed her displeasure with her girlfriend's comment.

"Why don't we let them answer?" Sei exclaimed with a gesture towards Yumi and Sachiko with one hand while attempting to ward off further abuse from Youko with the other. At her words all eyes turned to regard the two women at the doorway that had remained conspicuously quiet during the entire exchanget.

_It's now or never_, Yumi realized silently. The soft squeeze once again of her shoulder by the woman next to her was all the encouragement that she needed. Yumi reached across her body and rested her hand over Sachiko's affectionately. "Sachiko has been here for the past week and will remain here for as long as she would like to," Yumi confessed to their friends. Yumi felt that the fact that the apartment had only one bedroom served as a clear indication to the others that they were now together in more than just a soeurship, sisterly sort of way.

"Damn!" Youko swore into the resulting silence after Yumi's statement, startling everyone and causing them all to look at her questioningly both for her comment as well as the fact that she cursed. "Now I owe Sei lunch. She wagered back in our third year of high school that the two of you would get together before we graduated university!"

"Onee-sama?" Sachiko asked in a slightly hurt tone of voice, "You didn't believe that we would get together at all?"

"Oh I knew the two of you would figure it out sooner or later," Youko replied with a warm smile at her Petite Sœur. "I had bet on sooner rather than later though." Youko's admission and look of disappointment brought a hesitant round of chuckles from the others gathered there. "Who else knew?" Youko enquired. "How did you know for that matter?" Youko asked as she rounded on Sei.

"Like knows like," Sei answered with her typical 'All is well with the world because I'm in it' smirk upon her face. Seeing the skeptical looks upon Kei and Youko's face she reluctantly added, "and the fact that unless Yumi's taste in clothes has changed a great deal recently, a good portion of the clothes currently hanging in the bedroom closet had to belong to Sachiko."

Yumi gave a soft giggle at Sei's confession. The musical sound of the young girl's giggle brought an affectionate smile to Sachiko's face as a weight lifted from her shoulders that she hadn't even realized was there all this time. They both had spoken about their friends and just how today's event would play out. While they felt confident that their friends could be open minded and accepting they had realized that they really wouldn't know for sure until they had actually told them.

"As for who else knew," Yumi said, returning to Youko's question, "Touko and Kanako knew. It was due to Touko-chan that we managed to reconcile with each other," Yumi admitted even as she smiled at her Petite Sœur lovingly. "Yuuki knows as do my parents now."

"I bet that was an interesting conversation!" Eriko chimed in with as she pulled Aki back into her lap and loosely wrapped her arms around the small child who snuggled into the older woman in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"It went better than I thought it would," Sachiko stated in a relieved tone, recalling that night. "I think we gave Fukuzawa-san a scare at first, but he came around."

"That's because Sachiko is so loveable," Yumi said without thinking only to feel her cheeks heat into a warm blush at her admission in front of all their friends.

"I think it has more to do with how cute you are, Yumi," Sachiko said as she leaned down and kissed the seated girl upon the cheek quickly, causing Yumi's blush to deepen by several shades.

"Enough you love birds," Eriko admonished the two of them good naturedly. "Come and sit so that you can tell us the story properly of how Touko-chan was able to bring the two of you together again." Noriko relinquished her seat upon the end of the couch to Sachiko. Yumi wheeled her chair next to the raven-haired beauty as Noriko took up a seat upon the floor next to Shimako.

Yumi couldn't help but smile as her heart felt warmed but the love and acceptance of Sachiko and her friends. The petite woman knew that it would have hurt greatly if the women gathered here today had not been accepting of their relationship. _Not that it would have prevented me from loving Sachiko any less_, Yumi told herself even as she reached over and took the woman's hand in her own and drew it to her lap. "Well, I was all set to study abroad…"

**-oOo-**

Miki heard the front door close before Yuuki called out that he was going to watch some television and they should call him when they needed him. Shortly thereafter she could hear the soft mumble of some program on television from the other room. _I hope everything goes well next door with Yumi and Sachiko_, the elder Fukuzawa thought to herself. _Their life from now on isn't going to be easy on them. It will be all the harder if they don't have close friends there to accept and support them._

"You have wonderful children, Miki-chan," Sayako told the woman next to her for the second time that day. "So very respectful and helpful. I always wanted more children," the elder Ogasawara matriarch confided in Yumi's mother. "I didn't want Sa-chan to grow up to be an only child as I was."

"What happened?" Miki enquired as she moved to the stove to check on the soup that was simmering there.

"Time? Age?" Sayako replied with a mirthless chuckle and a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Who can say? After Sachiko was born Tooru-kun found a different distraction," she confessed, referring to her husband's mistress. "For a while I was content with the new bundle of joy I was holding. After a few years I had wanted another child, but it was not my place to ask for such."

"EH?" Miki exclaimed, doing a perfect impression of her daughter, abet unintentionally. "Sa-ko-sama, did you not talk your wishes over with Ogasawara-sama?"

"Tooru-kun was unaware of my desire," Sayako replied softly as she began adding ingredients to a mixing bowl which would, when finished, be a cake for the party next door. "Tooru-kun's father spoke to me. He told me that Tooru was happy as things stood right then and that I shouldn't do anything to change them."

Sayako added the other ingredients and then started mixing them by hand. The elder Ogasawara preferred to do things the old way. Her kitchen back at the mansion was filled with the latest of cooking utensils, blenders and equipment all of which she refused to use. Instead she liked to do things by hand, saying that she could mix in her love while she did it that way. This didn't stop her husband from buying her new devices whenever he found one he thought she would like or didn't have yet.

"Of course it was many years later before Tooru-kun brought the subject up. I told him about my conversation with his father," she confided as she continued her story while working the ingredients into a respectable cake batter. "I don't think I have ever seen him so mad before. He told me that he had wanted more children and thought that I was the one that didn't want any more. It seems his father had a talk with him as well around the same time."

"Oh my!" Miki exclaimed, surprised by this startling turn of events. Though not of the same class of family as Ogasawara's, Miki's family on her mother side, was fairly well affluence. It was due to this that she understood just how the old customs could impact a family like Sayako's that still adhered to them. With Sayako being a direct descendant of royalty it made it even more difficult to change from the old mannerism and customs as they were engrained into everyday life. Not for the first time Miki was glad she had gone against her family's wishes and married Yuuichirou.

"By then Sachiko was well into her teens and we decided that we had survived all this time with just her so there really wasn't any need to change things," Sayako continued with. The former Lillian student left out the fact that it was right after their talk that Tooru's father decided to transfer him overseas for a year. Officially it was called training, as Tooru had been given one of the conglomerates smaller holdings to manage, however looking back on it now Sayako wasn't so certain. "Suguru-kun, being only slightly older than Sa-chan helped some as well. In many ways he is like the son we never had."

"Kashiwagi-kun is a very respectable young man," Miki offered, having met him several times. Miki understood that whatever had transpired between Suguru and Sachiko, it was Ogasawara family business. It would be considered rude for her to enquire concerning it. That didn't keep her from wondering though. _Being a mother is never easy_, she thought to herself as an image of Yumi flashed through her mind. _At least they are happy now_, she thought in regards to her Yumi and Sachiko, who was quickly becoming a second daughter to her.

"It seems just like yesterday when I was bringing Sa-chan home from the hospital," Sayako mused wistfully. "Now she is a university student and out on her own to make her own way in the world. I miss those times when she was small enough to carry about," the elder Ogasawara said, a soft smile gracing her lips. "It's so quiet at home these days."

"I understand how you feel," Miki offered, commiserating with the woman with her. "It seems like it was only last week that Yumi-chan was in diapers and now she was all set to move to a foreign country! It won't be long before Yuuki will be gone as well, off to University," Miki sighed dejectedly. "With Yuuichirou-kun working so much I can't help but feeling a little lonely myself, Sa-ko-sama," she said as she joined the other woman at the counter.

Sayako chuckled softly and then louder as she saw Miki turn next to her and give her a questioning look. "What are we, old ladies?" Sayako enquired good-naturedly. "Our families are healthy and for the most part happy. We have beautiful children who have the entire world ahead of them! And now," Sayako paused, her expression becoming more serious as her eyes met Miki's soft almond ones, "I have you, Miki-chan. What more could I want?" she asked in a soft tone.

Miki's breath hitched in her throat as her heart began to beat furiously within her chest. On one level she registered the words Sayako had spoken and she agreed with them. Life was all in all fairly good. Better than a great many others had it she figured. _While I do miss Yuuichirou, he is working very hard to provide for us._ The housewife knew that times were hard and she was thankful for all that her husband did for their family.

Miki knew that the issue was really the loneliness. She didn't do well with being lonely, never had actually even as a child. With Yumi discovering a new life, one that involved Sachiko-chan far more than herself, she was fearful that her children would no longer need her. Yuuki was already discussing several universities with his father, all of which were far away in other parts of the country. _It's only a matter of time before he's off to pursue his own future_, she reasoned.

_Now that Yuuichirou is working so often I hardly ever see him. More often than not he eats at work with the other members of the expanding firm. I know I am just being selfish_, she tried to scold herself however it didn't stop her from feeling like she was no longer needed by anyone. In a moment of honesty she admitted to herself that it was that feeling of being needed that she craved so much. It wasn't just having others around but rather being needed by those that were around her that she desired.

It was the second item that Sayako had said though that had the younger woman's heart racing. _I have you, Miki-chan. What more could I want?_ she once again played the words over in her mind. _Sayako needs me?_ Miki couldn't believe that after all these years she would not only be standing in her kitchen next to the one woman she had wanted to be her Onee-sama back at Lillian, but that the same woman would actually need her.

"S…Sayako-," Miki paused before adding the _–sama_, upon seeing the older woman arch a brow in disapproval. "Sayako, has me?" Miki asked slowly, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks at having called the woman next to her by her given name.

Sayako's answering smile was radiant upon hearing Miki speak her name as such. "And Miki has me," she quickly replied, a faint blush coloring her cheeks as well, from dropping the honorific from the name. "For as long as you'll have me," the elder woman added a bit bashfully, her hand dropping to cover Miki's where it rested upon the countertop.

Miki's smile spread ever growing across her face upon hearing the woman's words even as her cheeks blushed at feeling her hand being gently taken by Sayako. "Then S…Sayako shall have me till she no longer has need of me," Miki confessed, stumbling over the name slightly as she was still embarrassed to be saying it without the accompanying honorific that she was used to.

"Oba-samas!" Touko called just before stepping into the kitchen with Yuuki right behinds her. She smiled upon seeing the two women busy preparing the courses for Sachiko and her Onee-sama's party next door. "Onee-sama asked that I come over and start bringing the food over now that everyone has had a chance to settle down." The petite girl noticed that each woman appeared to be blushing but quickly dismissed pinkness of their cheeks as a byproduct of the heat within the kitchen instead. _After all, what could the two of them possibly been discussing that would cause either of them to blush?_, she thought to herself dismissively.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

It seems like forever since last I updated this story. Just goes to show that it is most certainly not abandoned. The updates will keep coming till I can get it finished. By now I'm sure you're tired of my excuses for the slow updates so I'll spare you them. Just let say in my own defense though that I do have other projects going on as well. Then there is that pesky little thing called life to that always seems to get in the way. Mustn't forget that! More recently my first grandchild, a granddaughter, was born January 31st! Needless to say I'm more than a little captivated with her!

Well, I guess I did offer excuses after all! I do hope to break past the 1 million words published on this site later this year (currently at 833,243 ) so I am certain I will be back to this story sooner rather than later. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and that you'll take a moment to leave me a review concerning it. We writers live for your feed back so don't leave me starving please! ;-)

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the **_Maria-sama ga Miteru_** light novel series.


End file.
